Don't Hold Your Breath
by KTxx
Summary: Dreaming about a girl can represent a desire for more affection and appreciation. So after a terrible car accident, Nathan Scott begins to dream of one who he's never met before. But what happens when he does? And is this girl so perfect after all? Naley
1. Chapter One

_And you could be the greatest thing that has happened to me,_  
><em>Though I don't know you now...<em>

**Don't Hold Your Breath.**

**Chapter One.**

The sound of the round, orange ball hitting against the wooden flooring echoed in his ears, along with the sound of his Nike's scuffling against the floor and the almost deafening screams of fans, drowning out the boo's from the opposite team supporters. He kept his eyes focussed on the hoop which was nearing closer and closer with every breath he took.

This was it.

The crowd went silent- their eyes half on him as he dodged the other team as they tried to steal the ball, the other half on the clock, with three seconds left that was ticking away painfully fast for them, but the complete opposite for number twenty three.

_Three._

He brought his arms up, the ball resting just in front of his nose. His heart started to pound, which was the only sound he could hear in his ears as he realised the inflatable, rubber ball from his grip.

_Two._

It was like slow motion as the opposite team tried to block him and the ball from passing. But Nathan didn't focus on them, not for a split second. His blue eyes, which were sparkling in adrenaline, followed it as it neared the hoop; it was all he could see. Nothing else mattered in that moment, other than that ball getting through the hoop.

_One._

And it did.

The buzzer sounded, just as the ball sailed through the hoop with a _swoosh._

Nathan was instantly trampled in hugs and pats from his fellow team mates, who were all grinning widely and laughing in jubilance. They all knew, just like he did, that this wasn't just any other game. It was the last game of the season, and his last game playing for the LA Lakers. Everyone was going to get a little sentimental as they celebrated their win together for the last time. In some sense, they were a family.

''You did it, man.''

''I'll miss you, dude.''

''Great shot, Scott.''

Those were some of the congratulations he received (well, the ones he could hear over the fans screams anyway). He waved to his friends who were cheering his name, looking proud like they always do, even if they don't always get to attend all of his games.

His eyes wandered around the court, along the posters and lights and advertisements. The fans, who were still waving around and screaming. The yellow and purple that he convinced himself would blind him some nights.

As much as he complained about how lonely it become, or how LA wasn't home, he knew that sooner or later he would begin to miss this place.

But right now, he just needed to home, for good.

After the celebrations and quick interviews were over, he made his way to the locker rooms, him stomach flipping nervously when he caught his father's evil stare from the huge crowd. That was never a good sign. Ever since high school his father has judged his performance, he always looked down on him and scrutinised his talent, something Dan Scott lost years ago. Even now, being in the NBA still didn't appear good enough for his dad.

Nathan sighed as he reached his locker, grabbing a towel before showering and dressing quickly, beating all of his team mates. If he was this fast, then he may get out quick enough to avoid talking to his father.

All hope was dashed when his phone buzzed.

_Meet me at the car park, I'm at my car - Dan._

Suddenly his movements because a lot slower as he continued to get ready, he even sent his friends a couple of texts to tell them not to meet him later, and that he'd call them tomorrow. Nathan even thanked one of them for being there, because it was a rare thing, but it couldn't be helped.

''Finally, there you are.'' Dan drawled when Nathan eventually met up with him. ''We have a lot to talk about, son. Get in the car,'' he demanded in his typical fashion, snapping his fingers. ''We're going to dinner.''

''But my car is here,''

''Get it in the morning,'' his tone began to become irritated. ''Nathan, get in the car.''

Nathan obliged, climbing in the passenger seat. Whenever his dad began to get frustrated, Nathan knew not to challenge him, that wasn't a good idea. Despite the fact that he's twenty six, living on his own and has a ton of money, he still fears his father, while hating him with a burning passion at the same time.

As soon as Dan started to drive, the typical, judging words flew out of his mouth. ''You were a little slow today, Nate.'' he sniped. ''You know, I'm surprised _The Bobcats_,'' Crap. ''Even decided to sign you with your performance recently.''

He swallowed thickly. ''Uh- Dad, I-''

''You _know_ that I didn't want you playing for that team, Nathan.''

For reasons that Nathan still fails to understand, Dan has always objected to him wanting the play for The Charlotte Bobcats, ever since he expressed his love for the team when he was younger. So when Nathan signed, he only told his friends, not even his mom (not that she would care, anyway) to avoid it getting back to Dan. The transfer was quiet and wasn't to be revealed for a couple of weeks, but his dad has ways of getting information out of anyone. Nathan shouldn't have even been surprised by his father's visit; Dan loves to stick his nose in business that isn't his, especially the business of his only son.

''It's home.'' Nathan insisted, hating how shaky his voice sounded. Usually he would snipe or send a sarcastic comment his father's way, but knowing how passionate Dan expressed his feelings over Nathan playing for The Bobcats, he felt more scared than smart right now.

''Exactly,'' Dan barked, his fingers curling around the steering wheel tightly. ''It's full of distractions.''

''No- no it's _not._''

Nathan saw his father's knuckles begin to turn white. ''Yes it is! I can try and get you out of this, Nathan, just play for another team, just not 'Bobcats.''

A small smirk played on his lips at how weak Dan's tone was. ''It's a done deal. I've already got an apartment out there, I'm moving next week.''

Dan glanced at him, his big eyes wide. ''W- what about your friends? The ones you can't do anything without, huh? How are you gonna live without them? Or _that girl_,'' he spat her name in disgust. ''She won't leave here.''

''It's their home too,'' Nathan chuckled quietly, feeling a strange sense of bravery. ''And I've got Damien.''

''Oh? So you're moving because that idiot's on the team,'' His eyes were on him now. ''_Distractions_, that whole town is full of them, especially West.''

Nathan looked at the road ahead, seen as his father wasn't doing the same. ''No he's not.'' his voice grew quiet, trying to tone down the disagreement without actually backing down. ''He's my best friend.''

''Friend? He'd leave you in a heart beat for some other girl, they all would if something better suited them.''

His eyes grew dark as he glared at Dan. ''You don't know _anything_ about them, okay? They've done more for me than you ever have, you don't understand what it's like to have people that love you.'' he growled, anger shooting down his veins. His father had hit a nerve. ''That'll always be there, no matter what. Unlike mom.''

Dan laughed darkly, humourless. ''Your mother who's locked up in some rehab clinic somewhere, the stress of raising you is what got her in there.''

''No, the stress of being married to you for so long is what did it.''

''You were always a problem child,'' he stated, ignoring Nathan's comeback. ''Always wanted your mom, and would always cry and lash out if you got a tiny bit of constructive comment. You're _weak_, Nathan. You need those stupid little friends of yours to make you feel better, or some random slut at a bar. You hate me, but you're going to be just like me one day, _alone..._''

Nathan shook his head, trying not to let it get to him. He turned his attention back to the road, panic shooting through him while his eyes shot open, glued to the car that was heading their way. ''Dad, look out!''

Dan swerved the car to the left, putting himself right in target as the car that wasn't stopping. He pressed his foot onto the pedal, attempting to drive to the side of the road before the speeding, swerving pick up truck hit them.

He didn't drive fast enough.

Pain tingled in Nathan's side, travelling through his body before he could even think about anything. It went up his body, numbing his senses wherever it touched. His mouth went dry and his eyes grew weak, his mind went dark.

Everything went black.

_Nathan tapped his foot impatiently on the tiled flooring of the Tree Hill shopping mall, looking around for a girl he didn't even know. _Stupid Luke,_ he grumbled inwardly. His stupid brother's girlfriend, Brooke (which confuses Nathan, because he was with Peyton the other week... But he doesn't really like to get involved in that weird drama) decided that she needed Luke to help her out with some yard sale, meaning he had to cancel his plans._

_Apparently Lucas has this other best friend that Nathan's never actually had a chance to meet. Her dad makes a ton of money so she goes to the all girls, private school across town. But she had met Lucas at a library (_nerd_, he had instantly summarised her when his half brother told him this) and hung out with Brooke and Peyton a couple of times too. She was supposed to be meeting Lucas at the mall here today to hang out and her phone was broken so he couldn't contact her before she left her home._

_And Nathan, being the kind, considerate brother decided to meet her here and break the bad news._

_(And to check out if she was hot)._

_(But he wasn't gonna admit _that_ to Lucas)._

_He and Lucas were still kinda awkward around each other these days. They've been hanging out for a while, which is an extreme improvement considering they hated each other the year before. Lucas and Nathan have the same father, Dan, but different parents. Dan had left Lucas' mother, Karen, and got his new girlfriend named Deb who he had gotten pregnant in college and chose to be with her, leaving a pregnant Karen with nothing except his brother Keith. But to cut a long story short, Lucas and Nathan had put their obvious problems behind them, while Karen had married Keith and had a girl, Lily, who is now fourteen._

_He tried not to look too creepy as he checked out the girls, trying to find one who may appear lost or irritated._

_''Um, excuse me.'' a small voice said as the girl tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention. ''Uh- have you seen...''_

_Nathan turned around to face the owner of the pretty voice, that had silenced when he did so._

_That didn't matter much, though, considering the breath caught in the back of his throat when he laid eyes on the short girl. Her brown eyes resembled chocolate, with flickers of green swirling inside them. Her auburn hair was styled in a side plat, which rested on her shoulder as lose strands of hair rested on her face. Her clothes were simple, a normal pair of jeans and plain blue t-shirt, accompanied with some pumps. Her cheeks were glowing- _she_ was glowing._

_She was gorgeous._

_''Have I seen?'' Nathan finally found his words, smirking at her._

_''A guy,'' she coughed, clearly regaining her senses. ''He's got, like, dirty blonde hair,'' she touched her head, as if this would help. ''And he's a little smaller than you, your eyes look similar, too.'' she pointed out. ''He was supposed to be meeting me but I think that jerk stood me up. His name's Lucas, Lucas Scott.''_

_He chuckled at the huff she ended her explanation with, stopping when she glared at him. ''Uh, yeah, he's my brother actually.'' Nathan stuck out his hand. ''Nathan Scott.''_

_She shook if formally, her small hand fitting perfectly with his, tingling as their skin touched. ''Haley James.''_

_''Luke, he couldn't make it, and your phone was broken or something.'' he explained, searching his mind for a quick lie. ''He- he had to... uh, he's grounded, for... uh, breaking his curfew.''_

_Haley eyed him carefully, already catching out his little fib. ''Lucas wouldn't break a curfew,'' she stated knowingly. ''He said _you're_ the bad one.''_

_''I wouldn't call breaking a curfew 'bad'...''_

_''Whatever,'' She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Though she was smiling slightly, she knew he was fibbing but didn't call him out on it. Nathan already liked her. ''So he's not coming?''_

_''Nope, sorry.''_

_His nonchalance seemed to piss her off, considering the smile fell and was replaced with a glare. ''Fine,'' Haley snapped, turning away from him and towards the escalator leading towards the next floor which lead to various food places and sports shops._

_''Wait,'' Nathan called, causing her to freeze. ''Where are you going?''_

_Her eyes met his and she blushed, fiddling on the hem of her t-shirt. ''The chocolate cake in the food court is _really_ good.'' she responded, cheeks glowing and all. ''Luke or no Luke, I'm here so I'm getting some.''_

_''No kidding? Sometimes I come here just to get some of that cake.''_

_''Really?''_

_''Yeah,'' he shrugged sheepishly. ''Half of the reason I agreed to meet you here was because I wanted to go to the food court. Even if I do look lame eating cake on my own in the middle of the day at a busy mall.''_

_Haley laughed, her pearly whites gleaming. ''And what was the other half?''_

_He coughed, hoping a blush wouldn't spread to his cheeks too. ''Luke said you were pretty.''_

_''You perv,'' she laughed even louder. ''I get it. You're a perv who eats cake on his own at the busy crowded mall, right? You're _that_ guy.''_

_''Shut up,'' Nathan laughed at her sense of humour. ''You want me to come with you, or what?'' He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, ignoring his strange racing heartbeat. ''You know, so we don't look lame.''_

_Haley shrugged her shoulders. ''Sure,'' The two turned back towards the escalators, walking then standing right next to each other when they made their way towards the food court. ''Aren't you a jock or something? I thought they couldn't possibly, ever be lame.'' she mocked. ''Or are you the exception?''_

_''I guess I am. But Luke's a 'jock' too, and he's the lamest guy on the planet.''_

_She slapped his arm weakly. ''That's your brother.''_

_''So? I mean, you met him at a_ library._''_

_Instead of slapping his arm this time, she punched it, _hard._ ''Hey! Was that your subtle way of calling me lame? 'Cause you're not very good at it.''_

_''No, of course not.'' he said, mocking sweetness. ''But really, are you popular at your posh, private school?''_

_''How do you know about that?''_

_''Lucas.''_

_''Oh,'' she said quietly as they approached the line for the cake shop. ''Well, no.'' she grumbled, kicking something invisible on the ground. ''I'm not popular at my 'posh, private school' but everyone at my school sucks, I don't wanna be popular.''_

''Hey Nate, you got me really scared there for a while...''

_''Everyone wants to be popular,'' Nathan stated in disbelief._

_Haley snorted, rolling her eyes. ''That's what popular people think. Some people are perfectly content with their high school status, you know, there's more to life than basketball games and parties and drinking.''_

_He chortled. ''Really, like what?''_

''...Now I just need you to wake up, okay? Because we- we could still lose you if you don't. And I _really_ need my best friend...''

_''An education,'' she shrugged as they almost reached the front of the queue._

_''You're so lame!''_

_''Whatever,'' Haley stuck her tongue out playfully at him, glancing at the row of cakes. ''You're lamer.''_

_''At least I get the last chocolate cake.'' he laughed, running to the now empty counter, ordering the very last chocolate cake. After he got given the small box, he walked past her, still laughing cruelly. ''Bye lame girl.''_

''...You've stood by me through anything, and you can't just go now. I mean, what if I actually meet a girl, huh? Then who's gonna be there to talk me up to her and be my wingman? Nate, just open your eyes...''

_Haley sighed, following him out of the shop. ''Aw, Nathan, come on. Give me a little bit of it, please.'' she begged, still trailing behind him. ''Nathan, Nathan.''_

_''I didn't hear an apology...'' he said in a sing song voice, opening the box and running his finger along the edge of the cake and placing the small bit of chocolaty cream into his mouth. He was teasing her, chuckling at how flustered she had become, he didn't realise that it had become hot in here..._

_''I'm- I'm sorry, okay? Just give me some cake.''_

''...As cheesy as this sounds, I can't live without you, man.''

_Nathan stopped walking and held the box out in front of him. ''Okay, just a little, though.''_

_She grinned before snatching the box out of his hands and running down the steps next to the escalator. ''I'll pay you back, lame boy!''_

_''Haley!'' he shouted down the steps to where she was now skipping away happily, not even bothering to catch up with her. ''Haley, wait up!''_

_Nathan ran a hand through his hair in frustration, though he couldn't help but laugh. Haley James was definitely the craziest girl he had ever met before, and he liked it._

_''Haley!''_

''Haley! Haley!''

His eyes shot open and were hit with a bright white colour, it took him a moment to realise that it was the ceiling. His mouth ached, especially when he shouted out of it subconsciously. The right side of his body felt sore and his head throbbed. He looked around the simple hospital room, seeing the flowers, balloons and ''get well soon'' cards.

Then his eyes landed on his best friend, who was gaping at him before a huge, typical grin spread on his face.

''You're awake,'' Julian stated dumbly as Nathan attempted to sit up. ''I should get, like, a nurse...''

''No, wait.'' Nathan croaked. ''Just... give me a second,'' his voice grew into a whisper as he nodded towards the jug of cold water, next to the plastic cups. With much effort, he pushed himself up with his weak arms and leaned against his pillows while Julian handed him the cup of ice cold heaven.

He drank the whole cup slowly, feeling his throat begin to soothe.

''You're such a girl,'' Nathan said quietly, teasing. ''Of course I was still gonna be your wingman, if you ever got a girl that is.''

Julian rolled his eyes. ''You're one to talk,'' he chuckled. ''Damien's on the plane from Charlotte, he couldn't get an earlier flight, he'll be here soon.'' he looked at his best friend earnestly. ''I'm- I'm so glad you're awake. God, I thought you were dead and I was so worried, dude.''

''You can't get rid of me that easily,'' he reassured him with a small chuckle, wincing at his sore head. ''Wh-what happened to me?''

''You got into a car crash.'' Julian explained simply. ''I'll let the doctors explain the rest. I'll go and tell someone you're awake,'' he said, the grin still not leaving his face. He stood up and headed towards the doors, looking back at Nathan in slight confusion. ''Oh, and who was that name you were shouting? Haley or something.''

Nathan wracked his fuzzy mind, getting flashes of shops and people and chocolate cake. And that girl, the stunningly beautiful, dark haired girl in his dreams with the dazzling smile.

''I... I don't know.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, it's finally here! So here's some things you need to know: If you don't like build up, Julian, cliffhangers (which are mainly for my benifit really) or a wait for them to finally be together, then this story isn't for you. These are all essential parts in the story that _will_ happen. Especially lots of Julian, well, because.

A big thank you to Nancy (**cuteyfruity**) for your help. Without you then this story probably wouldn't have even begun. This is written from a prompt from **kaya17tj**, and it's very different to the other dream related stories out there. Her ideas are like rainbows, okay? I cannot stop writing them.

The song + title is the song _don't hold your breath_ by _athlete._

I really wanna know who's reading this, so I know how many people are interested in more chapters. So, please review! Oh, and you'll get a preview of the next chapter:-) **x**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two.**

Nathan watched the doorway where his best friend had just walked out of to tell someone that he was awake. His brows knitted in confusion as he thought about the question that Julian had asked. He didn't know this girl, he really didn't. And who were Luke, Brooke and Peyton? This was weird, very weird. Though Nathan still felt a little bubble of excitement about if as he thought about sleeping again, he couldn't help but be apprehensive. Had he gone crazy?

A couple of minutes later, Julian emerged with the doctor in tow. ''I found him.''

''Great,'' he responded dryly, not meaning to be rude but his mind was such a mess that he couldn't bother with pleasantries.

''Glad to see you're awake, Nathan,'' the doctor said with a polite smile as he flicked through his folder. ''I'm Doctor West, and you were pretty lucky. When the car smashed into your father's, you got a couple of bruised ribs and you hit your head pretty hard, other than that you're fine.''

Nathan frowned in confusion. ''I don't remember hitting my head.''

''You must have already been slightly unconscious,'' the doctor stated. ''But you may have a concussion, so we're gonna keep you in here over night for observation. You may experience some dizziness, blurry vision, maybe vomiting, so only sleep for maybe two hours at a time and we can send a nurse to wake you up.''

''I can stay with him,'' Julian volunteered. ''Please, he'll only flirt with the nurse anyway.''

The doctor chuckled, along with Nathan. ''I'll see what I can do.'' he looked at Nathan seriously then. ''Now, I need to ask you a couple of routine questions, do you know what year it is?''

''Uh, 2011.''

''Okay,'' he smiled. ''Do you feel any dizziness right now?''

''At little, yeah.'' Nathan said, feeling incredibly nervous. ''Is that bad?''

''We'll see if that clears up. And do you remember you family names, dad, mom, siblings...''

''I don't have any siblings,'' he stated in frustration. ''My Dad's called Dan Scott and my Mom's called Deb Lee. I have an Uncle Cooper and my grandparents are called Mae and Royal, when I was sixteen I had a pet goldfish called Ron.'' he ignored Julian's chuckle. He enjoyed Harry Potter, okay? Was that a crime? ''I've not forgotten anything.''

Doctor West nodded. ''Okay, okay.'' he looked at Julian. ''But let us know if you recognise anything out of the ordinary.'' He took a deep breath. ''There's also something else that we need to tell you.''

Julian edged his chair a little closer to the bed.

Nathan frowned, starting to panic slightly ''What is it? You didn't find some weird disease did you?''

''You were very lucky, Nathan.'' Doctor West stated. ''You escaped with little, minor injuries. And the main reason for this is because the car didn't hit your side- it hit your father's.'' he paused. ''I'm so very sorry, but your father didn't make it. His heart couldn't take it, it just gave out. His HCM was probably a big cause of that.''

_HCM? _''He- he's dead?''

''I'm very sorry for your loss.''

Nathan didn't know what to feel. But despite the fact that this man is his father, the man who's half of him, the man who raised him and shares his last name. Nathan can't help but feel a twinge of relief, because the man he hates more than anyone and anything is this world isn't here anymore. He can't hurt him with his mean comments and twisted words. He can't control his life and basketball decisions anymore.

Nathan felt free.

But... this was his father, and he was _gone._

_''You were always a problem child,''_

_''You hate me, but you're going to be just like me one day, _alone_...''_

_''You're _weak_, Nathan.''_

He would never have to hear that ever again.

Not to his face, anyway. He had a feeling that those words weren't going to escape his mind any time soon.

But it still didn't feel like it had hit him. He didn't feel angry, he didn't feel sad, he didn't feel sick. He didn't really feel anything, besides a little relieved. But upon thinking this, guilt began to churn in his stomach. That wasn't right; he was _supposed_ to feel something normal after hearing that his dad was dead.

But really, what was the _normal_ thing to feel?

He didn't realise that the doctor had left during his intense though process. Julian was still there though, looking at him in concern, not really knowing what to do or say to his best friend. What do you say in these situations? So Julian stayed silent, not knowing that just being there was helping.

''I'm gonna sleep for a little while, okay?'' Nathan finally said, his mind feeling incredibly heavy against his skull. It was aching, and the pressure of all these mixed feelings weren't helping matters.

''Okay,'' Julian nodded. ''But I'm gonna have to wake you up soon. I'll just hang around here, I'm not leaving you alone.''

''You should go and get a shower, you kinda smell.''

Julian rolled his eyes. ''I'll think about it, maybe when Damien gets here.''

Nathan smiled slightly. In choosing a best friend, he had done a pretty good with picking Julian, one of the kindest, honest nerds he's ever known. Their mom's had become friends when Julian moved in next door when they were six from LA when his parents got a divorce. Deb and Sylvia immediately bonded over hate of their partners/ex-partners and of course, drinking. So during many of their 'girl talks' (or drinking with someone there to listen to your drunken whining), Nathan and Julian would play together in whatever house their mom's were in. They immediately bonded over their dislike (hate was too big of a word then) for their fathers and their differences. Nathan would teach Julian basketball, while Julian would make Nathan watch Grease 2. They had always been inseparable ever since.

He closed his eyes, blocking out the thoughts and pain which began to relax him, until a phone ringing interrupted them.

''Julian,'' he hissed. ''You're not supposed to have that on in here.''

''You took a while to wake up, you know.'' Julian snapped, pulling the phone from out of his pocket. ''SNAKE was the only good thing to do whilst waiting for you to open your damn eyes.'' He frowned at the flashing screen. ''It's your mom.''

''Why is she calling you?''

''Well, she wouldn't get through to you, would she?'' He flipped his phone open and brought it to his ear. ''Hello, Deb. Yeah, he's awake and he's okay, they just wanna keep him over night... Yeah, I'm with him right now. You wanna talk to him?'' he ignored Nathan's sigh. ''Yeah, take care.''

Nathan snatched the phone from Julian's hand. He didn't really wanna deal with his mom's frantic right now. ''Hey, mom.''

''_Hey baby, I'm so glad that you're okay._''

''Mom,'' he sighed again because of what he has to do next. ''I need to tell you something, it's about Dan...''

''_I know, sweetie._'' she said quietly. ''_It was on the news. But they didn't say anything about how _you_ were. I would be right there with you if I could, Nathan, you know that. I'm just not ready to come out of here just yet, it would interrupt my ten step process._''

Nathan was actually grateful for that. He didn't want to worry about Deb getting drunk or taking pills if she walked out of rehab. She had drunk a lot whilst the last years of her marriage to Dan, even taking prescription drugs when it got bad. She still did that during the divorce to help with 'the stress', and continued much after. This was her third trip to rehab now and it seemed to be helping, he didn't want to mess it up.

''It's okay because I'm fine- I'm going to be fine.''

''_Nathan I have to go, I'm only supposed to keep this call short._'' Deb said quickly. ''_I love you._''

Nathan snapped the phone shut as the dial tone sounded immediately after his mom's last sentence. He handed the phone back to Julian and lay down properly, realising just how tired he really was. And after a couple of minutes and only the tapping of his best friend's fingers against his phone that he heard, he finally drifted off to sleep.

_''B. Davis, open up.'' Nathan knocked on the front door of the Davis mansion repeatedly. ''Brooke!''_

_The door opened and Brooke stared at him in frustration, her perfectly shape eyebrow lifting up. ''Yes, Nathan? What was so important that you had to almost knock down my door to talk to me?''_

_''You owe me five dollars,''_

_''Do I?'' she frowned as he pushed past her into her house. ''I didn't know I had to _pay _to hang out with you these days.'' she mocked. ''But, I do have company in, like, five minutes, so you need to leave.''_

_''Haha,'' Nathan said dryly, taking a seat on the couch. ''Because of you Lucas had to cancel on that crazy girl, so I had to go and meet her. And then she stole my chocolate cake! Brooke, _she stole my chocolate cake._ And it was the last one in the bakery! She said she'd pay me back, but when am I gonna see her again?''_

_''Why don't you ask her yourself?'' Brooke questioned humorously, nodding to the doorway._

_Nathan turned around to see Haley stood there, her brown hair down and straight, framing her face. Her cheeks were pink as she fiddled with the strap on her purse, standing awkwardly against the wall leading into the living room. ''You left the door open, so I figured I could just come in...'' She pulled a note from her pocket, sitting down on the other sofa and leaning over to Nathan to pass it to him. ''Here you go.''_

_He suddenly became tongue-tied, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Why was he making such a big deal about five dollars? _Maybe,_ it was just his way of getting something to remember her, which was a little insane. But that didn't matter now, because she was here. ''I don't wanna take your money.''_

_''But you can take _mine_ easily,'' Brooke grumbled._

_''Exactly,'' Haley smiled, prodding him with the money. ''Take it.'' she sighed when he didn't make a move. ''Nathan, I stole your cake, which you paid for. I have to pay you back, at least.''_

_''Was it good?''_

_Her blush darkened. ''Um, yeah, it was delicious.''_

_Nathan smirked, an idea forming in his mind. ''You'll just have to buy me another one sometime.''_

_''She's mine today, Boy Toy.'' Brooke warned, pointing her finger at him warningly, an earnest look on her face. ''You're not stealing her for your weird chocolate cake obsession.''_

_''You haven't tasted it, Brooke.'' Haley said. ''It's heaven, you just don't understand.''_

_''Well, I'm head cheerleader, you know.'' She crossed her arms out of her chest with a huff, sitting down on the recliner. ''I can't be buying chocolaty foods to get fat, no matter how good it tastes.''_

_Nathan and Haley snorted in unison, muttering, ''You're crazy.'' Before laughing at each other._

_Despite the dig, Brooke smiled for whatever reason as she stared at the two. ''Well, I don't mind making cookies today with you, H. James. Nate,'' she said sweetly. ''You wanna join us?''_

_Haley frowned. ''I thought you were adamant that today was going to be a girl's day?''_

_''Well,'' she shrugged, a certain glint in her eye. ''Nate isn't _that_ bad. Plus, it can give you two a chance to get to know each other better.''_

_Nathan grinned with out really realising he was doing so. He also got these weird butterflies in his stomach too, which was strange. ''I don't mind making cookies, if that's okay with you, Haley.''_

_Her cheeks were now a bright shade of pink. ''N- um, nope.'' she coughed. ''I don't mind.''_

''Nate, Nate, wake up.''

Julian shook him lightly, breaking him away from his sleep. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and feeling his head ache, but not as bad as before. The familiar light shined in his blues, brightening his senses as he sat up and stretched his arms with a yawn. ''What is it?'' he questioned in frustration.

Normally dreams were random. One night you could dream about flying pigs and aliens, then another night you could dream about your best friend getting married to Karen Gillan. They didn't continue from the last one, like a story or a TV show. It wasn't supposed to centre around himself and some stunning girl he's never met, and he definitely wasn't supposed to actually feel things in these dreams. That's not what normally happened.

Nathan was beginning to realise that he was no longer ''normal''.

''You can't sleep for too long, remember?''

''Oh, right, okay.'' he grumbled. ''Did anything fun happen when I was asleep?''

Julian shrugged nonchalantly. ''Not really. Rachel stopped by, but she had that interview that she's been looking forward to for weeks. She was gonna cancel, but I told her she should go. That's okay, right?''

''Yeah,'' Nathan nodded, smiling slightly. ''She's not stopped going on about it. I don't mind.''

''Damien's on his way from the airport, he said he'll be about twenty minutes. Uh, oh, and your new agent, Chay-''

''-Clay.''

''Oh,'' he flushed in embarrassment. ''Yeah, uh, I was testing you.'' Julian waved his arms around in celebration awkwardly. ''Woohoo, you haven't got amnesia. Yeah!'' he pumped his fist in the air before coughing loudly. ''_Anyway,_ he called and I told him you'll call when you feel better. He wants to sort out your living arrangements for when you get to Charlotte.''

_Charlotte__._ ''Oh, yeah, okay.''

Charlotte was where Nathan grew up, so when his mom got out of rehab, she would be there. And he had Damien and some other childhood friends. It was home. That was the main reason he left. Nothing felt homey and settled in LA. He wanted a place to settle down and start a family, if he ever found the right girl. Plus, Damien, his other best friend would be there too, on the same team with him. He wouldn't see Julian as much, or his other best friend but they could always visit.

Julian worked as a movie producer, so he could always work from wherever deals were being made or where the movie was being filmed. Rachel's a model, so she can always take time off if she needed to. She could do photo shoots anywhere, she's pretty famous so every magazine wants her to appear in it. It's not like Nathan wouldn't see her either.

It wouldn't be the same, but it would be better.

Nathan was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So this is a little smaller than the last one, but it's all building up Nathan's life and his story:) _Wow,_ I am completely blown away by the response this story has recieved! Thank you all so much, it really means a lot to me. Unlike MTMTE, this story won't have set update times, sorry about that but chapters won't always be ready on time. But I will probably still update about twice a week(:

_anonymous review replies:_

**C - **Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well(:

**cuteyfruity - **I hope your headache has gone, girly. I'm loving weird friendships atm, and Julian/Nathan are getting closer on the show anyway (oh my god, they might barely have scenes together now James isn't gonna be around much, *creys*) Rachel won't be around for a while, but she'll be here. Thanks so much for your gorgeous review!

**Ann - **I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, hopefully you liked this one too. I don't understand how anyone can't love Julian, and buildups are just... so sweetly annoying, but completely worth it. Clay will arrive, but his friendship with Nathan will be nothing compared to the epicness that is Nathan/Julian (because you're totally right, it's way better than Nathan/Clay). Thank you for reviewing!:)

**cutiecriss22 - **I know you're not an anon, but you disabled the private message feature and I still wanted to say thank you. So thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!

Please let me know what you think! & if you like Clay/Sara then check out my story/drabbles _That Song You Softly Sing._ Or if you like LP and want some drabbles, then check out **Kellyyy**'s, _Just Little Things._ They're amazing **x**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN:** Yes, I've decided to move my AN to the top, so this is where it will be from now on. I was kinda bummed that I lost most of my reviewers from the first chapter, but I hope you're still silently reading anyway. Reviewing honestly does help me write better, say if you tell me you like NJ, then I'll write more NJ. Or NH, or ND or whatever, so please let me know what you think of this chapter:-)

Oh, and this is all building up Nathan's story, it feels like a filler but some more real life (not dream) characters will be here soon;)...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

''This feels creepy,'' Damien stated, slipping more business files into another brown box.

''You're creepy,'' Julian quipped, nudging him in the ribs and nodding towards their raven-haired best friend who was reading one of the files in Dan Scott's office intently. ''Quit whining, the funeral was yesterday, he's probably still sensitive.'' he whispered. ''It's already too early to clear out this damn office.''

Nathan didn't look up from the file, but heard Julian's muttering, ''I'm _fine._'' he insisted. ''I need to clear this before we go to Charlotte tomorrow night.''

He definitely needed to get out of LA, especially since when he was in the hospital, the press had found out that he was transferring to The Charlotte Bobcats, so as well as the reports on his accident; even more people were interested in the move. Nathan just wanted to be home now and away from most of the chaos, he had already bought an apartment with the help of his new agent, Clay. He had also found out from one of the documents that Dan was paying his old agent to let him know about anything that Nathan did with his career, so he had been fired immediately. Clayton Evans was also Damien's agent, so he knew that he wasn't up to anything weird and he had gotten Damien a really good deal with The Bobcats, so hopefully when Nathan's contract run's out Clay will be able to fix that too.

''Who gets Dan Scott motors?''

''There hasn't been a will reading yet.''

Damien pulled out a file from one on the boxes. ''Well, why don't we find out now?''

Nathan walked over from his place at the desk to his best friend who was near one of the stacks of boxes. He snatched the file from him and read the words, his heart stopping as he did so. He could barely think, he just felt completely and utterly overwhelmed. ''Oh my God.''

Julian took the folder from his hands and read the first couple of lines. ''You have a brother?''

''Whoa,'' Damien whispered, looking over Julian's shoulder to read the words. ''And he gets half of _everything_?''

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. Gee, his Dad was so awesome. He could have had a brother, a big brother by the looks of things. He looked at the name, _Lucas Scott._

Like the dream.

_''He was supposed to be meeting me but I think that jerk stood me up. His name's Lucas, Lucas Scott.''_

_He chuckled at the huff she ended her explanation with, stopping when she glared at him. ''Uh, yeah, he's my brother actually.'' Nathan stuck out his hand. ''Nathan Scott.''_

This was weird, very weird.

''You gotta meet this guy,'' Julian said, still reading the piece of paper. ''It says he lives in Tree Hill, that's near Charlotte, not far from Wilmington. You can sort out what you're gonna do with the house and stuff.''

''I don't want any of it,'' Nathan stated blankly. ''I'm selling it, I don't care what Lucas is doing.'' he paused. ''I think I should meet him though, because... I have a brother.'' he couldn't control the small smile that formed.

Damien slapped his shoulder. ''I'm pleased for you, dude.''

''I wanna know why my dad didn't tell me about him, and if he ever stayed in contact with him or anything. What if he was living this double life or something? And I've lived in Charlotte until I left for college, how come we never met each other? What if we did and I didn't know who he was? This is insane.''

Julian and Damien noticed the stress in his features and glanced at each other warily.

''You should get some sleep, Nate.'' Damien recommended softly. ''Your ribs are still sore, right? You shouldn't be lifting stuff, we'll finish up here.'' he saw his best friend about to object. ''It's, like, an order. We're not taking no for an answer. And if we don't finish then we'll just finish tomorrow, and we'll let you know if we find anything else out about this brother of yours.''

Nathan _was_ actually feeling a little tired. And hopefully he would have another dream- he actually wanted one this time. Last night, the day he got released from hospital and the same day of his father's funeral, he was too tired to dream, it was all just dark. So hopefully today he will. Despite the fact he's only had two of them, they were the only good thing to come out of this stupid car crash.

He thanked his friends before walking up the stairs and into the spare bedroom, lying down on the bed and closing his eyes. It didn't take him long to drift off to a peaceful, light sleep.

_''Salt is in cookies?'' Nathan frowned as he read the recipe book while the girls got out the ingredients from the many shelves in the Davis kitchen. When they had suggested making cookies, Nathan didn't think they were being serious. He thought they would get ones from the packet where you add a few things then they're done- not from scratch. He suddenly felt very girly for doing this._

_But then he looked at Haley, who was giggling at him, and it made that feeling seem unimportant. She was having a good time, and for some reason that mattered to him._

_''Just a little bit,'' Haley stated with a warm smile, which made his heart feel the same. ''I don't really know why it's in there, but it must make them taste nice.''_

_''Cool.''_

_Brooke snorted. ''I think we've got everything.''_

_''Have you pre-heated the oven?''_

_''Crap,'' the green eyed girl muttered, turning to the device in question and fiddling with some dials on it before smiling successfully. ''Now I have, see.''_

_''Okay,'' Haley announced in a formal tone, holding a medium-sized bowl. ''So, we need salt, baking soda and flour in this bowl, then we have to set it aside.'' she looked at Brooke. ''Can you pass me the baking soda?'' After Brooke handed it to her and she placed some in the bowl, she looked at Nathan who was right next to the flour. ''Can I have that please?''_

_Nathan suddenly chuckled, reaching his hand into the bag and flicking some at her, making some go in her hair, and the rest on her face. ''Sure, there you go.''_

_''Oh no,'' Brooke muttered. ''I know where this is going... No food fights in the kitchen! I am not getting egg in my hair!''_

_Haley attempted to blow the flour from her face before wiping it with her hand. She smiled a sickingly sweet smile, a-k-a an '_I'm so getting you back, dick_' smile. ''It's fine.''_

_Nathan frowned; this was supposed to be payback for the cake! And now she had scared the crap out of him with that stunning smile that had stunned him, but also warned him that she was going to pay him back some how, and it was going to be when he wasn't expecting it._

_A while later, when Nathan was mixing the batter to make the cookie dough and Brooke had headed to the bathroom while Haley put some of the empty containers in the trash, was when she got him back._

_She snuck up behind him, an egg in her hand which she cracked on the back of his head, causing all of the insides to trail down his neck and down his back. And it was _freezing._ Yet he still managed the laugh, he thought it would have been worse than that, and her laughs were making his head spin. But damn, it was cold and icky._

_''Urgh, gross.''_

_He turned around to face her, being greeted with a handful of flour in his face._

_Okay, it was worse._

_''You girl jerk!'' he exclaimed, wiping the flour from his face and shuddering from the stickiness of the egg down his back. ''First my cake, now _this._''_

_Haley didn't seem fazed by his 'anger' as she continued to laugh, clutching her sides. ''Y- you- you started it!''_

_''You think that's funny, huh?''_

_She laughs were replaced with fearful gasps as he picked up the bag on remaining flour and tipped it over her head, covering her and the floor surrounding her in its white powder. Nathan had already learned that Haley didn't take crap from people, so he wasn't too fazed when she smiled again, grabbing an egg and plonking it on top of his head, spreading all of the yolk into his hair. And then she grabbed the tin of baking soda and flicked it on his hair, making it stick to the goo which was dripping on his face._

_''No, but I think _that_'s funny.'' she stated, her giggles returning._

_And just as Nathan reached for the remaining baking soda, a screeching voice stopped him to a halt._

_''Nathan Scott and Haley James, what did I say about food fights?'' Brooke demanded, hands on her hips like a mother scolding her children for making a mess. ''You both look disgusting, go and take a shower.'' she pointed upstairs, yet her serious look faltered with the endearing smile that had on her face. ''Haley, you can use mine and Nathan use the one in the spare room.''_

_''But-''_

_''No buts, go!''_

_Nathan and Haley began to walk slowly out of the kitchen and up the stair way, trying best as they could not too make too much mess for the maid to clean. But once they were no longer in hearing distance, they burst into a fit of laughter at the state they were both in, covered in white powder and eggy goo._

_''Dude, we're so lame.''_

_''Did you just call me dude?'' Nathan snorted as he continued to laugh. He hadn't felt this carefree in ages. He normally felt like he had to live up to expectations of everyone else, but with Haley it didn't seem to matter. She seemed to always like to act silly and not care about anyone else, it was admiring. And with her, Nathan didn't care what he seemed like, which was almost as insane as her considering he barely knows her._

_''Did you call me a 'girl jerk' earlier?''_

_He smirked, impressed. ''Touché.''_

_''I thought so,'' she crossed her arms over her chest as she headed to Brooke's room, the flour shaking from her body as she walked (more like stomped, actually). She reached Brooke's room and stuck her tongue out playfully at him as she headed inside, calling after her, ''Later, lame boy.''_

Ring. Ring.

Nathan groaned as he sat up and grabbed his phone from the side table, pressing the _answer_ button and bringing it up to his ear without checking the caller ID. ''Hello?''

''_Hey Nathan, it's Clay from Fortitude, Damien's agent. Well, your agent now, too._'' Clay laughed to himself before continuing. ''_I was just calling to see if you were okay?_''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' he said, not meaning for it to come out harsh. Everyone had been fussing over him for days; it was getting _a little_ irritating by now. ''I'm heading out to Charlotte tomorrow night.''

''_Sounds good, give me the details and I'll meet you at the airport._''

''Okay,'' Nathan nodded, even though his new agent couldn't see him. ''Uh, I gotta go.'' he lied. ''Later.''

''_Take care, Nate._''

Just as he hung up the phone and lay his head against the pillows to get some more rest (and more dream time, too), the door opened and his two boy best friend's emerged, looking sheepish.

''Oh look, you're awake!'' Damien proclaimed, sending Julian a pointed look. ''See? I told you we wouldn't be disturbing him.'' He looked at Nathan. ''We have some news...''

''Did you find something out about Lucas?'' he asked, leaning up on his elbows.

''No, not exactly.'' Julian said, a slow grin spreading. ''I'm coming to Charlotte, Tree Hill, whatever with you guys! I called my bosses and said I could come to try and find a script, or get the inspiration to write my own. If I find a good book out there then I could turn it into a movie. Anyway, who cares, I'm coming with you!''

''That's great, Baker.''

''_And_,'' Damien interjected, clapping his hands together. ''You also need to get tested when we're down there, too. If you tell the team then they'll get the doctor to do it at camp before season, but I think you should get it done sooner rather than later.''

Nathan sighed, banging the back of his head against the head board lightly. Doctor West had said that the main reason Dan had died was because of his HCM, this was a disease which was common among athletes. He could have a heart attack in the middle of a game, it could kill him. It was also genetic, and Dan knew about it. That was another reason why Nathan didn't feel much sadness over his father's death. His selfish dreams were so big that they risked Nathan's life, how long was he going to let him carry on before telling him?

Nathan already knows that he probably wasn't going to tell him at all.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN:** Here's another one! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think, you're the best:-) Also if anyone can spot my mini crossover will get a computer high-five;) And a preview, because everyone who reviews does. Again, this feels fillerish but I'll try and update sooner next time.

If you watch Doctor Who are you like Amy and Rory then check out my oneshot _You See Straight Through Me, Don't You?_ I'd love some feedback(:

**C -** Thank you so much for reviewing! I love me some NJD too(: Some more people are going to meet in this chapter, I hope you like it...

Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>

_He emerged from the spare bedroom bathroom ten minutes later, rubbing his hair with a small towel. He had no clothes that weren't covered in ingredients, so around his waist was a white towel. He would have to see if Lucas had left some clothes here (Nathan didn't want to think of a reason _why_) which he could wear until his were washed and dried._

_Nathan walked out to the landing to ask Brooke, but then he froze._

_Haley was stood at the top of the stairs, shouting something down to Brooke about clothes or whatever. That didn't matter, that's not what he was focussing on._

_She only had a towel on, too._

_Water droplets were running down her legs and her whole body was sparkling as the light reflected off them. Her hair was soaked and looked almost black as it stuck to her shoulders. Nathan couldn't breathe._

_Haley noticed him then, gaping at her. She realised he was only in a towel too and coughed awkwardly, the familiar blush rising on her cheeks. Instead of yelling or openly checking him out, she smiled playfully instead. ''Pervy isn't a good look on you, lame boy.''_

_''I was just-''_

_''I know,'' she giggled, turning to walk back into Brooke's room. ''I think I saw some guy's clothes in here, come see.''_

_Nathan took slow, deep breaths as he followed her into the bedroom. Normally if he was in nothing but a towel in front of a girl, he would be super confident. But in front of Haley James, he's all frazzled, especially considering how hot she looks in hers. She didn't check him out -much- either. Why didn't he have the same effect on her which she had on him?_

_Haley kept a hold of her towel as she picked up some random pair of jeans off the floor._

She has a serious ass,_ he couldn't help but think._

_''I think that these are Luke's and I really don't wanna know how he got home without any pants,'' she shuddered, handing them to him. ''Gross.'' Haley walked over to the closet and pulled out a grey hooded jumper. ''And that's Keith's auto shop hoodie, so you can wear that.'' She threw it at him, raising an eyebrow when he sighed. ''This is your fault, you know, you shouldn't have started a food fight.''_

_''It was worth it though.''_

_She grinned. ''Obviously. Now leave, perv, I need to find some of Brooke's clothes to steal.''_

_He winced as she shooed him out of the door. ''You're not gonna call me that in public, are you?''_

_''I think I'll settle for lame boy.''_

_''That just makes _you_ sound lame.''_

_Haley's response was a shut bedroom door in the face. ''Ha!''_

_Nathan chuckled as he headed back to the spare bedroom. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about Haley James that was different, there were a lot of things about Haley James that were different actually. She was unique. It was almost addicting._

_He quickly headed downstairs after changing, stopping and leaning against the kitchen doorway as he watched Brooke place the freshly baked cookies onto a big plate. ''See, we did do a good job after all.'' he said smugly. ''They look awesome.''_

_''Well, you guys don't deserve them.'' she grumbled with a smile. ''But you guys are super cute together, so maybe.''_

_''Yeah?'' Why was he so happy about that?_

_''Of course!'' Brooke exclaimed with a giggle. ''She totally likes you, Haley James doesn't blush around just anyone, you know. And she's not being shy either, she's normally shy around cute boys- oh wait, _that's why._'' she stuck her tongue out at him playfully._

_''Ha ha,'' he deadpanned with a scoff. ''I don't need to be cute, I'm hot instead.''_

_A snort came from behind him, then a second later Haley appeared by his side, wearing leggings and a big, green hooded sweater than looked like it was drowning her. But she smelled nice, like vanilla which tickled his senses as she stood so close next to him. ''You're such a jock.''_

_''Why thank you.''_

_''Wait,'' Brooke held a hand up, scrunching her nose up in disgust. ''Out of all of my fabulous clothes, you pick _that._''_

_''I'm cold,'' Haley shrugged, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the cookies on the kitchen counter. ''Oooh, yum, cookies. You managed not to burn those?''_

_Nathan snorted, receiving a glare from the head cheerleader._

_''No, actually.'' Brooke huffed. ''And they're too hot yet, so don't eat any unless you want to burn your tongue.'' She grinned. ''I've set up a movie in the living room, so go ahead and sit down, relax.''_

_Both of them sent her confused, wary looks in fear of Brooke's sanity as they obliged. She wasn't this usually this calm and relaxed, she was usually upbeat and structured. This was very strange, like the other girl in Nathan's life at the moment._

_Nathan picked up the DVD case from the coffee table and groaned. ''A Walk To Remember, _really_?''_

_''Have you ever seen it?''_

_''No,'' he placed it back down and sat down next to her, when he could have set anywhere else, he sat next to her. ''But it looks girly and boring and stupid.''_

_''You don't understand until you've seen it,'' she whacked him on the back of the head. ''And it's not boring and stupid, you are.''_

_''Someone's mature.''_

_''Well, it's not you then, is it?''_

_''Stop bickering,'' Brooke demanding lightly, carrying the plate of freshly baked cookies into the living room. ''Well, as fun as this was, I have to leave.'' She caught there confused glances and elaborated, ''Luke called, he got to finish his shift early and he asked me to meet him, and besides, you two can get to know each other a little better.''_

_''But your parents...'' Haley reminded her, yet not objecting to the idea of watching a movie with him, alone._

_His heart skipped a beat._

_Brooke waved a dismissive hand. ''They won't be back for hours,'' She grabbed her jacket from the rack and slipped it on, heading towards the hallway. ''Later, guys. The maid's around here somewhere so you don't need to lock up. Love ya!''_

_Nathan was alone (besides the maid) with Haley, right now, watching a movie._

_That could count as, like, a date, right? A movie date._

_For some reason, he was pretending that it was._

Nathan's eyes shot open instantly, wincing at the light from the window as it hit his eyes. He stretched as he sat up, his gaze falling on his two suitcases at the door. He's already sold most of his furniture, and shipped some of it to his new apartment in Charlotte. He had decided to sleep at Dan's - well, his house now - last night so he can finish packing all those files to send to whoever he and his brother (which felt weird even thinking about) sell it to, or if this Lucas guy decides to keep it himself.

He took a second to get his mind straight. He was just... _so confused._ Haley, the beautiful girl from his dreams, she was always in his head. Not just at night (because he was dreaming about her, duh) but in the day too. Her face would creep into his mind and his stomach would flip in excitement, and he would just smile. He felt quite pervy actually, crushing on a sixteen year old girl in his dreams. Well, the dream, sixteen year old version of him was, so it wasn't.

But she was such a nerd, she reminded him of Julian sometimes. She didn't care about what he thought of her, she would tease him about him, and he would do the same to her. She would challenge him, out-whit him. Haley wasn't one of those typical girls who read into every little detail, she didn't care if he got flour in her hair, she didn't care about her appearance every day, she didn't care about Brooke's _fabulous_ clothes. She was just Haley.

And Haley was pretty damn perfect.

Perfect for him, anyway.

He blinked. _Whoa,_ where did _that_ could from?

Nathan shook his head as he climbed out of the bed, _yep, you're going crazy._

After making a cup of coffee he headed to Dan's office and looked through some more files. He found a photograph in one of the draws. It was his father, taken years ago, his arm wrapped around a slightly chubbier guy who looked incredibly similar, but with more hair and a slight scruff. They were both smiling into the camera, it looked more like they are laughing about something. They looked like really good friends.

He flipped over the picture and saw a number, with a message saying, _call me sometime Danny, I miss you._

Nathan picked up the phone quickly, dialling the number on the photo. He was getting answers, and he was getting them right now.

After a couple of rings, someone picked up. There was a cough before someone spoke, ''_Keith Scott's Body Shop, how can I help you?_''

_Haley walked over to the closet and pulled out a grey hooded jumper. ''And that's Keith's auto-shop hoodie, so you can wear that.''_

Nathan frowned in confusion. He didn't understand any of this, it couldn't just be a coincidence, surely. And Scott, what the hell was going on? ''Um, I found your number on the photograph in my dad's office. Dan, Dan Scott. Are you guys family or something?''

''_Is this Nathan?_''

''Yeah...''

''_It's Keith! I met you when you were tiny, before, well, Danny and I had our differences. I haven't spoken to him in years!_'' he exclaimed. ''_I'm your Uncle Keith, I'm your dad's brother._'' he paused. ''_Has something happened? Does Danny know you're callin'?_''

''I, um. He- he died, just a couple of days ago.'' he whispered, unable to control the emotion in his voice. He wasn't supposed to care. S_top it, Nate. _''There was a car accident, he died... instantly. Th- there was a funeral. He didn't... mention you, so I didn't really know who to invite, his assistant arranged it. I'm sorry.''

There was a long silence before Keith sniffled then coughed. ''_Oh, well... are _you _okay? Were you in the car?_''

Nathan smiled slightly. ''Yeah, but I'm okay.'' _Just having freaky dreams that are driving me insane, that's all. _''Do you know anything about Dan's other son? I just found out about him yesterday, it was in his will. Lucas- that's what his name is. Do you know anything? Well, of course you must do. He lives in Tree Hill, right?''

''_He didn't tell you about Lucas?_'' Keith questioned in shock. ''_He said he would._''

''Well, uh, he didn't.''

''_I'm his adoptive father. I- I married his mother, Karen, a long time ago. You should come down and meet him._''

He coughed. ''I'm moving to Charlotte, I'm flying there tonight. I was planning to come to Tree Hill to meet him and sort things out, but I really wanna get to know him and stuff. My mom didn't have any other kids... so I've never had a sibling but my best friends, they were close enough, but it's not the same, you know? Sorry, I'm rambling.''

Keith chuckled, though Nathan could tell it was forced. ''_That's okay. I heard about your transfer on Sports Centre._''

''Does Lucas-''

''_We never told him, no. He doesn't know about you, or who you are. He knows about Dan, but he doesn't know about you. Incase Dan didn't tell you, we didn't want him to hate you for not contacting or anything; none of this was your fault. We should wait until you arrive until we sort things out properly._''

Nathan nodded, despite the fact that Keith couldn't see him. ''Yeah, okay, sure. I'll call you when I get there, my new agent Clay lives there, I think. So I'll get him to take me.''

''_Ah, yes. I know Clay, he's a nice guy._''

Nathan happens to think he's kinda annoying, but whatever. ''Oh, he's swell.''

''_I can't wait to meet you properly Nathan,_'' Keith said sincerely. ''_I have to go. I have to take Lily to school, bye._''

As the sound of the dial tone rang in his ears, Nathan smiled. He actually couldn't wait either.

* * *

><p>''I still can't believe he left us,'' Julian grumbled as he slipped his shoes back on which had just been through the security machine, along with his hang luggage and spare change. ''I mean, he could have easily gotten our flight with us.''<p>

''He needed to play his final game of the season,'' Nathan reminded him as he rolled his eyes. ''He got in trouble, you know, for coming down to see me. Considering I wasn't really in a coma or anything, he shouldn't have come to the hospital, but he did.'' He shrugged. ''And anyway, he's gonna meet us out in Tree Hill.''

''But he's my wingman.''

''You need a wingman in an _airport_? Dude, are you serious?''

Julian nodded, his eyes fixed on something in the distance. ''Deadly,'' he looked at Nathan then. ''No offense, man.''

''I'm gonna get some water, you coming?''

''Nah, I'm good.'' He nodded towards the seating area. ''See that chick there? She's heading on the flight to Utah that doesn't leave for, like, three hours. She could totally fall in love with me in three hours,'' Julian got a dreamy smile on his face as he stared at the ginger girl in the checked shirt. ''And I could totally fall in love with her.''

''Well, our flight is in half an hour, so you better hurry.'' Nathan reminded him, shaking his head. He used to be just like Julian, flirting with chicks way out of his league, or ones that were easy. But it got boring fast, he got over it. He was still waiting for his best friend to do the same.

After he got his bottle of water, he sat down in the seating area, watching in amusement as Julian chatted to the girl, who didn't look very interested. Obviously Julian hadn't noticed the wedding ring on her finger that she had been fiddling with, or the two big rucksacks near her feet which would need two people to carry.

''I'm gone _two minutes,_'' a guy in a stripy polo muttered to himself as he walked past his chair, heading in the direction of the uncomfortable girl and Nathan's dorky best friend.

The guy sat down next to the girl who was presumably his wife, saying something to Julian which caused the movie producer's smirk to fall. The girl in the checked shirt leaned closer to her husband, as if to prove a point. Nathan watched as Julian apologised profusely before he sulked back to him.

Nathan handed him a bottle of water. ''I thought you'd need it.''

Julian took a huge sip. ''Thanks.''

''Didn't you notice the wedding ring? Even _I _noticed the wedding ring.'' He chuckled as the Baker man shook his head. ''Was her husband pissed? I thought you'd be able to take him.''

''He has a scary voice,'' Julian defended. ''But nah, he was cool. He just said that she was married, so there was no point in trying.''

''Didn't _she_ tell you that?''

He shrugged. ''Maybe, I didn't really give her a chance to speak. I was too busy being _smooth._''

Nathan laughed loudly. ''Yeah, whatever. At least you didn't almost get beat up like last time, when I had to save you. Or the time before that, or that time before that... Seriously, man, you need like a radar or something to detect wedding rings.''

''Maybe next time you could just check for me. Damien doesn't do that. Hey! Maybe you could be my new wingman.''

''I don't have time to be your wingman. I have to move into my new crappy apartment, meet my brother, decide if I'm gonna stay in Tree Hill or not, if I am then I need to by a place to stay there.''

''We should do that,'' Julian said. ''We could buy a place, me, you and Damien. Like a guy's luxury pad. And we could all pay even so it won't cost too much. I can get inspiration for a script, me and Damien can support you and your... drama, and you can hang out with Lucas.''

That was actually a pretty good idea, Nathan realised. He could do that, it wasn't like he didn't have the money. So he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly again. ''Maybe, we have to actually get there first, you know.'' He grinned jokingly. ''At least there'll be some more married women for you to hit on.''

Julian shoved him weakly, blushing slightly. ''Shut up, man.'' He looked back at the couple. ''They look _younger than us_, how the hell are they married?''

''You don't know their story; you could even write a script about it and make a movie.'' He grinned proudly. ''Or you could make up your own. They could have just got married in Vegas, but they fell in love.''

''That's already a movie.''

''Well, uh, they could have hated each other for years, like in high school. But then one day they could get pushed together in a scandal or work or something, then they realise how alike they truly are.'' He paused, thinking of his next scenario, but Julian spoke up.

''I think at least one couple in every TV show has that one.''

''Dude, I'm only trying to help.'' Nathan lifted his hands up defensively. ''How much time do you have to get another script?''

Julian placed his face in his hands. ''Two months.''

''Best friends who were always in love?''

''Done a _billion_ times.''

''Best friends who _fell_ in love?''

''Done a _million_ times.''

''Uh, a boy and a girl who've always lived in the same town but never met until one day in a mall. And uh, she's best friends with his brother and she's crazy, but he likes it. There's something about her that's... different. They're opposites, she's a nerd, he's a jock. But he thinks that they could be kinda perfect for each other and he wants her to see that too.''

Julian eyed him curiously. ''Does she see it?''

''Well, I haven't got_ that_ far yet.''

He sighed, hanging his head back. ''I kinda thought you were onto something there, too.''

* * *

><p>''He did <em>not<em> bring a sign,'' Nathan groaned as they reached arrivals, spotting Clay and his huge grin waiting for them, holding a piece of paper saying _Nathan + Julian + Rachel._

''He brought a sign.''

''And now he's waving,'' he readjusted the cap on his head. ''We're supposed to be being discreet. This is the first, well, second public place I've been since the accident.'' he hissed to his best friend as they hurried towards Clay and yanked the stupid sign from his hands.

Clay frowned. ''Um, hey. Where's Rachel?''

Julian smiled sheepishly. ''She has more modelling stuff to do, she couldn't reschedule but she's gonna catch up with us in a couple of days.''

Rachel was the fourth member of their group of best friends. She was just like them. Rich with messed up parents and just wanted to be noticed, yet wanted to fit in somewhere. So they did, the four of them. They defended each other, they looked after each other, they cared deeply about each other. It was purely platonic. But those three protect their girl, while she looks after her boys.

''Oh, okay.'' He looked at Nathan and stuck out his hand. ''Nice to properly meet you, Nate, I'm Clay.''

''Hey,'' Nathan shook his hand, smiling sarcastically. ''Nice sign.''

Clay grinned, slightly proud. ''My girlfriend made it, she thought that you wouldn't be able to find me. But I guess that wasn't a problem,'' he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. ''I got a call from the movers, your apartment is ready. And you said that you wanted to head to Tree Hill too?''

He nodded. ''Uh, yeah, I'm kinda looking for a place there too...'' he glanced at Julian. ''We were talking on the plane and thought we could get a place there, for Damien too. And Rachel probably, too. We can split the price, but could you try and find us a nice place?''

''Near the beach,'' Julian chipped in, stating matter-of-factly, ''It's inspirational.''

''I can make some calls.'' Clay decided, slipping his Blackberry out of his pocket. ''So we're heading straight to Tree Hill? We're not even stopping at your new apartment?''

The two best friend's glanced at each other.

''Nope,'' Nathan answered. ''I need to find someone, then when all that's cleared up we can head back to Charlotte. I know this is kinda out of order, so you don't have to come with us. The season's over.''

''Nah,'' Clay shook his head, still smiling. ''Tree Hill's my second home, I don't mind going there. And just because the season's over, there are still endorsements that we need to sort out. I need to keep an eye of Damien too, and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble.''

Damien had a reputation of going to a lot of parties and drinking, as well as sleeping around. Nathan and Julian used to be like him when Julian's career as a movie producer took off and Nathan got in the NBA, but they had slowed down and decided to look for something serious (Julian attempted to anyway, with his lame attempts of chatting people up), while Damien was perfectly content with his life. He wasn't changing for anybody. But someone always had to be there to make sure he didn't go out of control and land himself in more tabloid magazines.

''Okay, let's go.''

* * *

><p>''Why are we here again?'' Julian asked from the backseat, leaning towards the gap between the two front seats where Nathan and Clay were sat.<p>

Nathan had actually discovered that Clay was pretty cool. He also managed some football player, but his main focus was basketball and liked to make sure that his clients were okay. He has a lot of friends in Tree Hill, and a girlfriend, so he stays here a lot, as well as making regular trips to Charlotte to see Damien, which he usually does for a lot of the season.

''The guy dropped your keys off here,'' Clay informed him. ''I know the girl that works here, she's meeting me outside the doors.''

They were outside a children's centre. It was where kids went in the summer if their parents were working, but it ran all year around for younger kids who didn't go to school, or kids with working parents after school. It was somewhere they could just go and play games and sport and even learn. They could all make friends there, and the workers could help them through their problems if something was bothering them.

That's what Clay had told him, anyway.

And then by complete coincidence, the door of the centre opened.

The girl walked out, her small heals clicking against the concrete floor before she stopped and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for Clay to get out of the car to come and get the keys from her.

Nathan's heart skipped a beat.

It was _Haley._

She looked older, much older. Her hair was longer, and blonde too, which was curled slightly and hung down her shoulders. She was taller (slightly, but not much), and she was a little more tanned. Her clothes looked a little nicer than before; she was even wearing make up and some jewellery.

But it was Haley.

His stunningly beautiful, now blonde haired, girl with the dazzling smile.

She was... _real._


	5. Chapter Five

**AN:** Hi! Once again, thank you for your support and reviews, I'm so glad more people decided to review, I was worried that I'd lost a lot of readers because they dropped so low compared to the first chapter, so thank you so much for sticking with me and letting me know what you think!

This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but the next one is very NH heavy, don't worry:-).

**Tlovesnaley2 -** Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad to know that you're enjoying this story(: I normally update about twice a week, so the next update will probably be on... Tuesday. I hope you enjoy this one!

**C - **The Naley meeting is this chapter, I couldn't leave you waiting another chapter:P Thanks for your review!

I'd love you hear your thoughts of this chapter, so please review(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five.<strong>

When Nathan passed the _Welcome To Tree Hill _sign yesterday, he immediately knew that he liked the town. It was peaceful, people actually walked around with a smile on their face, the streets weren't crowded with business people and no one was in a rush to be anywhere. He instantly fell in love with the fresher air and rivers and the small buildings. It was like a mini magical place that the world hadn't quite affected. It was home for many people.

It just wasn't his.

But despite this, when he thought of Tree Hill, his heart swelled in excitement.

Because Haley was here.

It was her, he knew it was. But he didn't have a chance to question her, or inspect her features closely to make sure (in a non creepy way), or even ask for her name and he was too stunned to question Clay once he returned with the key. But it was her, he could _feel_ it.

And that's why, when he dreamt of her last night, it was both confusing and enchanting.

_''Nathan,'' she said softly as the credits rolled down the TV screen. Haley gasped, giggling loudly. ''Nathan, are you _crying_?''_

_''No,'' Nathan denied strongly, blinking with a small sniffle. ''I just... he just- he lost her. Films aren't supposed to end like that! And now he has to carry around this love for her all the time, it's depressing.''_

_''But he's happy,'' Haley stated with a smile. ''He's gonna save lives too.''_

_He chuckled. ''I feel like such an idiot.''_

_''Nah,'' she nudged him lightly. ''It shows you're emotional, which is good. _And,_ I promise not to tell anyone.''_

_Nathan stuck his pinkie finger out, looking at her expectantly._

_She rolled her eyes, lacing her smallest finger with his. ''Who know a jock cared about a 'girly and boring and stupid' movie, huh?''_

_''You're really judgemental, you know that?''_

_''And why's that?'' Haley asked, pressing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, hugging them to her chest, not seeming fazed by his slight insult._

_''Well, just because I'm a jock that doesn't mean that I'm a bad guy. Luke's on the team, he's the nicest guy I know.''_

_''I never said you were a bad guy,'' she said. ''But Lucas _did _tell me what you did to him, that was pretty bad. But I didn't judge you about that, because I didn't know you, I didn't know the reason why. I still don't, but that's none of my business.'' Haley paused. ''Do you know a guy called Tim Smith?''_

_Nathan nodded silently, surprised that she didn't yell at him about Lucas, a lot of other people did in the past. Even though, like Haley said, it wasn't their business. The reason why was because of his Dad, who made him feel worthless and never good enough to beat Lucas. Nathan knew that Dan wished that he had chosen Karen instead. So for some twisted reason, he tortured his half brother for it, hoping that his dad would realise that he was better. Though, after a while he realised that Dan wasn't good enough, he wasn't worth all of this, and jealousy wasn't going to get him anywhere._

_Which leads to now. Him and Lucas on better terms, and Nathan developing weird, romantical feelings for his half brother's best friend._

_''He comes to my school every Wednesday- he never misses it. He tries to flirt with a bunch of girls, some actually start to like him but he's rude and arrogant, and Lucas said he was your friend. So, that's why I thought you might be like him.'' she said sheepishly. ''Sorry.''_

_''Has he ever tried to flirt with you?'' he asked, his blood boiling. Nathan didn't understand why that bothered him so much, because Tim's an idiot and he barely knows Haley, but it did, it bothered him a lot. A lot more than it should._

_''Once or twice,'' she shrugged. ''But then he found out I was friends with Lucas and started calling me a loser instead.'' Haley laughed, looking like she didn't care at all about Tim Smith's petty comments. ''He's such an idiot.''_

_''Well, tell him your friends with me instead,'' he suggested. ''And then tell him that you know about the time he got his legs waxed.''_

_Haley laughed loudly. ''Thanks.'' she paused, his words sinking in. ''Is that what we are, friends?''_

_''Well, we _could_ be friends, I could be... your friend.''_

_''Yeah?''_

_''I'm a known guy, if people know your friends with me then it could help your social status,'' he joked._

_''Really?'' she asked coyly with a tiny laugh, before adding dryly, ''Kidding, I like to be as invisible as possible in that school.''_

_Nathan wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. ''Why? Is it all cat fights where they, like, fall on the floor and pull each others hair and stuff? _Nice._''_

_Haley slapped his arm weakly, a blush spreading on her cheeks. ''No, they just choose to talk behind each others backs instead, then they fight outside of school. _That's_ why I don't wanna be popular, it's all stupid drama.''_

_''Okay, whatever. I get it, you don't wanna be popular or associate with a jock.'' He lifted his hands up in defence, before sticking one out for her to shake. ''So, friends?''_

_She eyed his hand warily for a moment before shaking it. ''Friends,'' she confirmed not letting go of his hand. ''This isn't gonna go all A Walk To Remember and you fall in love with me, okay?'' She was teasing, surely. But there was something about the look on her face, she looked kinda serious at the same time._

_''You're not dying or anything, right?''_

_''No,'' she smiled slightly. ''Just... _don't_, okay?''_

_''Okay.''_

And he woke up happy, again. Happier than he had been in a long, long time, despite Haley being this big mystery that he couldn't understand.

His eyes wandered over an old basketball court, causing him to smile. At least he had somewhere to visit later so he could practice outdoors instead of in a sweaty, warm high school gym (he did his research on the way from Charlotte, okay?). He kept on running past the docks, where he noticed a small diner called _Karen's Café._

He almost tripped over his feet when he saw someone ahead.

It was Haley.

She was at the counter of the café, smiling at the teenage girl on the other side as she handed Haley the change. Her golden hair was down like yesterday, but the front bits had been pinned to the back of her head. She was wearing a loose black shirt with some skinny jeans and black boots, with a tanned bag around her shoulder and a pair of sunglasses in her hand. Haley looked gorgeous.

(But then again, she always did. In his dreams and in the flesh).

(_...Flesh doesn't sound very gorgeous, though,_ he thought.).

Nathan started up his pace again as he ran across the road to open the café door for her. This was his change to talk to her, hear her voice, to know for sure.

Haley smiled that dazzling smile at him, her deep brown eyes staring into his kindly.

Yep, it was definitely her.

''Thank you,'' she said softly. She almost walked out of the door before she looked back at him, doing a double take. Taking in his muscles and sweaty appearance, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. ''Are you...''

_She dreams too?_

''...New here? I don't recognise you, and we don't get many new people in Tree Hill.''

_Oh._

''Yeah,'' Nathan finally said, getting over his disappointment. But what was he expecting? That she remembered him and they run away together and live in a nice house and wake up every morning and tell each other about their dreams? No, of course not. ''I arrived yesterday.''

''Well, welcome to Tree Hill.'' Haley said brightly, she leaned a little closer to him. She smelt incredible, like honey and vanilla or something really nice like that. ''You should _definitely_ get the blueberry muffin, and the coffee too. I swear, the coffee here is, like, the best in North Carolina.''

_Breathe, Breathe. _''Uh, I will. Thanks.''

She sent him another dazzling smile as she headed out of the door. She looked back at him, her eyes hopeful. ''I'll see you around sometime?''

''I'll see you around sometime,'' he confirmed with a nod, unable to control his grin as he watched her walk down the street, coffee cup in one hand and sunglasses in the other.

Nathan shook his head as he headed inside, deciding to listen to her advice. He sat down at the counter, his head still filled with her and their previous conversation. Before the teenage girl stood across from him, her dry voice cutting through his thoughts, ''And there she goes. Haley James, making boys fall for her wherever she goes...'' she made a swooping motion with her hands, and teasing smile playing on her lips.

''I didn't-''

''You were practically drooling,'' she stated, pouring a cup of coffee into Styrofoam cup and handing it over to him. ''And I heard what she said, get the blueberry muffin and coffee, and you're gonna do what she says. So there you go,'' She lifted the lid of the cake tray and picked up a muffin, throwing it over. She lifted out a hand. ''Money.''

He placed a five dollar bill into her hand. ''Keep the change,'' he stood up and he took a sip of his coffee. ''And for the record, I wasn't drooling.''

''Whatever,''

Nathan chuckled and took a bite of the muffin as he headed out of the door, opting to walk back instead so he wouldn't spill all cover over him or choke on his snack while he ran. He had almost finished when he passed that old basketball court again. But this time someone was there, a guy who looked about his ages with dark blonde hair. He looked like he was pretty good at basketball. At least there was someone else here he could play one-on-one with, Damien got way too competitive when they played.

He approached the court, throwing his left over cup and wrapper in the trash on the way.

''Um, hey.''

The guy dribbled the ball on the spot. ''Hey, man. You new in town?''

Nathan nodded. _I guess they don't get many new people in town... _''You fancy a game of one on one?''

''Do I know you from somewhere?'' he asked, eying him suspiciously.

_Every Lakers game on TV, maybe? _''I think I've got one of those faces,'' Nathan shrugged, not wanting to be all fan-girled by a guy. He just wanted to play basketball. ''So, you wanna play?''

''Yeah, sure.''

The sound of a phone ringing came from the bench and the dirty blonde haired guy ran over to answer it. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear. ''Hello? Peyton, hey... Wait, what? Where's- Okay, I'll be right there. Don't worry, just stay outside or something.'' He snapped the phone shut. ''I gotta go, she said her kitchen's flooded, so I need to head over there. Another time though, yeah?''

''Oh, okay.''

''But if you're looking for some people who play basketball, then a bunch of people volunteer at the kids centre and play with the kids, it's a lot of fun. You should stop by sometime.''

Nathan smiled gratefully. ''I will do, thanks. My best friend gets _way_ to competitive.''

''I don't have that problem.'' he chuckled.

''Oh, do you know where I can find Keith's automotives?''

''Right around the corner from Karen's Café,'' the guy smiled, picking up his things from the bench quickly. ''Bye.''

* * *

><p>''Man, I'm <em>never<em> having kids,'' Damien swore as he swerved past some kids who were running around the hallway.

''Thank God,''

He nudged Julian in the ribs. ''Shut up.''

Clay had invited Nathan to the kids centre where they went to the day before, and Julian and Damien (who had arrived in Tree Hill this morning) had nothing better to do until Lucas met Nathan and they could finally meet his friends so they would know more people in the town, so they tagged along.

Nathan had agreed instantly, because it was likely that Haley was there again. As confusing and messed up it was, he couldn't wait to see her right before his eyes, not just in his head when they're closed. Those feelings he felt in the dream, they were even stronger when she was there, completely real. She wasn't imaginary, she wasn't a dream. She may be a dream girl- so awesome that she could only exist in his head. But she wasn't, she was here.

It was like fate or something.

He felt like he was on LOST or something and if their hands merely touched, they would remember everything. What if it was like past lives? No, that kinda stuff only happened on movies... right. Right?

''...So I was thinking that maybe you could volunteer here for some part of the summer.'' Clay explained as they walked towards the main hall where most of the kids hung out and played games. ''It would make you look good, because you're not really as known as much here in North Carolina, so you'll get a good reputation despite your friendship with West-''

''-Hey!-''

''_And,_'' Clay continued despite Damien's interruption. ''People can see you're okay from the accident.''

Nathan then realised who Clay was heading towards Haley, who had a little girl on her lap and was talking to her animatedly. The little girl whispered something into Haley's ear before jumping off her lap and hurrying to play with the other children. That was when Haley looked up and smiled that perfect smile, dazzling him for a moment.

''Dibs,'' Damien mumbled to Julian, who laughed. Nathan chose to ignore it, despite how his blood began to boil.

''Sup, blueberry muffin,'' she greeted as she stood up, giggling at her lame joke.

Nathan chuckled, she was such a nerd. ''Hey coffee girl.''

''You two know each other?''

''Kinda,'' Haley grinned. ''He needed help to decide what to order from Karen's this morning.''

''I didn't-''

''Man, I hate blueberries,'' Clay mumbled, interrupting him. ''But I'll introduce you properly anyway. Haley, this is Nathan Scott, my new client. And Damien, who you didn't get a chance to meet that time. That's Julian too, their best friend.'' he said. ''Guys, this is Haley. She's like, the head boss around here.''

Haley blushed, looking bashful. ''I'm not that important,''

Clay wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ''She so is, if it wasn't for her then this place would suck,'' he stated. ''She's, like, the best girlfriend ever.''

The best _girlfriend_ ever.

''Crap,'' Damien muttered with a sigh, continuing to curse incoherently under his breath.

Exactly.


	6. Chapter Six

**AN:** Wow, I didn't you think you guys wouldn't like the idea of Haley/Clay as part of the Haley/Nathan build up. But I also forgot that people don't love Haley/Clay like me, in the AU world, of course(: But thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate and are thankful for every single one of my reviewers!

**Tlovesnaley2 - **Thank you for reviewing(: I don't think anyone expected HC, haha. But yes, it will be pretty interesting to see how NH is gonna eventually happen. And you noticed the tiny hint! Yey! Thanks again!

**C -** I'm glad you still liked it despite or because of Clay. But I wouldn't call it a complication, more like a challenge:) I always update about twice a week. That might slow down when I get back to school, but I'm not back for another few weeks. Thanks for your review!

**sara - **Thanks for reviewing! I update every couple of days, so the next update will be soon. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six.<strong>

Clay wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ''She so is, if it wasn't for her then this place would suck,'' he stated. ''She's, like, the best girlfriend ever.''

The best _girlfriend_ ever.

''Crap,'' Damien muttered with a sigh, continuing to curse incoherently under his breath.

No one said anything then, just avoiding each others glances for reasons that they couldn't even understand. Nathan looked down on the floor, stuffing his hands in his pockets roughly. He didn't understand. If the dream, sixteen year old version of him was falling for Haley so fast in his dreams, then why is it being so complicated in real life? She was dating his agent, the nicest guy he had ever met. Why does this weird, twisted fate want him to compete with that?

''Nice to meet you Haley,'' Julian finally said, nodding politely.

''Hi,'' she smiled. ''I'll have to introduce you guys to _all_ of my friends. They'll love you.''

''Are they hot?''

Nathan nudged him in the ribs. ''Damien, shut up.''

His relationship with Damien was a love-hate one most of the time. He met him in middle school, and they had clicked, and it had been as simple at that. But they had always fought over girls and basketball, while they attended parties together and played video games. They were simply best friends, who squabbled like brothers. Damien being the annoying immature brother, of course.

''Yeah, but one's married.'' Haley smiled dryly. ''And no offense, but I don't see Brooke Davis dating you.''

_''B. Davis, open up.'' Nathan knocked on the front door of the Davis mansion repeatedly. ''Brooke!''_

Nathan blinked, shaking his head. Why did he even bother to be surprised anymore?

Amongst the herds of kids, the guy from yesterday walked through the door, the blonde one who was at the basketball court. His eyes lit up at the sight of Haley and the others as he made his way towards them, specifically her.

_Really?_ Nathan sighed as the guy approached, giving Haley a hug.

''Hi, Hales,'' he nodded to her boyfriend (her stupid nice boyfriend). ''Clay.'' The guy looked at Nathan, his eyebrows rising in recognition. ''Oh, hey, man. Glad you took my advice, what do you think?''

''It's cool,'' Nathan responded, his eyes darting across the hall full of kids at arts and crafts tables and playing with toys, or just talking to their friends or one of the workers. Most of them looked happy; others looked homesick as they wished for their parents.

''What?'' Haley laughed, looking at the guy with the matching hair shade. ''Are you sending all the guys to me now?''

He chuckled with a certain look in his eye, an inside joke of some sort.

''I was thinking that Nathan could volunteer here this summer,'' Clay cut in, an annoyed look on his face. ''It'll be good press and it'll make him look good for advertisers and stuff. Plus, there's still lots of rumours about the injury, this could let everyone know that you're okay.'' he explained, a proud grin forming.

''Wait,'' Haley cut in, her eyebrows high and her eyes wide as she stared at her boyfriend. Was he actually being serious? ''So you're going to use _my centre_ for _press_?''

Nathan decided to intervene. It was about him, after all. Despite the fact he didn't exactly want to help matters with their scrabble. ''I'm still not sure about this. And I don't want press hounding me while I'm here. If you want some shots to show that I'm healthy, then we can do it at the basketball court.''

The blonde guy looked almost impressed. ''I think you'd be a great mentor,'' he stated approvingly. ''I coach the high school basketball team and we train here in the summer along with some of the younger kids so they can get involved. You'd be good at that, being in the NBA and all. It'll be like they'll be at a actual basketball camp, most of these kids can't afford things like that.''

''That sounds pretty cool,'' Nathan admitted, his smile widening at the grin Haley sent him. He even got little _butterflies._ Him, getting butterflies! He truly was going crazy, he knows it.

''You want me to show you the courts?'' he asked, glancing at Julian and Damien too, silently inviting them as well.

The three nodded, following him as he walked out.

Nathan sent one last longing look to Haley, smiling softly in goodbye before walking outside to the basketball courts where he could possibly be working at while he hopefully bonded with the brother that he hadn't met, since he hadn't bottled up the courage to speak to Keith and alert him on his arrival. He didn't really know what to expect. He didn't know if his brother would love him or hate him, it was 50/50. Though this wasn't something Nathan wanted to particularly take a chance on, but he also didn't want to live with ''what if's'' for the rest of his life neither.

After the door closed, Haley turned to her boyfriend, hands on her hips.

Clay looked at her innocently, a small smile playing on his lips. _Damn it, _she thought. No, his puppy dog, sweet looks weren't working on her now.

''This place is mine,'' she stated, pointing a finger at him warningly. ''I have worked hard for this and you're not dragging _my_ kids into something for you and your clients gain. I don't want them to be used as... _models_ for some stupid newspaper.'' Anger creped up in her tone. ''If he wants them to know he's healthy, then he can tell them. And if he wants to be good, then he can _mention_ that he's been working at a kids centre, if he does, of course.''

Haley turned around for a dramatic exit, she took a couple of steps before looking back at him, ''Oh, and don't even _think_ about being at my place when I get home.'' she commanded sharply, as if talking to a child. ''I have nothing else to say to you.''

* * *

><p>She opened up the umbrella and lifted it over her head, protecting her from the drizzle. Her shoulders were quite tense as she was still angry from her encounter with Clay earlier. She hadn't seen him much because of the basketball season and his new client, Nathan (who was intriguingly handsome, she could barely take her eyes away). But now that the season was over, she had hoped the spend more time with him, yet the reunion had been ruined by him working, then bringing his gorgeous client, and that Damien guy, with the curly haired one, had just destroyed that hope of spending time together.<p>

Haley shook her head, relishing in the thought of going home and relaxing to forget about her idiot of a boyfriend, just for a little while. She climbed in her car and drove out of the centre car park, it was still pretty seen as it's summer and she got out at work at about five everyday because of the kids that needed to be picked up, and the rooms that needed to be cleaned.

She drove past the river court, noticing a figure still there playing basketball. There wasn't a car on the grass, so he would have to walk home. Based on the light silhouette that she could see, he was quite muscular. She stopped the car at the side of the road, bringing her umbrella back up, realising the drizzle had now turned into rain.

''Excuse me!'' Haley shouted over, causing the man to stop. Her heart stopped, just for a second. ''Nathan, hi.''

Nathan smiled widely, catching his breath from the workout. His side was still sore from the car crash and he was still trying to get completely back in shape and clear his head. That wasn't helping when she consumed his every thought, especially when she was standing merely metres away from him.

''Would you like a ride? It's raining.'' she stated the obvious, her stomach churning in anticipation for some reason that she couldn't fathom.

''That's okay,'' Nathan declined politely over the sound of the rain, feeling guilty how she was getting wet despite the umbrella. ''I'm gonna stay for a little while.''

As if one cue, a huge roar of thunder sounded through the sky.

''I'm not taking no for an answer!''

He chuckled, shaking his head in defeat. ''Fine, okay, one sec.'' Nathan saw her turn back towards her car while he grabbed his water bottle before quickly jogging back to her silver car. He grinned at the warm heat from the car which started to warm him up instantly. ''Sorry for getting your car wet.''

She giggled, waving a hand dismissively as she threw her umbrella into the backseat. ''That's okay,'' Haley tapped the steering wheel, looking back at him. ''So, where to?''

''I have no idea,'' Nathan laughed, pulling out his phone from the back pocket of his basketball shorts. ''Julian texted me the address in case I got lost, so I guess he was right about that.'' He went into his messages and found the text messages and shown it to her, causing her to nod and restart the car.

Haley looked at him strangely, shaking her head. She didn't realise... _Wow._ ''So, have you guys had a tour of the town yet?''

''Nope,'' he shook his head. ''We got here, like, yesterday. Me and Julian are still moving out stuff in, Damien's buying a share of the house too, so he's gonna live with us.''

''It's my day off tomorrow,'' she told him. ''I could take you guys, if you like.''

His heart leapt as he tried to appear nonchalant as he shrugged his shoulders. ''Sure, that'd be great, thanks.''

She forced a wide smile. ''You're cute, you guys.''

''Um, thanks?''

''No, I mean, you and Julian.'' she laughed. ''You seem really open about it.''

Nathan gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of anything to say. Did she really think that he was gay? Is that how he come off as to her? ''No! No, no, no, no, you've got it wrong. I like- _love_ women. So does Julian. We're just best friends, more like brothers, actually.'' he shuddered. ''You thought we were _together_? That's just... weird! That's like saying-'' he stopped himself from saying _you and Lucas,_ she had said that they were like siblings in the dream. ''Never mind.''

Haley laughed, feeling relief sweep through her. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. ''I'm sorry,'' she said sheepishly. ''You just... Damien kept talking about girls, while you kept being all _respectful._ I guess I just wasn't used to seeing a basketball player that wasn't so crude about women.''

He then realised that they were at his new home. He unbuckled his seatbelt, fighting back a sigh. ''So, I'll see you tomorrow then?''

She nodded. ''I'll see you tomorrow then,'' she repeated in confirmation, just like their first _real life_ meeting. ''I can pick you guys up at about one?''

''Sure,'' he looked at her earnestly. ''Thanks for the ride, Haley.''

''You're welcome,''

Nathan climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him, waving at the retreating car as she headed back to wherever she lived. Sure, she was dating Clay. That didn't mean they couldn't be friends, did it? Because right now, he was just taking whatever he could get. Being Haley James' friend was a lot better than not being in Haley James' life at all.

* * *

><p><em>Nathan looked among the mist of students walking out of the school while he stayed at his position at the gate. Haley's private school was positioned a little differently than his. All of the students had to walk down a pathway towards the gate, where the car park and school busses lay. So Nathan knew he couldn't miss her. Well, he might do considering her height and the amount of students hurrying to get out.<em>

_He noticed some girls checking him out as they walked by, curious to see who he was waiting for. Nathan tried to ignore them._

_Then he saw her, who was already practically storming towards him. She had a blazer on which was a deep shade of red, and it had the school's logo on it. The same shade of red was on the tie, with black stripes. Her black skirt stopped mid-thigh. And she was also wearing a clean, white shirt. A simple pair of black pumps were on her feet._

_But she looked _pissed.

_''What are you doing here?'' Haley demanded when she reached him, already tugging on his arm so he could continue to walk without stopping._

_''I thought we could hang out,'' he explained. ''And I don't have your number or your address, so I figured to meet you here.''_

_''You're making me_ noticeable,_'' she hissed._

_Nathan smirked in satisfaction. ''Because I'm so popular, really?''_

_Haley glared at him. ''Everyone's gonna be asking me if we're dating tomorrow.''_

_''Just tell them we are,'' he shrugged nonchalantly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

_''I don't date,''_

_He tried to ignore that. ''Just say we're friends,'' he said. ''But I don't understand why you don't want people to like you.''_

_''Because if people like me, then they become my friends. And there is _no one_ in this school who I want to be friends with. I don't think there's one girl here who I have anything in common with.'' she sighed. ''How did you get here to fast anyway?''_

_''Tree Hill High ends fifteen minutes before yours done,'' he steered her towards the parking lot, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Nathan realised what she was talking about when a few girls were openly staring in their direction before whispering to each other. It was a little creepy. ''Uh, my car's over here.''_

_''Your school sounds awesome,'' she whined as they reached his SUV._

_He liked that. He liked that they were already comfortable to whine and complain around each other, they could be themselves. They could be rude to each other without actually causing offense, while actually finding out more and more about each other. Well, he hadn't said much about him really, Haley was doing most of the talking._

_''It's really not,''_

_''I wish I could transfer,'' she pouted as she slid into his SUV. When he climbed into the passenger seat, she continued, ''At least I wouldn't have to wear this stupid uniform.''_

_''You look pretty in your uniform,'' he complimented before he had time to register what he was actually saying. Nathan coughed as a blush spread on both of their cheeks. ''So, um, why can't you transfer?''_

_He noticed her stiffen slightly, but she quickly recovered. ''Uh, my parents won't let me.''_

_''That sucks,''_

_''Yeah,'' she nodded, smiling warmly. ''So, what are we doing?''_

_''You _do_ owe me some chocolate cake...''_

_''Oh yeah! I do, don't I?''_

_Nathan started the engine, driving the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road. ''Don't you have to call your mom or something to let her know where you are?'' he asked, trying to appear responsible. Haley seemed like the kind of girl who wanted a responsible guy, not that he cared or anything. Jeesh._

_''She doesn't care.''_

_He didn't question it, because he knew the feeling. And he knew how much he hated it when people stuck their noses into business that wasn't theirs. ''I swear, if you steal my chocolate cake again...''_

_''I won't, promise.'' she paused. ''I can't eat it all anyway, so you wanna share one?''_

_His eyes widened as he gaped at her, occasionally glancing at the road so they didn't, like, die. ''You- you mean you didn't even eat it _all_? You just threw it in the trash?'' he placed a hand on his chest in shock. ''I can't believe this.''_

_She bit her lip, fighting back a laugh. ''I'm sorry, I just can't eat a full one.''_

_''I should've guessed, you're _tiny._ I could've chased you and got it back, at least I would've appreciated it.'' he grumbled half-heartedly._

_''But then we wouldn't be here now,''_

_Nathan smirked, winking at her mischievously. ''Now, there's a point.''_

_''Nathan,''_

_''Yeah?''_

_''You're not a typical jork, I'm sorry.''_

_Nathan laughed loudly, looking at her like she was crazy. ''Wait- what? A _jork_?''_

_''A jock-slash-jerk!'' she exclaimed, looking proud of herself. Haley seemed confused by his look of astonishment. ''C'mon, Brooke combines names all the time. Leyton is Lucas and Peyton. Brucas is Brooke and Lucas. Jork is jock and jerk.'' she took a deep breath. ''Look, all I'm trying to say is you're not the guy I thought you were going to be and I'm sorry for thinking it in the first place.'' she looked down, mumbling, ''You're actually kinda awesome.''_

_''Thanks,'' he smiled widely feeling a surge of confidence. ''You're actually kinda awesome, too.''_

_She grinned in response._

''And if I was running you'd be the one who I would be running _tooooo_!'' Julian sang from the shower, his voice echoing through the house and bouncing off the walls, waking Nathan from his peaceful slumber and actually kinda awesome dream. ''And if I was crying you would be lining the cloud that would pull me _throughhhh!_ And if I was scared then I would be glad to tell you and walk away, but I am not lying I am just trying to find my way into _youuuu_!''

''Julian!'' Damien bellowed from somewhere inside their beach house. ''If I can't sing about dirty stuff, then neither can you!''

''It's not dirty!''

_''Find my way into you_? I think that counts.''

Nathan climbed out of the bed and marched towards his bedroom door, yanking it open. ''Both of you shut up!''

''See what you did, Baker? You woke up a guy with amnesia!''

''I don't have _amnesia_!'' he denied as he made his way through the house and towards the kitchen where Damien was sat, glancing across the sports section with a cup of coffee. ''I told you, I'm fine.''

Julian walked into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair with another smaller one. He chuckled. ''Yeah, West, he remembered Ron.''

Damien burst out laughing, feigning tears of laughter. ''Ron? Your goldfish Ron, the one you named after the kid in Harry Potter after you made us see it that time? You remember _him_, but you always forget my birthday. It's great to see who means more to you, Nate.''

''Whatever,'' he looked at Julian. ''Haley offered to give us a tour today.''

''Yes,'' Damien muttered, pumping his fist in triumph.

''She didn't mention you,'' Nathan snapped, his fist clenching. ''You're not invited.'' He didn't mean to be rude, but he was sick of Damien thinking that he had a shot with Haley. It bothered him a lot more than it should.

Julian looked at his best friend, noticing how angry he was. As soon as he had met Haley, and the way Nathan and Haley said about two things to each other, Julian could tell that there was something different about him when he was around her. Nathan seemed more peaceful and content, something that he's not been like for quite a long time. Despite the fact that Haley has a boyfriend, that doesn't mean that Julian doesn't want to see him happy, just for a couple hours so he an at least build a friendship.

''I would, but, uh, I have to get a couple of ideas for a script down. I think I can figure out where everything is. This town's tiny, right?''

Nathan smiled; maybe he luck was actually turning around.

* * *

><p>''And here are the docks,'' she motioned with her hands towards the sea. ''If you wanna fish or anything, then you could probably go on a boat trip or something.''<p>

Nathan laughed, the image of that amusing him. ''No thanks,''

He was actually having a pretty good time. She had shown him some stores and TRIC, the local nightclub. He could tell that Haley was showing off slightly as she kept of throwing out random suggestions or facts like she was a real tour guide. It was completely endearing, he couldn't help but smile.

They walked past Karen's Café, not stopping to go inside. She pointed to it though, saying, ''That's Karen's, but you already know that. The blueberries muffins are gorgeous, aren't they?''

''Yeah, they were nice.''

''_Please,_'' she scoffed. ''The only thing better than them is chocolate cake. But then again, _nothing_ is better than chocolate cake. Cookies are third.''

Nathan didn't say anything then, temporarily frozen. This was weird. He thought that dream Haley and real life Haley were different people. Sure, they both lived in the same town and knew about Keith's body shop, and were both friends with Brooke Davis. But that's just a coincidence, right? Dreams aren't _real._ That's why he was trying to get to know Haley better (despite the fact that he's completely attracted to her) so he could separate the differences and work out this mess in his head.

Okay, maybe he is crushing on her _a little._ But that could just be him getting her and dream Haley confused. But that was thing, he _wasn't_ crushing on Dream Haley, Dream Nathan was. He was just watching it all unfold, yet he felt everything that dream Nathan did.

He was just _so confused_.

''You forgot brownies, cookies are forth.''

She laughed in response as they reached Tree Hill High. ''Well, this is my high school.'' she pointed to the building.

''It's n- wait, _what_?''

_''No, of course not.'' he said, mocking sweetness. ''But really, are you popular at your posh, private school?''_

Okay, now he was even more confused.

''Um, I went to high school here,'' she explained. ''You know the blonde guy who was at the centre yesterday? He works here too; he's the basketball coach... But he already told you that, so I'll just shut up now. You just... admire, or whatever.''

''Haley, it's a _school._''

''Exactly, admire.''

Nathan sent her a funny look. ''I thought that you were gonna take me somewhere cool.''

She glared at him. ''That was kinda rude,''

''This is kinda boring... no offense.''

Instead of yelling like he thought she would, she _laughed._ ''I thought you wanted a tour,''

''Of, like, the essentials. Not the high school, why would I need to go to the high school? I'm twenty six.'' Nathan worried that he had offended her, which was his last intention. ''How about we go to Karen's and get coffee? I have a GPS, and a Julian - who _isn't_ my boyfriend - who also is good at geography and has done a bunch of research on this town. I don't think I'll be getting lost anytime soon.''

''I thought I was boring?''

''No, just the places you picked to showme.'' he shrugged. ''I actually think you're the opposite of boring.''

She half-smiled, intrigued. ''You don't know me,''

''Exactly,''

Haley linked her arm through is as they turned back around towards the café. ''So, blueberry muffin, what's your story?''

''My _story_?''

''Yep,'' she popped on the 'p'. ''Where did you grow up? Why do you like basketball? How come your friends with Damien? How did you and Julian become friends? Are you dating anyone?'' she said that one quickly, her way of casually slipping it in. But it's not like she _cares._ ''What injuries did you get in your car crash? Why are you here in Tree Hill?''

''Um,'' he blinked. ''Whoa, Sherlock, isn't that a little nosey?''

''I prefer intrusive.''

Nathan laughed; opening the café door for her once they reached it. He followed her to one of the booths and slid in across from her, ordering a coffee when the waitress arrived (luckily it wasn't that teenager from the other day).

He thought about answering at least some of her questions, but he had to be careful. He couldn't mention anything about this Lucas guy, because Nathan doesn't even know who he is yet, he's never been in his dream and he's never been introduced to anyone called Lucas. If, like the dream, Haley was best friends with him, then he didn't want to unite with his brother through Haley telling him.

''Um, I grew up inCharlotte. I'm not dating anyone,'' he fought a smirk. ''I hit my head in the car crash and had some bruised ribs, I wasn't in a coma or anything. Kinda boring, I know.''

She pouted endearingly. ''You didn't answer all of my questions.''

''I could barely understand all of your questions because you were talking so fast.'' He chuckled when she stuck out her tongue playfully at him. ''Besides, I'm not gonna tell you everything about me on the spot when I don't know a _thing_ about you.'' Maybe that was a _little_ lie. ''So, um, who's Brooke Davis?''

''My best friend,''

''Why do you work in that centre?'' He knew that wasn't helping him with figuring out the dream stuff, but he was curious.

Haley stayed silent for a moment before leaning forward slightly, staring at him intently. ''Those kids come to the centre because their parents or carers have to leave them for the day to go to work, or they just can't look after them for a while. I'm there because I _need_ them to know that not everybody leaves, and even if you don't have that parent figure there, somebody else will be.''

''Why?''

''Because not everybody has that,'' she said softly, leaning back against her seat, ending the discussion.

''I didn't,''

Haley sat up a little, her interest in the conversation returning.

_Crap,_ he thought in frustration. _Did I say that out loud?_

''My mom,'' Nathan finally elaborated, hoping to keep it as vague as possible. He wasn't big on telling people about his life story, especially a girl who he barely knows and has dreams about at night. ''She just... wasn't there for me as much as moms are supposed to.'' _Okay, stop there. _''My Dad was though,'' _Nathan, stop talking! _''Just not in the way he should've been.''

''I get that,''

He perked up in surprise. ''You do?''

Her smile widened as she wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. ''Yeah.'' she paused. ''It's kinda nice, having someone that _gets it._''

''You don't feel as crazy, right?''

She grinned. ''Exactly.''

* * *

><p>Nathan handed the money to the cab driver, telling him to ''Keep the change,'' Before he walked towards the garage. After talking to Haley (the rest of their conversation was fine, steering clear from reality and talking about movies and music instead, which he discovered Haley had a passion for the latter) he had decided to pluck up the courage to see Keith so he could arrange to meet his brother.<p>

It all sounded like it was a big business meetings. But he liked it that way, it was structured. It stopped him from going crazy and not having a single idea about what was happening. At least he would know when and where. It wasn't going to help with the outcome which no one could predict, but structure helped.

He headed straight towards the counter where a slightly chubby man was. He had a slight stubble and was wearing a plaid shirt, his slightly high hair neatly combed.

The man looked up, his face lighting up in recognition. ''Nathan, hi. I was wondering when you were gonna show up.''

''Hey... Keith. I, uh, was getting settled in. I didn't-''

''You were scared.''

Nathan nodded silently. After a couple of seconds, he spoke up, ''I just don't want him to hate me. And I kinda wanna get to know him once we decide what to do with stuff in the will, if he wants that too.'' His mind flashed to Haley. ''I've been thinking of sticking around for a while, but that depends on what Lucas wants. I don't wanna screw up his life.''

Keith chuckled slightly, shaking his head. ''I don't understand how you turned out so kind when your father is Dan Scott.''

''I'm not, trust me.''

''Don't be so hard on yourself,'' he laughed. ''So you wanna talk in my office? It's a bit quieter in there. We can get to know each other and I can call Lucas.''

''Okay,'' Nathan said, feeling slightly awkward as a nervous feeling bubbled in his stomach. He sat down across from the desk in the office, while Keith sat behind it. ''Again, I'm sorry about the funeral. I didn't find out about you until afterwards.''

Keith waved a dismissive hand. ''It's fine. I'm not too sure if I would've come anyway.''

Nathan frowned. ''Why?''

''It's a long story, so I'll try and keep it simple. Danny dated Karen Roe in high school; he got her pregnant, then left her on her own when he went to college. Me and Karen fell in love and I raised Lucas and we had another daughter called Lily. Meanwhile, when your dad went to college he met your mom, she got pregnant so they got married. After college, your dad moved toCharlotte.''

That story sounded way too familiar, except for theCharlottepart...

In the dream, his dad moved to Tree Hill.

Before Nathan had time to even think about it even more, the door of the office opened, followed by a, ''Hey, Uncle Keith.''

He turned to the door, his eyes widening.

It was the dark blonde haired guy. The one from the river court who shown him the courts at the centre and who was friends with Haley who he has weird inside jokes with.

_He_ is his brother?


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN:** Hello again! You guys are blowing me away with all these lovely reviews you keep sending, thanks so much! This chapter mainly focusses on LN, but there's some NH (dream and reality), LH, BH (yes, Brooke's here), and some Julian and Damien. And no Clay/Haley, which is good for the people that don't like them. I think the next chapter will be the longest one, and that should be here on Monday or Tuesday.

**sara -** Thanks so much for reviewing! More of this story is coming(:

**anon -** Yey! You love Nathan/Julian too? They're a bit OOC and AU in this, but I'm really glad you like them in this, it'd be awesome if they were friends in the show. Thanks so much for your lovely review!:D

**Tlovesnaley2 -** Thank you for your review! There's a lot more Naley, Lucas/Nathan and Julian/Nathan to come! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, it's lovely to hear!

**C - **Wow, thank you! The Lucas and Nathan is gonna be here, and some more Naley which I think you'll like. Thanks again(:

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'd love a review to know what you thought of it:')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven.<strong>

Lucas then realised that someone else was in the room with his uncle (well, adoptive father, but for some reason he still calls him 'Uncle Keith'), it was actually the guy from the river court who knew Clay and Haley. He was curious as to why he was talking to Keith in his office, but he decided to question him about it afterwards.

''Oh,'' he said, smiling at Nathan politely. ''Hey, man.'' Lucas looked at Keith. ''I'll just come back later...''

''You should be here for this,'' Keith stated, motioning to the other chair next to Nathan which was across from his desk. ''Sit down, Lucas.''

''Okay,'' Lucas said slowly, taking a seat. ''What's going on?''

''It's about Dan, Dan Scott.'' Keith began, glancing at Nathan who had his lips pressed together tightly, not knowing what to say or do. What do you even say to someone in this situation? How do you tell someone that their father who abandoned them before they were even born is dead? How do you exactly explain that?

''My _father_?''

Keith nodded nervously. ''Luke... he's dead.''

Nathan winced, so he thought of something else. He thought of his dreams and Rachel and Julian and Damien. He thought about eighties movie marathons with Julian when he was younger and basketball camp with Damien and dream food fights with Haley and acting like a big brother to Rachel. Anything to get his mind away from it so that he didn't have to _feel_ it so much.

Lucas stayed silent for a moment, the words sinking into his mind. He never knew this man; he never met him because he never made an effort to be a father to him. He sent him mom money once or twice and he even stopped by once to see Keith. Lucas had been so excited, the six year old wanting to meet his _real_ dad. But Dan didn't acknowledge him; he barely stayed for a couple of minutes considering Keith didn't want to see him back then. Years later, Keith missed his brother and began to make an effort, but Lucas didn't want to know.

He looked at the raven-haired guy next to him. ''What have you got to do with this?''

''I'm his son, too.'' he said gently. When Lucas didn't respond for about thirty seconds, he spoke again, ''He left everything to us, so-''

''I don't want anything to do with him.'' Lucas muttered, his teeth pressed together firmly as he squeezed the armrest so tight that his knuckles turned white. Does Dan really think that years of abandonment can be made up for with some possessions now that he's dead? And how could nobody tell him that he had a _brother_? He had always wanted a little brother, and he had one all of this time and everyone failed to inform him of this.

''Me neither, that's why I came here to see what you wanna do.''

Keith pushed himself up from his chair, grinning at the two boys. ''I'll leave you two to talk things over,'' he said, patting his adoptive son's shoulders as he walked past him and out of the door.

''Oh,'' he paused, calming slightly. ''I wanna sell it.''

Nathan sent him a small smile. ''Me too.''

Lucas rested his elbows against his knees, fiddling with his hands as he looked down to the ground, occasionally glancing up at Nathan as he spoke, ''Why... why don't you want anything to do with him?''

''He was never really a father, more like a boss or something.'' he chuckled darkly. ''Except I couldn't actually get fired, which sucked.'' Nathan looked at him earnestly. ''You got the good end of the deal, you know, never actually having to have him in your life.''

''It would've been nice to have a real dad, though.''

''You got Keith.'' he pointed out. ''He seems pretty awesome.''

''He is,'' Lucas smiled. ''I just wanted him to _care_, you know?''

''Dan Scott only cares when there's something in it for him. So trust me, you don't.''

''How did he die?''

Nathan's head ached at the thought. ''Um, car crash.''

A light bulb went on in the basketball coach's head. ''I heard about that on the news. You play for the NBA, right? It said that your father had died. I never really thought that... you know? Scott's a common name.'' he paused, everything sinking in. How did he not know this earlier? ''Um, I need some time to think about things.'' Lucas stood up, suddenly feeling unable to breathe. ''Bye.''

Nathan stared at the now open door, running a hand over his face in exhaustion. He knew that he and Lucas weren't going to hug it out and immediately become brothers, and he was relieved that Lucas didn't yell and say he wanted nothing to do with him. But this still wasn't great; his half brother was too freaked out. He had obviously moved on from his problems with his real dad never wanting him, but now Nathan had came here and brought it all up again.

He sighed. _Well, that went well._

* * *

><p>''What's his name again?'' Brooke asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.<p>

''Nathan,''

She grinned in approval. ''He sounds cute,'' she said. ''But don't worry, best friend, he can be yours. You said he has friends, right?''

Haley rolled her eyes. She was already regretting bringing up the subject of her new friend to Brooke while they were having a drink at Karen's after her best friend's shift ended. They did this regularly after work, but it was easier when Haley had a day off because her hours were usually unpredictable. Peyton was easier to get hold of, considering that she was the boss at the record label so she worked whenever she wanted, so she usually joined the coffee chats.

They had all been best friends since they were about sixteen. Peyton and Brooke had an off-on relationship depending on who had feelings for Lucas at the time, which had scarred their friendship, leaving it quite a mess. But they were still close, just not as close as they were when they were kids; they could never truly trust each other despite how everything had changed.

Somehow, Haley had fit into it; she was probably the reason that Brooke and Peyton were still friends. She quickly became best friends with both of them at Tree Hill High, so they were forced to hang around with each other because they wanted to stay friends with Haley. They then realised how much they cared about each other and refused to let their friendship die, despite what troubles that came their way.

''She's dating Clay, Brooke.'' Peyton reminded her, shaking her head in amusement. Her hand was placed over her stomach that was rounded slightly, barely showing her baby bump.

''Oh yeah, they're so perfect.'' Brooke rolled her eyes sarcastically. ''Isn't this the first time he's been in town in _weeks_?''

''He's working.''

Those emerald eyes rolled again. ''Whatever, I still think you should date someone else.''

Haley glared at her; they had been through this a million times. ''Brooke...''

She lifted her hands up in defence. ''I'm just saying,''

''Well _don't._''

Peyton's phone beeped and she read her new text message, smiling at the screen of her phone. ''That was Jake, his parents are over for dinner tonight and we need to get some food from the grocery store, I've ate most of the stuff we have.'' she laughed, grabbing her purse as she stood up. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Bye, P. Sawyer.'' they both said in unison, giggling to each other once they realised that they did so.

Someone caught Brooke's attention at the counter, she looked around Haley's head to get a better look. He was gorgeous. His hear was curly and a little bed-head like, but it was cute. He had a bag strapped across his body which he was reaching into to get some money for the coffee he had just bought. He had a stubble and his eyes were wide. He was just so... _pretty._

''Now who's _that_?''

Haley turned to see who her best friend was looking at, grinning when she realised who it was. ''Julian,'' she called, her smile widening as Brooke gasped quietly in surprise. She waved him over to come and join them for a moment.

''Hey,'' he smiled politely when he reached them, his eyes landed on the brown haired girl in particular. Julian actually could breathe for a second. He was quite confident around hot girls, even though he got shot down ninety five perfect of the time. But this girl wasn't just hot, she may just be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She was even blushing slightly at _him._ Girls don't usually blush around him! He usually doesn't even get a reaction when they prefer Nathan or Damien more for their status.

Haley tugged on his arm, pulling him down on chair Peyton had just been sat on. ''Come and sit with us. You're not busy, right?''

''Unless you've got a brand new, perfect script hidden under the table, then no. I'm free.''

Brooke _discreetly_ kicked Haley's leg under the table, sending her a 'introduce us!' look.

Haley glared at her before smiling forcefully at the movie producer. ''Julian, this is my best friend Brooke Davis. Brooke, this is Julian, he's Nathan's friend.''

''Brooke Davis, I've read all about you.''

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. ''Yeah?''

''No, not really.'' He shook his head, chuckling in embarrassment. ''It sounded cooler in my head.''

''Julian makes movies,''

''Would I know any of these movies?'' Brooke questioned, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling so widely. He looked so nervous, it was adorable.

''Seven Dreams 'Til Tuesday?''

Haley gasped, while Brooke's eyes widened. ''We _love_ that movie!''

''It was so cute that the main characters were dating in real life, it's a shame they broke up.''

''They weren't,'' Julian laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. ''It was a publicity stunt.''

As Brooke rambled about how _wrong_ that was and how adorable she thought that Alex Dupree and Josh Avery were together, Haley's attention focussed on the door when it opened and her third best friend entered, looking tired and upset. She stood up to leave Brooke and Julian to their conversation, the two barely realising that she had moved.

''Lucas,'' she said gently once she reached him, realising how distressed he looked. ''Luke, are you okay? What happened?''

He didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Not wanting to talk, just wanting the reassurance that someone was (and always would be) there for him, his best friend.

Once he pulled away from the embrace, she grabbed his hand and started gently pulling him across the café and towards the back room. They reached the small room in no time and sat on the couch that Karen had put in there years ago, along with a small coffee table and TV for the people who were on their break and wanted to watch something.

''Luke, what's the matter?''

''My dad, my _real_ dad, he's dead.'' he whispered. ''And I'm not supposed to care but I _do._''

Haley listened patiently as Lucas then explained the events of earlier, though she did actually dramatically gasp when he told her that Nathan was his brother. She wasn't expecting that, considering they looked and acted so different. But she was secretly grateful, this could be Nathan's excuse to stay longer. But she wasn't _supposed_ to think that, so she pushed that thought out of her head.

She had been through it all with Lucas as he dealt with his insecurities of not being good enough. So she had always hated Dan Scott despite the fact that she had never actually met him. But now that he was gone for good, this meant that he could never arrive to hurt her best friend. And good had come out of it, that good being Nathan. He was a good guy, she could tell.

''You always wanted a brother,'' she said lightly, nudging him. ''You're gonna get to know him, right?''

''I- I don't know,'' he sighed. ''I just- _I'm_ just... scared. It's awkward and did he even know about me? How come he's not come to meet me before?''

''Wouldn't he have said something at the centre? He was completely cool around you. I don't think he knew you at all.''

''Yeah, he didn't know what I looked like. But he could have knew I _existed._''

''I guess you guys will have to talk,''

Lucas sighed. ''I guess so. But not yet, maybe tomorrow. I need some time to think and sleep and clear my head.''

She patted his knee. ''I'm here for you, buddy. Whatever you decide to do, I'm here.''

* * *

><p>Haley drove back from the centre, even on her day off there had to be some emergency that had to bring her back into work. Because of the rain there had been a leak in the roof and she had to clear the area so none of the kids would slip on the floor, and she had to arrange for a guy to come and fix it because apparently everyone else was completely incapable of doing that.<p>

She passed the river court, noticing the familiar figure from yesterday, gathering that same water bottle before heading away from the river court.

So she parked her car at the side of the road and grabbed her umbrella, opening it up and placing it over her head as she shouted out, ''Must we always meet like this?''

Nathan looked up and grinned, only knowing who it was thanks to her voice; it was too dark to see anything else. He spent the whole morning asleep, the beginning of the afternoon on his 'tour' and then he went to Keith's. After Lucas had left, he had excused himself and went to his new house where Julian was out and Damien was in his room and there were _noises_ coming out from. So he had quickly got changed, grabbed his water bottle and basketball and headed back out. He didn't expect it to start raining, but then it did and he didn't stop playing. His ribs were still sore and he was trying to get used to the pain, so he stayed until it started to get unbearably wet.

''Get in the car,'' Haley commanded, smiling back.

''I don't wanna get your car wet,'' he explained as he jogged over to her car.

''My _clothes_ are getting wet right now because you won't get in the car,'' she snapped lightly. ''Just get in.''

Nathan finally obliged and slid in the car, his clothes squeaking against the leather. ''Sorry,'' Nathan said sheepishly as she climbed into the driver's side. ''I thought it was your day off?''

''The roof leaked,'' she shrugged as she re-started the engine. ''But that's lucky for you anyway, because then you'd be walking in the rain.'' she sent him an odd look. ''Why were you even playing in the rain anyway? You could get sick.''

''I didn't wanna go home, if you could call it that. Damien's having sex,'' Nathan thought the urge to chuckle when she blushed. ''And, um, it's just not been a very good day, that's all.''

She gasped in mock horror. ''You didn't enjoy my tour?''

Nathan laughed. ''Your 'tour' was definitely the best part of my day, I promise.''

''I know about your dad, and that Lucas is your brother,'' she said softly. ''That's... _wow._ But I think it's pretty awesome, he always wanted a brother.''

''Yeah? Me too.''

''So are you gonna stick around so you guys can get to know each other?'' Haley asked, her grip tightening on the steering wheel while she wondered _why the hell_ she cared so much.

''That depends what Lucas wants. He just kinda... ran off before.''

''He just needs time,'' she said with a reassuring smile. ''If you do decided to stay, then I'm here for you, you know. If you need someone to talk to, or, you know, some embarrassing stories about Lucas, then I'm here. Hey! I can be your first Tree Hill friend!''

Nathan chuckled, seeing the beach house ahead. _Damn it._ ''What about Clay? He lives in Tree Hill.''

''He doesn't count,'' she shrugged. ''He's your agent, did he take you on an awesome tour?''

''_No one_ took me on an awesome tour,''

''You're so funny,'' Haley mocked, stopping the car in front of his house. ''I'll see you whenever, friend.''

''I might stop by the centre, maybe you can convince me to work there this summer.''

She raised an eyebrow. ''I'm not gonna beg you to, but it would be cool if you worked there. Most of the workers are old or are teenagers getting money over the summer, or who are volunteering because they're bored and the centre doesn't make a lot of money.''

He smiled. ''I'll think about it. Bye, Haley.'' Nathan opened the car door and jogged through the rain towards his porch, waving to her as he walked inside. He leaned against the door for a second, hearing her car drive away. What was _wrong_ with him? Dream Haley and real life Haley were two different people, who just looked exactly alike and had the same friends and lived in the same town and were in a different time zone and were different ages.

That was _it._

And _he_ didn't have feelings for Dream Haley, because Dream Haley wasn't real, he just felt what Dream Nathan felt.

But real life Haley on the other hand...

He didn't have a clue _what_ to feel.

* * *

><p><em>''Oh my God, that was ah-ma-zing,'' Haley leaned back in her chair at the food court. They had ordered their delicious chocolate cake to share and ate it at one of the tables in the small food court which was located not far from the cake shop.<em>

_Nathan licked the remaining chocolate sauce from his fork. ''I know,'' he laughed. ''I'm gonna turn fat if I keep eating these.''_

_''It would be totally worth it though, right?''_

_''Obviously.''_

_She scoffed, taking a sip of the bottle of water that she had in her school bag. ''You play basketball, though, you could easily burn it off. Me? I'm a total klutz, I'd ending falling over or something if I tried to jog to burn the calories.''_

_He chuckled. ''Shut up. You're the tiniest person ever, you don't _need_ to.''_

_''Whatever,'' A small blush rose on her cheeks as she screwed the bottle cap back on the bottle. ''I should learn how to shoot a basket though, or else I'm gonna fail gym.''_

_''Just shoot it granny style.''_

_''I don't even know what that means,'' she laughed._

_Nathan gasped in mock-horror. ''I'll definitely have to teach you. Like, basketball 101.''_

_''Haven't you heard? I'm seriously smart. I'd pick it up in no time.''_

_''I already knew you were a nerd. Library, remember?'' he teased with a chuckle. ''Who knew that _I'd_ have to tutor someone instead of the other way around? I actually feel quite smart.''_

_''Shooting a rubber ball through a hoop doesn't qualify as smart,'' she quipped, eying a figure in the distance._

_He raised an eyebrow. ''Okay, ouch. What's up with you?'' Nathan turned around to where she was looking at, spotting a brown haired girl who was a little taller than she was, with tanned skin and straight hair. He looked back at Haley, who was now picking at the wrapper on her bottle. ''Who's that? Is she, like, an enemy of yours or something?''_

_Haley shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. ''She's just... not a very nice person, that's all.''_

_''Does she go to your school?'' He couldn't tell because of the uniform. Haley was wearing hers while this girl wasn't._

_''She used to, she goes to yours now.''_

_Nathan frowned in confusion. He's pretty sure he's never seen her before in his life. ''She does?''_

_Haley nodded. ''Yeah, that's what I heard.''_

_''Weird,'' he shrugged his shoulders. ''Well, how is she not a very nice person? Did she pick on you or something?''_

_''Something happened... with my family, she found out about it somehow and told a bunch of people.'' she said quietly. It felt like she was letting down the walls around her, the ones about her family which she was choosing to share with _him._ It made him feel all warm inside. ''That's why I'm not friends with any of those girls, they're just horrible to each other. I bet some are nice, but I don't wanna try and break them all apart to see who is.''_

_''You wanna leave?''_

_She didn't say anything, she just continued picking at her plastic bottle._

_''C'mon,'' he stood up, offering out his hand to her. ''I don't mind, we can do something else. If you don't want to be around her, then fine. You _did_ just buy me a chocolate cake.''_

_''Half a chocolate cake,'' she murmured, taking his hand._

_He smiled as he pulled her up, watching her grab her school bag quickly and swing it over her shoulder. The two watched out of the food court together and away from the tanned, brown haired girl and down the steps, through the mall and into the parking lot._

_She didn't let go of his hand._

_''Nathan,'' she said quietly as they approached his car._

_''Yeah?''_

_Haley stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his cheek, her lips barely touched his skin for a second before she pulled away. ''Thank you.''_

''Nathan,'' Damien knocked on his bedroom door, bringing in the light from the outside into his room, shining in his eyes as he woke up. ''Nathan, sorry, but Lucas is here. I didn't know it was _him_ who was your brother, why didn't you say anything last night?''

Nathan sat up, rubbing his eyes. ''You were sleeping with some girl.''

Damien grinned proudly. ''Oh yeah.''

His best friend's words soaked into his mind, causing his eyes to turn into saucepans. ''Wait- Lucas is _here_? Right now? What time is it?''

''Lunch time,'' he shrugged. ''He's in the living room with Julian, he's been here for a while but then Julian started suggesting Grease 2 to pass the time so I figured I should wake you up so we can save him.''

Nathan chuckled as he climbed out of bed, feeling fear bubble in his stomach. Was Lucas here to yell? Was he mad that Nathan hadn't come sooner? Didn't he want to try and be brothers, or even _friends_?

He slipped on an old t-shirt and sweat pants before following Damien out into the living room where Lucas was sat awkwardly while Julian looked through his collection of DVD's, muttering, ''Damn, it's in here somewhere...''

''Um, hey, Lucas.''

Lucas looked over at him in relief, smiling politely. ''Hey, you're up.''

_Well, you'd sleep for as long as you could too if you had the dreams I did._ ''Yeah, I, uh, couldn't sleep last night,'' he said, glaring at Damien. ''But... um, what are you doing here?''

''I'm really sorry for just running out yesterday, it was stupid. I mean, I didn't even know him, I was just...''

''Overwhelmed?''

Lucas nodded sheepishly. ''Yeah, _that._ I am sorry, though.''

Damien coughed awkwardly. ''Um, Baker, I bought some magazines this morning and I'm pretty sure there was one with an interview with Olivia Newton John, why don't you read it now?''

''Really?'' Julian grinned, throwing the DVD cases to the ground. ''Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know how amazing she is and how much I love her,'' he rolled his eyes as he sulked towards the kitchen. ''You know _sometimes_ I think you guys need to pay attention to my interests.''

''Grease 2, _thirty seven_ times!''

Nathan laughed as Damien stormed after Julian, explaining how many ''girly, old'' movies he's had to sit through because of him in all the years of their almost twenty year friendship. He looked at Lucas. ''Julian loves the eighties, sorry, they're not always like that.'' He sat down on the couch sideways to the one the blonde was sat on. ''And you don't have to apologise, I get it. It's not exactly a _normal_ situation.''

''I don't think this family could ever be normal.''

Wait, did he just call them a _family_? ''When I first found out about you, I just wanted to know what you wanted to do with everything that Dan had left to us. I just kinda figured that you wouldn't wanna see me, because, well, I kinda figured that Dan screwed you guys over, he does that. But if you do want us to be friends, and maybe someday brothers, then I'd really like that.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah,'' he nodded. ''We can just hang out and get to know each other, and if we can actually stand each other, then I can definitely stick around until the season starts.''

''We could go to the river court?'' Lucas suggested nonchalantly. ''I mean, we both like basketball, right?''

Nathan grinned, a wave of relief washing over him. ''Right,''


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN:** Thank you all so much for the feedback! Um, this chapter's very LN, NH and it has some CH and Damien and Julian too... I hope you all enjoy it(:

**C -** Thanks so much for reviewing:-) BJu will continue because I'm not a BL fan either, and I love them. I'm glad you're enjoying the LN and NH, there's more of that to come! Thanks again!

Oh, and I wrote some small oneshots the other day, I'd love it if you guys checked them out. _Basically, I Wish That You Loved Me_ which is BJu, it's only small so it's like a ficlet. And _She Is The Sunlight, And The Sun Is Gone,_ it's about Taylor, kinda like a character study, but not really, idk. But I'd really appreciate it if you guys (who haven't already) read them and let me know what you think if you have time:'D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight.<strong>

Nathan wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying to catch his breath. ''You're good,'' he said in a pant. ''You're actually better than I'd thought you'd be.''

Lucas chuckled. ''Well, _yeah._''

''If you worked hard enough you probably could have had a shot in the NBA,'' Nathan stated matter-of-factly. ''Why didn't you ever try that? Were you on the basketball team?''

''I played for The Ravens,'' Lucas shrugged. ''I just... preferred writing more, I don't do that much anymore, there's nothing really to write _about_ anymore, so I'm the coach instead, which is cool. I get to help kids get better at basketball, maybe they can get in the NBA someday. I just didn't fancy it.''

Nathan smirked. ''So you mean you don't have a _girl_ to write about anymore?''

''How would you know?''

''Well, I mean, you're not with B-'' His eyes widened. No, this was real world, not dream world. Lucas isn't or wasn't dating Brooke. ''I mean, you didn't mention it, so I figured that you didn't.''

''You're right,'' Lucas laughed. ''Me and Brooke used to date, and so did me and Peyton... it's complicated. But she married Jake and me and Brooke weren't right for each other.'' he shrugged. ''Besides, she's finally moving on, maybe I can too. I mean, she was talking about some guy she met at the café last night to Haley, I wasn't really listening.''

''Last night?''

''Oh, you didn't know? Me, Brooke and Haley all live together in a big apartment not far from TRIC.'' he explained.

''Isn't that a little awkward?''

Lucas shrugged his shoulders again. ''Not really, Brooke and I haven't been together in like... nine years? We only dated for a few months in high school before breaking up, because I started dating her not long after me and Peyton broke up. Like I said, it's complicated.''

Nathan chuckled, nonchalantly dribbling the ball on the spot. He felt kinda... awkward. He was usually good at this, making friends. All of his friendships fell into place because he never really needed to make an effort; he was just one of those people who clicked with others easily. But with Lucas, Nathan couldn't help but feel nervous in case he said something wrong or did something to offend him, he wanted Lucas in his life and he didn't want to lose that already.

His dad's dead, his mom's in rehab, uncle Cooper is god knows where and he hasn't spoken to his grandparents in years. He doesn't have a family. But this, with Lucas, could be the closest thing he has. He could have a brother, an actual brother. You know, if they get past all this weird awkwardness.

''You wanna get some lunch?'' Lucas suggested, breaking into his thoughts.

''Oh,'' he nodded. ''Sure,''

The boys made their way to Karen's Café on foot (they had walked from Nathan's beach house, the weather was actually looking pretty good today), while Nathan filled in some stuff about his life with Dan and how he never knew anything about him, because he would have tracked him down. He explained about his mom, while Lucas told Nathan about his and her back story with Dan Scott.

Nathan opened the door of the café, the already familiar jingle ringing in his ears. His face lit up with a huge, involuntary smile when he spotted Haley behind the counter next to the teenage girl from the other day. She looked busy as she quickly poured some coffee into a couple of cups and stacked them on a tray to be delivered to a customer. As he looked around, he realised that it was the lunch rush as most of the tables were full, very different to when he was there getting a blueberry muffin and coffee the other morning.

She looked up, blowing the hair from her face and breathing a huge sigh of relief when she saw the two boys. Her eyes lingered over the raven-haired one. Because, well, have you _seen_ him? If she was single... Well, that's not the point, because she isn't. And she's very happy with Clay, thank you very much.

''Hey loser,'' Haley shouted to her best friend. ''Why is it so busy today? Thank God you're here, I was gonna be late for work.''

Lucas grinned dryly. ''Well, my kind best friend, I was _busy._ And I'm here now, so go.''

''With pleasure,'' she huffed, saying a quick goodbye to Lily before walking around the counter, tearing off her apron as she did so. When she reached them, she threw her apron in the blonde's face. ''Okay, starting again. Hi, nice to see you, Luke. I gotta go,'' she looked at Nathan. ''Hey Nathan, Clay said call him.''

Nathan could barely register what she was saying as he looked at her, all dazed and mesmerized as she walked towards the door way with a certain confidence that Dream Haley hadn't grasped yet.

''Does that mean you and Clay are okay again now?'' Lucas called after her questioningly.

She opened the café door, looking back at him with a happy grin. ''Yes,''

* * *

><p><em>Movies 2nite? Theyre showing Grease, its better than nothing. - J.<em>

Nathan sighed, looking around for Lucas. He had just been dumped on a table by him while he helped out at his mom's café. The NBA star didn't mind too much, but he was just so hungry. He wanted to actually have lunch with his brother, like promised, instead of sitting around waiting.

He looked back down at his phone, accepting Julian's invitation, even if it was Grease.

''Nathan,'' Lucas shouted over from the counter, waving him over. ''Come here, I wanna introduce you to my mom.''

The raven-haired twenty six year old walked over to the counter where a mid forties, curly haired woman was stood next to his brother, smiling warming. ''I'm Karen,'' she said. ''I guess that makes me your Aunt too, I'm Keith's wife.''

_This situation isn't complicated at all,_ he thought sarcastically. Nathan smiled politely, shaking her awaiting hand. ''Nice to meet you... Aunt Karen.''

''Oooh, I like that,'' She looked around for her daughter, spotting her carrying a box of dirty dishes towards the kitchen. ''Lucas, go and take those off your sister while I introduce her to your cousin.''

Lucas did as he was told, taking the box of dishes from his sixteen year old sister and telling her to meet Nathan. The teenager looked at Nathan, laughing when she realised that it was that bumbling, nervous guy from the other day who was all flustered after talking to Haley. She skipped over to the counter and held out a hand. ''Lily Roe Scott, I guess that makes us cousins.''

Nathan groaned inwardly. ''I guess it does,'' she shook her hand. ''Nathan Scott.''

''Mom, Haley made Nathan here blush,''

''Is that right?'' Karen laughed as her nephew mirrored the action Lily had just spoken of. ''Well Haley makes a lot of people blush, she's a sweet girl. But she has a boyfriend,'' she sent Nathan a pointed look. ''You know that, right?''

''Yes,'' he nodded, his stomach in knots. ''She's my friend. Lily's just _seeing things._''

Lily rolled her eyes, looking over to the kitchen area. ''Luke's getting your food,'' she said. ''So I should get back to work,'' she then looked over the booth her was sat in. ''And you should get back quick before someone steals your booth.''

''It was lovely meeting you, Karen.'' he said in a gentlemanly manner, nodding politely and sending a quick dry look to Lily. He didn't want any of this getting back to Clay, he didn't even know how he felt, there was just this big jumble of messy feelings that he barely understood right now. Dream Nathan likes Dream Haley, sure. But real life Nathan doesn't have a clue _how_ to feel about real life, fantastically, wonderful Haley.

Nathan sat back at the booths, replying to another one of Julian's texts that had all of the show times. And a couple more minutes later, Lucas arrived with two plates of a burger and fries.

He eagerly took a bite of his burger, mumbling a thank you to the blonde haired boy across from him.

When he had consumed most of his meal and could now eat slowly as he wasn't as hungry as before, he asked Lucas a question that had been on his mind for a while, ''You know about this centre thing? Is... is Haley _okay_ with me working there? You know, if I actually do. She didn't look happy when Clay suggested it.''

Lucas stayed quiet for a moment as he swallowed the remains of her burger. ''Okay, you know like a mom is really protective of her baby, she won't let anyone... jeopardize it. Well, the centre is Haley's baby. She wasn't mad at_ you,_ she was mad at Clay for him wanting to use the thing that she's worked so hard for, for his personal gain.'' he shrugged. ''He isn't doing it out of spite or anything, Haley's just insanely protective of it. She doesn't want publicity to stop kids from going. Parents don't like it if a picture of their child is in a newspaper or magazine.''

''It wasn't my idea, Clay said-''

''I know,'' he nodded. ''But she's not mad at you. I think her and Clay have made up now. And if you worked at the centre, then I think she'd be happy with that. She always loves getting volunteers because it doesn't make a ton of money, and all that goes on food and wages for the three staff they can afford to pay.''

''Like I said, I'm still thinking about it. I'm not good with kids.''

''It's easy,'' Lucas shrugged. ''You just play basketball with them.''

He smiled sheepishly. ''Maybe... I don't know. I just know I'm gonna screw up and throw a basketball in their face or something.'' He saw Lucas' eyes widen. ''By accident, I mean.''

''Oh,'' Lucas chuckled, glancing at his watch. ''Well, my shift starts in half an hour. Lily can give us a ride to my place while I change, so do you wanna come with and then we can go to the centre?''

''I promised Damien that I'd go to lunch with him,'' he laughed at how it sounded like they were dating. ''He's been stuck in the beach house for the last few days, and he came here for me so I wanted to return the favour. Hey, maybe he could work in the centre too. That'd give him something to do.''

Lucas grinned. ''That's a good idea,'' he nodded. ''But Lily can still give us a ride to my place, then I'll drop you off at the beach house while I'm on my way.''

''Sounds good,''

''Nathan,'' Lucas said, quieter this time. ''I'm glad... that I came to see you. I'm really happy we're doing this, being... friends, brothers, whatever.''

Nathan smiled widely. He had begun to realise through their couple of hours together how easy it was becoming to hang around with him, and how awkward it no longer was. It was nice, actually. Bonding.

''Me too.''

* * *

><p>''<em>Nathan, I'm hungry,<em>'' Damien whined down the phone. ''_When are you gonna be back? I think I'm gonna die._''

The NBA star rolled his eyes. ''Not long, Lucas is in the shower and when he's ready he's gonna drop me off at home. Okay? Now stop being a baby.''

Damien sighed down the phone. ''_Okay, sorry, I know you're hanging out with your brother. How's that going, anyway?_''

''Pretty good, actually.'' He smiled, thinking back to the ride open. Most of the ride was spent with Lucas and Lily bickering, then Lucas attempting to give Lily the 'guy talk' after finding out she had a date tonight from his mother earlier on. It was amusing to watch. He hoped that he and Lucas could be that close one day, not with the 'guy talk' but just so close that they could bicker but love each other just as much, kinda like what he has with his best friends already.

''_That's awesome, I'm happy for you. Well, just as long as you don't abandon us._''

''Shut up,''

''_Tell him to hurry up!_'' Damien commanded before hanging up the phone.

Nathan put his phone back in his pocket and stood up from the place at the couch to have a better look at the pictures around the room. There was some hanging from the walls, placed on the coffee table and stood on the fire place. Some had Lucas' family. Others had Haley with people he assumed to be her siblings, and an older women who he guessed was her mother. The rest were filled with Lucas, Haley, Brooke and another girl with curly blonde hair who he didn't recognise, sometimes they also featured Clay and another guy who Nathan didn't know, he had brown hair and a huge smile. They all looked like they were having fun.

He picked up one from the fireplace; it featured just Haley and Lucas. But they looked young, sixteen, even. Haley's brown hair was back, like Dream Haley's and she was wearing the same worn out clothes that he had seen in the first dream he had. Lucas had his arm wrapped around her and they were both laughing about something.

''Hey,'' Lucas emerged from his bedroom, his hair still damp from his shower. But he looked ready to go, which was good. The blonde man noticed what Nathan was looking at. ''Oh, I remember that day. I was supposed to go out with Brooke but I had to cancel on Haley who was already at the mall, and something had happened to her phone. So I met her just to tell her that I had to leave. But she ended up winning me over and convincing me to stay, so I cancelled on Brooke instead and we hung out at the mall all day.''

Nathan blinked, trying to cover up the surprised etched onto his features. But he... _Lucas_ cancelled on Haley so he met her at the mall. That happened in real life too? Except that Lucas went to the mall and actually stuck around like Dream Nathan. This was just getting bonkers now.

''That's... that's nice.'' He looked back down at the picture, noticing how friendly they looked. His words came out harsher than intended, ''Did you guys ever date?''

Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes naturally. ''No, but you're lucky you asked me instead of Haley. She would have gone insane. _Everyone_ thinks that about us and we're still not used to it. It's kinda gross,'' _What?_ ''We're more like siblings. We grew really close in high school.''

Nathan nodded, feeling relief wash over him. ''I get that. People always think me and Rachel, my other best friend, used to date. But we don't. She's never dated Damien or Julian either, I don't get why people think it.''

_We're more like siblings,_ Lucas had said.

Now why wasn't Nathan's smile falling?

* * *

><p>''Can we get sweet popcorn? Salted makes me thirsty.'' Julian asked as they walked towards the concession stand after just buying the movie tickets. ''I don't want to be going to the bathroom in between all of Olivia Newton John's songs.''<p>

''You know I _hate_ sweet.''

''But I can't eat a whole box on my own,'' he pointed to his abs. ''I need to keep these nice and strong.''

Nathan scoffed, jabbing him in the ribs. ''Strong isn't a word I'd use.''

''Nate, Julian, hey!'' a cheerful voice sounded from behind them.

They both turned in unison to see Clay heading towards them, Haley by his side, their hands intertwined. She smiled when her eyes met his, causing his heart to skip a beat (but _why_?) as the couple reached them.

''Hi Clay, Haley.''

''Claley,'' Haley corrected, her smile widening. ''It's easier than saying both of our names. Brooke thought of it.''

''You're such a nerd,'' Clay laughed, nudging her with his elbow playfully. She knew he was teasing. She had known him long enough to know when he was being rude or just joking. She had met him in college and they had started dating in their second year, it had been complicated and awkward, but yet simple, they _worked._ And after six years, they were still working, which was pretty impressive.

She stuck her tongue out at him. ''Shush, you _love_ it.''

''So what movie are you guys watching?'' Nathan chipped in, effectively ending the cute-fest.

''Grease,''

''So are we!'' Julian exclaimed excitedly.

''Cool,'' Clay grinned, nodding towards the concession stand. ''We're gonna get some snacks, but do you guys wanna sit together?''

Nathan was about to object, he didn't fancy seeing Haley and Clay being all cute together as they watched a movie. He just didn't. But before he had a chance to say _anything,_ Julian spoke up,

''Sure, I was just gonna get some sweet popcorn.''

''Me too.''

Haley looked over to the seats where everyone could sit while waiting for people to arrive or the time of their movie showing to come. Grease didn't start for a few more minutes and she hated queuing, so she looked at Nathan, the typical smile widening when she set eyes on him. ''Do you wanna sit down while they get the popcorn?''

Nathan swallowed thickly. He wanted to say no. He didn't want to hang around her when she made him feel a mix of feelings he didn't understand or act upon them because she's in a long term relationship with his agent, his new friend. But he just couldn't say no to her, he just _couldn't_. So he nodded. ''Yeah, okay.''

''What's the matter? Do you not like Grease or something?''

''Oh yeah,'' he said sarcastically. ''I _really_ love howSandy had to change herself completely 'til they could be together. It was stupid.''

''You're talking like a girl,'' she teased as they sat down at the seating area. ''But I guess you're right. I just love the songs.''

''You're talking like Julian,'' he teased back.

Haley didn't say anything; she just pondered his earlier words. ''You're _totally_ right! She had to change who she was, her clothes and everything, she even started smoking, Nathan! People shouldn't change who they are for anyone.''

''Then you shouldn't.''

''Never,'' she swore, smiling gently, her mind in the past. ''I still feel like the same girl from high school sometimes, I feel like I haven't changed at all.''

He wanted to smile and say,_ you haven't._ Because, well, she hasn't. From what he's saw, she isn't much different from Dream Haley, who's in high school. Sure, she looks different and has matured and grew stronger. But she was still that Haley, if Dream Haley ever actually existed, that is.

Urgh, he was so confused.

''Jeez,'' he laughed, though it was forced. ''I bet you were the shortest girl in high school.'' He didn't _technically_ know that.

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, feigning annoyance. ''So?''

''It's cute,''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah,'' Nathan laughed. ''It makes you different, and it's something you can never change about yourself.''

Haley grinned, not knowing why it made her so happy that he said that. People usually tease her shortness, in a playful way, but it still gets annoying. And he just added to her argument, she was impressed. ''I guess you're right.'' she paused, smirking. ''So, you and Julian going to the movies together, huh? That's quite cosy.''

''He's a brother to me,'' he said dryly, his voice turning teasing, ''Now you're just sounded a little sick now, Hales.''

_Hales._ ''Okay, fine, I'll stop.'' she said lightly, giggling at the annoyed expression on his face. ''But for what it's worth, you guys would make a cute couple.'' she paused slightly, seeing him look more irritated. ''...Though Julian would be a lot cuter with Brooke, they're adorable and you're just not as fashionable as Brooke Davis.''

He had yet to meet Brooke; he was hoping that she wasn't as annoying as Dream Brooke. But he hoped that she actually _wasn't_ Dream Brooke, this whole situation was complicated enough. ''Julian mentioned her,'' he said quietly. ''He's not been happy in a while, his job's getting harder and he has, like, no love life lately.''

''So Brooke can only be a good thing, right?''

''Of course,''

''How about you?'' she questioned curiously. ''Have you got a good thing?''

''Basketball,'' he answered instantly. Because it was. It was his constant, his escape. It was the thing that helped him clear his mind when it felt like the world was on his shoulders. And he could still lose it thanks to his father's HCM, but he's _trying_ not to think about that. He will get tested, he will... Just not yet.

She smiled in a total non judging way. ''Mine's the centre.''

For some reason, he was relieved that she didn't say that Clay was her _good thing._ ''Yeah?''

Haley nodded. ''Someone else owned it but it was run down and old, so in college I would do bake sales to raise money and make it more known so people would contribute money to it to make it better. As soon as I got out of college, I started working there and the owner... she died and left it to me. So it's mine. I've changed it a little, but that's only so more kids will want to come. I mean, it's better than hanging on the streets, right?''

Nathan was taken aback. How was it possible that someone as amazing as her was so _selfless_ and kind? Because she wants to help kids feel like they're not alone for a reason he doesn't understand yet. She's a very guarded person, she is, but he can tell that she's opening up a little, like when she said that she understood his family problems. But that doesn't mean he _wants_ to break down those walls, that's way too risky.

''Yeah, that's... really nice,''

''Thanks,'' she beamed. Wait, why did she even _want_ to impress him?

''We got the snacks,'' Julian announced, handing Nathan a soda that he had bought, while he kept a hold of the popcorn. ''Now hurry up, the movie's about to start.''

Clay grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her up. She rewarded him with a small kiss on the cheek as she snatched the small bag of chocolate from his hands.

Nathan looked away.

They gave in their tickets to the ticket guy who pointed to their screen and quietly took a seat as the scene on the beach rolled onto the screen. Julian eagerly sat down, pulling down Nathan next to him so he could focus on the movie too. Haley giggled and took a seat next to the NBA player, her boyfriend wrapping his arm around her shoulders when he sat down.

Nathan tried to keep his eyes on the movie, but he couldn't help but look at Haley in the corner in his eye, when she smiled at the cute scenes or laughed at the songs and dances. He just couldn't help it. There was something about her- _addicting._ But Clay was there, kissing the top of her head or squeezing her into him a little more or smiling wider when she took the hand that was around his shoulder and intertwined their fingers, their joined hands resting on her shoulder.

So he closed his eyes.

And all the music and voices and singing and cheesiness started to fade away, and it was replaced with darkness.

And _Haley._

_He stood at the school gates, sighing at how early he was. His school ended fifteen minutes earlier than Haley's but yet he still found himself eagerly jogging to his car when his school day at Tree Hill High ended. Now he still had to wait another five minutes or so before everyone was dismissed. Nathan knew that Haley was going to be mad at him for meeting her at the school again, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to hang out with her; he's actually missed her all day. _

_How insane was that? Him, Nathan Scott, the guy most girls in his school have a crush on (this isn't a fact, but he's guessing it's true) would get so flustered over a nerdy, short girl who goes to private school and _likes_ to read? It was actually scaring him a little._

_But he just couldn't stay away._

_''Oh, hey Nathan,'' A girls voice said, breaking him away from his thoughts. He turned his head into the direction of the voice and realised it was that girl from the mall yesterday, the one who Haley was uneasy of the sight of._

_Nathan already didn't like her. ''Um, hey?''_

_''I'm here meeting my girlfriends,'' she explained, as if he actually cared. ''Why are you here?'' she questioned, smiling humorously._

_''What's funny?''_

_''I just heard that you were dating Haley James, I saw you guys at the mall yesterday.'' she paused, coughing to cover her laugh. ''It's... cute.''_

_He raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm. Okay, so he _really_ doesn't like her now. ''I guess it would be. But we're not dating, we're friends.'' Nathan looked at her pointedly, surprised by the slight pain in his chest that his statement caused. ''Friends who don't like it when people spread stuff about friends families.''_

_She faltered for a second before she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. ''So?''_

_''_So _you have no right to even talk to me about Haley after you spread crap about her. Actually, you don't even have a right to talk to me in general.'' He then noticed that people were exiting the school, she would be here soon and he didn't want her to be upset with him about talking to this girl, whoever she was. ''And I know you go to Tree Hill High, so you start spreading stuff about Haley again, then we have a problem and Brooke Davis will make your life hell if she finds out.''_

_Nathan didn't know why he was being so threatening. But he knew that this girl had upset Haley by telling people private stuff about her family, he didn't even know what it was but Haley obviously doesn't want people knowing, and he didn't like that people did thanks to this brown haired girl. Haley was already becoming a big part of his life, so he's going to be protective of her, because her being hurt... it's like _him_ being hurt. He can't explain it. Hell, he doesn't even understand it._

_The girl didn't say anything then, she just huffed quietly and sulked further away from the gate, away from him (_good,_ he thought) but still at seeing distance so she could see her ''girlfriends.''_

_And two minutes later, Haley walked out of the gate. Not looking as mad as she did yesterday, in fact, she looked happier than she did before she saw him._

_''Hi,'' she breathed when she approached. ''What are you doing here?''_

_''I thought we could hang out again,'' he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. ''If you're not busy or anything, and if you actually want to. Because if you don't then I can just...''_

_''Of course I want to,''_

_Nathan smiled widely. ''Well what do you wanna do?''_

_Haley laughed, linking her arm through his as they started to walk towards the parking lot. It was pretty chilly; obviously her school blazer wasn't keeping her very warm. ''You come here to meet me to hangout and you didn't have any ideas of what we're actually going to do?''_

_''Nope,''_

_''Nice,'' she paused, thinking. ''Why don't we just go to the river court? You promised to teach me. Basketball 101 or something, right?''_

_Nathan nodded, his smile widening at the thought. ''Right, someone always hides a basketball in the bushes or somewhere.'' he explained. ''Do you have to call your mom? This could take a while.''_

_''I told you. She doesn't care.''_

_''_Why _though?'' he prodded, feeling like a complete idiot instantly afterwards. He hates it when people try and dig into his family life, of course Haley would too. Nathan saw the annoyed look etched onto her face. ''Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I'm just... interested.''_

_Haley nodded, silently accepting his apology as she slid into the passenger seat once they reached his car._

_He climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine, not saying anything as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road._

_''So,'' she spoke up again as they made their way there. Her school wasn't that far from the river court. ''Are you gonna teach me how to make a free shot?''_

_Nathan laughed loudly. ''You need more help than I thought,''_

_Haley sent him an evil glare. ''Why?'' she bit back defensively._

_''It's a free _throw._''_

_''Oh,'' she mumbled, her cheeks turning a bright red colour._

_He continued to laugh, trying to keep his attention on the road. ''I'm clueless at those important subjects, while you know everything. And you're clueless at basketball while I know everything about it.'' he realised._

_''Opposites,''_

_''But it works, right?''_

_Haley smiled, nodding. ''Yeah,''_

_He grinned, driving down the small dirt path leading towards the river court. He frowned when he realised someone was already there. And it wasn't Lucas or some of his other friends. It was the opposite, it was Felix Taggaro. He went to Tree Hill High and was actually pretty good at basketball, but felt like he was 'too good' to go on the team. So he liked to taunt the Ravens and state that they would be so much better if he was on the team, too._

_Nathan hated him._

_''Oooh, Lucas told me about him,'' Haley said quietly, recognising him. ''He came into the café one day and he was being so immature.'' she looked at him earnestly. ''We can go, if you want. We can do this another day.''_

_''No, I promised to teach you. So I am.''_

''Nathan,''

_''Thank y-''_

''Nathan, wake up. The movie's over.''

He groaned at his aching body from the uncomfortable chair in the movies. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was greeted with Haley's smiling face as she crouched in front of his seat, shaking his shoulder lightly to free him from his peaceful slumber.

It was peaceful... _right_?

''Oh God I didn't talk in my sleep, did I?''

She laughed. ''No, but we wouldn't have heard you over the singing anyway,'' Haley stated humorously. ''Why? Were you having a good dream?'' She grabbed his hand, pulling him up while also sending little tingles through each others arms.

Nathan laughed as he followed her out of the door, where Julian and Clay were waiting. ''The best.''


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN:** Here's the next one! This is more building up friendships and getting some more backstory into Haley's life, along with a few of the others. I lost about four of my reviewers, where did you go?:( I understand if you don't like this anymore, but I'd love to know why so I can try and make this better. Every review is completely appreciated! The song included is _don't wait_ by _the duke spirit._ Any Dan/Blair fan will complete understand why I love this song. Oh, and this chapter doesn't contain as much NH as I'd like, but I'll try and update soon because the next one has much more! So please stick with me!

And anyone that actually goes on my tumblr, I changed my url (again) to 's-hudson' (Stanley Hudson is amazing, okay?) but the link on my profile still works.

Reviews really help with my writing. It helps me know who I need to include more and who to include less. I know it's going a little slow, but I'm trying to make it as real as I can (for a story about a guy who dreams of a girl he's never met- then does) so I want to handle this the right way. Plus, you'll get a preview if you have an account and review!:-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_''Nathan, don't, it's not worth it.'' The feel of Haley's hand pressed on his chest was the only thing that was calming him down in this moment. He was raging, he wanted to tear Felix's stupid little head off, and he wanted to beat the crap out of him. He had never felt so _angry_ before in his life. Not at his dad, not at Lucas, not at his teachers. But now, his blood is boiling and he feels like one of those animated characters where the steam comes out of their ears._

_He had tried, really tried to be civil with Felix when they reached the river court. Nathan had politely (for Haley sake) asked how long he was going to be at the river court. The Spanish teenager had bit back with a sarcastic comment, so Nathan just sat down and ignored him, causing Haley to grin._

_But then he had said, ''Maybe I'll leave, only if this hot piece of ass comes with me.''_

_Haley had been about to respond, but Nathan had shot up, demanding to know what he had just said._

_But Felix had ignored him and looked at Haley, who was glaring at him. ''Damn, you're fine.''_

_''Fuck you,'' she spat._

_''Why don't you, baby?''_

_Which lead to now, Haley's tiny hand being the only thing stopping him from being the crap out of Felix._

_Felix laughed, taunting him. ''What are you gonna do, Nathan? You gonna hit me, because I can just get your ass suspended. Then they'll all be begging me to join the team, and when I turn them down it'll suck even more.''_

_He attempted to lunge at Felix, to just punch him in his stupid little mouth. But Haley had stepped in front of him, now both of her hands on his torso, pushing him back._

_She looked at him earnestly. ''Nathan, stop. You're not getting in trouble because of me.''_

_''He's not getting away with saying stuff about you,''_

_''I can look after myself.'' she stated firmly. ''Now just be the better guy and walk away, just walk away.''_

_So he did._

_He ignored Felix's laughs and words that he shouted back, he ignored them completely. Because Felix could say he was too good for the team and act better than anyone else. But that didn't matter because Nathan was better than the other players in Tree Hill and he was the captain of the team._

_Nathan now had something that Felix could never have._

_He had Haley._

_She quickly reached him as he walked the opposite direction of his car, heading towards the river front and the docks, near Karen's Café instead. ''Nathan,'' she said, trying to get him to stop. _

_But he didn't, he was just so angry. Because when Felix said that stuff about Haley, he could see it in his head. Them, together. Her not being friends with him anymore, just with Felix all the time doing stuff that he didn't want to think about. Haley and Felix, boyfriend and girlfriend. That was seriously the most wrong this there was. It's not like he and Haley are anything at all, she was totally against the idea of him falling for her and she even said that she didn't date. He didn't expect himself to be the exception._

_Haley grabbed his arm, turning him around. ''I don't get why you're so angry,'' she laughed nervously. ''It was some stupid comments. And I told you, I can look after myself. I even carry pepper spray. Now don't ever try and defend my honour, okay? Or I'll hit you next time.''_

_Nathan cracked a smile._

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly for a moment, before breaking away from their mini embrace and grinning. ''Now you owe me an ice cream for acting all cave man.''_

_''You're lucky you're you,''_

_''And why's that?''_

_''I wouldn't do this for anyone else.''_

_Haley blushed slightly as they continued to walk towards the pier, this wind blowing through the strands of hair that had escaped from her pony-tail. ''I guess that makes me special then, huh?''_

_''I guess it does.''_

Nathan rubbed his eyes when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, which only got louder and louder each hit. ''Nathan,'' a sweet voice rang through the little gap. ''Nathan, get up.''

Was he still dreaming?

That was Haley's voice; he's heard it enough to recognise it.

He hopped out of bed, attempting to smooth out his bed head as he headed towards the door. He opened it, instantly waking up when it definitely was her. Straight hair today, denim shorts and a pink vest top. It must be warm out today, he realised. _Thank God._ Her mouth was slightly agape as she blushed at his appearance; he was only wearing some old basketball shorts after all. She was blushing, almost as bright as in his dreams.

''H- Hi,'' she breathed, smiling up at him nervously. She swallowed thickly. _Wow..._ ''I'm sorry, I just...'' Haley shook her head, what was she _doing_? Practically drooling over a guy that wasn't hers! ''Clay! Clay, he's here. And he needed to talk to you and then he was gonna give me a ride to work, but I'm gonna be late if you don't get up, so...''

''Oh, okay, sure.'' He nodded breathlessly, getting over the shock of her being there, right in front of his eyes.

Nathan followed her from his bedroom door, through the hall and into the living room, where his best friends and agent were sat.

''Hey Nate,'' Clay smiled, his eyes darting back down to his blackberry as he typed something. ''I've been getting a bunch of calls, at all hours, about you. People wanna know if you need physical therapy, what happened with the Lakers and what happened with The Bobcats and the accident and, well, _everything._ We need to set up an interview or something. The bigger magazines and newspapers are in Charlotte, if you do it there it'll get the word out.''

''That's perfect,'' Damien interjected. ''I have a photo shoot for some brand there this afternoon anyway, I was gonna drive down. Now you can ride with us.''

''_Us_?'' Haley questioned, sending a confused glance to her boyfriend. ''What does he mean? Us? Are you going too?''

''I need to...''

''No you don't,'' she insisted in a snap. ''The season's over, you said you were gonna spend that time in Tree Hill, with me.''

''I'm _sorry,_ but this is the last time, baby, I promise.'' Clay swore softly, looking at her pleadingly. ''Once these interviews are done then I don't need to do anything until the season starts, I might have to visit Troy a couple of times,'' he said, referring to his other client. ''But this is my job, Hales, I'll try and be here as much as I can. You know how much I hate being away from you.''

She cracked a small smile. ''You do?''

''Of course,''

''Wait, so you guys are leaving me here alone?'' Julian asked, irritated.

''You won't be alone, you have _Brooke._'' Haley teased.

He blushed, looking down. ''I've only met her once,''

''You have her number,'' she pointed out. ''Have you called her yet?''

''I wouldn't really know what to say,''

''Just be yourself Julian,'' Nathan spoke up for the first time since he walked in the room, taking a seat on the arm rest on the couch that Haley was sat on. ''You can't go wrong.''

Haley smiled up at him. He was such a good friend. ''Yeah, I think she likes you.''

''I have an idea!'' Damien announced, clapping his hands together as he stood up to get their full attention. He looked at Nathan. ''You and Lucas decided to hang out everyday, right? To get to know each other before the season,'' he paused, receiving a silent nod. ''So how about me and Clay drop Haley off, then head to Charlotte, then you can ask Luke and you two and Julian can come and meet us down there. We could have a guy's night once everything's done, we could stay over. You have that apartment, right?''

Nathan grinned. ''You know, that's actually a good idea.'' He had agreed to spend some time with Lucas everyday before he has to go to Charlotte on a more permanent basis, this would be a good time for some more brotherly bonding with his friends. It could also, possibly help his small friendship with Clay grow.

''And just leave me?''

They all looked at Haley, slightly guiltily as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

''You won't be alone, you have _Brooke,_'' Julian teased back.

Haley widened her eyes at him daringly.

''You shouldn't have said that man,'' Clay laughed quietly, receiving a glare from his girlfriend. ''...Why don't you and Brooke come, too? And Jake and Peyton.''

''Jake and Peyton are going for a baby scan today, if you remembered.''

Nathan soon realised that Haley was in a bad mood thanks to Clay leaving, again. And he quickly realised that you just shouldn't cross Haley when she's pissed, because she'll bite your head off. But seen as she wasn't mad at him, it was actually pretty hilarious.

''Aren't you working anyway?''

''It's Saturday, a lot of parents don't work on Saturday's so it's quiet, I can work half the day and leave at lunch.'' she responded with a smirk. ''Brooke's the boss; she can do what we want. So we're coming, don't try and talk me out of it.''

''I just asked you to come!'' Clay exclaimed, exasperated. He couldn't keep up with her sometimes.

''Good, sorry to keep you from your _guys night._''

''It'll be better with you there anyway,'' he said sweetly, winning her over as he received a grin.

Nathan coughed loudly, regaining everyone's attention and attempting to clear the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He just wanted to be out of the room right now. It felt weird seeing an older version of the girl who was supposed to be with the Dream, younger version of _him_ date someone else, his friend. But it wasn't just that. He didn't like seeing this Haley be all happy with Clay. It was mean, selfish, even, but he just didn't. He couldn't help it.

''So, uh, we're gonna stay at my place in Charlotte? Will we all fit?''

''I can stay in mine if there's no room,'' Damien offered with a shrug. ''There are two rooms, so Brooke and Julian can stay there. And Clay, Haley and Lucas can stay at your place, Nate.''

_Great,_ he thought bitterly, while he nodded with a tight smile. _Just great._

* * *

><p>Lucas honked the horn outside Karen's Café where Haley and Brooke were. He was honestly looking forward to spending more time with his brother, they had bonded a little the day before but maybe being in the city of Nathan's team can help then unite over the game. He was surprised at how <em>natural<em> it felt, just building a friendship with him. But still, labels made everything awkward, so he didn't want to think about that.

Brooke jumped in the car first, in the middle seat at the back next to Julian. She smiled at him, almost shyly which was very rare for Brooke Davis. She couldn't help how nervous she felt around him; just a simple look from him would make her all dizzy.

''Well hey, Brooke Davis,'' He grinned.

''Hi, Julian.''

Nathan turned around in his seat to look at the brunette. And it was her, the same Brooke Davis from his dream, only ten years older. He wasn't even surprised. He would have honestly been more shocked if she didn't look like that. It was like a puzzle, everything was starting to fall into place. He just couldn't work it all out yet. Not everything was adding up.

He looked at his best friend, noticing how flushed he'd become. So Haley was right...

''You know, you didn't call me.''

''I was going to,'' Julian said quickly, insisting. ''I've just been really busy. I wanted to, really. Promise.''

Brooke smiled widely. ''I wanted you to, too.'' she shrugged, appearing nonchalant. ''I guess I could forgive you.''

''Please do,''

Lucas beeped the horn again as Haley still hadn't arrived.

Nathan decided to speak up. ''Um, hey, I'm Nathan.''

Brooke looked at him approvingly, a certain look in her eye. ''I'm Brooke, Haley's told me a lot about you.''

''Yeah?'' He didn't notice how his face literally lit up by the mention of this.

But Brooke did.

''Yeah, she did. Well, she told me about your tour, and that you might be working in the centre. I think that's really cool.''

''Uh, thanks. But I haven't decided yet.''

''I was getting some snacks!'' Haley finally climbed into the car, next to Brooke. She had a Karen's Café bag in her hand which she opened when she shut the car door. She pulled out some cookies and handed them to the blonde haired driver. ''Luke, your mom baked you some cookies,'' she cooed, gaining laughs from the people in the car. ''Brooke, there's your fruit bar.'' She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she gave it to the fashion designer. ''I didn't know what to get you, Julian. So I got you... a big chocolate chip cookie.''

''Karen makes all these snacks?'' he asked, taking a big bite of his cookie.

''Uh huh,'' Haley nodded, reaching into the paper bag and pulling out a brownie. She leaned forward and gave it to Nathan. ''You said you like brownies, right?'' She asked, referring to their conversation as they headed towards the café when they gave up on their tour.

His chest got a little warmer over the fact that she remembered, but it shouldn't have. ''Yeah, thanks.''

Lucas started the car while Haley took her blueberry muffin from the bag, taking a bite.

The first half an hour of the journey was spent in silence while everyone ate and got settled in the car with iPods and magazines or the radio to entertain them. Soon enough, Brooke and Julian broke away into their little conversation while Haley placed her ear buds in her ears, turning her iPod on.

Nathan flicked through his sports magazine aimlessly, not really paying attention. Until something else did,

''_Don't wait, don't wait, don't wait for too long / Don't say, don't say, don't say a word..._''

He looked back at the voice, but Haley had her eyes closed. It didn't even seem to appear that she knew that's she was actually singing, it was just all natural. And right now, it already sounded pretty awesome. She was just awesome. She cares for kids, helps out in the café, gives people she barely knows rides home, and now she can sing? Seriously, how did anyone date her without feeling not good enough?

''_You drugged my will with a broad acre smile / Who gave permission to drive me this wild? / Oh, the longing is always so so / Oh, the longing is always so so..._''

Her eyes shot open as she noticed three pairs of eyes staring at her (four if you count Luke's glances from the rear-view mirror) and she blushed deeply, ripping the ear buds out of her ears. Her two best friend's had heard her sing before, so have lots of others, she didn't understand why she was so embarrassed. Maybe it was the raven-haired guy in the car. She didn't know why, but know that he had heard her sing; she wanted to know if she did well. She actually wanted to _impress_ him.

What the hell was wrong with her?

''You're really good, Haley.'' Nathan complimented sweetly. And he meant it, he did. Even though it was pretty much a complete understatement.

''Thanks,''

She felt a pleasant feeling bubble in her stomach from the praise, it even made her smile really wide.

''Haley sings at TRIC a couple of times a month,'' Brooke chipped in, smiling proudly.

''And she went on tour,'' Lucas added.

''Yeah?''

''Uh huh, she _rocked._ She was a rock star, everyone loved her.'' Brooke bragged before sending Haley a playful glare. ''But then she quit.''

Nathan looked at her curiously, he was quite intrigued actually. ''Why?''

Haley shrugged sheepishly, embarrassed by all the attention. ''It was just something I did one summer in college. The centre was always the plan, and I didn't wanna leave my friends or anything else.''

''Weren't you in a choir on anything in high school?''

He actually felt quite smart for asking this. He was still confused with what Haley had told him on the tour, that she went to Tree Hill High with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton while in the dream she went to the all girls private school. He didn't understand how other things in the dream matched up with their past, but this little detail didn't.

''I think the private school did, but I was too chicken. But I don't think Tree Hill High did.''

''You went to private school?'' Julian asked, surprised.

Haley laughed. ''Yeah, but then I transferred to Tree Hill High in junior year.''

''Weren't your parents mad that you quit that kinda of education?''

''Haley's really smart, she was gonna get top grades wherever she went,'' Lucas spoke up first, sharing a look in the rear-view mirror with Haley, who's mood had altered which Nathan noticed.

''Did you have to wear uniform?''

Haley groaned with a small giggle, her mood brightening slightly. ''Urgh, it was awful. It was this gross shade of red, too, with black. Everyone looked the same too. I wasn't allowed to dye my hair, or wear any jewellery. Everyone kinda looked the same, it was pretty dull.''

Just like the dream.

Well, not the dull thing. If anything, Haley was the complete _opposite_ of dull.

''Our high school sucked,'' Julian stated.

''I actually liked it.''

''Yeah, _you_ would. You and Damien and Rachel were popular, while I was just that nerdy guy who hung out with you guys.''

Brooke placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''Aw, why were you nerdy?''

''He was a _mathlete._''

She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that were escaping. ''That's... that's adorable.'' she said honestly. Because it was. She was the head cheerleader in high school. The mathlete and the cheerleader, that was a bit of a cliché, but she liked it. All of the other guys she had ever been interested in all knew how awesome people thought they were and were always expecting _more_ from her. It never lasted.

An opposite of the other guys, that's what she needed.

Julian was the _exact_ opposite.

And yet she felt giddy at the mention of his name, warm inside just sitting next to him and she would get butterflies when he would say, ''Brooke Davis.''

This was a first. Normally guys would like her, that was it and she knew it. But now she's desperate to know exactly what he thinks, and she can't just ask him. It's already driving her crazy. She only met him two days ago!

''It's really not,'' Julian shuddered in embarrassing, fighting the urge to kick the back out Nathan's seat in revenge. ''And then one time, my mom came into school, drunk. And she kept yelling, 'JuJu-Bee! JuJu-Bee, I'm here to pick you up from school!' so that was what everyone called me. It sucked. It was only better when one of the guys... or Rachel, was there to defend me.''

''Who's Rachel?'' Lucas questioned curiously, smiling humorously from the story.

''She's part of our group too,''

''Is she gonna visit?''

''Hopefully, we miss her.'' Nathan said, shrugging sheepishly. ''She's a model. Like, a fashion model so she always has to have photo shoots and interviews, she's pretty big inNew York.''

Haley felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course he has a girlfriend. One who he's known for years who's a _model_ and _famous._ It wasn't supposed to bother her; nothing really about Nathan supposed to interest her and grab her attention and completely fascinate her. But it did. She wanted to know everything. But _this_, she preferred to not hear about his fabulous girlfriend.

''Don't you get jealous, having a famous model as a girlfriend?'' Brooke questioned, also thinking that he was dating this Rachel by how proud he sounded when he stated her occupation.

''She's not my _girlfriend,_ she's my _best friend._'' Nathan laughed. ''You know, what is it with you guys? Not everyone dates their best friends.''

Brooke looked down.

Haley smiled widely, feeling a strange sense of relief wash over her.

''Oh yeah, but you dated Lucas, right?''

Haley giggled. ''That didn't last long,'' she chortled.

Julian raised an eyebrow. ''Wait, you two dated?''

''In _high school._'' Lucas stated with a cough. ''But it was only for a while.''

Brooke smiled teasingly. ''I was Lucas' rebound,'' she laughed. Years ago it bothered her, but right now she just laughed it off, she realised a long time ago that her and Lucas' just didn't work back then. He was like a brother to her now; she couldn't lose that if they turned into anything now. She didn't want them to. ''Peyton, he was still hung up on her.''

''Why did you guys break up?''

''She was going through some stuff with her family, and I was selfish with her and wanted to be with her all the time but she needed to sort her family problems out. I wasn't as supportive as I should have been,'' he said softly, hurt creeping up in his tone. ''We fought a lot, and she broke up with me so I started dating Brooke... while Peyton and Jake started hanging out and he was everything that she needed, and by the time I'd stopped being so stubborn and realised my mistake, it was too late. I'd already lost her.''

''Wow,'' Nathan was stunned. ''I'm sorry, man.''

''It was a long time ago,'' Lucas shrugged as Haley leaned forward and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

''Oh, Lucas.'' Brooke leaned forward. ''Because you have the car, you take me to the fabrics warehouse in Charlotte? There's this really pretty fabric that I wanna use for one of my dresses.''

''I can take you, if you like.'' Julian offered. ''I have my car at my mom's house in Charlotte.''

She looked at him with a grateful smile. ''Okay, thanks,''

''Brooke's kinda famous, too, you know.'' Haley spoke up, pride shining in her tone as she looked at the front passenger seat where Nathan was sat. ''Have you heard of Clothes Over Bros? Well, that's hers. She made it all up by herself.''

''I've not heard about it, but that's really cool.''

''_Please,_'' Brooke scoffed. ''I couldn't have done it without Haley. Or Lucas. If I hadn't have been his rebound then I wouldn't have realised how designing clothes helped.'' She looked at Julian, not wanting to discuss her break up any longer. ''You make movies, right? How did you know you wanted to do that?''

''My Dad took me to see _The Thin Red Line,_ and I just kinda fell in love with movies.''

''He did try a music career first, though.'' Nathan chipped in with a loud laugh. ''He was the guitarist in a band.''

Everyone except Julian laughed as he blushed instead.

''Julian! We should start a _band._''

''Ha ha,'' he sent Haley a dry look.

''Haley and the Bee's, we'd be awesome.''

''Nice,'' Nathan chuckled. That was one of the best things he liked about normal Haley _and_ Dream Haley, she liked to tease people, it was usually pretty funny.

Julian leaned his head against the window, sulking. ''Shut up.''

* * *

><p>''Hey, guess what? I met this girl at the photo shoot, and she said she'd meet me here. She said she'll bring a few friends, so you and Julian are sorted for tonight.'' Damien explained as they followed behind the others down the road towards the club they were going to tonight.<p>

''I think he's only interested in Brooke tonight,'' Nathan chuckled softly. ''But no thanks, Lucas might be interested though.''

''Did the doctor's inject you with a bunch of lame after the accident or something?''

''That just sounds stupid,''

''Whatever,'' Damien rolled his eyes mockingly. ''I needed to talk to you anyway... There was another reason I wanted you and Lucas to come to Charlotte.''

Nathan raised an inquisitive eyebrow. ''Yeah, what reason was that?''

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he lowered his voice. ''I know you've been putting this off because we've been in Tree Hill and you've been freaking out about Lucas and the move to Charlotte. But you remember what the doctor said, Nate, you could have _HCM._ It's genetic and it's really serious, you could die. Lucas could have it too. And there's a testing clinic in Charlotte, completely confidential and everything.''

Nathan stayed silent for a moment. The HCM topic had been pushed to the back of his mind (along with his father's death) in midst of everything. He was just trying to convince himself that he didn't have it, he was sure something would have happened by now, surely. So instead of thinking of the possibility that he could have it, he focussed on his dreams and Lucas and Tree Hill and Haley. Anything but _this._

''You're getting that test tomorrow,'' Damien said firmly. ''I don't care if I have to drag your ass down there, you're getting it done. And you _need_ to tell Lucas.''

How was he supposed to tell Lucas? He had no idea how to even bring that up. And he couldn't do it tonight, when they were supposed to be out having fun and enjoying themselves.

''Okay,'' Nathan finally nodded slowly, knowing he had no choice in the matter. Damien only had his best interests at heart; he was only looking out for him. ''I'll talk to him tomorrow.''


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN:** Hey! It was lovely to come back from watching the new episode of Doctor Who (which was amazing and fabulous and adorable) and see these lovely reviews! Haley has no reason to break up with Clay_... yet._ He cares about his job so he can build a career and make money for the two of them. Just think about the show, _Nathan_ is gone all the time now because he's an agent leaving her to look after their two kids and a café. Haley's had to miss Nathan while he was in the NBA because that was his dream, in this story Clay's dream is to be an sucessful agent, Haley just has to miss him. It's kinda similar, if you think about it. But this is a _Naley_ story, I'm not gonna shove a bunch of Clay/Haley in here, only if it's necersary. Nathan/Haley are the main focus and they're going to happen, just not quite yet;) I really hope you stick with this story!

**anonymous -** You didn't sign a name:P Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't just throw Naley together yet, they're not even sure about their feelings for each other. They just need to get to know each other more first:-) But this chapter has lots of Naley so I hope you like it!

Songs included - _Dare you to Move_ by _Switchfoot_ and _Arms_ by _Christina Perri._

This chapter has lots of Naley and I'd love to know your thought about it so please review(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten.<strong>

The continuous pounding beat rang in his ears as he took a sip of his beer from his place at the booth Damien had gotten them. Two weeks ago, he would've loved this place. Clubs weren't exactly a place to meet the person you were going to spend the rest of your life with (though he and Julian did often _try_, but when that failed they would just hook up with some random chick - one each. They didn't like, _share_).

But right now, he didn't want to do that.

He didn't want any of that in general, actually.

Nathan didn't want to sleep with some girl he barely knew. Yet he also didn't want to go searching for someone who would be his future wife (and he didn't want to turn into the lead character of one of those sitcoms where the guy spends the whole series' searching for 'the one'). He didn't want something light and casual. He didn't want to be friends with benefits with anyone. No one was catching his interest, at all.

His eyes travelled to Haley, who was laughing with Clay at the bar as they ordered some drinks.

Okay, maybe _one_ person was.

But that doesn't matter. She's in a relationship, with his agent, his... friend, kinda. She's happy, a lot happier than in his dreams. Besides, he just finds her... _appealing_ because of those scenes that play in his mind at night of the two of them together. It doesn't mean anything about this Haley. This Haley's different, she's special.

She's _taken._

Of course, he was only thinking these silly thoughts because he was trying to get his mind away from the HCM situation, which involved him having to tell his brother about it sometime, sometime _tomorrow_ to be exact. Because he couldn't do it now. He actually appeared to be having a good time as he... typed away on his phone, barely paying attention to him. Just like he had been for the past hour and a half.

''Who are you texting?'' Nathan inquired, leaning his head over to see the screen.

Lucas snapped his phone shut, a sad, small smile playing on his lips. ''It was Peyton, she was, uh, telling me about her baby scan. She said that she had never felt happier than then, knowing her baby was healthy and well.''

He patted his shoulder comfortingly, bringing the bottle of beer up to his lips and taking a swig. ''It's been ten years, you've gotta let it go.''

''I have, I have. It's just _what ifs_. What if we had stayed together? What if we would have gone to college together? What if we were the ones having a baby together? I know, it's stupid because we probably would have broken up at a different point and I would have been fine, because I think I would have accepted it.'' he paused. ''Just... don't listen to me, okay. I'm being stupid.''

''It's not stupid, it's love, right?''

''It could have been,'' Lucas shrugged, his eyes scanning across the room, landing on Brooke and Julian who were dancing, standing way too close to each other to be considered friends. He nodded his head towards them with a laugh, ''Looks like they're getting together.''

''Nah, Julian's way too nervous around her. It's only because he's drinking that he's loosened up a little.''

''Why's he so nervous?''

Nathan thought about it for a second, his lips pursed slightly in thought. ''When we were younger, girls would hit on me and Damien, never Julian. And he would pretend he was fine with it. So we always helped him get girls, but they would always want _more._ He just 'wasn't good enough for them.' Well, that's what he thinks. They just weren't good enough for _him_, they're crazy. But I guess now he doesn't expect girls to stick around so when someone actually shows interest, he has this fear that they're going to look for someone with a higher status. That's why he doesn't date much.''

Lucas looked over at the pair again who had now sat down at a small table. Brooke was leaning close, while Julian edged back a little. He was _scared._ Scared of letting a girl get to him, scared of letting someone in and scared of opening up to someone when he expected her to leave when something better came along.

''Hey Scott,'' Haley slid in the booth next to Nathan, leaning forward so she could talk to Lucas too over the loud music. She could smell Nathan's cologne, it wasn't too strong and it smelled good, really good. _He _smelt good. ''Get it? I could have been talking about either one of you just then.''

''Oh, Hales, you're so clever.'' Lucas mocked. ''Where's Clay?''

''He got a phone call from the agency, some problem with something aboutTroyor something.''

''You sound interested,'' Nathan commented with a small laugh.

Haley shrugged. ''I'm not into sports,''

_Oh, I know._ ''Why?''

''Because I'm a klutz,'' she snorted, her cheeks going slightly red by his chuckle in response. ''Not at foosball, though. I'll kick your ass at that.''

''She will,''

Nathan stuck his hand out for her to shake. ''Fine, it's a bet.''

She raised an eyebrow, biting her bottom lip. She liked the sound of this. ''What kind of bet?''

''Well, we'll wait to see until we actually find a foosball table. Then we'll say what we get if the other one wins. Because I think I'm gonna have to think this through...''

''There's no bother, I'll _crush_ you.'' Haley took his hand in hers, trying to ignore the sparks that shot up her arm until she let go, like he had electrocuted her or something. She soon became distracted (though small tingles lingered where the sparks had been, reminding her of his effect on her) by the song that rang out of the speakers and through the club.

_Welcome to the planet_  
><em>Welcome to existence<em>  
><em>Everyone's here<em>  
><em>Everyone's here<em>

''Oh, I _love_ this song!'' Haley exclaimed with a grin, her eyes lighting up in excitement. ''Luke, dance with me.''

Lucas typed away on his phone, glancing up at her with a dry, ''No.''

She pouted, before looking at Nathan with a hopeful smile. For some reason, she wanted his skin to touch hers and she wanted to feel that thrill, it was intoxicating. Plus, she just really loved this song. ''Nathan, will you dance with me?''

''I really can't dance...''

''Well, you're just like your brother then. There, you have something in common. But it's a slow song, you'll just be... _swaying._'' she pursed her lips, sending him a pleading, puppy dog look. ''Please, Nathan. Please, please, please,''

''You sound like a child,''

''I work with children everyday, I pick up some habits. C'mon, the song's gonna be over!''

''Maybe that's my plan,'' Nathan joked, laughing when she slapped his arm playfully, looking completely adorable as she got so worked up over a song. ''Okay, fine, I'll dance with you.''

_Like today never happened_  
><em>Today never happened before<em>

He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her waist when they reached the dance floor, being careful not to hold her too close inappropriately. His heart rate started to increase as she slid her arms around his neck, her smooth skin gliding across his. And then she rested her head on his chest, and he silently prayed that she couldn't hear how fast his heart was going.

But it wasn't easy for her either. Her body felt incredibly warm, she was sure her cheeks were bright red. Her body felt on fire from his touch. She had never, ever felt this before. She was actually slightly overwhelmed by it all. She didn't even want the song to end; she wanted to stay here, like this, with him. And she _shouldn't._

_Today never happened before._

* * *

><p><em>''There was a fight at school today,'' Nathan said, taking a scoop of ice cream with the little plastic spoon and putting it in his mouth. He, as promised, bought her ice cream and sat with her at the tables at the docks.<em>

_''Really, do I know who it was?''_

_''Brooke and Peyton,'' he chuckled at her shocked expression. ''Well, there was yelling. Peyton was mad that Brooke had started dating Lucas so soon after their break up. She was going all 'friends' style saying that she and Luke were on a break, not actually over. I think Peyton was about to hit her, so I grabbed her and took her to one of the empty classrooms. God, she went on for ages about them. I don't even get what she was talking about.''_

_Haley smiled. She actually looked proud of him. ''That was nice of you.''_

_Nathan shrugged sheepishly. ''Maybe.''_

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart,  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start,<br>You put your arms around me-

_Haley pulled her phone from her pocket, blushing at the totally girly ringtone probably. She looked at her screen, her jaw clenching for a second before she pressed the button to silence the song. She put it back in her pocket, eating more of her ice cream as if there hadn't been an interruption._

_''Who was that?''_

_''My mom.''_

_He frowned. Sure, he ignores his mom a lot, because she only calls when she's got two minutes spare time in between her business trips and meetings, he doesn't care about what she has to say when she doesn't care whether he's stuck with Dan for weeks on end with his abusive words and training sessions that sometimes leave him aching for days. Lucky his dad hasn't been around this week. But he doubts that Haley has the same type of reasoning. Nathan had figured out a long time ago that other people's parents were failures like his._

_''Why didn't you answer?'' he asked._

_She froze, just for a moment before she regained her composure. ''I don't want to listen to what she has to say.''_

_''Did you have a fight with her or something?''_

_''No,'' she said quietly. ''Well, kinda, yeah. Yeah, we had a fight.''_

_''Oh,'' Nathan said, slightly awkwardly as she didn't say anything else. She just ate her ice cream, avoiding eye contact with him as she did so. ''I didn't mean to stick my nose in,'' he said sheepishly, minutes later._

_Haley looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips. ''You didn't, it's okay.'' she shook her head, licking off the sticky ice cream that had stuck to her fingers. Urgh, really? Was she going to do that right in front of him and drive him completely and utterly insane? Does she even _know_ the effect she has on him?_

_''I need to tell you something. Well, I don't _need_ to, but I want to.'' he paused, nodding. ''I want to.''_

_''What is it?''_

_''That girl, the one you said spread stuff about you. She was outside your school and she tried to talk to me, and I told her that if she says anything about you again, then I'll get Brooke involved.''_

_Her eyebrows rose. She didn't look pleased. ''I don't need you defending me. I can take care of myself.''_

_''I know, but I wanted to.''_

_''It wasn't any of your business.''_

_''Well I made it my business,'' Anger rose in his tone. ''I know you wanna carry on this Miss Independent act, you wanna be strong and you don't want to accept help from anyone. I get that. I respect that. But I care about you. And I'm not gonna let someone treat you like you're nothing, I'm going to say something. You're gonna just have to deal with that.''_

_Haley looked temporarily stunned before she swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly. ''You don't even know what she said.''_

_Nathan shrugged. ''I don't care,'' He honestly didn't. ''You're my friend. I don't want someone disrespecting my friend.''_

_''...You just said that you cared about me.''_

_''I do,''_

_''I care about you, too.''_

_He grinned, getting tingles that reached right town to his toes. ''Awesome.''_

Nathan climbed out of his bed with a slight groan. This bed wasn't as comfortable as the one he had in Tree Hill. Maybe he just got a crummy night sleep because of the fact that Haley and Clay were asleep in the other room while everyone else was staying at Damien's (his place was closer to the club and Lucas didn't have the energy to go to Nathan's, so he crashed on Damien's couch). But the dreams managed the slip through, which he was grateful for.

But he just didn't get why all of his dreams centred on her. Sometimes they included that random chick who he doesn't know the name of, and a couple featured Brooke. But they all focussed on _her._

He was actually becoming frustrated about how slow they were moving. Their friendship was progressing nicely, but in a romantic sense, they were going no where really. He wanted to reach over in the dream world and shake some sense into Dream Nathan for not making a move, just sitting there, being a good friend and respecting every decision she makes. He felt like he was watching a TV show and was rooting for a couple to happen, but for some reason they just weren't and the writers were just dragging them out or going in a different route. It was beyond frustrating.

What was more annoying was that he didn't have the power to change anything.

Nathan headed towards the balcony, wanting to get some air. He stopped when he realised that the patio door was already slid half open. He had been about to turn around, not really wanting to listen to Clay talk about Haley, or see the two of them together, it made in comfortable, but then he saw _her_ slippers.

So he took a deep breath and headed outside, happy to know that whoever organised getting him the house had added two little chairs and a table onto the balcony. And Haley was sat on one, her small hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun at the top of her head, she wasn't wearing a drop of make up and her pyjamas were old and worn.

But Nathan swore that she was still the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

'''Morning,''

She looked up, blushing at how she looked. She didn't think anyone would be awake this early; she had planned to get a shower before the boys woke up. ''Um, hi.''

Nathan looked out at the sky, noticing that the sun was rising. He had only saw a sun rise a couple of times, it was a pretty sight as all the different shades of colour shone around the sky. ''Wow, I didn't realise it was so early.''

''I get up early every day, you should try it.'' Haley giggled softly. ''But a lot of the time it's thanks to Clay's _snoring_, but still,''

He chuckled, though it was forced. Nathan took a seat at the spare chair. ''It's really pretty,''

''Yeah,'' she agreed, nodding. She then looked at him, smiling a small, tired smile. ''Your apartment, it's nice.''

''I guess it is. I prefer the beach house in Tree Hill, though.'' he paused. ''I guess it's because I didn't get to unload any of my stuff, everyone else added the furniture I'd circled in a catalogue the day before. I was supposed to do that. But I just wanted to get to Tree Hill and see Lucas more. It doesn't really feel like home yet.''

''But- But you're coming back to Tree Hill, _right_?'' She asked, a little too quickly. But this thought of him not coming back, not being there, created an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She actually felt _panicked._ Things rarely change in Tree Hill, but Nathan arriving was definitely a good one, she got on with him well and he was good company. There was something else about him too, but she wasn't going to admit it.

His lips curved up slightly. ''Yeah, but I've gotta come back some time, right? And I'll have to live here again when the season starts again.''

''Oh, yeah, right.''

Nathan sensed that she didn't want him to leave Lucas now that they were getting close. ''I'm gonna try and get you guys tickets so you can come and see me. I don't wanna grow apart from Luke; he's my friend now, kinda. We get along.''

''I love that it's working out. I thought that it might have been a little awkward.''

''It was at first, but we worked past it.''

''I'm glad.''

''Me too,'' he said quietly. ''So, does your head hurt?''

''No, I didn't drink that much. I'm surprised it doesn't, actually, I'm such a lightweight.'' she laughed, causing him to do the same. ''Does yours? You don't look like you have a hangover.'' _Crap, did I just say that?_

Nathan smiled smugly. ''You're talking to the guy who was the captain of the basketball team; I went to all of the parties. Well, I still did when I got in the NBA,'' He hoped that he wasn't scaring her off. ''But I don't do that much anymore, I've grown out of it. It's not as fun anymore.''

''Haven't you thought about finding someone to settle down with?'' she inquired, hating the horrid feeling she got when she did so. But if Nathan was with someone else, the weird effect he had on her would stop soon right?

''Sometimes. What about you? You've been with Clay for like, six years, how come you guys haven't got engaged?''

''I'm not ready,''

He liked that answer. No weddings to compete with yet then. Wait, he isn't even _competing_ for, or with, anything. This is his agent's girlfriend for goodness sake! He can't _think_ like this because he doesn't even know what the hell's going on in his head. Friends. Friends. Friends. That's what they are and he needs to keep reminding himself of that before he does something stupid like actually acknowledge that he might, maybe, like her... just a little bit.

But he doesn't.

Because they're _friends._

''We're friends, right?''

She nudged his shin lightly with her foot. ''Of course,''

* * *

><p>''Lucas, say something.'' Nathan whispered, fighting the urge to turn all Haley and bite his bottom lip. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to tell Lucas at Damien's place where they had all met for lunch. He had coughed awkwardly and asked to talk to Lucas in the kitchen, then he just kinda... let it all out. Now Nathan feels like an idiot and Lucas hasn't said a word.<p>

''I could have... HCM?''

''I'm so sorry, I was gonna tell you but it just kinda slipped my mind and I'm so so sorry, Lucas.'' Nathan said in a pleading tone. ''But it won't change anything for you! You just have to take some pills. I'll have to quit my _career._''

Lucas sent him a cold look. ''What about me? I play basketball _every day._ I'll have to stop.''

''No, no you won't. You just have to cut back, you can still do your job.''

''Why are you telling me this _now_? Why couldn't you tell me later?''

''They do testing in Charlotte, Damien's forcing me to take the test to see if I have it, we thought that you could come with us.'' he paused. ''I _am_ really sorry, Lucas. I was just so focussed on me and you getting close that nothing else seemed important,'' Lie. Dreams were important too. ''And I know that it was, but I just didn't want to face the fact that I could lose it all. And I'm sorry for that.''

The dirty blonde haired boy stayed silent for a couple of seconds, keeping his eye on Nathan. The pained expression was still on his face, but it hadn't really sunk in for him yet, it hadn't with his half brother either. Maybe it would once they had the test. But now they were in denial, they were both pretty sure that they didn't have it because stuff like this doesn't happen to _them._

''I- I understand,'' he finally said quietly. ''When's this appointment?''

''I don't know yet, Damien said that he was sorting it. So, you're gonna get tested?''

Lucas shrugged sadly. '' If- If I do have it, then it won't be as bad as if it would be if you have it. You have more to lose.'' he nodded, reassuring himself. ''I have to know, I can't risk my life by not taking it, I couldn't do that to my mom and Lily. Haley and Brooke, too.''

Damien popped his head inside the kitchen. ''Uh, Clay managed to get you guys an appointment, but it's in half and hour so we've gotta get moving.''

''You told _Clay_?''

''I couldn't _not._'' he stated. ''He won't tell anyone, don't worry.''

Nathan looked at his brother nervously. ''You ready?''

He nodded, strangely calmer than he was earlier. ''Yeah, let's go.''


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AN:** Here's the next one!:-) From Monday updates may slow down a little because school starts up again. But I'll try my best to update as much as I can. As always, your reviews are completely appreciated, I love reading every single one of them. Thank you all so much!

**Cuteyfruity -** Yey, you caught up! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, girly:-) You need to come online later so I can babble about DW, because those doll things look really scary. Eeek, I'm excited to watch it! Thanks again!

This chapter's very Naley, so I really hope everyone likes it. I'd love to hear what you think. Everyone who reviews (and has an account) will get a preview of the next chapter:)!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven.<strong>

Nathan walked down the small hallways, leading to the main big room where most of the kids and workers were in the community centre where Haley worked. He was already beginning to regret what he was about to do as he passed the wild kids who were running and jumping around like maniacs. He wasn't sure if he could handle this.

But he needed something to take his mind away from HCM and Charlotte. They had made up some excuse about going to see a basketball game while Julian took Brooke and Haley to the warehouse where Brooke's fabric was for one of her designs. He had got the test first, then Lucas got his and they were going to get the letter with the results in about two weeks.

It was actually beginning to set in now.

He could lose it all. All of the money, fame, contracts. He needed that to live off. If he loses it all, then he'll have to get a job that he probably won't be good at because basketball is the only thing in his life that he's ever been certain that he's amazing at. It's been his escape to clear his mind from everything that he wanted to forget for a while.

(It never got rid of Haley and those dream though, but that wasn't the point).

Nathan was always praised for his talent, people clapped and cheered his name, girls wanted him. He's never been so supported in his life before until he got in the NBA. He felt wanted and needed and special there. If he had HCM, he would lose that. No one else ever made him feel as great as being part of an amazing team did. He thought it would never end, at least not for another few years, but now it might.

He tried to block those thoughts out when he spotted Haley in the big hall, sat at one of the art tables with a little girl and a stack of crayons and papers; she was drawing a picture along with the little girl. She looked great, as she always seemed to.

His mind flashed to the dream for a brief moment, causing him to grin.

_''You got popcorn, right?'' Haley asked as she poured the can of soda into a glass at her place at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He had met her again after school and they had decided to watch a movie at his house considering his parents were never home and she was completely adamant that they weren't going to her house. It seemed like they were spending all of their free time together nowadays._

_''Of course, crazy.''_

_''Salted?''_

_He raised an eyebrow. ''Obviously.''_

_Haley grinned proudly. ''You have to add extra salt though, there's never enough in the microwave versions.''_

_''Cool,''_

_''Shut up,'' she leaned forward slightly. ''What movie are we watching?''_

_''The Final Destination.''_

_''Nathan!'' Haley whined, pouting in annoyance. He laughed, she was too adorable. ''You said we weren't gonna watch anything scary, you promised, actually.''_

_''I know, The Final Destination isn't scary.''_

_She sent him an exasperated look. ''It's about people dying in normal circumstances, it's scary and gruesome.''_

_''Don't be such a baby.''_

_''I'm not. Don't be such a jork.''_

_His eyes widened as he turned away from the microwave where the popcorn was popping. ''You didn't just say that.''_

_Haley giggled. ''I think I did.''_

_''Fine, we're watching two Final Destination movies now.'' Nathan stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest at her annoyed expression. ''Lucas and Brooke are fighting, they're not gonna come and pick you up and I'm your ride. I guess you're just stuck with the jork.''_

_''I hate you,'' she huffed, her cheeks pink._

_''No, you don't.''_

Nathan snapped away from his little memory, chuckling slightly as the rest of the dream quickly swiped through his mind. She did watch two of the movies, cringing and screaming and resting her head against his chest to hide her face away from the screen so she didn't have to keep seeing those deaths. He remembered how blissful Dream Nathan felt when she was in his arms, he felt content. It even made himself feel a little joyful for a moment despite everything. At least things were going well for the people in his imagination.

Haley looked up from the drawing she was doing to please the little girl who hadn't managed to make any friends here yet, when she saw a tall figure approaching, causing her face to light up as she smile widely. ''Nathan, hey. What are you doing here?''

''I was, uh, wondering if that offer's still open... about working here.''

''Of course it is,''

''So, can I?'' he asked sheepishly, shrugging slightly.

She eyed him warily. ''Clay isn't involved in this, is he?''

Nathan shook his head, smiling humorously. ''No, just me. Lucas works here sometimes, right? So we could do that. And, uh,'' he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. ''I wanna help you out, too. It looks pretty busy today.''

''It's Monday, and it's summer vacation. Of course it's busy,'' she laughed, her heart warming by his words. It shouldn't have done that. ''So, thanks, Nathan. You don't have to come in everyday or anything, but a couple of hours, a few days a week. I'd really appreciate it.''

''Well,'' he blushed. He, Nathan Scott, just _blushed._ ''I've not got anything to do before the season starts anyway, so I'd love to help you out.''

Haley smiled gratefully, her heart hammering in her chest by his gesture. ''Thank you, it means a lot.''

The little girl who was sat next to Haley at the little colouring table tugged on her arm, pulling her down so she could whisper in her ear, quietly asking her to look at her drawing to see if it was okay but too shy to ask in front of the man she had never met before.

''Oh, that's a pretty picture, sweetie.''

Nathan crouched down in front of the table, looking at the drawing that the girl had done of love hearts and stars and smiles. It had random scribbles, but she had obviously put a lot of effort into it as most of the colour stayed in the lines. ''Wow, that's _really_ good.''

Haley giggled softly at his attempt. ''Sophie, this is Nathan. He's gonna play basketball with everyone.''

''I'm not good at basketball,'' Sophie whispered sadly, looking down.

She sent him a pleading look, silently screaming_, she's lonely._

Nathan used to be like that. He always drove kids away with his arrogance until he met Julian who didn't care for basketball so it didn't bother him. ''I could teach you,''

''Basketball is for boys,''

''Girls can play it as well,'' he said, glancing at Haley with a mischievous smile. Dream Haley sucked at basketball, Nathan wondered if it was the same for real Haley too. ''Haley can be on your team. Wouldn't that be fun?''

Sophie nodded, while instead of the blonde haired woman next to her glaring at him, she grinned.

''Can you be on our team, too?''

Nathan sighed inwardly. He actually thought it would be more fun it he played, apparently Lucas did, but he's not taking any chances until he gets the results from the HCM test back, no matter how much he wants to. ''I'm the guy that makes sure no one's cheating. How about we practice for a few minutes while Haley get's some other people to play? I can teach you how to get the ball in the net,''

''What's the net?''

Nathan laughed. ''The big hoop,'' he looked up at Haley, who was giggling also. It made his heart _soar._ She's turned him into such a cheese ball, he feels like Julian.

''Okay,''

He smiled in relief, realising that maybe looking after kids wasn't so difficult after all. Maybe after this, Sophie could make some friends thanks to his help. He already felt quite proud of himself. Nathan looked in confusion as the little girl stood up before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door he went through when Lucas shown his the courts the last time he'd been here.

Nathan managed to look back at Haley, shouting, ''Get some more kids to play. Remember, you're playing!''

He didn't see how her cheeks started to burn while her smile only got bigger.

And he obviously wouldn't be able to know that butterflies erupted in her stomach, too.

But she shook it off, walking up to two five year old boys who were playing with some Lego on the play matt's. ''Hey you two, do you guys wanna play basketball?''

''Is Lucas here?'' one questioned excitedly.

''No,'' she shook her head with a small laugh. ''It's his brother though, and he plays for a fancy team up in Charlotte. He's _famous_.''

''Famous?'' they both repeated questioningly in unison, shock etched onto their features.

''Yeah, now are you gonna tell some kids about it so they'll play? We don't want everyone sitting in here all day. Make sure you tell some of the girls, though.''

The two boys sighed.

She sent them a warning look.

''Fine,'' one of them agreed before they both stood up, hurrying away.

And another five minutes later, there was a line of about fifteen kids, waiting for Haley to escort them to the outside courts (that was another rule, there had to be a member of staff outside, considering the weather wasn't nice all the workers had stayed indoors with the kids, and they didn't recognise Nathan through the little window so they lined up). She looked at the orderly queue, smiling proudly.

''Okay, so when we get out there I want you all to be nice to Nathan, he's working here over the summer.'' Haley ordered nicely. ''And we're going to split you into teams, and we're going to have a nice _friendly_ game of basketball like we do when Lucas comes.''

She nodded her head to one of the teenage workers who was working here over the summer, silently telling him to come so he could be on the other team so it was fair as one adult was going to be on the one with Sophie now, thanks to Nathan.

Once she told them they could, the kids hurried outside to the court where Nathan was, attempting to help the little girl get the ball in the net. She wasn't very good considering her size, but she now when she threw the ball, it got _close_ to the net.

''Are you famous?'' one of the kids asked him eagerly as they all stood in an awaiting line, waiting to get sorted into teams.

''Um, not really...''

''Miss Haley said you were famous.'' another girl spoke up.

He looked at Haley, who shrugged sheepishly.

The teenage worker who was stood at the end of the line with his arms crossed over his chest spoke up, ''Hey, aren't you that guy that plays for the Lakers?''

''The Bobcats now, actually...''

The teenage guy went quiet then, stunned into silence.

''That doesn't sound very famous,'' Sophie stated matter-of-factly.

''I never said I was.'' he defended, sending Haley a playful glare who was giggling madly, her hand placed over her mouth to contain her laughter.

''Have you met Jack Sparrow?'' another kid questioned.

''Johnny Depp?''

''_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, the pirate!''

''Oh,'' Nathan frowned, looking at his friend/mystery girl pleadingly. He didn't expect to get ambushed. ''Well, no.''

Haley held her hands up, walking over to stand next to Nathan. ''Okay, guys. Nathan isn't _that_ famous_._ But he's famously good at basketball,'' she snorted at her joke. When the guy next to her laughed, she bumped him with her hip playfully, not expecting to feel tingles travel up her spine. ''So he's gonna split you into teams and referee the game. I'm playing, too.''

''Do we win a prize if we win?''

''_No,_ but you would have won. So that's a prize in itself.''

Some of the kids sighed.

''Okay,'' Nathan exclaimed, clapping his hands together. ''I'm gonna split you guys into teams. I'll give you a number; if you're number one then you're on Haley's team. If you're number two then you're on...''

''Justin,'' the teenage worker filled in.

''Justin's team. Okay? No switching either, the teams need to be fair. And try and remember who's on your team.''

Haley looked at him, impressed. ''You're good at this,''

He flashed a proud grin. ''Thanks,''

And he continued to feel pretty good about his teaching skills as he split up the teams (remembering to add little Sophie into Haley's, who introduced her to some other girls on their team) and started the game. Nathan laughed as the dirty blonde haired woman ran across the court, stumbling a few times, putting all of her effort in as she tried to steal the ball from Justin so she could pass it to one of the kids in her team.

He had to intervene a couple of times when the kids started wresting over the ball. But overall, it took his mind off things. Once or twice as he stared at the ball as it bounced up and down did his mind slip to yesterday's events when he took the test, and when it did his eyes would go dark and he his stomach would ache in nerves. Then he would snap back into the game and all would be forgotten.

Just for a few minutes though, until it snapped back to the HCM subject.

''Nathan,'' Haley called over to him, panting slightly. ''Blow the whistle.''

He blew on the metal whistle around his neck as Haley shouted, ''C'mon guys, its lunch time!''

All the kids immediately stopped what they're doing, before racing towards the door into the hall where the other kids who weren't playing basketball were, then they would be taken into a separate dinner hall where they could get sandwiches and snacks or eat the packed lunches their parents had provided.

''That was easy than I thought,'' Nathan admitted as they followed the kids inside.

''I knew you'd do good,''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah, you really need to start believing in yourself Nathan.'' Haley said earnestly. ''But I know that's hard, so I'll shut up. You should play next time; you could impress all the kids and teach them how to actually dribble a ball properly. That's the word, right? Lucas tries but he's not getting very far, maybe you could though, I think you could.'' she realised that she had just been babbling. He wasn't laughing at her though, he didn't even appear to be listening to her as he stared off into the distance, a far away look on his face. ''Nathan,''

Nathan blinked, snapping out of his slight daze. ''Wh- Oh, sorry.''

She stared at him, her eyebrows knotting in concern. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, well... Not really.''

''Nathan,'' she placed her hand on his arm lightly. ''You can talk to me, you know.''

''I'm okay- I'm _fine._''

''No you're not,'' Haley insisted softly. ''I don't wanna stick my nose in your business, but you're obviously hurting and I can't not do anything about it.'' she looked at him as he stayed silent. ''Come on, we can go into the staff room.''

''You have a staff room?''

''Well, it's really just a small closet with a few tables and a coffee machine, but everyone else is out here so we'll be okay.''

Nathan followed her into the room, not bothering to argue for her. The battle to push the HCM subject out of his mind was getting increasing difficult, it just kept being there no matter how hard he tried to think about stopping the kids from shoving each other or his dream last night or just how pretty Haley looked today, even _that_ wasn't working. He just couldn't get it out of his head and it was really starting to get to him.

The room was exactly as she described. It was just tiny, cramped and plain. But he could talk to her in here, it seemed like she was going to force him. Maybe Dream Nathan should do that to Dream Haley to get her to open up... But, Nathan's not in control of that unfortunately, he just has to watch it all unfold (not that he minds).

''Okay,'' Haley sat on one of the seats, while he sat across from her. ''You wanna tell me what's up?''

''Sure, can you stop talking to me like I'm a child though?''

She bit her bottom lip, looking guilty for using a soothing tone that sounded like she was talking to one of the kids at the centre. ''Sorry,'' she said sheepishly.

Nathan shook his head, shutting his eyes for a moment in frustration. ''No, _I'm_ sorry. That was rude.''

''It's okay,'' she said gently. ''I'm being intrusive.''

''You're being _you._''

A small smirk played on her lips. ''I thought I told you that you don't know me,''

''I thought you said that you're intrusive,''

''You remember that?''

''How could I forget? You're kinda difficult to figure out, I need to keep notes so I can keep up.''

''I'm not that different than everyone else,'' she tapped her finger on the wood mindlessly. ''Trust me. People go through different stuff, you know? It affects them. It's really not that complex.''

Nathan leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. ''You are to me.''

Haley smiled, slightly amused. ''So I'm like, your _mystery_?''

''Maybe.'' he shrugged, almost in a flirtatious manner. ''But you're not mine, so...''

''_Okay,_ we're totally going off subject!''

''Okay,'' Nathan gave in, sighing slightly. He looked at her earnestly, ''When my Dad died, one of the main reasons is because his heart gave out because of his heart condition, HCM. Its genetic.'' he breathed, feeling a strange sense of relief wash over him. He _wanted_ to let this out. ''I could have it, and so could Luke - don't tell him I told you though - and we got tested inCharlotte.''

Haley stared at him, her brown eyes wide in astonishment. She tentatively reached her hand out and placed it over his. ''Nathan...''

''It's okay; you don't have to say anything.''

Being there with him was enough.

* * *

><p>''Why are we here again?'' Clay questioned, nibbling on the cookie he had bought.<p>

''Damien said he has a surprise,''

He looked at Julian strangely. ''What has that got to do with me again?''

''How would I know? That defeats the purpose of a _surprise._''

Brooke giggled from her place next to him at the booth they were sharing at the café, waiting for Damien to show up to give them what ever surprise he had planned. He had called them all up this morning before Haley had to get to the centre and Brooke had to get to her store and told them to meet him there, promising to be done by the time they needed to go to wherever they needed to be.

Haley and Nathan shared a small look across the table, just for a split second.

He got butterflies, deep in the pit of his stomach.

Yesterday, after revealing about his possible heart condition, he had explained how scared he was of losing it and how he felt like he wouldn't have a _purpose_ if it was gone. She hadn't judged, she hadn't pitied, she hadn't said anything inappropriate. She just _listened_ patiently, afterwards commenting with words of support and being nice, like Haley is. She didn't seem irritated by how much he was saying or for how long. She just kept her hand over his, occasionally squeezing it.

And it helped, it did.

He felt a little better, but that nagging feeling in the back of his mind and the small ache in his chest wasn't leaving.

But the dreams took his mind off things. Even though he felt like a fly on the wall, just watching the two joke around all the time. They weren't moving forward into a relationship of sorts, it was frustrating. Because if Dream Haley and Dream Nathan didn't actually belong together, then that could mean that real life Haley and Nathan didn't either.

''Why am I invited anyway?'' Lucas questioned, throwing the rubber ball in his hand in the air and catching it effortlessly. ''And Jake and Peyton, too. He doesn't even know them.''

Peyton smiled sheepishly, her hand resting over her swollen stomach like it always seemed to be these days. Nathan could see why Lucas liked her. She worked with music, which Lucas likes. She had an old car, which Lucas likes. She was blonde, too. Okay, so maybe he _couldn't_ exactly see why Lucas would like her. But he hasn't even had a conversation with her yet, he doesn't know her. She's one of Haley's closest friends and Lucas' ex-girlfriend, so Nathan's guessing she's pretty awesome.

Jake was, too. He was a little quiet, but he did seem quite cool.

''Because he wants to get to know you,'' Haley stated lightly, rolling her eyes. ''You're his best friend's brother.''

Lucas coughed awkwardly over the 'b' word.

The door jingled in the almost silent café, the noise bouncing off the walls.

Every eye turned to the door, where Damien walked through, someone to his left.

She spotted them before he did, her bright eyes lighting up as she smiled mischievously. Her red hair was straight, typically, framing her face and standing out above everything else, especially the dark clothes that she was wearing. A pair of sunglasses rested on her head, despite the cold weather.

Rachel cocked her head to the side slightly, placing a hand on her waist. ''There's my boys...''


	12. Chapter Twelve

**AN:** Here I am! I even managed to update on time;) I've only been there for two days now so I haven't had much homework so I have some time, so yey for that!

Your reviews continue to inspire me. If you're reading this but don't review, I'd really love it if you let me know what you thought. It honestly helps me write better. And if you have an account you'll get a preview of the next dream:-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve.<strong>

Rachel cocked her head to the side slightly, placing a hand on her waist. ''There's my boys...''

''Rach,'' Nathan smiled widely, in complete surprise. He was still in slight shock as he stood up her hug her, lifting her up in the air as he did so. He hadn't seen her in days, but it felt like _months._ She came to the hospital but he's only managed to speak to her on the phone a couple of times after that. With all the crazy that's been going on, it's nice to see one consistent thing in his life right now, other than Julian and Damien. He's missed her so much.

''I've missed you,'' she whispered. ''Now put me down and let me hug JuJu-Bee.''

Brooke and Haley glanced at each other, both with jealous expressions on their faces.

...Haley was jealous _for_ Brooke though, that was it.

(But not really).

''Hey Rachel,'' Julian stood up and gave her a hug when she reached him, grinning. ''You take a few hours away from your fancy model life to come and visit us?'' he asked teasingly.

''Julian,'' she said, appearing guilty. ''You know I wish I could be here, I'm just _so busy_, this is my shot.''

He pulled her into another hug. ''I know, I was kidding. I'm proud. You know, when you're _not_ doing those ones in that lacy underwear stuff. I can't even look at those, it's gross.''

Brooke bit her bottom lip to stop her smile.

Rachel slapped his arm weakly. ''Julian!''

''You know what I mean,'' he rolled his eyes.

''So this was your surprise?'' Nathan looked at Damien, who was smiling.

His best friend nodded proudly. ''Yep,'' he said, popping in the 'p'. ''You're always wherever and Julian's been hanging out with Brooke, I needed Rachel for a few days at least. It's lonely.'' He lifted his hands up in defence. ''And I know that you don't mean for that to happen, and it's okay, I just missed G.''

''Brooke?''

The fashion designer in question raised a sheepish hand with a matching small smile. ''Hi, I'm Brooke Davis.''

Rachel gaped at her for a second, her eyes widening. ''Brooke Davis! As in Clothes over Bros owner, right?''

''That's me,''

''Oh my God, I _love_ your clothes.''

Haley leaned over to whisper in Clay's ear, ''Should we be here for this? It seems kinda private.''

Nathan looked over at how close they were, feeling that jealous feeling in his stomach that was getting increasingly familiar to him. He coughed, loudly. ''Rach,'' he pointed to the couple. ''That's Clay, my agent, and his girlfriend, Haley.''

''Great title, Nate.'' Haley grumbled jokingly.

''How about, _my employer_?''

''Too formal.''

''The most awesome boss ever?''

''_So_ much better.''

He chuckled, glancing at the red head who was staring curiously at the two. ''This is Rachel Gatina, my best friend.''

Haley's smile widened. She had been worried that Nathan was one of those ones who had feelings for his best friend, like Brooke used to with Lucas, but the way he said it was more in pride that he's friends with her, no longing in his tone. ''It's great to meet you.''

''Yeah...'' Rachel eyed her suspiciously, still looking politely though. ''Yeah, you too.''

''And this,'' Nathan grabbed her shoulders, steering her body to Lucas' direction, Peyton and Jake by his side. ''Is my... brother, Lucas. And that's Jake and Peyton.''

The broody man's eyes lit up suddenly as he shook her hand formally. ''Hi,''

She smirked back. ''Hi, I'm Rachel.''

''You wanna sit down?'' Lucas gestured to the spare spot in the giant booth opposite him.

''Sure,''

Nathan frowned. Wait, were they _flirting_ right in front of him? He knew that nine words didn't exactly count, but it was the way they said it, he's sure there's something weird, especially with the weird looks they're sending one another. He didn't like this. ''So, um, anyone hungry?''

''Actually,'' Clay spoke up, pushing himself up from the table. ''We have to go. I'm dropping Brooke off at her store, then I'm taking Haley to work.''

''Yeah, it looks pretty crowded here anyway.'' Haley said sheepishly. ''You guys need to catch up. Are you coming into the centre today? You don't have to...''

''I, uh,''

''Well, if you decide you want to just come in whenever, okay?''

Nathan nodded dumbly. ''Um, sure.'' He was still pretty distracted by the fact that she was leaving, with her boyfriend, and it caused a weird ache in his chest that he didn't like too much.

She smiled. ''Bye Nathan.'' she waved. ''And it was great meeting you, Rachel.''

Haley said a quick goodbye to the others before walking out of the door, Clay walking slightly behind her as they headed to the car while Brooke grabbed her purse. She shuffled out of the booth, grinning at the movie producer as she passed. ''I'll see you later, Julian.''

''Do you wanna go out tonight?''

She was quite taken aback by his boldness, but she nodded eagerly as butterflies went crazy in her stomach with excitement. ''I'd love to.''

''I'll call you later, okay?''

Brooke nodded again, unable to form anymore words. This was definitely a first for her. ''Goodbye, Julian.''

''Bye, Brooke Davis.''

Once she had left the café, Rachel laughed in astonishment, her mouth wide open. ''JuJu-Bee, what was _that_? You and _Brooke Davis_? I am never leaving you guys again. I miss everything. Julian finally plucks up the courage to go after a decent girl; Nathan has a brother and a job, apparently. And Damien, well, nothing really changes with you, does it?''

''Ha ha,'' he said dryly. ''But seriously, don't leave us again.''

''You were always in Charlotteanyway while we were in LA; we should be saying that to _you._''

''We have to get to work too,'' Jake spoke up, helping Peyton up although she was perfectly capable. He's become extra cautious since he found out that she was pregnant. ''And I feel kinda third wheel-ish.''

Nathan laughed. ''Thanks for coming anyway, man.''

Damien looked sheepish. ''Yeah, sorry about that. Julian just said that everyone was friends with you guys so I stole your number, I thought you at least knew Nathan.'' he shrugged slightly. ''But we have to go out somewhere sometime, right?''

''Yeah, sounds good.''

The Jagielski's walked out of the café, Lucas' longing eyes watching them as they went. He quickly snapped out of his daze. ''I'll get us some food,'' he announced, not asking what they wanted, instead just walking off into the kitchen urgently.

''As I was saying,'' Rachel continued. ''Now that Nathan's back here, that means Julian and I are the only ones in LA, what if we get grouped off again like when it was just Damien inCharlotteand us in LA?''

''Wait, we got _grouped off_? When did that happen? I thought we were as close as ever!''

''That's what _you_ think, West...''

Damien looked incredibly hurt by this. ''So you mean when I was in Charlotte, you guys formed into your own trio without me?''

''Well, if you were there then it would be more of a quartet or something,''

''Shut up, Julian!''

''I'm _kidding,_ West.'' Rachel said in a mocking tone. ''I just meant that it's felt like it's been us three, then you off inCharlotte.''

''It's my job.'' he reminded her defensively. ''And I've got months till the season starts, then I've got Nathan. And if Julian gets any closer to Brooke he'll have a moving van down here in a shot. You should move down here, too, you can get work inCharlotte, you know.''

The redhead scoffed with a typical eye roll. ''But not the type of fame you can get inNew Yorkor LA.''

''Whatever you say,'' his tone grew soft, ''We just... _miss you._''

* * *

><p>Haley flicked through the magazine, grumbling at the sight of the girl she met this morning sprawled across one of the pages. She was so pretty and she seemed really nice, she was a person who Nathan <em>loved<em> and even though they were 'best friends' Haley couldn't help but feel uncomfortable seeing them together. It was a weird feeling; it felt like a strange form of jealousy. She didn't like it.

Clay stole a quick glance at her as they drove towards the centre after dropping Brooke off at her store. ''You okay?''

''Yeah, that Rachel girls in this magazine,'' she shown it to him while they were at a red light. ''She's gorgeous, isn't she?''

''I guess,'' he shrugged. ''But _you_ though...''

She rolled her eyes. ''Shut up,''

But she didn't _blush_, like she usually did when she received a compliment from her boyfriend.

This concerned her.

* * *

><p>''Nathan, where are you going?'' Rachel questioned, an accusing tone in her voice as she walked out of the kitchen, spotting her best friend grabbing his car keys and heading towards the door. ''I <em>just<em> got here!''

''I'm going to work,''

Rachel snorted, rolling her eyes mockingly. ''Quit being so domestic. Julian filled me in, you don't get paid and that girl said you don't have to even come in. It's not even a real job.''

''Her name's _Haley_,'' Nathan grumbled. ''And it is, kinda. I've never had a 'real' job before, not really.''

''Isn't she dating your hot agent?''

''Yeah, so?'' he barked, not meaning for it to come out as a snap.

Her expression softened. ''Nathan, don't...''

''What? I'm not doing _anything_.''

''This has happened to Damien in middle school, Julian in high school and even me in college. Don't start having feelings for someone who won't ever want you back. She has a boyfriend, Nathan.'' she said gently. ''I don't want you to get hurt. Just... be careful, okay?''

He remained stubborn. ''There's nothing to be careful for.''

She sent him a pitying look, touching his arm affectionately. ''Okay, just don't get too close to her.''

_It's too late for that._

* * *

><p>Nathan shook the umbrella, shaking off the little raindrops as he entered the kids centre. He definitely wouldn't be able to coach basketball today in this weather; everyone would be inside so he could just do whatever Haley tells him to if she needs him there, hopefully.<p>

''Nathan!'' Sophie, the little blonde girl who he was helping yesterday, exclaimed once she saw him.

''Hello,''

''Miss Haley!'' she shouted over the laughter and chatter of the other children playing. ''Nathan's here!''

Haley looked up from where she was sat at a little mat, playing with Lego with some of the younger boys who came here. This was the busiest hall, but kids were still running around the centre where other activities were taking place in different rooms. She smiled a wide smile when she saw him, feeling a strange sense of joy that he had chose to come here instead of hang out with the incredibly stunning Rachel.

He waved to her before slipping into the little room they went to yesterday so he could keep his coat and umbrella in there. He walked back out and headed towards the place where Haley was, sitting down at the free space next to her. ''Hey,''

''Hi,'' Haley smiled softly, fiddling with the small pieces of shaped plastic in her hands. ''Are you...'' Was it hot in here? Why was she so damn nervous? ''Are you okay?''

''I'm a little better, Rachel being here might help take my mind off things before the results come.'' he answered simply, not wanting to burden her with his trouble. ''What about you? Are you okay?''

''Yeah... I got an invite to my sister's wedding this morning.''

He smirked. ''You gonna be a bridesmaid?''

She shrugged. ''She didn't _ask_, so I'm quite offended, actually. But she's not even sent out invites yet, she just called me this morning. She sounded so happy.''

''That's nice,'' he said, trying to ignore the sound of jealousy in her tone. He didn't want to pry. ''What's her name?''

''Quinn, she's a photographer.''

''Who's gonna take her wedding pictures then?'' Nathan tried to joke.

''Now _there's_ a thought.''

''Haley, look! Look!'' One of the little boys at the mat exclaimed, lifting up his stack of Lego's that he had pieced together. ''Look how high it is!''

Haley gasped dramatically. ''Wow! That's huge! You think you can add some more? It could be the biggest Lego tower _ever_!''

Nathan grinned at her bright eyes that were shining in excitement. She seemed to find happiness and joy in a lot of things, anything, really. He liked that optimism. She was probably one of the best people to work with kids with that attitude. He could tell that she loved her job, just hanging out and looking after kids all day. But she had worked hard for this place to work, he knew that, he respected that, he was _proud_ of that.

A giant cry broke into his thoughts. He looked up and saw a brown haired boy who looked about six years old, clutching his knee in pain as he rocked on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

And before Haley could even have time to register what was happening, Nathan was already running over to him.

''Hey buddy,'' Nathan said in a soothing tone as he crouched in front of him. ''What happened?''

''I- I- I,'' he sobbed, barely catching his breath. ''I _fell_ and- and it _hurts._''

The new employee rolled up the hem of the shorts slightly where he could see the light red mark and the small scratch from where the boy had fallen. ''You're so brave,'' he hushed. ''Now we can put some ice on this and make it all better if you just dry those tears, okay?''

''O- okay.''

Haley appeared by the boy's side, she smoothed his hair soothingly. ''Oh Tommy, I told you not to run around in here. You need to be more careful,'' she said gently. ''Do you think we can stand up and we can get you some ice to make it better?'' She smiled encouragingly. ''We can even get you a band aid for being so brave.''

Tommy sniffled, wiping his nose. His lips curved up into a small smile. ''Can he take me?'' he asked, nodding to Nathan.

''Of course he can,'' she said, grinning. A weird feeling formed in her chest. It was light, but it made her heart start to race frantically. It was like a mix of pride, amazement and something else...

She just wasn't sure _what._

* * *

><p>Haley frowned as she wandered around and through the many rooms and halls in the centre, searching for one person in particular. After he had helped out Tommy, she had wanted to let him know how proud she was of him. But some of the other kids wanted to play monopoly with ''the cool new guy'' so she hadn't had the chance. But now he wasn't there and she couldn't seem to find him at all.<p>

She popped her head into the mini staffroom, a smile forming when she saw him pouring a cup of coffee.

He looked up guiltily when he saw her. ''Am I not supposed to be in here? I'm sorry...''

''Nathan, you work here.'' she laughed. ''This is the _staff room._''

''Oh, okay.'' Nathan sighed in relief dramatically. ''I won three hundred dollars in monopoly money, so, you know, I don't really need this job anymore.''

''You mean the job you don't get paid for?'' Haley giggled as she entered the room, sitting down at the small table where they sat yesterday. He sat down opposite her, his nose scrunching in disgust once he took a sip of his coffee. ''Sorry, the coffee isn't that great. I always drive to Karen's and get some.''

''That seems like a better idea,''

''I could take my break early and get us some now, if you want?'' she offered. ''I really want a blueberry muffin now anyway.''

Nathan chuckled, _of course she does._ ''Can we talk first?''

She nodded slowly. ''Um, okay, but can we go out there?'' she pointed to the doorway. ''I don't like the idea of there being two less people supervising; they fall over enough as it is.''

He stood up and followed her out of the staff room, the sound of laughter and chatter ringing through his ears instantly. They entered the bigger hall where most of the activities (colouring tables, board games, puzzles, Lego, arts and crafts) were held and walked together, keeping their eyes on the ones that looked like they were going to cause trouble, occasionally telling one or two to stop running. They even had to yell once or twice (''Jimmy, don't put _glue_ in Megan's hair!'' and, ''Don't stick that crayon up your nose!'').

''I wanted to thank you,'' Nathan finally said once they had a second without being interrupted. ''For talking to me yesterday, I didn't want to burden you, so I really appreciate you making me feel better... People aren't usually as nice as you are.'' He realised that he was starting to sound like a nervous teenage boy.

Haley blushed (this concerned her, why was just blushing for _Nathan_ and not Clay?). ''You're not a burden. I just want you to be okay, you're my friend.'' she said, reminding herself more than him.

He grinned at her pink cheeks. ''Still, I appreciate it. And thank you for letting me work here. I know you need help with the amount of kids that come here everyday, but it's helping me take my mind off everything.''

''You're welcome,'' she said gently, the colour of her cheeks darkening. _Stop it!_ ''You're really good with these kids, you know. You're like a role model or something. And the way you looked after Tommy was... amazing, I can't believe you were worried about working here in the first place. You just ran right to him, like it was instinct. I think you're gonna be an awesome dad someday... if you're the settling down type, of course.''

''I didn't realise there was a _type_,'' he stuffed his hands in his pockets. ''But yeah, I do see it one day. Thanks.''

''Yeah, you just gotta meet the right girl first.'' she stated, not liking the feeling she got when she did so.

He looked at her longingly. ''Yeah...''

''But I don't even really get what that _means,_'' Haley continued, her tone coming out a little darker. ''Because what if you think they're the right one, but then they're not? What if that changes or... it fades? What if it fades and you don't feel the same way that you used to?''

Nathan didn't know what or who the hell she was talking about. But there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that was saying that she was talking about Clay, he didn't want to believe that though and felt his hope rise.

(There wasn't supposed to be hope in the first place).

''Then maybe they were never the right person from the start,''

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up from the B. Davis magazine she was reading when she heard the beach house front door open. She had called in Clothes over Bros earlier to talk to Brooke (who mainly just babbled about Julian) and she had picked it up while also buying a new pair of skinny jeans. Damien was at the river court, while Julian was out at dinner with Brooke.<p>

She heard someone's footsteps before she saw Nathan's stressed expression when he walked inside.

She set the magazine on the coffee table and looked up in concern when he sat down next to her on the couch in the living room. ''Nathan, what's the matter?''

''You said be careful and I'm _trying._''

''What are you talking about?''

''I'm trying not to get too close but I can't help it,'' he whispered in frustration. ''I _can't._ And now it's too late.''

Her eyebrows rose. ''What do you mean?''

Nathan placed his head in his hands with a sigh. This wasn't happening. It shouldn't, it couldn't, but it was. ''I have feelings for Haley. I think I have since I met her but I didn't want to admit it because she has a boyfriend and I thought she was happy, but what if she's not? What if _I'm_ the one she's supposed to be with?''

''Oh, sweetie,'' Rachel wrapped her arms around him. ''You're not, at least not while she's with someone else. But it's okay... I'm here for you.'' she kissed his cheek. ''I'll always be here for you. But you can't meddle, okay? Unrequited love sucks, but you can't mess with her relationship.''

''I know.''

''I'm not trying to be mean.'' she stated. ''I want you to be happy and find the right girl, I do. But I don't want you to get hurt.''

_It's too late for that._

* * *

><p><em>''Nathan, everyone's staring at me.'' Haley muttered in frustration as they made their way past some other students from whatever school they went to. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, protecting her from the mass of people while also letting the guys here no that she was totally off limits. He had decided to throw a party at his beach house; he knew he wouldn't have as much fun if she wasn't there, so he had persuaded her to come.<em>

_'Begged' would probably be a better word._

_''No they're not. C'mon Hales, we've been here for like an hour, lighten up.''_

_''Did you miss the part where I had three beers? Three, Nathan. _Three._''_

_Nathan chuckled. ''No, I'm proud of you. Little Miss Private school's letting her hair down.''_

_She giggled, blushing. Haley hiccupped, the alcohol beginning to take effect. ''Well, do you want to dance with me?''_

_''I don't dance.''_

_''Fine,'' she pouted. ''I could just find someone else...'' she turned away from him, looking around the room for someone._

_He grabbed her hand, spinning her back around. ''I don't think so,''_

_''Why?''_

_''Because these guys are jerks,'' his voice got louder._

_''Why don't _you_ not be a jerk and dance with me?'' she exclaimed, eyes wide and speech slurred. _Wow, she got drunk fast. _''Nathan, I warned you about being cave man. You're my friend. Stop acting like you care about guys liking me.''_

_Nathan frowned, his grip tightening on her hand ever so slightly. ''But I do care, I care a lot.''_

_She looked down at their joined hands, a blush rising on her cheeks._

_''Why?''_

_''Because maybe _I'm_ one of those guys who like you, but like, a billion times more.'' he admitted, his eyes widening at what he had said. He didn't mean to say that! Where had this surge of bravery come from? It must've been the alcohol. ''I mean, I just-''_

_Haley let go of his hand and grabbed onto his collar, crashing her lips onto his. After getting over his shock, he kissed her back gently, his hands resting on her sides. And nothing else really seemed to matter anymore. Everything just, kind of... faded away, as cliché as _that_ sounded._

_He broke away for breath, grinning at her when she opened her eyes, smiling breathlessly._

_And then she kissed him again._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AN:** Hi again! Okay, so from now on updates will slow down a little. But I'm always going to update on a Saturday before I watch Doctor Who (so then I can hopefully come back to find some feedback if I get any) and then it will be one day in the week but I'm not sure what day yet. It depends how much I get done because I have so much school work. But I hope you all stick with me:-)

Thank you for all of your support and lovely reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate it.

Oh, and I think I forget last time but this chapter is dedicated to _Kellyyy_ for passing her test for her driver's license, congrats:-D!

As always, I'd really love it if you sent me a review. You'll get a preview of the next chapter/dream if you do:P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen.<strong>

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he walked along the sidewalk towards Karen's Café, he still couldn't get over his dream last night. He felt a strange sense of pride for Dream Nathan, even though it seemed like Dream Haley kinda took charge. It was like he was watching a TV show and he couldn't wait for the next episode, he was dying to know what would happen with them next.

Nathan pushed the café door open, inwardly sighing when he saw that Haley wasn't there. Not that he had expected her to be there, he had just hoped. He was supposed to be meeting Lucas here like they had agreed to do every morning, but he wasn't there either.

Instead it was Lily.

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically as he headed towards the counter. It's not that he didn't like his new cousin, she was just so damn annoying with the way she teased him.

The teenager smile at him dryly from behind the counter once he approached. ''Well, look who is is.''

''Hey, is L-''

''Haley wanted him to go to the book store with her, apparently the kids are bored with the books they have now.'' She rolled her eyes. ''So they're out now before they have to open up.'' Lily noticed that dejected look on his face that had appeared upon hearing this, so she snorted. ''Sorry, lover boy.''

''I'm don't-''

''I know, whatever.'' Her eyes rolled again. ''Blueberry muffin?''

Nathan sighed, sitting down on the stool. He cursed himself inwardly for being so effected by the fact that she wasn't there. He was beginning to feel a _little _bit crazy. ''_Fine..._''

* * *

><p>''What about...'' Lucas pulled out the book from the shelf, showing her the cover. ''<em>This<em> one?''

''We already have it,'' she responded, pulling out another one. She always bought the books for the kids, the centre didn't make enough money that she could spend on things like that, the money they made went on bills, food and drink, staffing and sports equipment. She had to use whatever money she had to get them something educational, she doesn't want them to not read _all_ summer.

Haley placed one of the children's books she had decided to buy in the little basket she had picked up when she walked inside to put everything in.

''So, uh, Nathan said he told you about the HCM stuff.''

''Yeah, yeah he did.'' she nodded, her heart pounding at the mention of his name. _Damn it!_ ''But he told me not to tell you that he told me though, why didn't you want me to know?'' she asked gently, hurt in her tone.

''I just... I didn't want you to worry.''

''It's too late for that, jerk.'' Haley muttered teasingly before looking at him earnestly. ''I'm here for both of you, never forget that. I love you, buddy.''

Lucas nodded, his eyes getting watery. He nodded hastily. ''Yeah, I know. I love you, too.'' He didn't want to turn all sappy, despite the fact that he was pretty much overcome with emotion. He was scared. Terrified, actually. But knowing that she was there for him made it a little better. He looked back at the bookshelf in front of him. ''So, uh, how's it going with you and Clay?''

She shrugged. ''Fine, same as usual.''

''_Hales,_'' he prodded.

''It's just...'' she sighed. ''This is the most I've seen him in _months,_ he's always so busy. And I'm so proud of how far he's come and I know I'm being selfish, but it just seems like I have to book an appointment to see my own boyfriend. That's not right, is it? And it's kinda okay now, but when the season starts again it's just going to go back to like it was before.'' her voice grew softer. ''He should want to spend time with me, Lucas.''

Lucas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. ''You're not selfish.''

''I feel it,''

''He loves you and you love him, right? That's all that matters.''

She coughed, for once not feeling completely sure in her response, unlike two weeks ago when she would have responded instantly. ''Yeah,'' her cheeks turned pink. ''_So,_ how's your story coming along?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''It's nothing fancy; I wrote a couple more paragraphs last night. I've not got much inspiration.''

''But you had enough to write a few more paragraphs,'' she stated knowingly, smirking. ''Does this have anything with, I don't know, _Rachel_?''

''What do you mean?''

''Nothing,'' she said coyly. ''I was just... wondering what you thought of her, that's all.''

''She's... nice.''

Haley snorted, flipping the book in her hand over to read the blurb. ''_Please,_'' she scoffed. ''You guys were having eye sex the whole time I was there.''

''Whoa,'' Lucas looked baffled, feigning confusion. ''I didn't realise I was talking to Brooke.''

''I'm just sayin'.''

''Well don't, Nathan's not gonna like you saying stuff like that. He won't like any ideas about me and his best friend, either.'' he zipped his lips, chuckling. His cheeks were a little darker though, anyone could tell. ''There's nothing to even 'say', so stay quiet.''

She mock saluted, giggling as she did so. She knew that look on his face, she knew it well. ''Yes, sir.''

* * *

><p><em>He tapped his foot impatiently as he stood at his familiar position at the school gates, waiting for her to come out. He didn't even get stared at anymore by the other girls; they were used to him being there and didn't even question her about it. Nathan didn't care about that anyway, he swore he could still feel tingles on his lips from where hers touched his. He hadn't stopped smiling all weekend.<em>

_He hadn't even spoken to her all weekend, actually. He didn't even have her cell phone number, and he didn't even know where she lived so he didn't even have a chance to. They didn't say much at the party; they just made out, a lot. And then he drove her home, but she was half asleep when he did that so they didn't say a word._

_Nathan wanted answers._

_He finally saw her, and she smiled as she approached. She looked beautiful as ever. Her auburn hair was even down today, slightly curled. She looked amazing, as usual._

_''Hey,'' Haley greeted casually once she reached him, fiddling with the strap on her bag._

_''Hi,'' Nathan leaned down to kiss her, but she backed away, eyes wide. His heart stopped for a second as he froze. ''What's the matter?''_

_''What do you think you're doing?''_

_''Do you not remember the party?'' Panic crept up in his tone as his heart raced frantically. _Crap. Crap. Crap._ ''I told you that I liked you and you k-''_

_''I know I kissed you!'' she hissed. ''That doesn't mean that you can just _kiss me_ right outside of school. That doesn't mean you can kiss me whenever you choose to. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, Nathan. I told you, I don't date. I can't be _anything _with you.''_

_Haley turned around, walking away._

_Nathan felt pain spring in his chest. What the hell was going on? Talk about mixed signals. He quickly hurried after her, reaching for her hand and turning her around. He stared into her deep brown eyes that looked full of hurt and something else that he wasn't quite sure of. ''Haley, say whatever you want. Push me away, fine. But you kissed me and it meant something, it was _real._''_

_''N-''_

_''No, listen.'' he commanded. Rejection really wasn't a good look on him. ''I don't know what's happened to you to make you so scared of letting someone in. But it's hard for me too, but you changed that and you made it easy. I feel like you're the only one who gets me, you know? I need you to understand that I like you, a lot, and I never wanna hurt you. Just... give us a chance? We don't even have to go on a date, we can just... see what happens. Please.''_

_Her features softened and then she looked something that he never wanted her to look._

_She looked guilty._

_Her eyes filled with tears. ''I'm sorry, Nathan. I just... can't.''_

_And then she was gone._

''Wakey, wakey.''

Something slammed on the surface his head was resting on, waking him up from his slumber. He looked around and realised that he was at Karen's Café still, he must've fallen asleep at some point. It's not like the old people who were here for breakfast were interested in talking with him.

But... the dream. What the hell had happened to Haley to make her push him away like that? She liked him, any idiot could see that. But she didn't want to be with him, yet she kissed him. She really was sending a bunch of mixed signals which he hoped were unintentional. Poor Dream Nathan.

As far as he knew, the dreams clicked with Haley's high school life from what he had learned. So if something happened in her past that made her untrusting, then _that_ was why Dream Haley was pushing Dream Nathan away, the same thing had happened to her.

He fought the urge to punch his fist in the air for figuring that one out.

Nathan sat up properly, noticing Lily at the other side of the counter, smirking at him. ''Sleep well?''

''Great, thanks.'' he muttered sarcastically, taking a sip of the coffee she had put on the counter, effectively waking him up.

''Did you dream about _Haley_?'' she mocked.

He coughed, almost choking on his lie. ''Nope.''

''I still think you like her though,''

''Hooray for you,'' Nathan rolled his dark blue eyes mockingly. ''But don't say this stuff in front of Clay, or Lucas for that matter. I'm not losing their trust because of some... stupid suspicion.'' It wasn't suspicion, though. It was one hundred percent fact. He liked her more than he's ever liked anyone. But he didn't want to think about that, for the reasons he had just said to his cousin.

She chortled. ''Whatever. Forgive me for being a hopeless romantic.''

The door jingled when it opened. Nathan looked behind him and saw his nerdy best friend enter, Brooke Davis by his side, both wearing ridiculous smiles on their faces.

Brooke hopped onto the stool next to him, while Julian leaned against the counter. ''Hey.''

''Hi, how was the date?''

The two shared a look, sharing a private satisfied smirk.

''It was really good,'' Brooke revealed. ''I'm even thinking about letting him take me on a second one.''

''Really?'' Julian questioned coyly.

''Yep,'' she said, popping on the 'p'. ''You know, if he asks nicely. I also expect chocolates, or flowers, or both.''

He chuckled. ''Well...''

''Nathan likes Haley!'' Lily exclaimed, interrupting him. She didn't care much for Brooke and Julian's relationship; she had never even spoken to the curly haired man before. But she was extremely close to Haley, and as far as she knows, Clay's never around much, he's always working. And from what she can tell from her cousin, he's got a bunch of friends and he's surrounded by a ton of people everyday, yet he seems lonely. A part of her was teasing, but a bigger part of her wondered if her accusations were correct. ''Well, I think he does, anyway.''

Brooke's eyes widened as she gaped at him.

''I don't!'' Nathan instantly denied. ''Lily's just trying to be romantic, promise.''

''Yeah Lily, stop causing trouble.'' the fashion designer chastised, though when the boys looked away from her she sent Lily a private smile, only meaning one thing.

_Welcome to team Naley._

* * *

><p>''Nathan!'' Tommy, the little boy who had fallen over yesterday exclaimed in excitement when he saw him walk inside. He stepped away from the tower of blocks he was building and hurried over to the NBA star.<p>

''Hey buddy,'' Nathan grinned politely at the kid. ''Is your knee better?''

He nodded eagerly. ''Yep, it has a mark but it doesn't hurt anymore. Haley and my mamma said that I was brave.''

''You're very brave,'' he agreed, looking around the biggest hall and not spotting Haley or Lucas anywhere. His brother (that term still felt very, very strange to even think) had texted him and told him to stop by at the centre for a while as he didn't want to deal with all the kids that wanted to play basketball in the warm weather today on his own. So Nathan had got them some snacks and some coffee which was getting cold. ''Do you know where Haley and Lucas are?''

''Coach Lucas is outside,'' Tommy informed him. ''I think Haley's in the 'staff room'.''

''Thanks, Tommy. You gonna play some basketball with Lucas?''

''Are _you_?''

''In a few minutes, yeah.'' he nodded, slightly confused.

Tommy shrugged, looking back to his mini tower. ''I'll go out when you do,'' he said, then walked back to the mat and continued adding blocks onto the pile.

Nathan felt a strange sense of pride over the fact that he had already bonded with one of the kids. Maybe this working here thing wasn't as bad as he had thought, it was actually kinda easy. He turned out of the hall and headed over to the staff room, knocking quickly before turning the knob and walking inside. She was sat at the little table, fiddling her phone in her hands as she looked down at it.

Haley looked up, a smile lighting her face when she saw him. ''Nathan, hi.''

''Hey,'' he lifted up the cup holder and Karen's Café paper bag sheepishly. ''I got you some coffee, and a blueberry muffin.''

Her heart fluttered at the gesture and... well, _him._ ''W-wow,'' she whispered, surprised at the fact he had remembered her favourite snack. ''Thank you,'' she took the coffee from his awaiting hand and had a sip. Her eyes widened further when she looked up at him. ''You remembered how I like my coffee,'' Why was it effecting her so much? Her heart was even pounding in her ears.

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly. ''Well I made you about ten cups inCharlotte, it's not difficult to forget.''

''Two, you made me _two._''

''Oh, well,'' his cheeks began to turn red. ''I have a good memory, that's all.''

She nodded, letting it go. ''My sister just called. She just realised how much money and effort goes into planning a wedding, so she's only having a small one in a couple of days. So not all of my siblings can even make it, which can only be good.'' she attempted to joke. ''My family's crazy.''

Nathan chuckled. ''Sounds fun.''

''It really wasn't,'' she said, forcing herself to keep her tone light. ''But the wedding sounds pretty cool. David's sweet, a bit plain, but he's cute.''

''Are you taking Clay?''

''Of course, I can't go dateless, Taylorwould _love_ that. That's if she shows up, that is.''

He smiled to try and cover his disappointment. He was being ridiculous; of course Haley was going to take her own boyfriend as her date. But the thought of them together, alone, it made him feel uneasy. Even though - according to Lucas - Clay sleeps over at their house most of the week. But it was just the effect Haley had on him, he didn't want her to be with anyone else, he didn't want to share her even though she wasn't even _his_ to begin with.

''So I better go and take this to Lucas,'' he lifted up the coffee cup. ''It's getting cold.''

''Okay,'' she nodded, standing up herself. ''I best get back out there and find out what kids want to play basketball today. I'll send them out in a few minutes.'' She smoothed down her white vest top, pulling down the hem slightly over her denim shorts. ''How do I look?''

''Beautiful,'' Nathan responded instantly before he had a chance to register what he was actually saying.

Haley's cheeks turned a bright pink colour as she smile shyly. She felt like a silly teenager with a nervous crush. But it's not a crush, definitely not.

(Maybe a little, teeny weenie one).

''Thanks,''

''You're welcome,'' he smirked, his ego boosting from how must that one word got to her. The word that _he_ said.

She walked past him at the doorway of the staffroom and headed into the hall, not looking back.

Nathan found his way to the door leading to the basketball courts. He frowned when he didn't just see his brother; Clay was there too, typing away on his Blackberry furiously. He walked outside, noticing how his brother (again, it felt weird) looked relieved by the site of him. Ever since Nathan's crush on Haley formed, he's found it weird being around Clay, especially now that he's admitted it out loud.

''Nathan,'' Clay breathed, grinning. ''There you are. What the hell's up with your phone?''

His face scrunched in confusion as he pulled it out, pressing some buttons yet still being greeted with a blank screen. He sighed, ''It must've died. Sorry, did you want me for something important?''

''Yeah, I got you an interview for one of the top magazines inCharlotte. I set it up for later on today. Full photo shoot and everything, at least three pages.''

''You'll have to reschedule,'' Nathan shrugged, handing the cup of coffee to the blonde haired man who was stood awkwardly. He was actually kinda mad. Did Clay expect him to drop everything for a stupid interview that he couldn't care less about? ''Next time, can you ask me things before jumping ahead and doing them? I'm working here today.''

None of them noticed how the back door opened and the short girl walked out, standing at the doorway so she wouldn't interrupt, yet she could still hear the conversation.

''It's kind of a big deal, Nate. They're only interested today, tomorrow they'll want someone else. I had to book it on the spot before someone else took it. You'll get paid, too. I got you a good deal.'' He looked proud as he said this. He was, actually. He had worked hard to get this interview. ''If you leave here in like half an hour, you'll be a little late but they won't mind.''

''Clay, I'm working _here_ today. Reschedule for tomorrow.''

''Nathan-''

''No, Clay, listen. Lucas and Haley need help here with all these kids. I said I'd help. I'm not just going to leave them for an _interview._'' he paused. ''I like it here. So can you please reschedule for tomorrow?''

Clay stared at him for a moment before giving in with a nod. ''Fine,''

Nathan flashed him a dry smile. ''Awesome,''

The agent watched in jealousy as his client turned back to Lucas, their fists bumping in greeting. He hated how close they had gotten over the past few days; it had taken him _years_ to build a friendship with Lucas, and most of the time it was because Haley forced her best friend to make an effort. Yet Nathan and he had bonded so easily.

Haley folded her arms across her chest as she looked over at them. She couldn't help but feel angry at Clay, he knows how important the centre is to her and how much help she needs to run the place at times, and he was purposely trying to take away that help when he never offers to give her any. It also bothered her with the way he acted like it was so simple for Nathan to just leave, like it didn't matter to her or Lucas or the kids.

Clay didn't care.

And she was so _disappointed_ in him. He didn't used to be like this, he was almost the opposite of the man he's acting like now.

She thought back to when Nathan bought her some coffee earlier, her heart had warmed in delight.

Her boyfriend didn't even get her coffee order right, most of the time.

Six years, hundreds of cups of coffee he's made her over the years. Clay doesn't remember how she has it.

Over a week, two cups of coffee he made her in one day. Nathan remembered.

That wasn't _right._

But yet she smiled, because he remembered.

Nathan _cared._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**AN:** Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I've last updated. Sorry about that. But I did say that updates would slow down a little. So now my updates will be every **Saturday** because school has given me so much work, plus my inspiration has been lacking slightly. But reading your fantastic, lovely reviews really helped me with the chapter, thank you all so much!

What do you think of my new avatar? I think I'm going to stick with this one. I _love_ it, but I love anything Amy/Rory but still that episode was so brilliant I just needed to change my icon.

**cuteyfruity -** Thanks so, so much, girly! I really appreciate you reviewing them all:-)

Your reviews last chapter blew me away. I'd really love it if you let me know what you think again, it honestly gives me inspiration to write when I know what you guys like/dislike in the chapters. Plus, if you have an account you'll get a preview of the next dream!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen.<strong>

_''So she just... ran away?'' Brooke questioned, her brow knotting in confusion. Nathan, hurt and confused, had visited to his friend's house after Haley had completely rejected him, to get some advice. He knew that Haley didn't date, he just thought that he- they were different. He must've been wrong. But that doesn't stop him wanting to be with her so desperately._

_Nathan nodded, his elbows on his knees as he sat leaning forward, looking down at the floor. ''Yeah, she ran away.''_

_She pursed her lips. ''Did anything else happen?''_

_''No, she _ran away,_ Brooke. Nothing else could've happened.'' he snapped._

_''I'm sorry, Nathan,'' Brooke said softly. ''I could tell that you really liked her. You don't shut about her at school.''_

_He cracked a small smile before his mind flashed to earlier, causing him to sigh. ''I actually thought she liked me. I mean, _she_ kissed_ me_ and I thought she cared, you know?''_

_''She does,'' she assured him gently. ''Haley... she just doesn't really open up to people. So I think letting her know that she cared and even kissing you was big deal for her, I just think you've got to give her some time. If you guys try being friends for a while, that could work.''_

_''But I don't wanna be that. I want to be _more_ than that.''_

_''Have you tried calling her?''_

_''I don't have her number,'' he stated. ''Do you have her address?''_

_Brooke nodded. ''There's no point though, she won't be there. She's been avoiding her mom lately,'' she shrugged her shoulders slightly. ''You might just have to wait for her to come to you this time, Nate.''_

_Nathan sighed loudly, hiding his face in his hands. ''It's not like I wanted this, you know? I don't even know what _this_ is. I just... she's awesome. Like, she's literally the most awesome person I've ever met. And I had all these weird feelings that I didn't understand, then she kissed me and as corny as it sounds, everything just kinda made sense for a little while. I just want a chance for us to be something, you know?''_

_''Davis, you really need to start locking your front door,'' a soft voice said from the cheerleader's bedroom doorway._

_His eyes widened when he turned to see her, still in her school uniform but with slightly puffy, red eyes. She was leaning against the doorway; she must've heard what he had said because she had a small smile playing on her lips. She kept her deep brown eyes on his and his heart skipped a beat._

_''Nathan, can I talk to you for a sec?''_

_The raven haired boy nodded quickly, anticipation bubbling in his stomach. ''Yeah, s-''_

''Nathan,'' a hand shook his body gently, waking him from his slumber and out of the blissful, possibly question answering dream that he had just been having.

''Son of a-'' He opened his eyes, his sentence ending abruptly when he saw Haley kneeled next to his bed, her hand on his bicep as she tried to wake him up. Her golden hair was curled today, but she had some of it held behind her ear, giving him a perfect view of her soft cheeks and shining eyes. ''H- _Hi._''

''What time do you go to sleep at night? It seems like I have to keep waking you up,'' she joked, her cheeks red as she stood back up. When he yawned, waking himself up instead of responding, she carried on talking, ''You're going to be running late if you don't hurry, Clay's waiting in the living room. I'm sticking around here to talk to Julian, so you don't have to take me to work. It's still pretty early, but it's a long drive so you better hurry,''

Nathan sat up, rubbing his sore head. His dark hair was sticking up in random directions; she thought he looked completely adorable.

''Julian? Why do you need to talk to him?''

Haley shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. ''Just something to do with Brooke, that's all.''

He chuckled hoarsely. ''You're going to give him _the talk_, aren't you?''

''Just a little bit.''

''Nice,'' Nathan laughed again, wincing slightly at his dry throat. His eyes widened once he replayed her words in his head. ''Wait, did you just say we're going to be running late?''

''If you don't hurry, yeah.''

She honestly didn't give a crap if they were late or not. Sure, she wanted Nathan to have an interview if it was so important to him. But she was still made at Clay for not thinking that _she_ might have needed Nathan to stay at the centre to help her out (which she did, she couldn't forget that part) instead of doing something that wasn't necessarily needed. Haley hadn't even brought it up with him; she had no idea what to say if she did. How could she complain at him for being exactly who he was?

She just didn't know who that person was anymore.

''Shit,'' Nathan muttered. ''I need to pick out some clothes, but I... can you help? I really need to get a shower, so can you pick me out something to wear? I have no idea what looks good.''

Haley discreetly checked him out as he climbed out of bed, getting a clear view of his bare chest. _I think you kinda do,_ she thought, scolding herself mentally once she did so. ''Um,'' she coughed, her cheeks getting darker. Why did he always seem to make her blush? ''Yeah, sure, just hurry though. I need you guys out of the way before I give my talk, I can't be late for work.''

He saluted her mockingly. ''Yes, ma'am.'' Nathan turned towards the bathroom connected to the bathroom, shutting the door. A second later, he opened it again, only popping his head out. ''And Haley?''

''Yeah?''

''You look beautiful today,'' he complimented sweetly.

It wasn't _flirting._ Couldn't he pay a friend a compliment?

She guessed that her cheeks resembled tomatoes as she smiled shyly back at him. ''Thank you,''

* * *

><p>The wind blew through his hair, destroying the two minute effort he had put into it this morning (well, stealing Rachel's blow driver for like thirty seconds, then combing it in different directions until it looked quite reasonable). It was a warm, summer day here in North Carolina, the heat hung in the air, creating a humid feel, thus the reason he has the window down in the incredibly warm car as he headed to Charlottewith his crush's boyfriend-<em>slash<em>-agent.

''Is it okay if we stay overnight after this thing?'' Clay questioned, keeping his eyes on the road. ''I need to visit one of my clients, I feel like I've been abandoning him lately.''

_Like you've been abandoning Haley?_ He wanted to ask, but he bit his tongue. Besides, he was kinda glad that Clay wasn't there all the time; it gave him time to talk to her all he wanted without the guilt being right in front of his eyes. Nathan did feel bad for her though, she obviously hated it when Clay kept leaving for business.

''Sure,'' he shrugged.

''There's this important meeting that I have to go to. And you said your mom was in rehab, right? Maybe you could go and visit her.''

Nathan didn't really like the sound of that. She couldn't come to visit him in hospital because she didn't want to disturb her programme, him visiting might effect it, too. He didn't want her getting distracted from getting better by reminders of her horrible marriage.

''So I took Haley out to this restaurant last night, she was being really quiet, it was weird. Do you know if anything's up with her?''

His eyebrows shot up in concern. Nathan thought about it for a moment, she was being perfectly fine with him. ''No, she's per- great, she's great.''

''Maybe I'm just imagining things,'' he shrugged. ''I might have teased her about ordering Mac 'n' Cheese a little too much, maybe, she's way protective of that.'' Clay laughed loudly. ''This one time, we were out somewhere and she had to get the kids menu to check the price.''

Nathan feigned a yawn, he placed his hand over his mouth. He didn't want to listen to their cute couple stories; it actually made his blood boil in jealousy, when she wasn't even _his_ to begin with. She wasn't even Dream Nathan's. ''Uh, I didn't get much sleep last night. So I'm just gonna...''

''Sure, I'll wake you up when we get there.''

He smiled is accomplishment as he leaned his head against the headrest, shutting his eyes. The sound of the cars passing by and the cool wind had a calming effect on him as he fell into darkness a couple of minutes later.

_She fiddled with her hands, intertwining them awkwardly as she stayed silent awkwardly. Brooke had left the room and went downstairs to give them so space, so it was just the two of them, her still standing while he was sat on the edge of the green eyed girl's bed._

_''I'm so sorry for... running away, it was childish a- and unfair.''_

_''I just need you to talk to me, Haley,'' Nathan said quietly, his voice full of hurt. ''I just need to know what you're feeling. Y- you say you don't date and specifically warn me not to fall for you, then you tell me you care and then you _kiss_ me. I need you to let me know what you want.''_

_''That's the thing, I don't _know_ what I want.''_

_''Well, that helps,'' he spat sarcastically._

_Her features softened. ''Nathan, you know I care about you. And I heard what you said about what happened when we kissed.'' a small smile played on her lips, her cheeks turning pink. ''Everything kinda felt right when I kissed you. And it was... nice.''_

_Nathan didn't say anything, he just stared at her expectantly. What did she expect him to say to that?_

_''I want us to be friends again, like before. But I kinda...'' Her cheeks turned darker. ''I was...''_

_''What?''_

_''I was thinking, uh, friends with... benefits, but without the sex.'' she elaborated, stuttering. ''I- uh, I just thought that maybe y- you would want that too, that counts as 'something', right? Our something could be friends, who make out occasionally. We don't have to deal with that relationship crap and commitment.''_

_He couldn't even believe what she was saying. Haley wasn't normally like this at all, she was normally so straightforward but with this weird mystery. Now she had just turned into this big ball of confusion. But the weird thing was, if someone (who wasn't Haley) would have suggested this to him a few weeks ago, he would have felt blessed because it was pretty much the perfect set up._

_But now he wants that relationship crap._

_He wants to feel _committed_ to her._

_God, why was everything so backwards? Most girls want a proper relationship with PDA and hand holding, while she just wants the opposite. He feels like one of those girls now._

_But this offer was a lot better than not having her in his life at all._

_So he nodded, ''O- okay, okay, yeah. I like that idea.''_

_Haley giggled humorously. ''I thought you might.'' Her eyebrow rose warningly. ''But there are rules, too.''_

_''You got this all figured out?''_

_''Of course, who do you think I am?'' she joked before her look turned earnest. ''Okay, no PDA, no hand holding, this can be our secret because I don't see Lucas being happy with this. I'm like a sister to him. So basically everything we... do has to be in private. And the no falling in love with me rule still applies. We're not dating.''_

_He got an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he smiled genuinely. It wasn't the most perfect set up that he wanted, but he would get to make out with her, their little secret. It sounded kinda fun. Plus, he wanted to kiss her while being sober; he's not had a chance to yet._

_That doesn't mean he's giving up, he's going to work out her big mystery and he's going to make her fall for him as much as he's fallen for her. They will be a proper 'something', as in boyfriend and girlfriend. He's going to make her trust him._

_He's going to make her his._

_Nathan grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. ''So...''_

_''So...'' She sat down on the edge of his lap, a playful smile on her lips as she edged her face closer to his, her hot breath on his skin. And then Haley finally pressed her lips onto his, repositioning herself so she was straddling his lap._

_He grinned against her lips._

_Yep, she was definitely going to be his._

* * *

><p>''I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you still here?'' Julian questioned as he flicked through the channels with the remote control as he sat in the living room, Haley sat on the other couch, staring at him strangely. ''Like, I like you and everything. But don't you have a job?''<p>

''Do _you_?''

''Yeah, I make movies. I'm on a little inspiration break right now,'' he explained.

She nodded approvingly. At least he had a job and wasn't planning to live off her best friend. The last few guys Brooke has been with have hurt her in some way, she had a feeling that Julian was different, but she wasn't completely sure, she had thought Lucas and Brooke would have stayed together, thus the interrogation. ''Oh, that sounds fun.''

Julian shrugged nonchalantly, settling on the cooking channel. ''Kinda. I'm glad I came here though, it's gave me a bunch of ideas. I just need to actually write a script for one. Brooke's helped, too. But I think she was just giving me the story of Jake and Peyton,'' he chucked. ''But I've still got a little more time until my deadline, I should be okay.''

''Well, good luck.'' she said sheepishly, leaning forward as she began to glare at the curly haired man. ''Now, what are your intentions with my best friend.''

He thought the urge to laugh at her attempt to look threatening. But he went along with it truthfully, ''I really, really like her. She's sweet and kind and funny and _real_. I'm still shocked that she agreed to go out with me, never mind the fact that she actually _likes_ me. I hope it stays that way.''

Haley was quite impressed. She noticed the way his eyes shined in delight as he described her best friend. He had a successful job, he wasn't after money and success when he made enough of his own. He didn't have a motive to hurt her. He just genuinely wanted to be with her for who she is. Haley was beginning to forget that good guys were still out there for Brooke, she usually picked the bad ones. But she definitely approved of Julian.

Rachel walked out of her bedroom, her eyebrows rising in surprise when she saw the girl her raven haired best friend had crush on. She sauntered further into the room, smiling politely as she sat down next to Julian. ''Hi Haley,''

''Hey Rachel,''

''I was wondering if you could help me, actually, Haley,'' Julian stated, sitting up straighter. ''Like what is her favourite movie? Colour? Food? I don't want to screw this up.''

Haley laughed. ''You're supposed to find this out yourself. But she loves Kick Ass, so you should rent that, I really think she'd like that.''

''Kick Ass?''

''Yeah, the one with the superheroes,'' she giggled. ''This one time she started dreaming out it and I heard a bunch of noise from her room so I went to see if she was okay and she was sleep fighting, I even recorded it.''

Julian chuckled. ''Nice, you'll have to show it me sometime.''

''Will do,'' she nodded. ''But Brooke, she's one of the most talented, amazing, _lovely_ people I know. And she deserves everything she's worked for and a lot more. So if you hurt her, I will actually kick your ass.''

''Noted,''

Rachel laughed, snatching the remote control from his hand. She was wary of Haley at first because everyone spoke so highly of her, and Nathan had a crush on her but Rachel wasn't exactly sure what the fascination was. Sure, she was pretty and nice, but she didn't understand why people talked about her like she was so amazing. Rachel was beginning to understand the nice things they said. This girl was tough, yet completely adorable at the same time.

Haley glanced at her watch, her eyes widening at the time. ''I have to go or I'll be late,'' she stood up. ''I think the bus will be here soon.''

''I'd give you a ride but I don't have my car here,'' Julian said sheepishly. ''The only car we have needs gas.''

''That's okay, I'll see you guys whenever.'' She waved at them as she walked out of the living room and towards the door. Haley stopped suddenly when a thought popped into her head. She turned around and walked back to where they were. ''Oh, and I sing at TRIC, the club, a couple of times a month. I'm singing there tonight and I'd love it if you guys would come. Brooke, Lucas and Clay are coming. Damien's invited too.''

Rachel grinned with a nod. ''Of course we'll be there.''

''Okay, great,'' Haley sent them another wave before finally walking out of the beach house.

''You know, I really didn't think that I'd like her. But she's actually pretty great,'' the red head admitted.

''It's this town,'' Julian stated. ''The people here are great, they really surprise you. Haley, she's been really welcoming.''

Damien entered the living room, drying his dam hair with a towel. Little speckles of water could be seen on his clothes which he had thrown on after his shower. He had heard Julian's last comment. ''Yeah, Haley's awesome.''

The model laughed loudly, in slight disbelief. ''Are you guys in love with her, too?''

The NBA star chuckled. ''No, there are too many _single,_ hot girls out there for me to sleep with.''

''And I'm kinda with Brooke,''

''Have you guys spoke to Nathan about her? Like, have you asked him if he likes her or anything? Told him to make a move?''

''No,'' they both said in unison, their brows knotting in confusion.

''She's dating my _agent,_ that's just not cool. Besides, it was so obvious he was into her from the day he met her. We don't need to ask him, it's obvious. Julian and I talked about it, we're just gonna hope he doesn't do something stupid and fall for her or something.'' Damien snorted. ''I've been trying to set him up; he's having none of it.''

''Well that just wouldn't work, you idiot, if you won't even _talk_ to him about it!''

Julian ignored them as he went off into his own little world for a second, recounting a past memory from a couple of weeks back when he was in the hospital.

_''As cheesy as it sounds, I can't live without you, man.''_

_He fought tears as he sat by his best friend's bed side. What if he didn't wake up? What if he slipped into a coma? What if he had amnesia and didn't remember him? What if he had brain damage? What if, what if, what if. It was driving him insane. Nathan was his _best_ friend, his number one, he wouldn't know how to carry on without him._

_''Haley!'' Nathan suddenly yelled in a mumble, gaining the movie producers attention while the machines began to beep loudly. ''Haley!''_

* * *

><p>Nathan tried not to let his mind wander as he sat in the little office across from the interviewer, Clay by his side. Usually they take him out to restaurants or bars or at least for a drink somewhere instead of crammed in a crappy office. But because somehow they had managed to be late (after taking a few photographs), the person doing the interview didn't have much time before her next one, so they didn't have time to make the journey out somewhere.<p>

Clay was talking about some transfer deal which Nathan could barely understand; his previous agent sorted out all that for him.

The woman had already brought up his accident which he had answer simply, then she had questioned him about his father's death (he had got a small ache in his chest when he told her _no comment_), now she was on the subject of his transfer deal and she nodded and scribbled down notes as Clay said the things he was allowed to say, even though she had one of those voice recorders.

''I heard that you bought a house in Tree Hill,'' Ashley (the interviewer) stated, redirecting her attention to him. ''Why did you choose to go there?''

He didn't dare bring up Lucas. He didn't want media attention getting to that, it was complicated enough already. ''I wanted to get out of a big city for a while, Tree Hill's nice and quiet.''

''Well how do you stay in shape in off season? What motivates you when you've not got coaches shouting orders at you?''

''There's this centre for kids. I help out there some times,'' he answered, his smile widening just thinking about the fantastic environment he wished that he and his friends had when they were younger. ''It's a really awesome place, all the kids have fun and the staff are really great. The owner has worked really hard to get it going. I can't stay away from that place, it's awesome teaching the kids basketball skills and finding the ones that just need a little help.''

''Nathan,'' Clay whispered warningly, but he ignored him.

''You know, you sound more excited talking about this centre than actually playing for The Bobcats,'' Ashley stated suggestively, noting something down on her notepad. ''Is there someone special there?''

_Crap, _he thought. He didn't mean to say all that stuff, even he could feel how happy appeared when he mentioned 'the owner' it made it clear that there was someone there who he couldn't stay away from. Nathan couldn't exactly tell the truth, could he? That would ruin _everything._

''Um, nope. No one special.''

* * *

><p>She sighed when she heard the message stating that she would have to leave a voicemail, he must still be in his interview. Haley smiled just thinking about hearing his voice if she ever actually got through to him. She hoped she could see him tonight, she hoped her could be cheering her on in the crowd with their friends, she hoped her would wish her luck even though she didn't need it anymore.<p>

_Leave your message after the BEEP._

''Hey, I'm singing at TRIC tonight and I'd really love it if you could be there. I forgot to tell you about it before you left. It kinda sucks when you're not around,'' she said, laughing nervously. ''Um, so, yeah, I'd really love it if you'd come.''

To avoid the risk of babbling, she decided to end her message quickly.

''Bye Nathan,''

* * *

><p>Nathan grinned as he snapped his phone shut after listening to Haley's voicemail message, he usually hates the thing but when he has a message from Haley, it makes it a billion times better. He looked over at his agent who had his hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked down one of the hallways leading to the elevator so they could get out of there.<p>

''Haley's singing at TRIC tonight,'' he reminded Clay, remembering the fact that his crush's boyfriend said that he wanted to stay inCharlottefor the night.

Clay slapped his forehead, running his hand across his hair as his mouth hung open in shock. ''Crap, I forgot that that was tonight. She didn't say anything...'' he sighed, eying Nathan warily. ''You really wanna go, don't you?''

''Well, _yeah._''

''I have to meet with one of my clients, so I don't know how you can get down there.''

''I'm sorry, man. I know you wanted to hang out but I think this is a big deal for her, I think she'll be nervous if Damien, Julian and Rachel are there, too.'' he patted his shoulder. ''I can use Damien's car, anyway. I've got the key to his house, his car keys are in there. You can have the keys to my place and stay there.''

Clay smiled slightly. ''Thanks,''

The two headed out from the building, the honey haired man breathed a sigh of relief before his smile fell completely and was replaced with a glare. He stopped walking, giving Nathan the evil eye. ''Do you realise what you just said in there?''

Nathan was taken aback. His agent was fine but as soon as they were out of there and no one was around he had completely changed, what had he done? ''Um, I thought it went really well...''

''You started talking about the _centre._ Haley's centre. The centre she doesn't want to be publicised.'' He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. ''She's going to go _insane_, I tried to warn you but you just wouldn't stop talking. Tree Hill is tiny, Nathan, there are no other kids centres. It's not going to be hard for whatever paparazzi want a picture of you to find you there. Parents don't like taking there kids to places with men outside with cameras. I should know, Haley yelled at me about it the last time I suggested it.''

He stayed silent, digesting his words. Crap, what had he done? He was even there when Haley was annoyed when Clay wanted to use it for gain. And he had listened when Lucas had explained the reasons why when they were at the café.

Why didn't that sink it earlier?

''I- I need to tell her- _explain._'' he stammered. ''I, um, you need to ask them to hold the interview for a couple of days, please?''

''Of course,''

''And, um, I need you to drop me at Damien's place.''

Clay started walking again, prompting Nathan to do the same. ''Yeah, we just need to get this sorted, fast. She's going to kill us, both of us.''

* * *

><p><em>Baby, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there. You know I wish that I could. But I'll be there at the next one, I promise! I love you.<em>

Haley sighed after reading the message on the card, placing the big vase of white lilies onto the little dressing table. She shouldn't even be surprised that he hadn't made it, again. But she didn't allow herself to get annoyed or angry or mad. This was her night. She loved how they gave her a private room to prepare, she felt like a rock star with her own private dressing room.

She just wished that despite her friends, she could have someone who truly loved her to be cheering her on in the crowd _every single time._

There was a knock on the door so she moved to answer it, gasping as her heart began to race when she saw who was on the other side.

It was Nathan, holding a small bunch of those little purple wildflowers that she secretly adores.

''Hi,'' she whispered, grinning.

''Hey,''

Her heart began to race frantically, she could barely _breathe._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**AN:** I'm back again:-) So this chapter has my favourite dream so far which I hope you'll like. And it sets something up for the next few chapters, which will be very Naley heavy, and the next chapter is bigger than this one so I hope you stick with me!

I wrote another Haley/Eleven fic this week, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. It's called _A Beautiful Melody Sung By a Symphony._ So if you like OTH and DW then I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out and let me know what you thought(:

Your reviews are making me smile so much. I hate that I can only update once a week now, but I'm so glad that you guys are still sending me those amazing reviews. So please let me know what you think of this one too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen.<strong>

''Haley,'' Peyton said gently, her hand rubbing her tiny bump as usual. ''I'm so sorry for leaving early last night. I was just so tired and you know what Jake's like...''

The dirty blonde laughed dismissively, though it was quite forced. ''It's fine, totally fine. I understand. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway.''

''What are you talking about? It was _amazing._ Julian said you were great, too.''

The three girls were sat at Karen's Café eating breakfast before they had to head to work for the day. It was something that they usually did at least once a week to catch up and talk about whatever. But Haley's mind kept on travelling to the night before. It had been kind of like what it usually was like when she performed at TRIC, with the exception of the four people from Tree Hill. Nathan's flowers and nervous words of encouragement had cheered her up a little, but he looked like something was bothering him and she couldn't quite place it.

But that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

''Thanks,'' she mumbled, still lost in her thoughts.

Brooke's eyebrow rose. ''Normally you object, what's up with you?''

''It's just... Clay. If he's away then he'll usually call and text to tell me that he's safe and fine and that he loves me. But he didn't last night. I know that it's silly because we've been dating for so long and thing's aren't going to be the same. But it was like, _our_ ritual, you know?'' she sighed. ''I'm just a little worried about him.''

''Is that everything? You look like something else is bothering you, too.'' Peyton observed.

''Quinn's getting married this weekend. I haven't had a chance to even tell Clay about it, and what if he doesn't end up coming back by then? I really don't want to go on my own. It's so _humiliating._ AndTaylor wouldn't miss a chance to rub it in.''

Peyton placed a comforting hand on her arm. ''Jake managed to get some time off work so we could go baby shopping. And he hates me not being here, especially with the pregnancy. I'm sorry, Haley, I wish I could come.''

''And I'm inNew Yorkpromoting my new line on Saturday night.''

''It's fine,'' Haley sighed quietly, smiling gratefully at her two best friends. ''I didn't expect you to drop everything for it anyway; I'll just try and get a hold of Clay.''

* * *

><p><em>He knocked on the wooden door, feeling nerves tingle in his stomach. Nathan was starting to regret asking Lucas for her address, what if she got mad at him? She's never made plans to hang out (or make out) at her place because her and her mom don't get along. But her phone still wasn't working and he had basketball practice after school so he couldn't meet her there.<em>

_And he_missed_her._

_Their little arrangement had been going on for the past few weeks. It was actually kind of the same as when they hung out with each other at his house, except this time they kissed, a lot. But he hated how he couldn't hold her hand at the river court or kiss her at her school gates. He hated that he couldn't call her his girlfriend. He hated how little this arrangement (or him) meant to her. It seemed that way, anyway._

_The door swung open and there she was, in all her beauty, Haley James._

_Her brown hair was swept on top of her head into a messy bun, her bangs falling in front of her face. And she was wearing actual people clothes (well, sweats) instead of her school uniform. But what struck him though was her expression, her eyes were teary and she looked so exhausted. Her lip began to wobble when she saw him._

_''Haley, baby, what's the matter?'' he said, his tone soothing._

_She didn't scold him for the pet name like she usually did; she just shook her head before wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a moment, he could feel her tears begin to soak his t-shirt and her body began to shake in his arms._

_Nathan didn't know what to do, so he rubbed her back and kissed her head, trying to do anything to make her feel the slightest bit better. He noticed the porch swing in the corner of his eye so he steered her towards it, not letting her out of his arms as they sat down. She just buried her head in his chest further._

_''Haley, you can tell me anything.'' he whispered against her head._

_''I- I...'' she sniffled, wiping her tears rapidly as she sat up. ''I'm sorry,''_

_''You don't have to be sorry,'' Nathan said gently. ''I'm always here for you.'' he paused, contemplating his next words. She was a very private person, he knows that, but, ''You need to tell me what happened. I can't stand not knowing the reason why you're crying,''_

_Haley didn't look angry by his order, she looked... relieved. ''I- It's my mom. She got drunk, again. And, uh, she threw a bottle on the wall and there's glass everywhere and a huge stain on the wall.'' her voice got higher as more tears filled her eyes. ''I try and get her to stop, but she won't and I can't do this anymore, Nathan. She's just so awful when she drinks, she says some horrible things.''_

_Her family sounded just as screwed up as his. His mother was just like hers, but when she got drunk the maid usually cleaned it up and she had usually passed out by the time he got home. She was also away a lot, so that was a bonus. But Haley had to care for her mom, even though she spent all of her time getting drunk. Sure, Nathan had it hard with his parent's fights and Dan's pressuring, but Haley had it just as bad._

_She always had a way of making him feel good about herself, now it was his turn to do the same for her._

_''Haley, you are...__amazing and beautiful and funny and... weird. But, like a good weird. Whatever she says isn't true, she's just drunk. Never- never forget how special you are, okay?''_

_''Why are you being so nice to me?''_

_''Because you're kind of okay,'' he joked._

_Haley actually giggled a little, wiping her eyes again to get rid of any remaining tears._

_''And now I'm gonna go inside and help you clean up that glass and the wall, then we're gonna make sure your mom's okay and then I'm going to take you to the movies and we can see whatever you want. Okay?''_

_Tears formed in her eyes again, which she tried to blink away._

_His blues widened. ''Oh no! I didn't mean to upset you...''_

_''Happy tears,'' she assured him. ''Thank you, Nathan, so much.''_

_''You're welcome. And how about from now on we do smiles for happy instead?''_

_Haley nodded quickly before leaning forward and placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, different from the previous intense ones that they had shared. This one felt special. Like it she had kissed him with feeling and emotion._

_He then realised what had happened._

_She had begun to let him in._

A soft object hit his face, causing his eyes to shoot open and a groan escape from his lips. He wanted to meet Haley's mom! Or at least see her to see if he had ever recognised her from anywhere. The dreams were unpredictable, sometimes they continued from the last one, other times they skipped days, or like this one they skipped weeks.

But he was kind of grateful for that though, he felt weird seeing a younger version of himself making out with a sixteen year old.

Nathan sat up, rubbing his eyes and catching the sight of Julian stood at the side of his bed, a pillow on his hand and a mischievous look on his face.

''What the hell, man? You don't just hit someone with a pillow!''

''You wouldn't wake up!'' Julian exclaimed defensively. ''I said your name, then I shouted it, then I shook you and you weren't waking up. You just kept on _snoring._''

''I don't snore,'' he denied with a scoff.

''How would you know?'' the movie producer challenged. ''Besides, at least I didn't pour cold water over you like Rachel suggested.''

''It's still _rude_! Why didn't you just rip the duvet off?''

''You might have been _naked_!''

Now there's a thought. Gross. ''Fine, why were you waking me up anyway?''

''Lucas is here.''

His eyebrows rose, panic setting in. ''Already?''

''Um, yeah, he's talking to Rachel, are you coming?''

''I need a shower first,'' Nathan stated shakily. ''Tell him I'll be a few minutes.''

He glanced at his night stand where inside the draw, their results were. When he had taken Damien's car (which his best friend/team mate was thrilled about, because now he had his favourite car in Tree Hill to show off) he had stopped off at the clinic to double check how long he would have to wait for the results, but the receptionist had smiled slightly before heading off into the back room and pulling out an envelope.

''I was going to mail these tomorrow, the clinics been slow this week so we managed to get them done quicker.'' she had said kindly as she handed the envelope containing both of the results inside.

And he couldn't just open them, not without Lucas. He also couldn't disturb Haley's special night by taking away her best friend, so he had asked Lucas to come around to the beach house the next day. But he had come earlier than expected. Nathan wasn't prepared for this.

''Okay, I'll go and tell him.''

Julian walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the living room to see Lucas and Rachel sat next to each other, laughing at something one of them had said. He frowned. ''Where's Damien?''

''He went to the garage to get new tires for his stupid car,'' Rachel responded with a careless shrug.

''Hey, cars aren't stupid.''

''They so are, why would you spend so much money on them?''

''It's not about that; it's about... having something that's yours that you can take car of. It's like a man's baby.'' Lucas answered, winning the argument.

Julian felt a bit like a third wheel as he listened to their tiny squabble. ''Um, Nathan's getting a shower, he said he won't be long.''

Lucas leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and intertwining his hands. He was going for the 'intimidating' look. ''This gives me a chance to talk to you then. Brooke is like a little sister to me, if you hurt her then we have a problem, understand?''

The ex-mathlete fought the urge to laugh. ''The little sister you once dated?''

''You dated Brooke?'' Rachel asked in surprise.

''It was like ten years ago, why are people still going on about that? Well we're over that now. Now she's like my little sister, just like Haley. So you better be serious about her, okay?''

He stifled a laugh at Lucas' attempt to frighten him. But he was completely sure of his response, ''I am serious, she's amazing.''

''She's been hurt in the past, even by me, she doesn't need her heart getting broken again.''

''It won't.'' he promised.

The bedroom door opened and Nathan walked out, drops of water still in his hair as he ruffled it to try and remove some. He could feel the slight tension in the living room once he entered. The envelope in his pocket suddenly felt a lot heavier. ''Hey Luke, you wanna go to the river court to talk?''

Lucas stood up, smiling at Rachel. ''Sure, bye Rachel, Julian.''

''Bye Lucas.''

The half brothers walked out of the beach house and down the porch steps towards the dirty blonde's old car. They made small mindless chatter as they made their way there. Nathan nonchalantly avoided the subject of why they needed the talk, until they reached the basketball court and climbed out of the car.

Once they sat down on the small, old bleachers, the raven haired Scott pulled out the envelope.

''It's the HCM results,'' he said quietly.

Lucas sucked in a deep breath before exhaling loudly, his eyes wide. ''_Wow..._''

''I know,'' His hands shook as he fiddled with the paper. ''Can you open it? I don't think I can.''

''What makes you think that _I_ can?''

''Lucas, please.'' he begged. ''I can't open it.''

His half brother snatched it from his hands. ''Well the only one that knows about this is Haley; she should open it if neither of us can.''

''I-''

''I told her about it, but I kinda guessed that she'd heard it from someone else.''

''Okay, so Haley's going to open it?''

Lucas nodded. ''That'd probably be best.''

* * *

><p>Haley stabbed her fork into her pasta, taking a bite. ''So, what's Julian up to today?''<p>

''I don't know,'' Brooke shrugged innocently. ''He may have mentioned something about taking Rachel shopping. But I don't need to know every aspect of his life, he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend... _yet._''

''He will soon, I just know it.''

The café door jingled open, causing her heart to flutter when she saw who had entered (and it _wasn't_ because of her blonde haired best friend). He looked as handsome as ever, so handsome that she even _grinned._ Guilt washed over her instantly. She shouldn't be thinking these things!

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her eating lunch with Brooke. ''There you are! We thought you were at the centre.''

_They were looking for me?_ ''I'm on my lunch break,''

''Right, yeah, okay.'' He stuck his hand out, handing her the envelope. ''Just open this and tell us if we have it or not.''

''Have what?'' Brooke questioned, frowning.

''Just open it,'' Nathan said, biting a bottom lip, a habit he had picked up from Dream Haley and normal Haley, actually. He was so nervous that he was unable to focus on how pretty Haley looked today (as always) or how calmer he began to feel in her presence. ''_Please._''

She opened the envelope, taking a deep breath. She pulled out the letter and her eyes scanned over the words on the page, her eyes lighting up. ''Y- you don't. Both of you, you don't have it.''

Their eyes widened simultaneously, both muttering, ''Oh my God,'' as relief washed through them and sheer, utter happiness.

Haley stood up and pulled Lucas into a bone crushing hug. ''I'm so happy for you, I knew you'd be okay.''

Brooke stayed sat down, still not having a clue what was happening.

The blonde haired girl broke away from the embrace and wrapped her arms around Nathan then, warmth spreading through her and those tingles that she got when they danced together inCharlotte. He held her tight, his mind flashing to his dream. Only this time he was filled with so much joy. He was healthy. He had his job. He could play basketball again.

''Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?'' the fashion designer exclaimed in a huff.

Lucas sat down in Haley's seat, preparing to tell her the whole story.

But Haley didn't want to let go of Nathan. It was like a strange pull that she had to him. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, they were so warm and comforting.

''Can I talk to you in private?'' he whispered.

She nodded, finally stepping away before following him into the backroom. Her best friends didn't notice as Lucas was too busy explaining the HCM situation. The back room consisted of a couch and a small TV for the staff to hang out in their lunch breaks or for Lily to hang out in.

She sat down on the couch. Nathan tentatively sat next to her, fiddling with his hands.

''So, what's up?''

''It's, um, it's about my interview.'' he said quietly. ''I kinda said something about me working in a kids centre in Tree Hill, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out.'' He saw that she was about to say something, so he quickly interrupted her. ''I just- I love it there so much. It's so great, you're great. You done all this all on your own and I don't want to jeopardise that. I know it might bring unwanted publicity, but it could be good for it, you know?''

Haley sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was shocked. He was there when she was mad at Clay for wanting to gain something from _her_ centre. Why did Nathan think it was okay to do the same?

''Nathan, how are parents going to want there kids to go there when there's press wanting pictures of _you_?'' she said slowly. ''I looked through one of Clay's sports magazines and there was articles about you out partying with Julian and Damien. Of course the press want to see you doing something for someone else.''

''I'm so sorry, Haley, really, I am.''

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, so she pulled it out, feeling relieved to see the name _Clay_ flash on her screen. But she didn't exactly feel thrilled to talk to him, she wanted to sort all this out with Nathan first. But she also wants to know what Clay's deal was with not calling her last night, she had been worried sick.

''I need to take this,'' she stated blankly, standing up and heading towards the door. ''You need to cancel that interview Nathan, _fix it._''

''I will,'' he called out desperately as she headed out to the cafe. ''Promise!''

''Hello?''

''_Hi! I got your messages. My phone died and I left my charger at home, then I had to buy a new one and wait for it to charge up, you know how quick my phone dies._'' Clay explained. ''_I'm so sorry for not being there, and for not calling. You know I love hearing you sing. Did you like the flowers?_''

She felt the familiar disappointment that she was too used to, yet it wasn't as bad as before for some reason. ''You're not coming home, are you?''

''_It's Troy. Some girl's saying that he got her pregnant and he's married, Haley. I need to help sort this out. I'll be like, a week, maybe more. I'm sorry._''

Why was she even surprised anymore? ''No, you have to do what you've got to do, its fine.''

''_I'm so sorry, babe._'' he paused. She could hear muffling male voices in the bathroom. ''_I'm sorry, I gotta go. I'll call you tonight, okay?_''

And then he hung up.

That was it, she realised. She definitely had to go to the wedding alone now.

* * *

><p>Brooke hung the hanger onto the rack along with the others, all holding her original, new dresses that she couldn't be more proud of. She glanced over to the blonde, who was sat on the edge of the counter, swinging her legs slightly off the edge. And her hand, as always, was resting on her stomach.<p>

''Don't you think Naley would be cute?'' the fashion designer questioned innocently as she moved towards the boxes in the corner of the room where more of her dresses were.

''Who?''

''Nathan and Haley... _Naley._''

''She has a boyfriend, B.'' Peyton reminded her gently, disapproval in her tone.

''But they've been together _forever_ and they're not even going anywhere. Haley doesn't want to get married, he's not shown any intentions of ever wanting to anyway. They've been together almost as long as you and Jake and look how stable you two are. They've just not got that... that _spark_ anymore, you know?''

The curly haired woman raised a challenging eyebrow. ''How do you know that Nathan and Haley,'' she sighed at her best friend's pointed look. ''Sorry. How do you know that _Naley_ even have a spark?''

Brooke gasped, ignoring the question as she clapped her hands together excitedly. ''She should take him to Quinn's wedding as her date!'' she declared, proud of her revelation.

''Don't get involved, Brooke.'' Peyton said warningly. ''If they're mean to be, it'll happen.''

* * *

><p>She swept the floor of the main hall with the broom, glancing over at Lucas who was clearing up the remaining Lego pieces off the floor and placing them in the correct box. She was used to doing this every night when all the kids had gone, the other workers stayed behind but they were in different parts of the centre, so it was only the two of them there.<p>

''What's on your mind, Hales?'' the dirty blonde asked, looking at her earnestly.

''I just keep thinking about this wedding,'' she said, shrugging sheepishly. ''I really don't wanna go alone, and I _hate_ driving alone.''

''I'm sorry again; you know I would if I could.''

Karen and Keith were away for the week for their anniversary, so Lucas had offered to help look after the café while they were gone, he couldn't like them both to go to Quinn's wedding, he had already made a promise to his mother and he couldn't back out.

Nathan knocked onto the door lightly, walking inside. ''Hey,'' He grinned at the two, saving a very special smile to the girl with the broom whose smile had widened when he had walked inside. Yeah, he noticed. ''I thought I'd come and help you guys clear up. Why are you sorry? What's happening?''

''Clay can't make it to my sister's wedding, I have to go alone.'' Haley explained sadly. ''I told you about it, remember?''

''Oh, right.''

He was quiet then. Could he... no. He couldn't offer, it would be completely inappropriate. But the thought of her being there alone, with her sister (Tara, he thinks her name is) teasing her for not having a date. He doesn't want her to suffer through that. Plus, Nathan would love to be her date to a wedding. He would be her date_._

He would be Haley James' _date._

''_I_ could take you, if you like?'' he offered, trying to appear as casual as possible.

Her heart began to ring in her ears. Her mind was screaming, _yes! yes! yes!_

''Really? Only if you're sure...'' Her mind way praying that he was definitely sure, despite the fact she's still a little mad about what he said in his interview.

Nathan grinned back. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ''Of course I'm sure.''


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**AN:** Here I am again:-) This chapter will be Nathan and Haley's journey to the wedding. The chapter after this is _very_ Naley heavy, I think you'll really like it. And we're starting to get more insight into Haley/Dream Haley's life now. So I hope you like it!

**cuteyfruity - **Thank you so much:-) I'm so glad you liked it, girly.

**Chat -** You reviewed chapter14 but I wanted to thank you anyway. So, wow, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

I appreciate every single one of your reviews, and they seriously help me write every single chapter. So please let me know what you think of this. You'll get a preview of the next chapter:-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen.<strong>

''Remember to sweep the main hall, and remember the first aid kit is in the top cupboard in the supply closet, it's big and green with a big cross so you shouldn't miss it. Lucas said that he'd be stopping by to make sure everything was okay, so he can help you too... Oh, and also! The back door sticks so don't think it's locked, because it isn't, make sure you lock it. Make sure you-''

''_Haley, we got this._'' Rebecca, one of the paid workers at the centre laughed. ''_You'll be gone for two days, tops. The centre will be just as you left it. You've had days off before, relax._''

''One and a half,'' she corrected, fidgeting.

''_The centre will be fine, I promise. I'll call you if there are any problems- which there won't be._''

''But-''

''Haley!'' Brooke exclaimed, readjusting the tape measure that was wrapped around the petite girls waist. ''Stop moving. Your precious centre will be fine, let me just double check your measurements with my dresses. I need to make sure they fit _perfectly._ Now hang up the phone and stop moving!'' she snapped, rolling her green eyes in annoyance.

Haley sighed begrudgingly. ''Okay, I guess I have to go. I'll see you in a couple of days.''

''_Have fun! Bye Haley._''

And then her oh, so faithful worker, hung up the phone.

''Have you done yet?'' she asked impatiently after throwing her cell towards her purse, where it luckily landed right on top of the soft fabric so it didn't cause it to chip or crack. ''I need to go and pack some more things,'' Lies. She needed to pack some more _dresses_; she feared that Brooke might have packed some things that were what she liked to call 'Taylor Worthy'. And she was not wearing those. So she definitely needed a back up before she went to the café to meet up with Nathan.

She was so grateful that he had agreed to come with her, he would even be her _date._ And when she thought about him sitting with her at the wedding and introducing him to her siblings (minus Taylor) it caused an excited butterfly feeling to bubble in her stomach. He was being a good friend by taking her, an extremely good _friend._

''Haley, these need to look perfect. You can't look... _frumpy._''

''Brooke!''

''You know what I mean,'' She waved a dismissive hand. ''If somebody spots you guys then you'll get photographed with Nathan Scott, who's pretty famous in the sporting world, you know. I need you looking fabulous wearing a B. Davis original.''

Haley rolled her eyes mockingly, fighting back a grin.

She was going to be with Nathan for about two days. Car ride, wedding, reception, car ride home. Two days of Nathan.

She's not been this excited in a _long_ time.

And all the guilt she felt could turn unbearable.

* * *

><p>''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Nathan exclaimed, spluttering. He wiped a hand over his hair which was soaked with freezing cold water. The same water that his supposed best friend just poured over him to get him to wake up a couple of seconds ago. He was shivering and freezing and <em>mad.<em>

''You told me to wake you up,'' Rachel said innocently, fighting back a laugh.

''Yes, you wake someone up by shaking them or shouting their name. Even hitting me with a pillow was better than _this_!''

She giggled. ''You should've clarified, Nate.''

He sighed loudly. As annoying as she was, he couldn't help but love the annoying red head. ''I'm getting a shower,'' he muttered. ''I've gotta meet Haley in two hours.''

''_Go-odbye,_'' she said in a sing-song voice, her laughs escalating.

Nathan quickly slipped into the shower. The hot water relaxed him, calming his nerves about the days ahead. He was looking forward to spending so much time alone with Haley; this was a perfect opportunity to spend more time with her and get to know her better, which could maybe help with his dreams. But he also knew that this trip would probably end up increasing his feelings for her, which he wasn't sure if he wanted or not.

But he didn't want to think about that much, he felt far too guilty.

So he thought about last nights dream instead.

_''Nathan, stop hogging the popcorn!'' she complained, slapping his hand away from the bowl that they were sharing._

_''You can't eat _that _much, I'm saving you.'' Nathan insisted, taking a big handful and stuffing the pieces into his mouth. They were watching some movie that he found in one of his cupboards, he guessed that Brooke had left it there considering that it was a total chick flick. He knew that it definitely wouldn't have been Peyton._

_Haley glared at him. ''Did you just call me fat?'''_

_He hung his head back against the couch, groaning quietly. ''Don't even start with that stupid girly stuff. No, I said you can't eat this giant bowl of popcorn by yourself. You're not fat, you're tiny. Now shush.''_

_''Don't tell me to shush.''_

_''Just did,''_

_She stuck her tongue out playfully at him, popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. ''Whatever. I'd rather be here with you than sat at home, practically alone.''_

_He looked at her earnestly. He didn't really care about the movie anyway. ''Is everything okay with your mom?''_

_She stayed silent for a moment, contemplating before she spoke, ''Kinda, yeah. But at the same time no. I mean, she's been drinking as soon as she wakes up, and it's more. So by the time I get home she's already passed out. So I just have to clean up a little then she's out til the morning. That's kinda good for me because then she can't give me drunken lectures. But this isn't right. It's getting worse.'' her voice grew soft. ''I'm getting... scared, Nathan.''_

_''My mom drinks a bit when she's home. But she's away a lot, and when she calls she sounds really happy. She does it to escape stuff, well, my dad. Maybe me.'' Pain stabbed in his chest. ''Never mind. I'm not sure. Why do you think she does it? Did she lose her job or something... what about your dad?'' Nathan knew he was crossing some type of invisible line but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to help her._

_Haley picked at her nails, avoiding his intense gaze. ''H- her and my dad are fine. That can't be it. Well she just stopped going to work now, so yeah, she doesn't have a job. It's probably because of me, why she drinks.''_

_He shuffled closer to her, grabbing her hand. ''It's not you, it can't be_you._'' He leaned his forehead against her temple so he was whispering in her ear. ''How many times do I have to tell you how amazing you are before you actually believe me?''_

_''Shush,'' Her cheeks grew red as she attempted to shoo him away in embarrassment._

_''Don't tell me to shush,'' he mocked, lifting up his head and kissing her temple before leaning back against the couch, yet not letting go of her hand._

_''Just did,''_

_Nathan squeezed her hand. ''W- why don't you send your mom to get some help? Like rehab.''_

_She quickly dismissed that idea. ''No, because then I'd be alone.''_

_''You won't be alone, you've got me.'' He grinned. ''Besides, you've got your dad, right?''_

_Her face paled as her eyes widened ever so slightly. ''I- um, he works. He works a lot. So he's not really around that much.''_

_''Oh, okay. Maybe that's why she drinks so much.''_

_Haley nodded slowly, whispering, ''Maybe.''_

_''She'll be fine, baby, promise.''_

_She didn't even both to tell him off for calling her that pet name like she usually did, that was too 'relationship-y' for her._

_His heart warmed in his chest._

Even Nathan could feel it.

There was a bang on the door. ''Nathan, you've been in there for _ages._ What are you doing?'' Julian asked. ''...Wait, don't answer that. I don't really wanna know. But you still need to pack and you're gonna end up being late. Didn't you say you need to talk to Clay?'' he paused. ''Hurry up!''

Nathan chuckled, shaking his head. Every time he thought about his dreams his mood would brighten, especially after this one. They were getting much closer and he was figuring out more and more about her after each one. She had a messed up family like his. It made him feel a little better to hear that he wasn't the only one with problems. Dream Nathan did, too. And Dream Haley was totally falling for Dream Nathan, he could tell.

He quickly got dry after exiting the shower. He slipped on some clothes for the journey and headed out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom where Julian and Rachel were, sitting on his bed impatiently waiting for him to return.

''Can you guys help me pack? I have no idea what to take with me. Rach, you're good at that stuff.''

Rachel rolled her eyes, reaching a hand under his bed and pulling out a suitcase. She scoffed quietly. ''I already started _yesterday;_ JuJu-Bee can help me.''

Julian sighed, not objecting.

Nathan smiled successfully as he whipped out his phone, praying that he could actually get through. His agent had been so busy lately with the scandal with one of his clients. Every time he called Clay wouldn't be able to stay on the phone long or it would just go straight to voicemail. He needed to get through to him fast about this interview that he had done, he still needed to cancel it or postpone it or just _fix it._

''_Hello?_''

''Hey man,'' he said quickly. ''I know you're super busy and this'll only take a sec.''

''_Oh, I have some time right now. What's up_?''

Nathan swallowed thickly. ''It's about the interview. Er, I talked to Haley... she wasn't happy. So I need to fix it. I was thinking that you could talk to them and ask them if they could just erase that part and I'll give another answer. I can give them a call or something if they say its okay, they're not gonna hold it much longer. You can do that, right?''

Clay stayed quiet for a second. ''_That could work. I'll give them a call._''

''Great! Thanks, Clay.''

''_That's my job._'' he chuckled. ''_So, what are your plans for this weekend?_''

Nathan didn't want to lie to him; he was his friend, after all. But he didn't want Clay to disapprove and put a stop to the trip. Haley may have told her boyfriend what was happening but he was still worried whether or not his agent was okay with it. Maybe he was even testing him to see if Nathan would lie... ''I'm actually driving Haley to her sister's wedding.'' he answered simply, not giving too much detail.

''_Oh yeah, she told me about that. Thanks for doing that for her._'' he paused. ''_I, uh, I've been doing some thinking this week about me and Haley. I've missed her more than ever, more than anything. And... I bought a ring._''

His heart stopped.

No. No. No. No. No. N-

''W- what kind of ring? Like one of those, uh, promise things?'' he spluttered. No, he can't. Not now. He's in too deep and this can't happen when he's not even attempting to get over her yet. This shouldn't happen, everything was going so great with them and it was going right for once and now-

''_An engagement ring, obviously. I mean, Quinn's getting married and Haley's always been a little cynical about that stuff. But lately she's been gushing over Jake and Peyton and she's so happy for Quinn. I think now would be a good time._''

''I- I-''

He didn't know what to say. What can he say? He can't exactly put Clay off the idea, that's just cheap and nasty. He can't jeopardise Haley and Clay's happiness for his own selfish gain. It was supposed to be just a crush but it wasn't, it was so much more than that and Nathan just couldn't handle it. Especially now with _this_. He had kinda guessed that Haley was going to hurt him someday; he just hadn't expected her to do it so soon.

And she didn't even know it.

''...I hope she says yes.''

* * *

><p>Lucas swirled his plastic straw around his chocolate milkshake, creating a little whirlwind in the centre. His eyes kept on travelling to the door, waiting for Haley to show up so he could say goodbye despite the fact that she would only be gone for about two days. He wanted to be the one to be there at the wedding to support her, he knew that there a chance that the thing she feared was going to happen and he wanted to be there for her through it, but he couldn't.<p>

He knew it was unlikely but he couldn't help but feel over protective, Haley was like a little sister to him and he would do anything, _anything_ to protect her.

The door of the café opened with the familiar jingle from the doorway.

He hopped off the stool and hurried towards his two girl best friends who were both carrying one big suitcase that they couldn't manage to carry on their own. Lucas took it from their hands with a humorous grin, placing it at one of the empty tables. ''Hey girls,''

''Hi Luke,'' Haley said, pulling him into a hug while Brooke skipped over to the counter where Lily was stood.

Just as the small girl broke away from the embrace, the café door opened again and three people entered. Two of them smiled at the two girls that were here, while the other one just laughed at how dopey they looked. Rachel couldn't believe how bad her boys had it for Haley and Brooke. The fashion designer wasn't a problem; she was already hoping that the two would live happily ever after because her JuJu-Bee deserved it. But Haley was taken, that wasn't good at all.

''H- hey Rachel,'' Lucas greeted shyly.

''Hey,'' She smiled warmly at him, different to her usual sexy smirks. He astounded her a little and she wasn't exactly sure why. If Lucas and Nathan actually grew up together then she even wondered how big of a crush she would have had on him.

The blonde Scott looked over to the raven-haired guy who was stood with his hands in his pockets at the door while Julian had headed off to the counter towards the green eyed brunette. ''Hey Nate, where should I put this bag?'' He nodded over to Haley's suitcase sheepishly.

''I can take it to my car,''

''I'll come with you.'' Lucas said.

''I'll go and get snacks,'' Haley stated, pointing over to the counter. Her heart was beating really, really fast. She just wanted to hurry up and leave now, she was just looking forward to the journey with Nathan more than anything (and seeing Quinn, because she has missed her lots) and she just wanted to get it started.

Nathan nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. He still had his conversation with Clay spinning around in his mind which he was still trying to block out. But he couldn't, could he? He might change his mind, he might chicken out, he might get the wrong ring, he might propose wrong...

No, he knew what was going to happen.

Now he just had to look forward to the moments in the next few days with non-engaged, real life Haley.

He followed Lucas out of the café and towards his car. Once they reached it he opened the boot and let his brother (still very weird feelings at the thought of the _b-_word) place the suitcase inside on top of his.

''Make sure you keep an eye on Haley, okay?''

''I'm her _date,_ I'll be with her like all of the time.'' His eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. ''I- I mean like, I'm her... date to the wedding because I'm giving her a ride. Not like a date as in _date_ date.''

Lucas chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''Whatever, just make sure you do. And thank you for doing this, I appreciate it.''

''It's my pleasure, really.''

Really.

* * *

><p>''Are you sure you didn't forget anything?'' Haley asked, rooting through her purse to make sure she hadn't forgotten her phone or keys or anything else she might need for their journey.<p>

''Rachel had a _checklist,_ I didn't forget anything.'' he assured her with a chuckle as he turned on the engine, sending a quick wave to his friends who were waiting outside the café to wave them off. Nathan beeped his horn in goodbye as he started to drive the car away from the curb. ''Well... Julian made the checklist, while Rachel had to tick everything off.''

She laughed, waving to her friends as they started to drive away.

Brooke squealed in delight, bouncing up and down on her balls of her feet slightly.

Lucas sent her a warning look. ''Brooke, _stop._'' He could tell that she was up to her little matchmaking games that she likes to play with everybody. He didn't want her doing that with his own brother (half- _half_ brother) and his best friend who had a boyfriend who happened to be a good friend of his. ''Six years, that means something, you know.''

She pouted, rolling her eyes. ''Fine, grouchy. I'll just go to work.'' she looked at her... whatever he was; they still didn't have a label. ''Julian, do you want to help me open up the store?''

''Sure,'' He grinned, his smile widening when she grabbed his hand and started walking down the street, the store wasn't very far from the café.

''Do you guys want a coffee?'' Lily asked, heading back towards the café doors, nodding when Lucas and Rachel accepted.

When the teenager went back inside, the red head suddenly sighed loudly. ''Crap, Nathan just took the car. I don't have a ride back to the beach house, Julian will probably be with Brooke all day. And Damien's away...'' She ran a tired hand through her hair. ''_Crap._''

''I can give you a ride, if you want.'' Lucas offered kindly.

''But Nathan took the car, Julian will probably be with Brooke all day and Damien's away.'' she repeated, her voice whiney. ''It's so _boring_ there on my own.''

''I can take you wherever you want to go,''

Rachel bit her bottom lip, fighting away the grin that so desperately wanted to appear.

* * *

><p>''So, do you bring a nice suit?'' Haley asked, glancing over to him with a cheeky smile. They had been in the car for about ten minutes and hadn't started a real conversation. She noticed that Nathan's been strangely quiet, which she already knew it meant that something was bothering him. She didn't have a clue what, though. She just hoped it wasn't her.<p>

He frowned, feigning confusion. ''No, was I supposed to?''

She gasped, wide eyed. ''Nathan!'' she exclaimed. ''It's a _wedding_, of course you were supposed to. I mean, I know that it was last minute and you don't know anyone there but you know it's-''

''Haley, I was kidding.'' Nathan laughed at how flustered she had become. ''Of course I have a suit, and yes I brought it with me, I wasn't going to wear something like this.'' He nodded down to his old sweater and jeans that he had threw on this morning.

She rolled her eyes playfully. ''Sorry,'' she said sheepishly. ''I just...Taylor's gonna be there, Quinn said that she actually showed up. I think she's my only other sibling that did. And she gets to me, you know?''

''Kinda,''

Dan Scott appeared in his mind.

He glanced at the girl next to him again, the image of her face in his head as he looked away blocked it out.

''Have you ever been to a wedding before?''

''My mom was pregnant when her and my, um, dad got married, does that count?''

She laughed slightly. ''Maybe not. So I'm taking your wedding virginity, huh?''

Nathan chuckled. ''I guess so.''

''Yeah but you'll have your own one day,'' Haley stated, not really sure why. It wasn't worth the unpleasant feeling she got in her stomach.

He got an ache in his chest.

_And... I bought a ring._

He smiled forcefully. ''You will too.''

''I don't know. Marriage isn't really my thing.''

''Your _thing_?'' he laughed in relief.

''I don't know... I heard that two out of three marriages end in divorce, which are pretty expensive so I don't really see the point. I know I'd probably be part of the 'two' portion. I can see why people do it; have this beautiful, fancy wedding which is the best day of their lives. And I bet it would be _amazing._ But I don't want it.''

''Not even with Clay?''

Haley stayed silent for a second, contemplating the thought of marriage with Clay. She and Clay were simple, easy. They just went along with everything with no real commitment, they didn't even live together. She liked it that way, her boyfriend was reliable and he truly loved her. She wouldn't get hurt with him, she knew that. But marriage, or any type of commitment with Clay, scared the hell out of her.

So she whispered, ''No.'' Because she wasn't going to lie to Nathan.

She just wouldn't.

''W-what about you though? Is it your kinda thing?'' She tried to take the focus from herself.

He couldn't help but feel even more relieved by her answer, yet he felt bad for Clay if he did go through with the proposal, that was going to be tough. That's if he didn't change Haley's mind... no, he wasn't going to go there. She didn't want to get married, end of story.

''Maybe. I've gotta find the right girl though first, right?'' he said, recalling their conversation from a couple of days back.

''How come someone like... _Rachel_ isn't the right girl?''

''Because that's just... gross.'' he chuckled. ''Rachel was just this new girl who needed protecting. Guys would mess with her, we would stop them. Along the way we just kinda realised how much of a nice person she was, and she must've thought the same because we became this group of four in high school. We were like, inseparable.''

''You guys are nice, the way you protected her.''

''Thanks,'' Nathan said sheepishly.

''What about Damien, how did you guys become friends?''

Nathan laughed at the memory. ''I hated him so much when we were young. He would always say I sucked at basketball and I would say it back and we would fight. Then this new kid came to town and started saying it to _us._ So we decided to start defending each other, then sometimes we started to pick each other to be on each others team in gym, his mom would even take us to the park after school. I don't really know _how_, we just kinda became friends. That doesn't mean we didn't fight, because we did, we kinda loved and hated each other at the same time.''

She giggled, smiling at the image of a little Nathan and Damien playing basketball together. ''That's sweet.'' she paused. ''Now, what about Julian?''

''He was my neighbour, his mom and my mom were drinking buddies, we got forced to hang out and he was actually pretty cool. So then we just all kinda formed together.''

Haley grinned. ''Well, you know how I met Lucas and Brooke and Peyton. I met Clay in college, you know,''

_Please stop,_ he begged inwardly. ''Oh, you guys have been together a long time then?'' _What are you doing, Scott? Stop it!_

''Six years,'' she answered with a slow nod. ''It wasn't this big romantic thing, how we met. We were just in a lot of the same classes and weirdly kept getting placed next to each other. It was like... _fate_, maybe.'' she shrugged. ''I don't know. We just talked, studied together, then started going on a few dates and we were just turned into something. He made me feel... good.''

''_Made_?''

''M_akes_!'' Her eyes widened. ''He makes me feel good, that's what I said, didn't I?''

Nathan shook his head, not saying anything.

''Whatever, he does.'' she scoffed. ''_Anyway,_ that's how we met, if you care.''

''Of course I care,''

She sent him a dry smile, rolling her eyes slightly. He barely knows her, of course he doesn't care about these silly details of her life. Her on the other hand, she definitely cares about his. A lot more than she should, that's for sure.

''How did you and Lucas meet?'' he asked, uncomfortable with the fact that she didn't believe him.

Haley snorted. ''Don't tease me, but we met at a... a library.''

_''I guess I am. But Luke's a 'jock' too, and he's the lamest guy on the planet.''_

_She slapped his arm weakly. ''That's your brother.''_

_''So? I mean, you met him at a_ library._''_

He blinked a couple of times, his eyes wide. He had his theory that he was dreaming of Haley's past, yet he was living in Tree Hill instead. But he still wasn't sure. He hadn't met her parents, she was still in private school in her dream though she had attended Tree Hill High and it just wasn't adding up yet. ''Oh, um, that's... lame.''

Haley stuck her tongue out playfully at him. ''Shush,''

Nathan grinned, his mind drifting to last night's dream. ''Don't tell me to shush,''

''Just did,''

His heart started to beat faster as his smile widened. He just couldn't begin to describe how amazing she was. He just couldn't. She was just... _indescribably_ awesome. She was way cooler than Dream Haley, because she still had that attitude and stubbornness, yet she was more mature, and beautiful in a more classy way.

Because any version of Haley to him is beautiful.

She just is.

''Nathan,''

''Hmm?'' he glanced at her briefly before turning his blue eyes back to the road. He can't look away from it for too long, he still can't forget about what happened the last time.

_He turned his attention back to the road, panic shooting through him while his eyes shot open, glued to the car that was heading their way. ''Dad, look out!''_

Nathan shook his head, a shiver running through him. No. _No._ He blocks that out with everything else. He just has to think about something else. Lucas. Basketball. This wedding. Clay's proposal- no, he needs to block that out too. Haley. Haley was a good choice. Whenever he merely thought about her he would get a little tingle in his chest. That was always a _great_ thing to think about.

''Nathan,'' she said, stronger this time yet concern crept into her tone. ''Nathan, are you okay?''

He nodded, smiling tightly. His eyes stayed on the road. ''Yeah, sorry... _flashback._''

''Of the crash?''

''Yeah,'' he said, just above a whisper. ''I- I don't like to drive much, or be in cars much really, because I wasn't even driving. It just makes me a little... on edge. But its fine.''

Guilt swam in her stomach and she looked down at her hands. How could she have been so thoughtless and insensitive? ''I guiltied you into coming, didn't I? I'm so sorry, Nathan.''

''Don't be stupid, I wanted to come. I promise.''

She smiled, relief washing over her. ''Thank you for doing this for me,''

She placed a comforting, soft hand on his shoulder, not wanting to distract him from his driving. But she wanted him to understand how grateful she was to him for taking her to this wedding, she couldn't bear going alone. Weddings were tough for her. Even with Clay she knew it would be hard. But Nathan had this calming effect on her that she didn't understand, especially when her heart would race around him at the same time. So him being there with her made her so grateful.

''You're quite welcome,''

* * *

><p>Nathan smiled humorously, shaking her shoulder gently. ''Haley,'' he said in a hushed tone, trying not to frighten her. When his so called best friends would wake him up in the most ridiculous ways (screaming down his ear, hitting him with pillows, pouring cold water over his face), he hated it, he wanted to wake her up in an at least kind way. ''Hales, we're here.'' <em>I think.<em>

He found it adorable how after they stopped off at the gas station she had fallen into a sleep quite easily. She even snored, it was so adorable. He found himself smiling through the whole journey.

(Except for when someone beeped a horn. That scared that crap out of him).

(_Flashback, flashback, flashback_).

She opened her eyes, a sleepy smile forming on her lips before she ached at the aches in her body from her uncomfortable body. But he called her Hales, the way he said it... it gave her butterflies.

''Hi,'' she whispered.

''Hi,'' His face was ridiculously close to hers, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. If she leaned forward a little bit more then their lips would touch and-

No. No, she needs to stop.

Haley quickly turned her heart towards the window, squinting at the sunshine. ''Yep, this is the place.''

He nodded, swallowing thickly.

The two climbed out of the car. Nathan headed towards the boot. ''You head inside; I'll bring your bags in.''

''Are you sure?''

''You're dying to see your sister,'' he stated, grinning. ''Just go.''

She flushed slightly, smiling gratefully. ''Thank you,'' Once he nodded, she turned towards the house, skipping towards the porch, swearing that she couldn't feel his eyes burning into her as she did so.

Nathan pulled her bags out. He wasn't staying at Quinn's because there was no room for him, it would be way too uncomfortable if he and Haley had actually shared a room. It would be for her probably, anyway. He probably wouldn't be able to cope. He had booked a room in the hotel not far from Haley's sister's house. Nice and safe.

His eyes travelled around the street. It was almost like the suburbs. There were kids riding their bikes and old people taking their tiny dogs for a walk. He realised that Quinn must be a really planning to start a family with David, almost the opposite of her sister who obviously seems _scared_ by the prospect of marriage. It seemed that way based on the conversation that they had in the car. He was still curious about that.

He had realised a long time ago that girls were complicated. But he thought that they were into marriage and all that stuff. Like from all those romantic movies Julian and Rachel used to force him to watch. Girls wanted this wedding with the guy they loved.

Unless...

No, of course she loves Clay. She wouldn't have stayed with him for so long if she didn't, she has to.

He's not going to get his hopes up with these silly thoughts.

Nathan then realised that he had been staring around a street, basically doing nothing for a couple of minutes. As he started to head towards the big house, the front door opened again and Haley came practically stumbling out, a petrified look on her face. Her eyes widened at his confused expression before she composed herself, putting on a fake smile. It was so obvious, the clear sadness in her eyes gave her away.

''Haley, what's the matter?'' he asked, eyebrows raised in concern.

''I- um, nothing.'' she stammered, her 'smile' widening in reassurance. ''You're still staying at that hotel, right?''

Nathan nodded, deciding not to question her, for now.

''Well, er, it turns out that Quinn doesn't have any rooms, so...'' Haley chuckled awkwardly, tears glistening in her eyes. ''I guess- I guess I'm staying there with you. They'll have rooms, right?''

''It looked like a small place, but this is a small town so I guess so.'' _I hope so._ He wasn't sure what would happen if they ended up in the same room, he wouldn't know how to handle it. He tried to ignore how she was blinking back tears; this wasn't his place to interfere. But she was upset and he wanted to help her. He felt sick knowing he couldn't fix it, he wasn't as close to Haley like Dream Nathan was to the dream version of her.

He placed the bags back in the car before the two climbed back inside silently before driving towards the hotel.

He stole occasional glances at her, but she mainly kept her eyes facing her window so he couldn't see her properly. But she was sniffling, her hands were shaking and she had her arms wrapped around herself in a protective manner. What the hell happened in those few minutes when he was staring into space?

Nathan parked his car carefully in the parking lot before opening her door for her in a gentlemanly manner. He took her small, delicate hand in his and helped her out. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked towards the entrance and through the lobby, heading to the reception desk. His thumb traced invisible patterns on her knuckles.

It felt easy, natural. Like his hand was made to fit with hers, how it was supposed to be with them. It was like _they_ were supposed to hold hands like a couple; they were supposed to _be_ a couple.

''Excuse me,'' he said to the receptionist, leaning against the counter. ''Have you got any rooms for tonight? It's for my... um, my friend.''

''I'm very sorry sir, but we're all booked up. There's a big convention this weekend.''

''But _I_ booked two days ago, I got a room.'' he paused. ''Under the name, Nathan Scott.''

The receptionist typed a few words in her computer. ''Yes, you got the last room, a quite expensive one too. The suite with the king size bed.''

''Nathan,'' Haley said quietly, her voice hoarse. ''You didn't have to pay so much, I should give you some money.''

''Don't be ridiculous, it's fine. I'm in the NBA, remember?'' Nathan smirked, earning a tiny smile. It made his heart pound. ''So, um, do you want to stay in my room? I can sleep on the floor.''

''Now _you_ don't be ridiculous. It's a king size bed, there's lots of room.''

She knew this wasn't necessarily a good idea. It was dangerous. She didn't know what she might do, but right now she didn't care. Something- some_one_ was at Quinn's house and she wanted to be as further away from them as possible. She would just have to deal with this room situation, because she has bigger things to worry about, like the unexpected wedding guest.

Surviving tonight was easy, _tomorrow_ was what she was worried about.

And worried was an understatement. She was terrified of being around _him_, she's not seen him in years, and how dare he show up here. How dare he put her in this position after he ruined her (their) lives. How dare he expect her to forgive him for everything he's put her through?

He nodded uneasily. ''Uh, okay.''

Oh crap, how was he going to handle this? Sleeping next to Haley. Haley in pyjamas and cute hair in the same bed as him.

And not to even mention the dreams. He would be dreaming of Haley, while sleeping next to her. That is if he can actually get to sleep in the first place. Her being around him made his head spin and body tingle, what's it going to be like when she's so close for about ten hours? How can he deal with _that_? Knowing that he can't act upon his feelings as she has a boyfriend at home, waiting to propose.

Another thought occurred to him, causing his eyes to widen.

_What if I talk in my sleep?_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**AN:** Hello again! I really liked writing this one. Some of Haley's family past gets revealed, along with the person at Quinn's house. And something else;) I want to thank everyone who reviewed again, I really appreciate it. I'm trying to finish the next chapter as fast as I can, but I'm ill so it may take a while but I _promise_ to update again next week. I already feel like leaving you waiting one week is long enough:P

**cuteyfruity -** Ah, thank you so much, girly! I hope you come online tonight, it's the only time for another week that we can talk! I hope you like this chapter!

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so please review. Every single one makes me smile! And I'll send you a preview of the next dream if you do:-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen.<strong>

A soft vibration buzzed in her ear, causing her eyes to flutter open slowly. She shivered slightly at the cold, despite the warm weather outside (but _definitely_ not inside) as she reached under her pillow and pulled out her phone, turning off her alarm. Her stomach churned uneasily. She wasn't ready for this.

As she sat up slightly, trying not to shake the bed, she realised that she couldn't. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist loosely, protectively. She stared at it for a second before her eyes travelled towards his face. He was snoring lightly, not in that loud, annoying way that Clay did. He looked so peaceful; she didn't want to disturb him.

She found herself even reaching out her hand and gently tracing the lines on his face.

Why was she even _doing_ that?

As she did so, her mind drifted to the night before.

_He had collected their bags from his car after checking in. But she had stayed quiet, barely trusting her voice in case it cracked thanks to the tears still resting in her eyes and her tight throat. She couldn't even believe that Quinn had invited that person to her wedding, she just couldn't. How could she do that to her? How could she do that to any of them?_

_''The offer still stands, you know, about me sleeping on the floor.'' he stated, plonking the bags onto the ground._

_''No, it's your room. If anything, I should be sleeping on the floor.''_

_''Now _that's _not going to happen.''_

_She rolled her eyes, forcing a playful smile. ''I can just sleep on the top of the sheets and you can sleep underneath them. It's not a big deal.''_

_Haley could tell he was uncomfortable about this, but that wasn't very important to her right now, she had bigger things on her mind. Like the person at her sister's house, the wedding, and damn it was so cold in here. ''Am I the only one who's cold in here?'' She muttered as she walked towards the little device on the wall that controlled the air conditioning._

_Nathan walked behind her and fiddled with one of the buttons. ''Yeah, because it's on the highest setting.'' He pressed the button to turn it off, but that didn't work, it continued to spread cold air around the room. He pressed it again, but nothing changed. It was freezing. ''What the hell?''_

_''I'll call reception,'' she said quietly, moving towards the phone at the side of the bed. Great, another problem. Did the universe just hate her today?_

_It just seemed to get worse when reception said that their maintenance man had gone home for the day and that there were no more rooms to put them in. Considering the town they were in was small, there was only a motel that was also fully booked thanks to some kind of convention this weekend, along with people staying there for Quinn and David's wedding. There was no way that she was going to stay at her sister's, so they were stuck here in the room with the air condition set on the highest setting, stuck._

_''Well, this isn't good,'' Nathan stated awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets to try and warm him up a little. ''You should put on some more clothes to warm you up.''_

_She nodded, doing as he suggested. She slipped a jumper on before grabbing some pyjama bottoms from her bag and heading to the bathroom to change. When she remerged, Nathan was already changed into some bottoms and a t-shirt. A pile of blankets were placed next to him. He was rubbing his arms, trying to create some friction to keep make him a little warmer._

_He looked so adorable._

_''I- uh, I found these blankets in the cupboard. We can use those, too.''_

_''You better get your money back after all this,'' she grumbled, shuffling towards the bed. Her cheeks started to redden as she realised what was about to happen. She was about to share a bed with Nathan. Gorgeous, handsome Nathan. The NBA player with the ridiculously hot body._

_(Yes, she noticed)._

_''It's fine, Haley.'' he said, pulling back the sheets._

_''It's so not fine,''_

_Nathan lay down on the bed and placed one of the blankets on top of him before pulling the duvet over that. She mirrored his actions, but she lay on her side. She wasn't feeling much warmer though; her body was almost shaking from the cold temperature._

_So she did something that she knew that she was going to feel guilty for later._

_Just not right now._

_''N- Nathan?''_

_''Yeah?'' he whispered._

_''Can you just... hold me, please?'' she asked sheepishly. ''I mean, that's probably the best way to keep warm.''_

_Her back was facing him so she couldn't see his reaction. She could just hear the bitter sound of silence for a couple of moments, until he coughed and said, ''Um, okay.''_

_And then his arm wrapped around her small waist under the sheets and her body leaned into is. A rush of warmth spread across her body, causing her to sigh contently and closed her eyes. ''Thank you.''_

_She felt him place a small kiss on the back of her head. ''Goodnight, Hales.''_

_Then everything just felt sort of... better. The wedding, the visitor, the stupid air conditioning and everything else just left her mind and all was she could feel was her and him and the urge to sleep. To just lye there, with him. The guy that's made her day a little brighter ever since he arrived in Tree Hill. The guy that's helped her with her work. The guy that's put her before his work. The guy that she cares for more and more each day._

_The guy that she cannot stop thinking about._

_A tiny smile played on her lips. ''Nathan?''_

_''Hmm?''_

_''You know before, when I said that marriage wasn't really my thing? Do you like, think about it? Not just with the right girl, with anyone? Is it something that you want?'' she asked curiously._

_''I never really thought about it,'' he answered honestly. ''But when I see Jake and Peyton together, I think I'd want that someday.'' he paused. ''Why?''_

_''I was...'' Haley yawned, exhaustion overwhelming her. ''Just wondering. Goodnight, Nathan.''_

* * *

><p>The sun from the cracks in the curtains seeped into the room, causing him to groan as his eyes opened. He squinted at the sun, stretching his arm out with a smile as he remembered the night before. The room was still pretty freezing, but that didn't matter to him right now. What did matter was the fact that when he reached out, nothing was there. Just cold blankets and sheets.<p>

He sat up, frowning. The room was silent, except from the sound of the air conditioner buzzing around the room.

Nathan looked down to her pillow, where a small piece of paper way lay. He picked it up, the words causing him to grin.

_Thank you for keeping me warm last night:P__  
><em>I've gone to help Quinn get ready, just meet us at the house before three, David might need some help if that's okay!<em>  
><em>Haley x<em>_

He lay back down against the bed, goose bumps forming on his skin from the cold. He was confused as to why he didn't dream last night. But maybe, just maybe, he didn't _need_ to dream last night, because he already had Haley in his arms and that was more than enough.

Because, this 'right girl' was her.

It has been from the start.

* * *

><p>Haley took a deep breath as she prepared to enter the house. <em>C'mon Haley, you don't even have to acknowledge him,<em> her mind rationalised. So she swung open the door and waltzed inside, straight up the stairs and into her sister's room, not bothering to knock.

Quinn was sat at her dressing table, while Taylor stood behind her, combing her hair.

''Haley, _finally_!'' the bride exclaimed, smiling widely. ''Where were you yesterday? You said you were getting here then. What happened?''

''What is he doing here?'' Haley demanded through gritted teeth. ''We _promised_ not to speak to him ever again!''

''Haley...''

''No, no, you _promised._'' she fought the urge not to shout. She didn't want to risk him coming upstairs and actually talking to her. ''I came here, yesterday, you know. I walked right in to surprise you and I see him sitting there, reading the newspaper looking all settled in, like it was his home, like when we were _kids._ He doesn't deserve to be here, Quinn.''

''What about what _I_ deserve, Haley?'' Quinn stood up challengingly, her anger rising. ''Don't I deserve to have my Dad walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?''

''He abandoned us, Quinn!''

''No, no, he abandoned _you._''

Tears prickled in the small girl's eyes. She knew it was true. Quinn and Taylor were already gone by the time their father decided to pack up and leave her and Lydia desperate and alone. Haley took a deep breath, trying to make sure she didn't get too hysterical. Her father, she hated him more than she hated anyone else in the world. She thought that Quinn cared about that, she thought that Quinn would at least _warn_ her, she thought that Quinn felt the same way she did.

She was wrong.

Taylor sucked in a deep breath. ''Quinn, don't you dare. You know I'm not happy about this either. He left _all of us._ He never called, he didn't want to know us again until after...'' she stopped talking them, glancing warily at her youngest sister.

''I don't think I can do this... I'm sorry, Quinny,'' She turned towards the doorway, but her sister grabbed her arm, spinning her back around.

''No, please stay. Please. I need you here,'' Quinn said softly. ''I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I just... I need him to walk me down the aisle; it's been so dream of mine ever since I was a kid. I know you wouldn't get it but... But he's our _dad._'' she paused. ''Please stay.''

Haley closed her eyes for a second before reopening them. She took a final deep breath. She could do this, she could. Taylor seemed actually supportive today, the focus would be on Quinn, and she had _Nathan_ by her side. ''O- okay.''

Quinn smiled, pulling her into a hug.

''I don't know how you can call that thing an _aisle_ though; you're having your wedding in your backyard.'' Taylor grumbled, though there was teasing in her tone.

''We're saving money for our trip to Africa,'' she said defensively. ''Now you guys have to help me get ready.''

Haley stayed silent as she and Taylor styled their sister's hair. She tried to stop her hands from shaking, but the thought of having to be around her father for _hours_ was finally hitting her. She wasn't sure if she could go through with it. He was the reason she's been so scared. He was the reason she always _settled_ for whatever she had, never aiming higher. He was the reason she never felt good enough.

He is the reason her mother is dead.

And she can never, ever forgive him for that.

She honestly can't _believe_ that Quinn is willing to.

''So, why isn't Clay coming then?'' the sister who she shouldn't be disliking right now asked.

''I, uh... _working._ He's working.'' she swallowed. ''Nathan volunteered to be my date. So I wouldn't have to drive alone.''

''That's sweet of him,''

''I guess.'' Haley cursed inwardly when her cheeks began to redden.

Taylor placed another pin in Quinn's hair, holding the piece into place. ''I've saw him in magazines, he's cute. Maybe I could have a shot with him,'' she winked, giggling. Typical Taylor.

''He's not your type,'' she said, way too quickly. She hated how jealous she felt and how fast she became so, so _angry._ This wasn't right. ''Nathan doesn't just hook up with random girls. Besides, he's _my_ date.''

* * *

><p>Nathan pushed open the backyard gate, walking inside the garden space. He spotted the guy who he guessed was David lining up chairs. There was another guy who was setting up the flowers, making a makeshift aisle and a place for them to stand as they said their vows. There were pillars that were waiting to be filled with decoration and someone else was adding fairy lights to the trees for later on.<p>

He approached the man sheepishly. ''Um, hey.''

'David' jumped, turning around.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,'' Nathan fought the urge to laugh. ''I'm Nathan, Haley's... _date._'' his smile widened when he said that. He was Haley's date. He was _Haley's_ date.

''Oh, uh, nice to meet you.'' he shook his hand. ''I'm David, Quinn's fiancé.''

''Isn't someone else supposed to be doing all this stuff?'' He motioned to the chairs as he began to help him set the chairs out. ''Aren't you supposed to be getting ready right now and writing speeches and stuff?''

David chuckled dryly. ''Nah, we can't afford it.''

''Are you guys going on a honeymoon?''

''We're going to Africa in a couple of months, that's why the wedding's cheap, and we haven't even considered going on a honeymoon.'' he said sadly. ''I want to give her that, you know, but it's our dream to go. But it's also been her dream to have the perfect wedding, too.''

''Haley said that she's sounded really happy when she's been talking to her, and Haley obviously knows her well. So I think you're okay.''

David half-smiled. ''You think?''

''Yeah, you're marrying your soul mate, right? That's pretty perfect.'' he paused, a thought occurring. ''And I have a free place in Charlotte for the summer, I'm living in Tree Hill at the moment so it's empty. You guys could always stay there and stop off at Tree Hill, I know Haley would love to have you guys there, she can show you the centre.'' He grinned, thinking how happy it would make Haley if her sister was in town. ''If you ever want to get away before you go to Africa, just let me know.''

''Wow, thanks, man.'' he said gratefully. ''You care a lot about her, don't you? People don't usually do this for strangers.''

Nathan just shrugged in response, trying to appear nonchalant. He didn't want this getting back to Clay.

But he also couldn't get how Haley acted yesterday out of his mind. She was so jubilant then she was just so quiet and closed off, like she had just built these invisible walls around herself in the space of two minutes. He didn't understand it. It concerned him, of course it did. He cared about her more than anyone, really. And her pain is starting to become his. And he just needs to know _why_ she's hurting.

He wants to help her.

He wants to fix _it._

Because her not being happy is something he just can't stand.

* * *

><p>''That was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, right?'' Haley gushed as they made their way down the street, to the small club where the wedding reception was taking place. The wedding had been short, sweet and simple. She had been one of the last to arrive in the garden so she could seat the furthest away from her father, and Nathan sat by her side as the couple said their vows, becoming husband and wife.<p>

''I thought you were against marriage,'' Nathan stated, his hands stuffed in his pockets while an amused smile played on his lips.

''I'm not _against_ marriage,'' she denied with a scoff. ''I just don't ever want it. That doesn't mean that I didn't love seeing how in love my sister is right now, I really hope they last.''

''Me too,''

''Taylor said you were cute,'' Haley said, not really sure as to why. But she had been thinking about it. And Nathan wasn't hers, she couldn't stop him from doing anything and she had no right to try stop him hooking up with Taylor (the thought made her physically sick) if that's what he wanted to do tonight. ''She could be your type.''

Nathan sighed inwardly. She's trying to set him up with her sister, really?

''I don't just hook up with random girls, not anymore.'' he stated. ''Besides, you're my date.''

''That doesn't mean-''

''I know it doesn't,'' he assured her quickly, feigning a smile. Nathan grabbed her hand, speeding down the side walk. ''Come on! You walk _way_ too slow, everyone's already there by now, and we're gonna miss the speeches!''

She giggled, letting him pull her towards the direction of the club, her heels clicking along the side walk.

She didn't realise that she's not felt this happy in a long, long time.

* * *

><p>Nathan handed her the glass of champagne. ''I didn't get to say this before, but you look beautiful.''<p>

Haley grinned in response, her cheeks turning pink, matching her dress. Usually she was against that colour, but Quinn had made her choose a baby pink dress (''Haley, it goes with the _colour scheme_!''). Her golden hair was resting at the back of her head, twisted into a neat bun, accompanied with a jewel to keep it in place. Some simple black heels were on her feet, they were the only comfortable high shoes she owned. She had a simple silver chain with a star locket around her neck, a gift from her mother from years ago. It was actually something she wore everyday, but usually it was hidden under her shirts or vests so it was closer to her heart. But today was about family, she wanted to wear something from the member of family that meant the most to her.

''Thank you,'' she said quietly.

The reception had mainly consisted of drinking so far, because Haley hadn't managed to convince Nathan to dance again yet. She always tried to keep an eye on a father, if he even looked at her anger would erupt inside of her and she would give him a look, warning him from coming anywhere near her tonight.

She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Nathan didn't question it, he would just get more drinks and tell lame jokes to try and cheer her up, because she could tell that she wasn't being her usual self.

Well, he didn't question it until _now_, that is.

''Haley,'' he said tentatively. ''Uh, are you okay? You've been really quiet since we got here. Like, since we came into town, actually. I don't want to intrude, but... you know.''

Nathan felt like Dream Nathan, tiptoeing around her to try and get information about her life and her past. He hated that they weren't as comfortable with each other yet to share personal details. He wanted to with her, because he felt like they were so close, but she must not feel the same way. But they would get there, he was sure of it.

She shook her head, for some reason _wanting_ to share something with him. To let some of it out to someone. To let some of it out to _him._ ''You see that guy,'' She pointed to the man at the bar who was smiling admiringly at the happy couple. ''That's my Dad.''

He frowned. ''How come he's not spoken to you all night?''

''Because I hate him, and he probably hates me.'' she shrugged, appearing nonchalant, but Nathan knew better.

''If it helps- I hated my Dad, too.''

''It doesn't,'' Haley said quietly, taking a sip of her glass of champagne. ''But I'm sorry your Dad was an ass.''

He shrugged sheepishly. ''The thing is though, after he died, everything he did didn't seem as... _bad._ He pushed me too hard, he made me feel like crap, he hid his heart condition from me, he lived vicariously through me, and he didn't tell me about _Lucas._ But when he was gone, it didn't seem as bad as it was, because I was never going to see him again.'' His voice became thick with emotion. He coughed. ''I, um, _yeah,_ so I mean... He's your Dad, and if he dies one day you might regret your past.''

She blinked, refusing to let him get to her. ''I've not spoken to him in _years_, Nathan. It makes no difference to me,'' she took a deep breath. ''Can you stop talking about this, please?''

''Sorry, I know I don't know the facts but I just wanted you to... know.''

''I know,'' she smiled slightly. Despite the frustration even _thinking_ about her father caused, the fact that Nathan had told her about his Dad made her feel quite special, he was usually closed up whenever Lucas mentioned Dan, he would tense or close his eyes for a second. It actually warmed her heart quite a bit that he spoke to _her_ about him.

''_And now it's time for the speeches!_'' the DJ announced.

''Are you saying anything?'' Nathan whispered over to her, his breath tickling her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She shook her head silently, eyes darkening at the stage before hissing, ''What is he _doing_?''

Nathan looked to the stage and saw her father heading to the stage, taking the microphone off the DJ.

He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

''I wanted to start by congratulating the happy couple,'' Jimmy began, raising his glass slightly. ''I've not known you very long, David. But I can see how happy you make my daughter and how in love you two are. I wish you a _life time_ of happiness.''

Haley took a deep breath.

Nathan took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. _I'm here,_ he said without words.

''I'd like to take a second to talk about my family that's here today,'' he continued. ''Quinny, I'm so proud of you for everything you've achieved, I hate that I've missed it but I can't wait to see more of the fabulous pictures I know you'll take in the future.'' His eyes travel to his other daughter at the bar. ''And Taylor, you finally got a stable job! I mean, you've been working there for four months now. That's got to be some kind of record. I'm happy for you, sweetie.''

Taylor stared at her father, wide eyed. _How did he know that?_ She's barely spoken to him (and when she did it was never anything nice) since he left them all years before.

Then Jimmy's eyes fixed on Haley's.

''And finally Haley Bob, I've been keeping tabs on you. I still can't believe you gave up on that tour to go back to that stupid town, because singing in a club a couple of times a week doesn't suit you, or maybe it does. I haven't heard you sing in such a long time, you may not be as... _special_ as before.'' he drawled.

Horrible tears gathered in her eyes. She knew he was a mean, spiteful man. But after everything he's done to her in the past, how much pain he's caused, she thought he wouldn't possibly stoop any lower to attempt to publicly humiliate her for hating him and not giving him the forgiveness he thinks he deserves.

''And now you've opened your own kids centre! But that won't bring in much money...''

Nathan removed his hand from hers and jogged towards the stage, his eyes travelled along the wire of the microphone on the stand to find where it ended. He found the plug socket and quickly pulled it out, causing Jimmy's voice to become silenced, along with the colourful lights and quiet music.

''Uh, it looks like there's been a technical hitch!'' he shouted among the murmurs. Nathan walked over the stage and muttered to his friend's father, ''If you don't stop talking, you're gonna regret it. You do _not upset her,_ okay?''

Jimmy stayed silent, not responding yet not looking too fazed.

Nathan looked back out towards the crowd and saw that she was gone, before he heard the main door of the club slam. He ran from the stage and out of the door, the now chilly air biting his skin. He spotted her a couple of metres away, her arms across her chest and her back shaking.

He slipped off his suit jacket as he headed over to her before slipping it over her shoulders. He kept his arm around her though and she buried her face into his chest, crying. He didn't know what to do, so he just held her. Nathan felt completely helpless; he didn't know what he could do.

''I- I _hate_ him!'' she cried. ''M- more than anyone. I hate him so much.''

Nathan wrapped his arm around her, hugging her tightly, trying to stop her tears. He rocked on his feet slightly, attempting to calm her down slightly. He hated seeing her so hurt, because it just made his chest ache. It shouldn't, but it does. He can't stop his feelings for her as much as he wants to because _it's wrong._

After a couple of minutes, she sniffled, wiping her tears. ''He- he left me, you know? That's why... I was almost sixteen and he left me and my mom for another family. He didn't call, he didn't try and stay in touch with me. He was just gone. And it killed her.''

He rubbed her shoulders, looking at her intently. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean, she drank herself to death. I had to look after her, with no help, and I had to try and keep up my grades at my private school. It was _horrible._ And she's dead because of him, and he doesn't leave it, he still wants forgiveness and I can't- I won't give it to him.'' her voice began to shake again. ''And even _before_ he left, he pressured me, constantly.''

That sounded familiar.

He ignored the pain that gathered in his heart for a moment.

''How?''

She blinked rapidly, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. ''When I got into high school, my father realised how smart I was, so then he started to pressure me to get good grades. But I loved to sing, so I joined the choir, then he realised how good I was, so then he started to pressure me to win competitions. It was... draining. But I carried on with it because he was my dad and I loved him.'' her voice cracked. ''I- I mustn't have been good enough otherwise he would have stayed...''

''Don't be stupid, of course you are,'' he said gently. ''You're _amazing._''

''I'm really not,''

''Yes you are,''

''Nathan...'' she sighed, though her heart warmed at his words.

The door opened and Quinn came out side, her husband following behind her.

''Haley, I'm so sorry, I didn't think he would do anything like that.'' Quinn apologised hurriedly. ''I told him to leave, I don't want him here if he's just going to upset you and Taylor. Please stay, don't leave.''

Haley wrapped her arms over her chest protectively. ''How did he know all of that stuff, Quinny?''

''I told him a couple of things about what you were up to, but I didn't tell him that you performed at TRIC, I left that bit out, I remember. So I don't really know how...''

She shuddered uncomfortably, feeling a little bit sick. ''Is he gone?''

''Yeah, he went out of the fire exit because Taylor warned him away from coming anywhere near you. Someone had to hold her back, she was about to attack him.'' David explained, clearly fighting a laugh as he remembered Taylor taking off her heel as she approached her father. He abandoned her too, even if she wasn't living at home at the time.

Haley laughed slightly. ''We'll be back inside in a minute.''

Quinn blew a kiss to her sister before taking David's hand and pulling him back inside.

''Do you think you'll be okay?'' Nathan asked tentatively, his hands stuffed in his pockets awkwardly.

She nodded, sniffling before swiftly turning and wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. ''Thank you for cutting him off,'' she whispered, her breath tickling his neck, sending shivers down his spine, despite the cold. ''And thank you for getting me away from him.'' Then she turned her head and kissed his cheek gently.

He could barely breathe. He couldn't... He couldn't do _this_ any more. He couldn't be this guy that was her kind friend but nothing more. He couldn't go on and pretend that she meant hardly anything to him. He couldn't keep acting like he wanted their friendship to forever be platonic. He has feelings for her; he's known that for a long, long time. But now he just can't handle it.

And Clay's going to propose to her, and she might not know how he feels and say yes. But that implies that she likes him back, which she doesn't, but what if she _did_? What if she honestly wanted to be with _him_? What if he's just been too blind to see it this whole time?

No, no he hasn't. He's not going to get his hopes up to have them crushed.

But he can't carry on like this, _pretending._

He needs to tell her how he feels before it's too late.

Before he's lost her forever.

* * *

><p>''I can't <em>believe<em> I caught the bouquet.'' Haley laughed against his shoulders as they swayed in rhythm with the soft music. A lot of guests had gone home now, so there were only a few people around clearing the room and a few remaining guests. They were the only two on the dance floor as they quiet music rang around the room.

Nathan chuckled. ''She basically threw it at you.''

''And then all of the girls almost pounced on me. I feared for my life for a second there, you know.''

He laughed again. ''You didn't _have_ to catch it,''

''But the flowers were so pretty! I didn't want them to get squished on the floor.''

Nathan took her hand and span her around on the dance floor, causing her to giggle as she resumed her position in his arms. It felt safe, peaceful, _right._ Despite everything that's happened today, he's managed to make her feel better by just being there, being him. Sweet, lovely, amazing Nathan. She sometimes thinks he's too good to be true, but so far it's all been true. She can't honestly believe it.

Not that she _cares_ or anything, she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that should be here with her right now, but he isn't.

Nathan is.

And she finds that she likes that better.

But she _shouldn't._

''Haley?''

''Hmm?''

''I... I like you,''

She smiled, confused. ''Uh, I like you too, Nathan.''

_Crap._

She wasn't getting it.

Was he really doing this now?

It looked like it.

Nathan shook his head in frustration. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But he couldn't keep it in any longer, he just couldn't. ''No, you don't understand, I mean I _like you._''

Huh? her mind went a little fuzzy. What was going on?

''And not in a 'friend' way but in that way where saying you and Clay together kills me because I know you're never gonna like me back and...'' he paused, taking a deep breath so he wouldn't ramble like an idiot. ''I just needed you to know.''

No one said anything for a few seconds.

''I like you,'' he finally repeated, stronger this time. ''And I know you're not going to say it back. But there it is.''

Haley just stared at him, wide eyed. Her heart was hammering in her chest. What had just happened? Nathan... liked her? No, that was insane- impossible. He's handsome and famous and talented while she's just... not. But there it is.

''_There it is._''


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**AN:** Hello again:-) I don't know what to say other than thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites and alerts! And I just spent like two hours changing my blog and editing my ships page, and adding a character page. I'd love it if you guys checked it out and let me know if it looks okay. The link's on my profile(:

Also, I wrote a oneshot based on _season nine **spoilers**. _So if you want to check it out it's called, **Spent Too Long in My Own Head.** I'd love you hear your thoughts:-)

**Chat -** Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad it was worth the week- I always feel bad for leaving you guys waiting. I'm so happy that you liked it! Thank you again!

**C -** Thanks for your reviews for this and my new oneshot. I really appreciate both of them! I'm so glad you enjoyed both of them:-) It felt weird writing in a darker tone when I'm so used to fluff. I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks! Thanks again for your reviews!

This chapter was pretty difficult to write so I'd love really appreciate it if you left a review after reading:-D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen.<strong>

His eyes were fastened onto the road, like a magnet to metal. He couldn't draw them away; he could _bear_ to glance to his right, to _her._ Because he knew that one look would just raise the tension that was taking up all of the air in the car. The whole car ride had been silent accept for when he asked, ''Do you need to go to the bathroom?'' And it had taken him _five minutes_ to pluck up the courage to do so. Then she had replied, ''No.''

And silenced resumed.

It wasn't like he was going to tell her what he felt _again._

He kinda already screwed that up last night.

_''I like you,'' he finally repeated, stronger this time. ''And I know you're not going to say it back. But there it is.''_

_Nathan stared at her, his heart ringing in his ears. He shouldn't have said that, he knew that he shouldn't. But she was just stood there, oh so beautiful, and he couldn't not. He wants her to feel special and wanted and needed because she _doesn't. _Even if she would never want him back, because she doesn't. She doesn't._

_So he _really _shouldn't have said that._

_''_There it is,_'' she repeated, barely above a whisper. ''Uh, I-''_

_''Haley!'' Taylor called, from the bar, waving her purse in the air. ''Your phone's ringing.''_

_Wait, Taylor was here?_

_Now this just got embarrassing._

_''I have to go,'' Haley said urgently, pulling herself out of his arms and towards the bar. She grabbed her purse from her sister's hands and escaped right out of the back, not looking back._

_And Nathan was left on the dance floor._

_Alone._

_He was an idiot. An absolute idiot. Why did he even... It was stupid. She was practically engaged. To his agent, which just makes his betrayal worse. That was so wrong of him, so inappropriate. He won't ever be able to look her (or Clay) in the eye again without feeling incredibly guilty. He wouldn't be able to be around her any more without this huge heap of awkward. He won't even be able to work in the centre._

_He'd have to leave Tree Hill too, maybe North Carolina, maybe even Am-_

_''You'll be okay, you know,'' Taylor stated, her lips curved up into a half amused smile._

_Oh, did he reach the bar?_

_Cool._

_He definitely needed a drink._

_''Why are you still here? Everyone's gone.''_

_''I could say the same for you,'' she shrugged, taking a sip of her red wine. She grinned at the taste. ''But I have no date, no guys wanted to hook up with me because all David's friends are losers and I don't wanna hook up with them so...'' She started to trace her finger around the edge of the glass._

_He ordered a glass of scotch before looking back at her. She looked sad, but her smile was hiding it for now. Yet the alcohol in her system was revealing the thing she didn't want people to see. She was unhappy._

_''What did you mean when you said I'd be okay? I'm fine.''_

_Taylor __snorted, rolling her eyes mockingly. ''I know you like Haley, _everyone _likes Haley. But you... it's different. I can see it.'' she motioned to his blues. ''It's in the eyes.''_

_He was about the object with some lame excuse, but she interrupted him._

_''Haley and I, we don't always get along, maybe she's told you that before. But she's my sister. She's the only sister I have left that isn't accepting what Jimmy did to our mom; luckily our brothers feel the same... Anyway, if you hurt my sister-''_

_''Wait, we're not even together.'' Nathan interrupted, blinking rapidly. ''She's with Clay.''_

_''Your _voice _even sounds sad,'' she laughed. ''I know she is. But anyone in this room can see that you're hopelessly in love with her.''_

_He didn't say anything; he just stared down into his drink._

_So everyone in this room knew..._

_Did she?_

_He had said that he liked her. But what if she knew how he truly felt? Girls pick up on that kinda stuff. Rachel certainly did._

_Crap, he gulped._

_''With our mom and dad, it's like Haley's convinced that love doesn't last forever. I think it does. Just look at Quinn and David. I think that's why she doesn't want to get married. She thinks that love fades. So she's not open and honest about her feelings, because she's scared in case she doesn't get them back.'' she paused. ''You know what I think?''_

_Nathan looked at her, suddenly incredibly interested. ''What?''_

_''Clay, he's been with her for such a long time. And he loves her; he always reminds her that he loves her because he knows how scared she is. And over time, even if her feelings for him have changed, Haley still has someone who loves her, no matter what. I think that's why she's been with him for so long. She doesn't want to be like Jimmy.''_

_''But...''_

_''I know she's not, the situations are completely different. But right now they're not engaged or married or having kids. She's not in too deep yet. She can get out without _too much _damage.'' Taylor said quietly. ''But she won't unless someone pushes her in the right direction. She's too scared of change.''_

_''In what right direction?''_

_Taylor __shrugged. ''I don't know. True happiness, you...'' she coughed. ''Not that I care much, anyway, you know. I just know Clay isn't right for her any more. And I'd actually like Haley to get a _second _boyfriend. I think she should experience some hotter guys before- if she settles down.''_

_Haley walked back out then, slowly. She approached the bar, leaning against it awkwardly. ''I, uh, called the hotel. They have a free room tonight because the convention thing's over. And they said that the air-con is fixed.'' her voice shook, her eyes were misty. ''So, can we go?'' she asked, her voice squeaky as she tried her best to avoid his eyes. ''Please?''_

_Nathan nodded, because when can he ever say no to her?_

_''Okay, let's go.''_

Haley leaned her head against the window, the cold feeling numbing her forehead. But she didn't care. Maybe it would stop her from actually thinking for a while. It's all she had been doing none stop, but she couldn't _say_ anything. Because what she was thinking was one thing, but actually saying it would be completely inappropriate and so unfair to Nathan and Clay.

She couldn't even sleep; she spent the whole night turning every two minutes, unable to drift off because his words were clouding her mind.

So their car journeys had been spent in silence because she didn't know _how_ to respond to his words.

Because she wasn't entirely sure how she even felt right now.

But she was getting there.

And it scared the crap out of her.

It was Clay who had called her after Nathan's declaration. He had said that he was finally coming home and that he would wait at her - and Brooke and Lucas' - house and that he had some _really exciting news._ But she wasn't reading into it. It was probably just something to do with his work, it always is. Not something insanely important.

Way before she had all of her thoughts cleared in her head, they passed the _Welcome to Tree Hill_ sign.

Her heart started to race as a dreaded feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't want to go home to Clay. She really didn't.

Then suddenly, the car was outside her house.

And there he was, sat on the porch steps, waving to her happily. He motioned towards the car before he headed towards it and began to pull her bags out.

''Nathan,'' she said quietly. She wanted him to drive away, to take her away, _anywhere._ She didn't want to deal with these non-existent feelings for Clay any more. She wanted to spend more time with the man that made her feel warm and happy and special. It was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want Clay's delusion that everything was perfect when it really wasn't. She was sick of pretending that the things he did didn't bother her any more. She didn't want to keep up the act that she was still in love with him.

She didn't want _this_ any more.

''You should go, your boyfriend's waiting for you.''

''We need to talk.'' Haley insisted weakly, her voice shaking.

''I've _tried_ to talk to you, but you just keep running away or not saying _anything._'' Nathan said, his voice dark. His fingers gripped around the steering wheel. ''I've been honest about how I feel about you. Now I just want you to do the same forme.'' he looked at her earnestly. ''Please, Hales. Just tell me what you want.''

''B- but I... I don't _know_ what I want.''

He nodded slowly. ''You should go, your boyfriend's waiting for you.'' he repeated, turning his eyes back to the front, away from her.

''I'm sorry, Nathan.'' she said quietly before she climbed out of the car, barely having time to shut the door before he sped away.

Nathan drove fast down the roads, knowing that he was stupid for driving so fast after his accident. But he just needed to feel some thrill. He needed to get back to the beach house. He needed to sleep so he could forget about his pain and sorrow and _anger_, and instead be filled with his little dream world where things were _better_.

Well, except for last night.

_''You're late.'' Haley stated, arms crossed over her chest in annoyance as she stood outside of the school impatiently, her shoes tapping against the pavement._

_''You waited for me though,'' he reminded her, smirking. He was slightly out of breath and he could feel the sweat dotted on his forehead. But he took one look at Haley and her stubborn smile and realised that it was completely worth jogging the whole way here._

_''Well, what took you so long?''_

_Nathan began to walk out of the gates, smiling when her arm linked through his, the warmth comforting him from the cold weather. ''My car broke down.''_

_''How did you get here so fast?''_

_''I walked,'' he shrugged sheepishly._

_''It's at least a twenty five minute walk,'' she stated, eyes widening. ''Did you run?''_

_Nathan shrugged his shoulders again. ''A little,''_

_''You didn't have to do that, Nathan.''_

_''Well, I couldn't have you mad at me, could I?''_

_Haley looked up at him, adoration shining in her eyes as she grinned. ''You're too good to me,''_

_He chuckled. ''I know,''_

_She elbowed him playfully, giggling. ''I still don't get why.''_

_''Well, when you lo- like someone, you wanna make them happy. I want to make you happy.''_

_''You do,'' Haley assured him, biting her bottom lip, as if contemplating to say something. She was silent for a moment before saying quietly, ''This, right here, it's the best part of my day.''_

_''Yeah?'' He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the huge smile that so desperately wanted to appear. He knew that he was getting there. He hoped that maybe she was falling for him, like he had fallen for her along the way. Maybe, just maybe she would actually _want _to be something more than 'friends with benefits' with him. Because as awesome as it was, he wanted her. Completely._

_''Yes,''_

_''Then why don't you let me take you out sometime, properly? Like... like a date.'' He waited to her respond. She didn't. ''I know you said you're not into that, but I will _never hurt you. _And I know you're scared, and I don't know why. But I never want to be someone you think would hurt you.''_

_She looked at him earnestly as they continued to walk towards her house. ''I don't think that,'' she paused. ''I mean, yeah, I used to. But not any more. I don't really trust people, in case they leave me... But I trust you.''_

_He tried to ignore his racing heart. ''Is that a yes to the date then?''_

_Haley nodded, her lips pressed tightly together, yet they were curved up into a smile. ''Uh hmm.''_

_Nathan had never been on a date before and he had no idea where he was supposed to take her or what they were supposed to do. But she had said __yes __to him, and that's what mattered. "Um, Friday?''_

_"Yeah. Yeah, okay.''_

_The two walked down the pathway and up the porch steps. Haley looked at him sheepishly as she opened the door. "Sorry if she rants at you, again.''_

_He had actually found her mother's drunken rant about how men were pigs quite amusing yesterday. But he didn't tell Haley that, he knew that she hated this situation more than anything. He knew that she was praying for her mother to be sober again. There was nothing funny about that._

_They walked inside and found her mother passed out on the couch._

_Haley sighed loudly. "Great, just great.'' She said sarcastically as she headed in the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?''_

_"No thanks,'' he said, distracted, as he headed towards the couch. There was something weird about her mom, it didn't look like she was sleeping, it didn't even look like she was _breathing.

_He placed his palm on her forehead and she was cold, freezing cold. His eye widened in panic as his heart dropped. _Oh no. _His hands began to shake as he checked her pulse. He couldn't feel anything. _No, no, no. _No this couldn't be happening. Not now. Not at all._

_Nathan pulled out his phone urgently, his fingers pressing the wrong buttons. This couldn't be happening. Haley couldn't go through this. It wasn't fair to her, or her mom._

_"Nathan, what are you doing?'' she asked curiously as she walked back into her room._

_He stood up, his heart breaking at her confused expression. "Haley… Haley she's not breathing.''_

_She frowned in that way he found adorable. But right now it made him feel sick. "What are you- of course she is, she's asleep.'' She insisted stubbornly, walking over and kneeling down in front of her mother. She placed a shaky hand to her forehead, pulling back at the cold. But she shook her head. "She's just a little cold, that's all.''_

_He wanted to throw up. He could barely believe that this was happening, how everything was so great one minute and turned so awful in such a short length of time. He knew she couldn't believe it, he knew she didn't want to accept it._

_But what can he do?_

_That's what he _doesn't _know._

_"Haley, I'm so sorry.''_

_"There's _nothing _to be sorry about, she's fine.'' Haley stated through gritted teeth. He watched as tears gathered in her eyes which she quickly blinked away._

_Nathan began to type the numbers on his phone again. But she shot up and whacked it from his hands._

_"She's fine!'' she shouted hysterically._

_"Haley, she's not breathing,'' he repeated, trying to keep his voice calm, but it was wobbly._

_Haley shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no. She's my mom; she can't do this to me. She said she wouldn't leave me,'' Her voice got louder with the more words she sad. "She _promised_!"_

_"I'm so, so sorry.''_

_And that was all he could say. Because he was. He was sorry that this had to happen to her, he was sorry that her mom was gone, he was sorry that she was feeling all of this pain. He was sorry that he couldn't make it all go away._

_''No, no she's not- she _can't_!'' Haley cried, her voice high and desperate and full of so much pain that he couldn't bear._

_He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as her body shook horribly. Her sobs made his heart shatter and his eyes water. This shouldn't be happening. She didn't deserve this. And Haley's mom didn't deserve to die, no matter how much she had lost her way. This shouldn't be happening to them._

_And he didn't know what to do._

_So he just held her._

It was all fighting together now. Haley had said that her mom had died from drinking too much, after their father left. But Dream Nathan hadn't even met Haley's father, so he may still be there, and there still may be no explanation for what these dreams mean and what they are.

But he didn't want to get caught up in dream world right now.

Not that the real world was too appealing, considering what may be happening at Haley's place right now. Clay may be making her coffee, he may be carrying her bags to her room, he may be declaring his love for her, he may be getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring and-

Nathan opened the front door roughly, relieved to see his female best friend sat at the couch, legs tucked underneath her body as she read the magazine that was resting on her lap. She looked up in mild surprise when she saw him before smiling widely.

''Nathan!'' she exclaimed. ''I thought you weren't gonna be back 'til later. How was it? Did you meet any pretty bridesmaids?''

He glared at her. He knew she wanted him to move away from this ''Haley phase'' before he got hurt. But she was too late to be worried about that, he was beyond the point of 'hurt'.

''It was... great, at first. We actually really, properly _talked_ on the way there. But something happened, and she got quiet.'' His smile widened slightly. ''But there were no rooms and we had to share and...'' he continued his ramble, quickly telling her the key points of his weekend, accidentally revealing the fact that her father was there (but not what he did to her family, he won't tell that to anyone, not if Haley doesn't want him to) and then he revealed the moment when he told Haley James that he liked her, when that wasn't even the half of it.

He felt so much more than just _like._

''What do you mean, Haley's Dad was there?'' Lucas demanded as he stepped out from the kitchen area and into the living room.

Wait- Lucas was here?

_Well, crap._

''What are you doing here?'' Nathan questioned defensively. ''You're supposed to be at the café, looking after Lily.''

''She's sixteen, she can look after herself. I came to visit Rachel, she's on her own, Damien's not back until later.'' He cut his eyes at his younger b- the dark haired man. ''Now, what did you say about Haley's dad?''

Nathan frowned. ''He was at the wedding and he tried to humiliate Haley, but I stopped him.''

Lucas grabbed his coat from the chair (how did Nathan not notice _that_?) and headed towards the doorway. ''Sorry, I gotta go. Rachel, I'll call you later.''

And then he was gone.

Rachel looked down at her magazine with a snort. ''Well_,_ that was _weird_...''

* * *

><p>''I've missed you,'' Clay declared, pulling her into a welcoming hug, glancing at his clients speeding car that was driving away.<p>

She could still hear the hum of the engine of the car she'd been sat in for the past few hours drive away and out of her street. And she felt..._different,_ lighter. Like a piece of her wasn't there any more, it was in that car, with him. It wasn't her heart, not that just yet, but it was a part of her.

And even if he didn't have her heart right now, she had a feeling that he would, that he _could_ if she let him.

So what was she doing? Why was she in the arms of the boyfriend she didn't love anymore? It wasn't like she loved Nathan, she barely knows him, but there's something real there, she knows it because having a small conversation with him makes her feel so much more than when she spends a whole day with Clay. That wasn't fair. That shouldn't happen. She shouldn't be feeling these things.

But she does.

It's not going to stop. She can't force it.

So now she just has to deal with it.

Her boyfriend (guilt churned in her stomach, she felt sick) broke away from the embraced and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house, holding her bag with the other.

But how can she feel like this? How can those feelings that she's had for Clay just... fade in such a short amount of time? How can she feel even stronger ones for someone else?

But she's never been completely sure that Clay's her soul mate, not really. He was just the guy who happened to be in her classes in college, then he grew to be her friend, then they started stealing kisses and holding hands. They just sort of became each others. She told him her family secrets and fears, he told her about his dreams and ambitions. She fell in love with him, as he did her. That's just how it happened.

There were no fireworks or a big moment of reveal, there were no kisses in the rain or spontaneity, they were barely even romantic. She had been okay with that.

But it wasn't _enough_ anymore.

Because there were no fireworks when they kissed. She didn't fall madly in love with him, he had told her when they were walking across campus that he was and she realised that there was a feeling of love for him. Clay hated rain, so those knee-weakening kisses never happened. Everything with them was planned and organised, no surprises.

As for romance...

Clay opened the front door, grinning from ear to ear as he nodded his head towards it, silently telling her to look.

She gasped at the sight.

The room was dark, but there were a few candles dotted around the room, her favourite music was playing quietly from the stereo, and there were flower petals made into the shape of a heart in the centre of the room. It looked so beautiful. Tears gathered in her eyes as that dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach returned.

''Clay,'' she whispered, her voice thick as he lead her to the middle of the room proudly. ''I-''

But the words died in her throat when he got down on one knee.

''Haley,'' he began shakily. ''I love you more than an-''

''I can't!'' Haley exclaimed in panic, wide eyed. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

His broken heart expression caused huge pain to hit her chest. His voice cracked as he spoke, ''What?''

Her eyes were wet as she looked down at him guiltily. ''I- I don't _love_ you any more.''

Clay stayed silent then, slowly standing up. He ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily. But she could see that heart wrenching pain shining in his eyes, and it killed her. ''What do you mean? Haley, me and you love each other, we always have.''

''But when you love someone, it- it doesn't always mean you're going to love them forever.'' she said shakily. ''I- I do love you, Clay. I'm just not... _in_ love with you any more.''

''It's because I haven't been here, isn't it? But I will be, I swear. I might lose a client or two but that doesn't matter to me. I can be here.''

She ran her hands through her hair, tugging it in frustration. ''God, Clay, it's not about that!'' Her expression softened. She didn't ask for this. Why did she have to realise that she didn't love him now? Why not earlier or later? Why did she have to _not love him_? Everything was so much easier before her revelation, before Nathan arrived.

''These past few weeks, I haven't felt like I used to. I'm not even sure what that feeling was.'' she said quietly. ''And it's recently hit me that I... that I don't miss you like I used to when you weren't here. And that when we're together, it's always the same.'' Her voice got higher as a tear rolled down her cheek. ''Like we're living in this routine.''

''Haley, I just proposed to you!'' Clay exclaimed, tears prickling in his eyes.

''And you _know_ that I don't want that, and you attempted to ask me anyway!'' she fired back. ''I can't do this any more, Clay. We're just not... right for each other, not any more.'' Her tone grew soft. ''We used to be. We used to be perfect. But we're still young Clay, and you've changed and I've changed and it's not the same any more.''

''But it can be,''

''We're going in completely different directions.'' Haley said softly. ''You need someone who supports your dreams, like I need someone who supports mine.''

Clay shook his head stubbornly, beginning to pace slightly. She could practically see the anger radiating from him. ''Something happened. Something must've happened. Because everything was fine and then you go away for less than two days and you want to end our _six year_ relationship!''

''I'm so sorry,'' she whispered.

''What happened, Haley?'' he asked, taking deep, heavy breaths. ''Did something happen-'' Clay paused, eyes widening as realisation dawned on him. ''_Nathan_? Something happened with Nathan, didn't it?''

Haley stayed silent, hesitating before answering. Something did happen with Nathan, but nothing like what he was implying. ''No,''

She didn't hear the front door open and her best friend enter, hovering silently at the doorway.

''You're lying! I know you well enough to know when you're lying. You paused, you always pause when you lie!''

Haley shook her head rapidly. ''No Clay, no. Nothing happened. I _swear._''

''I see the way he looks at you, you know. But I thought, 'It's okay, because Haley loves me, she's not like that.' And you are! I can't believe that you did this to me.''

Tears fell from her eyes which she wiped away hastily. ''I didn't do anything. I promise, Clay. I wouldn't do that to you. I just _can't_ be with you any more.'' she said, her voice tight. ''Nathan had nothing to do with this.'' _Liar._

''Clay,'' a deep voice from the doorway spoke up. ''I think you should leave.''

Clay looked at Lucas in surprise before shaking his head stubbornly. ''No, Haley and I need to talk.''

Lucas stepped further into the room, mirroring his actions. ''I think you've done enough talking for now. You need to cool off. You guys are both really upset.'' he said calmly. ''And, uh, some buddies from work are coming over later, so I need to use the living room so we can watch the game.'' he lied easily.

The honey haired man was quiet before nodding. ''Sorry,'' he said sheepishly, his breath shaky. ''I should, uh, just go.'' He headed out quickly towards the doorway. ''I'll call you tomorrow, Haley.''

And then he walked out of the door, slamming it.

He ran his hands through his now dishevelled hair. His heart was aching and his eyes were stinging with un-shed tears. Everything hurt, everything. And he felt like a complete, broken mess.

But he still needed answers.

So he jogged over to his car, climbed in his car and started driving.

_Now which is the shortest route to Nathan's house?_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**AN:** Hello again! I'm really... self conscious about the chapter, and I have no idea why. But I hope you all enjoy and I hope that I did okay. And I changed my icon_ again._ I should slow down on that...

**Chat -** Thank you so much for your lovely review! I'm sorry that you were having a terrible day, but I'm so glad this cheered you up. I wish I could update twice a week, but I just don't have the time:( They need a little more build up before I can put them together just yet, but Haley's starting to realise her feelings more and more. The confrontation is in this chapter too. Thanks again! P.S. I had braces too, so I can totally understand your pain. It's worth it in the end though!:-)

So this chapter is mainly Nathan based, though Haley is involved and is the main topic of the whole chapter. I'd love to know what you think of it, so please leave a review and you'll get a preview of the next dream in return!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen.<strong>

''Nathan, calm down.'' Rachel sighed, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. It hadn't been long since Lucas had left to go home after hearing what happened at the wedding. The room was pretty tense while Nathan was continuously huffing and puffing in frustration as his best friend didn't mention that the blonde Scott man was in the house. The red head knew that that wasn't Nathan's only problem, but it was the only one the seriously concerned her.

''Yeah dude, I don't see what you're getting so worked up about.''

The raven haired man glared at Damien. ''Well, where shall I start? I told the girl I'm crazy about that I like her, and she didn't say _anything._ Then I decide to tell my best friend, then my brother-slash-Haley's best friend _hears_ that I have feelings for her when this whole situation is weird enough. Oh, and guess what's happening now? Haley's getting engaged!'' he snapped, putting his head in his hands.

''That would make a pretty cool movie,'' Julian stated, chuckling as he thought about it. ''Maybe you can be my script inspiration.''

Nathan chuckled sarcastically. ''I'm so glad we're friends. Really, you guys are so supportive.''

''You're welcome.''

There was a banging knock on the door, causing Damien's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

''Oh, the pizza's early, _sweet_!'' He jumped from the couch. ''Nate, get the door while I get some cash.''

Nathan frowned. ''When did you get the chance to order pizza?''

Damien snorted, laughing under his breath. ''When you were whining. Now hurry!'' He scurried into his bedroom, clattering about to find some spare change.

He pushed himself up and headed towards the hallway, anything for a distraction for at least a minute. His chest was still aching and his mind was still reeling. He was completely unsure of what to do next. He was already considering leaving for Charlotte early, but he knew that he would turn back. That wasn't fair to leave Julian, who was already getting ideas for movies and building a relationship with Brooke. It wasn't fair to the kids he helped in the centre. And it wasn't fair to Lucas, either.

He wouldn't have been able to leave anyway.

He couldn't leave _her._

Nathan opened the front door, only to be pinned back against the wall before he could even register who was at the door and what the hell way going on.

Clay held him up by his shirt, his arm across his chest, limiting his breathing. Nathan, through his wide eyes, could practically see the smoke coming off him as he stared at him, a mixture of anger and pure _hate_ swirling in his eyes. He tried to push him off, but the force on his chest was too strong and he couldn't push him away.

This wasn't going to end well.

''What happened between you and Haley?'' Clay shouted, fuming.

''N- Nothing!'' Nathan exclaimed, again trying to shove him away. ''_Nothing_ happened, I swear.''

The three best friends ran into the hallway, after hearing the loud bang of the Scott man hitting the wall. They saw as Clay raised his fist. But before he could do anything else, Damien grabbed his arm, while Julian grabbed the other and they shoved him outside, causing him to stumble into the front yard. The movie producer slammed the front door shut, locking it, before Clay could get back inside.

Rachel scurried over to Nathan, smoothing his hair comfortingly and pulling him into a light hug. ''What just happened?''

Nathan pulled away from the embrace, breathing heavily. ''I don't know, but I'm fine.''

Clay started banging on the front door with his fist, causing the wood the hinges to rattle and the wood to shake. ''I'm not leaving until I find out what happened, Nathan! What happened with you and Haley, huh? Tell me!''

* * *

><p>Lucas clutched the two steaming hot cups in his hand as he entered the living room, his heart breaking slightly at the sight of his best friend sat on the couch, her arms wrapping around her knees, pressing them against her chest. She was sniffling slightly, but luckily her tears had passed.<p>

He handed her the cup, sitting down next to her. He didn't say anything. He knew when Haley wanted to be left alone, and now was probably one of those time, but he would never leave her, so he chose silence instead.

And she stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, until she spoke up harshly, ''You know, you had no right to kick him out.''

Lucas looked at her, shock taking over his features. ''You were crying. He was accusing you of _cheating_!''

''He was upset because I'd just broken up with him; we needed to talk it out. And... and now he hates me, and he thinks I cheated and I wouldn't do that, Lucas,'' Tears welled up in her eyes again as he voice began to shake. ''I- I wouldn't.''

He placed his cup down on the coffee table and hugged her sideways, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. ''You're my _best friend._ If I see you crying, then I'm going to want to hurt who ever made you feel unhappy. So I'm not sorry for kicking him out. He needed to calm down, and so did you.'' He rubbed her arm gently, smiling when she nodded against his shoulder. ''So, are you gonna tell me what happened?''

Lucas had gotten a brief summer when he was listening in on Rachel and Damien, but he was more concerned about Haley's feelings and how the hell he would react if Haley and Nathan did have feelings for each other, he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that or not yet.

She pushed herself up again, sending him a small, reassuring smile. Haley sniffled slightly. ''Okay, so...''

And the blonde began to listen to her story, praying that it wouldn't all end it tears... _again._

* * *

><p>''Nathan, what are you doing?'' Rachel asked when Nathan began to walk towards the front door, which was shaking from the impact of Clay hitting it rapidly with his fist, demanding to be let inside and told the truth. ''Nathan, don't!''<p>

''I can't just leave him, he needs to know the truth.'' he said through gritted teeth.

He opened the front door, causing Clay to stagger backwards in surprise. Nathan felt guilt churn in his stomach. Whatever happened between Haley and Clay must've been caused by him, considering he was the last person to really talk to her before her boyfriend. But he couldn't help but feel a ping of excitement over the fact that something bad happened between the two. He couldn't help it.

''Are you gonna tell me what the hell's going on now?'' Nathan questioned before Clay had a chance to speak.

''Haley broke up with me, and I know it has something to do with you.''

His eyes widened and his heart rate quickened. Did she do this because of him? Did she do this... _for_ him? No, she can't have. It must be something else. But Clay, poor Clay. Nathan had betrayed him, and he couldn't carry on any longer.

''Maybe,'' he began. ''Maybe it does. I- I told her that I have feelings for her. But she didn't say it back,'' he added quickly. ''I'm sorry Clay, I-''

He was interrupted by the impact of Clay's fist hitting his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards and clutch it in pain. Shit, that hurt. He caught sight of his agent turning to walk away, but he turned back around and looked at him in disgust and betrayal.

''You know, I thought you were my friend.'' Clay spat angrily. ''I _told_ you that I was going to propose but then you said that to her anyway. We're not friends any more.''

''Clay...''

''I'll try and find you another agent. This is... I can't forgive you for this.'' He swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly. ''I have some buddies at the agency who would love to represent you. But I will for now, until I find someone else, don't worry.''

And then he turned and walked back to his car, not looking back.

''I'm sorry,'' Nathan whispered brokenly, desperate.

Because he was. More than anyone could possibly imagine.

* * *

><p><em>''You're not sending her away!'' Nathan yelled, running his hands through his dark hair roughly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, sighing. He was dressed in a suit, something that he had hardly ever worn before. He had come to the funeral as support for Haley, even though she didn't say a word through the whole thing and had now returned to her room once it was over. He was glad she wasn't here to hear all this, anyway.<em>

_But he wished he could help her. Ever since her mom's death a little over a week ago she's barely said a word, only when she was telling him to give her some space. He couldn't help it though; he was just so worried about her that he could barely leave her side. His heart was breaking for her completely. She would just sit in her room and cry and scream and break things in her room._

_The school hours were the worst. He had spent the first two days at her house, staying downstairs and checking on her occasionally to make sure that she was okay, but then his dad forced him to return. That doesn't stop him from speeding down the roads once the final bell rings. And even in classes all he thinks about is her, as he prays that she's not doing something dangerous, even though Karen was in the house with her too._

_What Nathan had also learned was that Haley's dad was now completely out of the picture. He had left a few months before her mom's death, about two months before Nathan met her for the first time in the mall_. _That was the reason why Lydia drank, so it was probably the reason why she was dead. Which also meant he was the reason for all this pain that Haley is feeling. It was easy to say that Nathan already hates the man._

_''Well, she can't stay here, Nathan.'' Quinn said, keeping her voice calm._

_All of her siblings had come to Tree Hill for the funeral; they were all staying at the house. But that also meant that they were debating where Haley was going to live now, because she can't live in the house alone. No, Nathan's not letting her go without a fight. She needs to stay _here_, with him._

_''She can stay with me,'' he insisted weakly._

_''Oh yeah, your parents are gonna be so happy with that, aren't they?'' Taylor spat sarcastically._

_''She's not staying here with her boyfriend, anyway.'' Matt, one of her brothers who had just graduated college, scoffed loudly._

_''I'm not her boyfriend,''_

_Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow, curious. ''What exactly are you to her, then?''_

_Nathan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. ''She's... she's my best friend. She is. And she needs me, she does, you can't take her away.''_

_''I'm sorry, Nathan, she'll have to live with one of us.'' Justin, her brother who was in his second year of college, said quietly, his eyes red. ''I wish she could stay with me, but I live in the dorms, she can't.''_

_''She could stay with me,'' Vivian, the oldest, spoke up. ''Ben would be okay with it, and there's some room in our apartment. It would be a struggle, but we could do it.''_

_''But that's so far,'' Michael, the second oldest of them all, insisted. ''You can't send her that far away. She should live with me.''_

_''I don't want to live with any of you guys,''_

_All of the eyes in the room turned to the doorway where Haley was stood timidly. She had changed from her black funeral clothes and was now wearing some pyjama bottoms and hooded sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were puffy and pink._

_''Sweetie, you have to.''_

_''I can stay here,'' Haley declared strongly, louder than Nathan had heard her speak in the last few days. ''On my own, I'll be fine. I don't wanna leave Tree Hill. It's my home, it's _our _home, it's- it was mom's home.''_

_Vivian shook her head. ''I'm sorry, honey, but you can't. You have to come live with one of us, that's your only option.''_

_Haley sent Nathan a pleading look, her eyes tired and desperate._

_''She can stay with me,'' he repeated. ''We can make it work. Please.''_

_''We've already established that that's not happening.'' Michael said._

_''Can't one of you move to Tree Hill?'' Nathan asked meekly. He didn't care that he may be coming off as rude right now. He wants Haley to stay in Tree Hill, with him, no matter what._

_''That's not possible; we all have our own lives.''_

_Haley nodded, her chin wobbling. ''I- I understand. I guess I should, uh, go pack or something while you decide who's stuck with me.'' Before anyone could respond, she turned to hurry back up the stairs, surprisingly not tripping over her own feet._

_Nathan followed after her instantly. He reached her doorway just as she was opening her bedroom door. ''You're not leaving.''_

_''You heard what they said, Nathan,'' she said quietly, her voice hoarse. ''I have to leave. I can't stay here.''_

_''Do you want to stay?''_

_''Of course,'' Haley said. ''It's my home... You're here.'' She shook her head, as if she was warning the tears away from forming in her eyes. ''I just wish my mom was here, she would protect me.''_

_Nathan pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back gently. ''I'm here,''_

_''It's not-''_

_''I know it's not the same. But I'll protect you, I promise.''_

_Her voice cracked as she buried her head further into his chest, ''Everything is falling apart.''_

_''You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here, where you belong. We can... we can get our own place at that old apartment block around the corner. And you can come to Tree Hill High and-''_

_''They're never gonna let that happen,'' she whispered._

_''I don't care. You're not leaving.''_

_''I'm not leaving.''_

_Nathan kissed the top of her head, rocking slightly on his toes. ''Just for the record, I'm always going to be here, okay?''_

_She nodded against his chest silently._

_The fact that she had stopped crying was response enough._

The metal railings slid on the curtain poll as the light shone through the window, waking him up instantly with a groan. When Nathan opened his eyes, he smiled jokingly. ''Well, this way was better than the water.''

Rachel laughed. ''Well, considering your bruised jaw, I decided to be kind today.''

''It's bruised?''

''A little,'' she shrugged, handing him a cup of coffee as he sat up. ''It'll fade in a couple of days, you'll be fine.'' The model nodded her head towards the doorway. ''Damien and I are going for a run, do you wanna join us?''

Nathan shook his head, smiling politely. ''Nah, maybe next time.''

Rachel nodded. ''I'll see you when we get back then,''

''Sure,''

He waited until she exited his bedroom before pulling out his phone from the night stand top draw. Nathan quickly searched for her number and pressed the green button. He knew the conversation would probably be awkward, but he needed to find out what the hell happened.

After a couple of rings longer than considered normal, she answered with a cough, ''_Uh, hello?_''

''Hi,''

''_Um... is there something you wanted?_''

Nathan sighed. ''I don't want it to be like this between us, Haley. If I could take back what I said, I wouldn't, because you needed to know. I want you to know... how important you are.''

She was silent for a couple of seconds. ''_I'm glad you did. It helped me figure something out._''

''I know you broke up with Clay,'' he admitted. ''He stopped by yesterday. It didn't exactly go as well as expected... A little warning would have been nice,'' Nathan joked sheepishly.

''_I'm sorry,_'' she said guiltily. ''_Did he yell? He looked angry when he left._''

''Yeah, a little.'' He felt a little sick as he replayed the encounter in his mind. ''I told him what I said. He wasn't happy. He kinda... punched me in the face, actually.'' He heard her gasp down the line. ''It's okay, I'm fine. I get why he did it. He did it because- because I knew, Haley.''

''_What did you know_?''

''That he was going to propose.''

She gasped again slightly. He could hear the hurt in her tone as she spoke, ''_You knew? You knew and you told me how you felt! How could you do that, Nathan?_''

''How could I not?'' he retorted. ''I thought you were going to say yes. It was my last chance to tell you how I felt, before it was too late, before it was really too late. Of course I was going to do something! When you feel something for someone like what I feel for you, then you'd try anything to get them. But I know you don't feel the same, but I had to _try._''

Haley didn't say anything. She just breathed heavily down the phone. ''_Nathan..._''

''I'm sorry for hurting you.''

''_You didn't hurt me,_'' she stated. ''_I broke up with Clay because... because you helped me see that I don't love him like I used to. I'm not _in love _with him any more. That doesn't mean that I want to be with you. It just means that there's something there... between us, that I don't understand yet._''

His heart leapt. ''You feel that too?''

''_I need some time._''

''Of course,'' he said quickly, a huge grin on his face. ''I hope it's not gonna be awkward if I stop by the centre today.''

''_We're friends. We're always gonna be friends, no matter what._''

''So we just... carry on as normal?''

''_Yes. I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to just jump to you. I've not even been single for twenty four hours. I don't even know _what _my feelings are and what they mean because I don't understand-_''

''Neither do I,'' he cut in. ''And I'm not expecting that. I wanna do this properly, the right way. Take all of the time you need. I'll still be here, I promise. For as long as you want me.''

''_Why_?'' she asked, curious. ''_I don't understand... why do you want me so much_?''

He paused, contemplating. There were so many reasons but not enough words. ''Let me take you out on a date and I'll tell you,'' he joked, chuckling.

She laughed dryly. ''_Ha ha._''

''Maybe I'll tell you someday.''

''_Maybe you should._'' Haley giggled slightly, before stopping herself quickly. ''_So I'll see you later, at the centre_?''

''Definitely.''

She spoke softly, ''_Goodbye, Nathan._''

'''Bye, Haley.''

And then he could only hear the dial tone ringing in his ear before he hung up properly, leaning his head against the head board. _Take all the time you need,_ his words repeated back to him in his head. _Take all of the time you need. Take all of the time you need._

Now, he just has to wait.

But he can't help but wonder if this will all be worth it in the end. If she will, indeed, fall for him. If they will end up together without hurting people. If they will end up being happy together contently.

Only time will tell.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**AN:** This chapter is pretty longer than the last one. And I'm introducing a new character, too, who I really liked so I hope you will too. It mainly includes her, Nathan, Haley and Lucas. There's also a tiny bit of Julian and Clay involved:-)

**Chat -** Thank _you_ for reviewing(: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the confrontation. There's more real Naley than dream in this chapter, I hope you'll like it. Thanks again!

It was pretty tricky writing this chapter, I almost didn't have time to complete it thanks to studying this week. Reviews really help me write, they help me know that people are still reading and want another update. So please let me know what you think, it honestly helps me write this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty.<strong>

''So, what are your plans for today?'' Nathan asked, scooping the remaining cereal from the bowl and eating the remaining contents from the spoon. Rachel and Damien were out on their run, which often took at least over an hour. So it was just Julian and Nathan eating a late breakfast this morning.

''Brooke's got a new delivery coming in this morning, she needs help unpacking and storing everything.'' Julian answered, taking a sip of his coffee. He fought the smile that always desperately wanted to appear whenever Brooke Davis was mentioned.

''Does she have staff?''

''Only one, it's a small store. It's Millie's day off. Besides, I want to help.''

The NBA star chuckled. ''Of course you do.'' he paused. ''Are you guys even _together_ yet?''

Julian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. ''Ahh... well, no.''

''Why not? You guys have been going on dates for weeks.''

''I don't wanna scare her away.'' he said lamely.

''I don't think you will. You should ask her, I think she wants to.'' Nathan smirked. ''Haley _may_ have said something about it at the wedding.''

''She did?''

''Uh- huh.''

The phone started ringing in the kitchen. Julian leaned over and grabbed it from the stand, reading the screen. He laughed, ''Speak of the devil.''

Nathan's heart skipped a beat.

(Yes, really).

''It's Haley?''

The movie producer nodded, handing him the phone. ''Yup.''

He pressed the green button and brought it up to his ear. ''Hey Hales,''

''_Hey. You weren't answering your cell, so..._''

''Oh, I left it in my bedroom, sorry.'' he paused, waiting for her to respond. She didn't. ''Uh, was there something you wanted?''

''_I just wanted to know if you were still coming to the centre today?_'' she asked sheepishly. ''_Because I need your help. Well-_''

''Anything, what is it?''

Haley giggled slightly before sighing. ''_My old high school principal just called, he needs my help with something. So I just had to leave Rebecca in charge. But now my car won't start. Lucas and Brooke are already at work, and Lucas has classes and Brooke's got a big order or something. I can't exactly call Clay, so-_''

''I'll be right there,'' he interrupted. As selfish as it was, he didn't want her to even think about calling Clay. ''Where are you?''

''_In the car park?_'' She laughed. ''_Thank you, Nathan, really._''

''Its fine. I'm on my way,'' Nathan hung up the phone, grabbing his car keys from the side and standing up.

Julian laughed loudly. ''So she calls and you go running, huh?''

''Yep,'' He picked up an apple from the basket, before throwing it at his best friend. ''Have fun unpacking at, you know that girl who's not your girlfriend yet? Well, have fun unpacking at her store.''

''You're one to talk,'' he retorted as he watched Nathan head out of the door.

Nathan popped his had back inside, his eyebrows scrunched together as he thought of his reply, ''It's... complicated.''

''Nice bruise, by the way!''

* * *

><p>Haley leaned against the hood of her car, the light wind blowing through her golden curls. She fiddled with the strap of her bag, waiting for him to show up. Despite how horrible she felt after the events of last night with Clay, she couldn't help but feel the excitement flutter in her stomach at the thought of seeing Nathan again.<p>

She knew she shouldn't feel this way so soon, she shouldn't have felt this way when she was with Clay, she shouldn't have felt this way _at all._ But she can't help it. She can't keep on running from it any more; she needs to begin to embrace it. So this is what she's doing.

Though Nathan is her only option for a ride. That was just a (_lucky_) coincidence.

(_Fate_).

She heard the soft hum of his car as it pulled into the car park. Her lips curved up into a smile as she opened the door and climbed inside. He didn't look at her though, he just mumbled a, ''Hey,'' and turned his eyes towards the road.

Haley frowned. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine,''

''I shouldn't have called you, should I? Things are already weird enough and I shouldn't-''

''Everything's fine between us, Haley, promise.'' Nathan actually looked at her then, and she had to actually fight her gasp. There was a purple bruise lay on his jaw, that looked like it was getting darker. The fact that Clay had hurt him had completely slipped her mind when he told her that he knew about the proposal yesterday. And now she could picture it, Clay hurting him. It made her feel sick.

She pressed her hands to the side of his face, inspecting the bruise closely. ''Does it hurt?''

Nathan laughed nervously. ''It doesn't matter,''

''Of course it does,'' she said quietly. ''I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been caught up in this.''

''It was my fault; I shouldn't have said anything to you when I did. It wasn't fair to Clay, or to you.''

She shook her head, objecting, ''No, I'm glad you did. It opened my eyes.''

''To what?''

''To... _everything._'' Haley could feel his intense gaze burning into her. So she turned away, looking back at the road as her cheeks began to burn. ''C'mon, we're gonna be late.''

Nathan decided not to push it. So he chuckled and started to drive out of the car park. ''So, what does your principal need your help with then?''

She smiled at his interest. ''After I got out of college, I worked there as a tutor to get some extra cash for the centre. I was really good, apparently. I like it though, teaching people. I like seeing that light bulb go off in their head and knowing that I was the one to make them get it, you know? So when I went to run the centre properly I had to quit but I interviewed for the next person to run the place, because kids are the main tutors. But now this woman won a bunch of money on the lottery and won't help find a replacement, he's asking me to do it.'' she explained, a distant smile on her lips.

''Is he paying you?''

She laughed, astonished. ''No! I want to do it.''

He eyed her carefully, before turning his eyes back to the road quickly. Even though he wasn't driving that night, he still feels partially at fault, and he will _not_ put Haley in danger. ''Are you sure you're up to this?''

''Nathan, I broke up with my boyfriend. I didn't just... come out of surgery.'' she stayed quietly for a moment, thinking deeply. She sighed loudly. ''I'm fine... _too_ fine. That's not right, is it? I should be sad. And I am, because I hurt Clay. But I'm not as sad as I should be, and that's what makes me sad.''

''No one can tell you how you should feel, Hales.''

''I know, but I feel bad. Maybe it's just not hit me yet. I mean, I'm used to not having Clay around for days, maybe weeks at a time.'' she stayed quiet again, contemplating a thought. ''I think, maybe, we haven't been _together_ in a long time. And I kinda got used to it.''

Nathan sighed sympathetically. ''I'm sorry, Haley.''

Haley laughed, disbelief seeping into her giggles. ''No you're not.''

''I am.'' he insisted. ''I do think you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy.''

''He did, for a while. Then I didn't really seem to notice when he didn't, we just kinda fizzled out.''

''I didn't know that, I thought he did.''

''So you wanted us to be together?''

He shrugged sheepishly. ''Yeah,''

''Even if it hurt you?''

''I just want you to be happy,'' Nathan repeated, saying it slightly different, ''You deserve it.'' _Don't I know it._

Her heart fluttered as she smiled shakily at him. He really cared about her that much? He would be in pain as long as she was with someone she loved, who made her joyful and inspired? She couldn't quite believe it, but she did. Nathan was simply that good of a person. In the short time she had known him; he was beginning to turn into someone she cared for extremely deeply, who made her feel content and ambitious.

He drove through the open school gates and found a parking spot close to the gym.

''I can get a cab back to the centre, you don't have to wait for me,'' she told him. He was doing enough for her already.

''It's fine. I can go and help out Lucas or something,'' It wasn't such a good idea seen as the last time the blonde saw him he was storming out of the house after hearing what Nathan had said to Haley at the wedding. He guessed they weren't exactly on good terms right now. But this is his _brother_; he has to set it straight.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car as he followed suit. The two met at the front, standing awkwardly in front of each other. They didn't want to leave each other just yet, but they had to and they couldn't exactly _tell_ each other that.

''So, ahhh...'' Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. ''Good luck, with the interviewing.''

Haley laughed quietly. ''Thanks. I'll meet you in the gym when I'm done, okay?'' She smoothed down her curls slightly. ''What do you think? Do I look professional enough?''

''You do realise that _you're_ the one doing to interviewing right, not the other way around?'' He chuckled, checking out her grey, long jumper accompanied with some black tights, some simple flats on her feet. She wasn't wearing anything summery today, considering it was quite cold today. She wasn't dressed up like she was at the wedding or when she would even go to lunch with Brooke and Peyton. But Nathan liked her better this way, it was more natural, she still looked beautiful, in his opinion.

''I know, but I really didn't make an effort today. I didn't expect anything like this to happen, not today.''

''You look great, promise.''

She eyed his warily, her cheeks pink and her eyes disbelieving.

''C'mon, would I lie?''

''Well, you didn't tell me that Clay was going to propose,'' she bit back, though her tone wasn't too serious.

''I withstood from the truth, there's a difference. I thought you _wanted_ to marry him,''

Her tone grew earnest, ''You don't know me, Nathan.''

''I think I do,'' he half-smiled. ''But I want to know you more.''

''Good,'' Haley grinned up at him. ''And I was kidding about the whole proposal thing, by the way. Don't get so serious, Nathan,'' she teased. ''I'll meet you as soon as I'm done, okay?''

Nathan nodded. ''Okay,''

She turned around and began to walk to the main building, not before sending him a small wave.

He got an excited flutter in his stomach as he watched her walk away. Nathan began to walk towards the gym once she was inside the main building. He didn't really know what to say to Lucas once he found him, but he knew it was going to be _very_ weird. He felt guilty for not telling Lucas sooner, because he knew that he would be mad if Lucas and Rachel liked each other without telling him. Because he doesn't trust Lucas with her, just like the basketball coach probably doesn't trust him with Haley.

Nathan knows what he would do in this situation, so he could only hope that Lucas doesn't do the same.

He loves his face too much to get punched... _again._

''C'mon guys, speed it up!'' was the first thing he heard when he entered the gym. A group of boys were doing suicides, their faces were red and they were sweating. Lucas was blowing his whistle and shouting at them to move faster, not caring.

Yep, he's definitely in a bad mood.

But despite this, Nathan headed towards him. When Lucas saw him coming, he sighed, looking even more angry if that we even possible.

''Hey, can we talk?''

''They're not supposed to let people just walk in here,'' the blonde grumbled, blowing on his whistle at one kid that was slowing down. ''Matthew, keep running!''

''It's not like there's a bunch of security.'' Nathan snorted. ''Besides, I'm here with Haley; she's helping on the principal.''

Lucas rolled his eyes with a grumble, ''Of course you are.''

''She called me. I'm not- _we're_ not together or anything, I promise.''

''But you want to be,'' he reminded him. ''And you didn't tell me.''

''Because I didn't think anything would happen between us,''

The basketball coach sent him a glare. ''And what exactly _has_ happened between you guys?''

''_Nothing_!'' Nathan spluttered. ''She just knows how I feel, that's all.''

''You should have told me, I thought we were-''

A sound of a heavy impact against the floor interrupted them. They looked to see that Matthew, the blonde boy with the perfectly styled hair, on the floor, clutching his ankle in agony.

Lucas sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. ''Just go, Nathan. I need to sort this out.''

''I'm not going anywhere. I need to wait for Haley anyway so I'll just wait 'til your class is over.''

''It's a double class,'' He glanced at his watch. ''Eighty four minutes to go.''

Nathan's eyes widened. ''Well, I guess I'll just have to wait a while then, won't I? We could go to lunch.''

The blonde began to head towards the boy in pain, not before calling back, ''I guess you will.''

* * *

><p>''I- <em>wow,<em> you're way too overqualified.'' Haley laughed, quite astonished. Her eyes were slightly wide as she processed the events of the interview. The blonde woman in front of her had answered everything perfectly, she was smart and successful and best of all, really, really sweet. Haley instantly wanted to pick her. But she couldn't give it all away yet, she wasn't the one who was going to make the final decision.

The girl (Sara, Haley remembered) shrugged sheepishly. ''I used to live in New York, I wanna settle somewhere that's quiet. This job's perfect for me.''

''That's great to hear,'' Haley shut the file in her hands. ''And you're my last interview.'' She announced with a successful smile, it had definitely taken her mind away from her break up. She glanced at her watch. ''Oh, and its lunchtime. Great, I'm _starving._''

''Do you know any good food places?'' Sara asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder as she stood up. ''I literally got here, like, three days ago and I've been eating take outs, applying for jobs and unpacking the whole time,'' she laughed.

Haley giggled. ''There's Karen's Café, that's where I was planning on going if my ride doesn't need to be somewhere.''

''Well, you can get the bus with me, if you like,'' The light blonde haired woman offered kindly.

''It's fine, his brother works in the school too so he waited here for me.''

Sara's eyes widened approvingly. ''Wow, where can I get a boyfriend like that?''

''Oh, oh, no! He's not my boyfriend.'' she spluttered, her cheeks darkening. ''We're friends, just friends, that's all.'' Why did her chest hurt? ''And, uh, you can have lunch with us, if you want. We can give you a ride. I'm sure Nathan won't mind. Lucas will probably join us, too.''

''Only if it's okay, I don't want to be accused of sucking up to the interviewer or anything...''

Haley laughed loudly. ''I'm not the one who makes the final decision; I just tell Principal Turner who I think shows promise. Then he'll call you in for a second interview,'' she winked. ''That's if I recommend you, of course.''

Sara grinned as she followed her out of the room and into the quiet school hallway. The bell was just about to go to signal the beginning of lunch, so they had to move quick before they were caught in the crowds of students.

''So, this _friend_ of yours, is he hot?''

Her cheeks burned. ''Um, why do you ask?''

She shrugged, smirking coyly. ''Just wondering,''

An uncomfortable feeling formed in her stomach which she prayed would go away, but it didn't. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone with Nathan, anyone but her. It was selfish, she knew that, but she can't help but think it. Even though she doesn't know what the hell her feelings are doing at the moment.

_Take all of the time you need. I'll still be here, I promise._

Haley smiled at the words that had flashed in her mind as she entered the gym, and it widened when she laid her eyes on him as he sat at the bleachers of the now empty gym, a dejected look on his face.

''Nathan,'' she called.

He looked up at her, his eyes brightening. ''Hey,'' Nathan stood up and walked over to the main gym doors. ''You ready to go?''

The short woman nodded. She looked at the girl next to her before looking back to him. ''This is Sara. We wanted to get lunch, is that cool? We could all go to Karen's, if you're hungry. If you have to be somewhere we can get the bus...''

Nathan actually hadn't noticed the other woman, but he smiled warmly at her. ''Hey, nice to meet you. And sure, it's fine. I'm always hungry.''

Haley laughed, her cheeks turner darker for reasons that she didn't understand. ''Great. I'll get Luke,'' She made a move to walk through the gym and towards Lucas' offer, but Nathan's soft grip on her arm stopped her. She looked at him curiously. ''What are you doing?''

''Ahh, I don't think that's such a good idea.''

''Why?''

''Well, Lucas isn't exactly talking to me right now.'' he explained sheepishly, letting her go.

She frowned. ''Nathan, you've been in here for over an _hour._ How can he not be talking to you?''

''Easily.''

''But why?''

He glanced at Sara, suddenly feeling all embarrassed. ''He didn't know about... you know, and he's mad that I didn't say anything.''

''Oh,'' Haley whispered, realisation dawning on her. ''_Oh._ I'm sorry, this is all my fault.''

''No it isn't, you goof.'' Nathan laughed to ease the weird tension he had created. ''I just need to get a chance to talk to him, properly.'' The guilty look remained on her face. ''Hey, we'll work it out, promise.''

''Should I say something... maybe that'll help?''

''No, don't do that. I need to sort it out with him myself.'' he said quietly.

She sent him a warningly playful look. ''Okay, but if he doesn't forgive you in the next couple of days, I'm stepping in. Got it?''

She stuck out her pinkie finger, grinning.

_Nathan stuck his pinkie finger out, looking at her expectantly._

His blue eyes rolled before he wrapped his smallest finger around hers. ''Got it.''

_She rolled her eyes, lacing her smallest finger with his. ''Who know a jock cared about a 'girly and boring and stupid' movie, huh?''_

Sara coughed awkwardly under her breath, giggling slightly. It seemed like they had both completely forgotten that she was standing there with them. But it was too adorable to be mad at. Even if she was thinking about maybe flirting with Nathan, there was no point when he had barely looked at her when she entered, it was clear that he only had eyes for her new friend. She should be offended, but Sara was curious as to if this was what being in love meant. She didn't know, she had nothing to compare it to and had never experienced it, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Lucas entered from the corner of the gym, just as the bell rang to signify the beginning of lunch time. ''Hey Hales,''

''Hi, Luke.'' She waved over. ''We're heading to Karen's, you wanna come?''

''Sure, I'm _starving._'' He sent Nathan a look which he didn't quite understand as he reached them. Lucas looked at the new blonde, ''I'm Lucas, nice to meet you.''

''Sara, you too.''

He smirked at her, gesturing to the door. ''After you.''

* * *

><p>''So she turns around, and she has this look in her eye. So I just <em>know<em> what she's planning. But before I can move she just throws the bouquet in the air, right in my direction.'' Haley laughed, beaming as she told her story to the blondes on the table, as Nathan was there when it happened, but he was still chuckling along with her. ''And all the women just... _charged_ at me to get it.''

''It was insane,'' Nathan chipped in. ''It was just this... herd of women desperate for a bunch of flowers.''

Sara giggled, taking a sip of her orange juice.

''Yeah,'' Haley agreed with an excited nod. ''So I caught it, obviously. Then I just threw it at Taylor, who was one of the only few people that didn't care about the bouquet. And she was just _frozen._ And then they just all went for it.''

''I'm pretty sure someone got a black eye, too,'' the raven haired man added with a snort. His phone buzzed in his pocket. _Clay_ flashed on the screen, causing his eyes to widen.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. ''What's up with you?''

''It's, uh, it's Clay.''

Guilt hit Haley like a smack in the face. All day she had been pushing the fact that she had broken up with Clay away from her mind. And what was she doing? Having lunch like everything was fine. It wasn't, it really wasn't. Because now she's not the other half of _Haley and Clay,_ she isn't part of a stable relationship any more, now she's alone. She's not been alone for six years, it felt strange. But liberating at the same time.

''You should answer it,'' she said gently.

Sara looked at them in confusion, but no one gave her an explanation.

Nathan pressed the green button and lifted the phone up to his ear. ''...Hello?''

''_We need to have a meeting about endorsement deals. You have a contract with me, so you can't move over to someone else yet. Can you stop by tomorrow?_'' Clay asked quickly, his tone clipped.

''Yeah- yeah, sure.''

''_Great, stop by whenever._'' he said before hanging up the phone.

The NBA star frowned as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket. ''He just called about a meeting. I don't think he wants round two, he didn't sound like it.''

The bright blonde haired girl looked alarmed. ''Round two?''

Lucas mirrored Sara's expression, accidentally showing that he cared.

Nathan pointed to his face, where the purple bruise lay on his jaw. ''You didn't wonder where this came from?''

''_Oh..._''

Haley's voice buzzed then against the table. She leaned forward slowly, cautiously, to inspect the called ID. Her face paled, ''It's Clay,'' Her tone went high. ''Why is he calling _me_? I can't talk to him!'' She felt sick, that same guilty feeling taking over. ''He- Lucas, what are you _doing_?'' she hissed as Lucas grabbed her phone from across the table and brought it up to his ear.

''Hey Clay, Haley's right here.'' He handed it over to her, forcing her to take the call.

Sara elbowed him in the ribs as Nathan glared at the man who had the same father as him. ''That wasn't nice,'' she said quietly. ''She doesn't wanna talk to him.''

''There was no point in putting it off. I'm her _best friend,_ and I don't want her to hide from this. I'm gonna help her through his break up, but not if she won't even speak to him. He deserves that much.''

''Hi Clay,'' Haley said meekly.

''_I sorted out all the stuff you left at my beach house over the years. I've boxed it all up, and I don't want it sitting around._'' he paused. ''_I'm thinking about heading to visit Troy again in a few days, so could you come and get it soon?_''

Her chest ached. ''Clay... you didn't have to do that right now. We only _just_ broke up, and you want me out of your life? I thought we could be friends.''

The honey blonde haired man stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. ''_I can't, Hales. Not yet... maybe after some time. But right now, I need you out of my life. I'm sorry, but I do, I can't- I need to move on from you._''

Clay was her friend, he always had been and she hoped that he always would be. He was the one who would watch movies with her and eat gross food dipped in chocolate and give her piggy back rides around campus. But that was in college, before they grew up. That didn't mean that he didn't tell the cheesiest jokes and throw popcorn in her hair which made her giggle. He was there, at her house, at the end of the phone or a couple of streets away.

And now he's not.

''I- uh, I'll come and get it now, before I have to go back to work.'' she said, trying to stop her voice from wobbling. ''Then I'll be out of your way. I won't bother you again- unless you want me to.''

He laughed, though she could tell it was forced. ''_Cool, I'll see you soon._''

''Bye,'' Her voice was soft as she hung up the phone. She looked at the other people at the table. ''Sorry, I have to go... Can someone give me a ride to Clay's?''

''I will,'' Nathan volunteered immediately.

''Isn't that a bad idea?'' Sara challenged. ''Didn't he punch you in the face yesterday?''

''Yeah, I don't want you guys fighting.''

Lucas stood up. ''I'll take you, Hales,'' He grabbed his best friend's hand, pulling her up. He sent Nathan a warning look before smiling at Sara. ''It was great meeting you.''

Honestly? He was definitely still mad at Nathan for not telling him about his feelings for Haley. They were supposed to be friends, they were supposed to be bonding, they were supposed to _trust_ each other. Lucas thought he could trust him with his best friend, but he was wrong. He's heard about Nathan's past with girls from Damien; he didn't want him using Haley, not at all.

Before Haley could say anything, the blonde had pulled her out of the shop. She waved at the two remaining at the table through the window before walking with Lucas to his car.

''Well, he's definitely pissed at you.'' Sara remarked with a giggle, swirling the straw in her strawberry milkshake absentmindedly. ''Does he love her, too?''

''No... well I don't _think_ so, any way.''

''I think you'll get her. It just takes time.''

Nathan placed some money on the table, standing up. ''I hope you're right. Do you want a ride home?''

She smiled. ''That'd be great, thanks.''

* * *

><p>He grinned at the silence as he entered the beach house. He knew that Julian was on a date with Brooke and that Damien had taken Rachel on a celebratory dinner because she got this awesome modelling job. So it was nice to have the beach house (<em>his <em>beach house) all to himself for a while.

Nathan sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote control and turning the TV and DVD played on. Whenever he had the time, he always like the watch the sci-fi show that Julian had gotten him hooked onto. It wasn't usually his kind of thing, but there was something about it that caught his attention and made him unable to look away.

As he was exhausted from yesterdays events (it wasn't even 6pm yet), he stuck on an episode that he had already seen twice before and relaxed.

Ten minutes later, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

_''Nathan, I'm really not in the mood for this,'' she warned him as they shuffled down the street, narrowly avoiding lamp posts and cracks in the pavement. ''It's bad enough that you made me close my eyes on the whole journey, so now can you take your hands from over my eyes? I want to see where I'm walking!''_

_''That will spoil the surprise.''_

_''I don't like surprises,'' she said tiredly. ''Especially not now.''_

_''You'll love this one, I promise.'' Nathan kept his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see (_a blindfold would have been a better idea, _he thought) as he lead her towards the house. He had parked around the corner in case she had peaked. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering in excitement; he couldn't wait to see her face when she saw what they'd done. Maybe, just maybe, she'd flash that smile that he loved so much, the one she hasn't had since her mom died two weeks ago._

_She was supposed to be leaving tomorrow. She had packed, she had cried into his chest (though through grief and that fact she had to leave Tree Hill- him) and had numerous arguments with her sisters over the matter. But Vivian swore that there was no other choice, she was living with her._

_He led her up the porch steps carefully and into the house. He led her up the stairs, snorting when she tripped on the stairs, resulting in a smack in the chest. Then he led her to the door, whispering in her ear, ''You ready?''_

_''O-okay,''_

_Nathan opened the door and whipped his hands from her face, grinning as the people in the room shouted, ''Surprise!''_

_''What's going on? It's not my birthday...'' She froze, looking around the room, everything sinking in. ''...Why is all my stuff in here?''_

_Vivian stepped forward from the little group consisting of her two sisters, her oldest brother (the other two had left days ago), Karen, Keith and their ten year old daughter, Lily. Lucas was stood at the other side of the room, with his on- off girlfriend by his side, Peyton and Jake at their other._

_''You're not leaving, kiddo,'' she said with a wide smile. ''You can stay!''_

_Haley's eyes were wide in shock as she took in the room. ''But- where are we? Who's... who's place is this?''_

_''It's mine,'' Karen spoke up. ''You can stay with us, right here. That's if you want to.''_

_She nodded eagerly, hurrying over to the woman and hugging her tightly. Her body began to shake, overfilled with emotion. ''Thank you, so much. I didn't want to leave.'' A tear fell from her eye._

_''You're a second daughter to me, Haley. I wasn't going to let you leave without putting up a fight.''_

_''Thank you,'' she repeated before pulling away from the embrace, wiping her tears with a small smile. Haley pulled Keith into a hug then, and didn't stop until she had hugged everyone in the room. She even laughed with Lucas as they joked about being roomies and who would have to use the bathroom at what time._

_Nathan hadn't seen her look so happy since before her mom's death. He grinned. He had been involved in getting her to stay. He had spoken to his Aunt Karen and reminded her about the old spare room which could be perfect for Haley to stay in; he knew that his aunt would have no problem with her staying with them. So it was his job to fix up the room as best he could in the time he had, and to steal some of her stuff to put inside to keep it all a surprise._

_And it was all so worth it, judging on the look on her face._

_She finally turned to him, still at his place at the doorway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly, giggling in his ear when he lifted her feet from her ground and hugged her back just as tight._

_''This was your doing, wasn't it?'' She questioned, jumping back on the ground. Her eyes were brighter than they had been in weeks. He knew it wouldn't last, the feeling of loneliness or a thought of her mom would stop it soon, but he wanted to enjoy it for now._

_''I had a bit of involvement,'' Nathan said coyly._

_Haley stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently, not seeming fazed by the fact that most of her siblings and his only brother was in the room, but most of them were chatting amongst themselves at this point anyway. ''Thank you,'' she whispered. ''I couldn't have gotten through any of this without you. I'm still not over it. But you... you make it easier. You always do.''_

_Nathan took her hand and played with her fingers, biting back a huge smile. ''I always will, too.''_

_And then she smiled that smile that he'd missed desperately._

_It faded not long after it appeared as her eyes caught sight of a picture stuck on the door, of her and her family at the zoo when she was young. She picked it up, her eyes darkening. ''Did you put this here?''_

_''Yeah, I found it in one of your boxes in your closet.'' He glanced at it, realisation dawning on him when he saw her father stood at the side, smiling widely. ''Crap. Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't think-''_

_''No, no, it's okay.'' She tore of the end of the picture and tossed it in the trash bin in the corner of the room before sticking the remaining side of her mother and the seven children, including her. ''It's a new start now. He isn't going to be a part of my life, never again.''_

_Nathan pulled her into another hug, kissing the top of her head. ''Everything's gonna be fine, Hales. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, okay? Promise.''_

The theme tune of the closing credits awakened his senses and caused his eyes to shoot open. He sat up with a groan, looking around the room. It was still silent, and it was now only 7pm. He really shouldn't be this bored right now, or this sleepy.

The dreams all seemed to be falling into place now. Haley said that she's lived in Tree Hill all of her life, except for when she went to college, and now it seems like Dream Haley will be too. But she's still at the private school, so he's still as confused as ever.

His mind turned to Haley, like it always does. He hated the thought of her being upset after visiting Clay, as she seemed pretty emotional after their phone call; she must be worse after actually talking to him. Nathan knew that it was really starting to hit her now, that she wasn't in a relationship any more. He just hoped she wouldn't jump back to Clay in fear. But he knew she wasn't that stupid, was she?

Nathan walked into the kitchen, seeing a packet of microwave popcorn on the counter.

_Maybe I could... Nah. Actually..._

* * *

><p>Haley flicked through the channels absentmindedly. She didn't have a problem with being alone, in the sense of watching TV or sleeping. And after seeing Clay today, how sad he was, it just made her feel so <em>guilty.<em> But the fact that she was alone right now didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought. Maybe she was good with this being single thing, maybe it wouldn't change her as much as she thought, maybe she would enjoy it.

Brooke was on another date with the movie producer, while Lucas was still at the café looking after Lily until his parents (well, mom and adoptive father) returned. So she was stuck here, like she's used to these days, by herself.

There was a knock on the door. She stood up, her slippers sliding against the wooden floor as she headed towards it. Her heart leapt once she opened it, seeing the goofy grin and dishevelled hair of Nathan Scott right before her eyes. He had a bag in his hands, which he lifted to show her when she glanced at it curiously.

''How do you fancy a movie night?'' he asked. ''Popcorn, ice cream... _movies._''

She giggled, like she always seemed to do around him. Even though he wasn't actually very funny, it was just the effect he seemed to have on her, and always had.

''That sounds perfect, actually.''

She opened the door wider, allowing him to step into her home.

(And a little more into her heart).


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**AN:** I've literally only just finished this chapter, so that's why I didn't have a chance to reply to reviews or send previews. I'm sorry! But I've just not had much time this week. I have exams next week and I've been studying. I'll try my best to update on time again next week, but I can't promise.

So to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'll send replies now! But I guess there's no point in sending previews if you're reading this now anyway. And I can't send you a preview of the next one because it's not been written:P

**Chat -** Gavin DeGraw? Well I hope you had fun!:) Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm so glad that you loved the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again!

**Cuteyfruity -**I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing, honey.

Anyway, I hope you like this one and please let me know what you think!:-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One.<strong>

Nathan stepped into the house, sighing in relief when he realised that no one else was in her home. He then remembered that Lucas was still looking after the café while Karen and Keith were away and that Brooke was still on her date with Julian. He wasn't being strange, he just didn't want to answer some questions from the two as to why he was there, that's all.

Though now he gets to have alone time with Haley, which is awesome.

''So what's brought this on?'' she asked as she followed him into her kitchen.

''I wanted to make sure you were okay,''

She raised an eyebrow, a spring of hurt in her tone, ''This isn't a pity thing, right?''

''Of course not. I love spending time with you.''

Haley smiled widely. He was really one of the sweetest guys she had ever met in all of her life. He always seemed to put her feelings in front of her own, even though she didn't deserve it. It warmed her heart barely thinking about how much of a great guy he was, at least with her, anyway.

She hopped onto the counter, her legs swinging off the edge. ''So, what ice cream did you get?''

''I stopped by the store on the way here, and I just kinda grabbed a bunch of them out of the freezer they had.'' He started taking the cartons from the bag, one by one, reading the flavours as he did so, ''Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, mint, raspberry ripple and... cookie dough.'' Nathan smiled at her. ''You're totally not keeping these by the way; anything you don't eat is coming home with me.''

''That seems fair,'' she giggled. ''I guess we'll just have to eat it all tonight then,''

''Sounds like a plan,'' he chuckled admiringly. ''Do you wanna order something? Or can I? I haven't eaten anything since lunch. _Lunch_!''

She opened a draw that was to the side of her, not moving from her spot at the counter. She picked up the leaflets and her eyes scanned across the food they sold. ''Neither have I. How about... pizza?''

''Sure,''

''Hey, can I look at the movies you brought?'' Haley asked, picking up the bag anyway.

Nathan laughed. ''I just grabbed a bunch of them from the rack and shoved them in my bag, they may suck.'' He began placing the cartons of ice cream in the freezer as she looked through the DVD covers.

She shouldn't have really been surprised by the variety of genres of the movies he had brought, considering the four best friends had such district, different interests and personalities. There were chick flicks, horror movies, sci-fi, sports and action. She knew her obvious choice, but she wasn't the one who owned the DVD's or had surprised the other with this lovely night in.

''They're not _all_ mine,'' he explained sheepishly. ''Everyone brought a load of their own when they moved in.''

''I can tell,'' she remarked with a smile.

''I didn't get any of Damien's, they're all sport ones or horror movies, I didn't think you'd be interested in those.''

''You were right,'' Haley giggled. ''I can't stand _anything_ scary.''

_''Fine, we're watching two Final Destination movies now.'' Nathan stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest at her annoyed expression. ''Lucas and Brooke are fighting, they're not gonna come and pick you up and I'm your ride. I guess you're just stuck with the jork.''_

_''I hate you,'' she huffed, her cheeks pink._

_''No, you don't.''_

Nathan smiled privately to himself, _I figured._

Haley lifted up a cover, showing it to him with her eyebrow raised in amusement, ''Doctor Who, Series One?''

''It's Julian's, but he's kinda got me hooked.''

''I've never saw it,'' she stated. ''I think Jake likes it, though.'' Her smile widened. ''You wanna watch it, don't you?''

He shrugged coyly, a hint of sheepishness in his expression.

''Okay, you call for pizza, I'll set it up.'' She hopped off the counter and walked into the living room, returning seconds later with the phone in her hand. It all felt so _natural._ Him, standing in her kitchen ordering pizza. Her, popping in a movie for them to watch together. It seemed right.

And she _loved_ that feeling.

* * *

><p>He wiped the grease of his hands with a napkin, placing the pizza box on the coffee table as the closing credits rolled down the screen. Nathan glanced at her, with her legs tucked underneath her as she munched on her slice of pizza. ''Okay, so what are we watching now?''<p>

Haley looked up at him, frowning in mild confusion. ''We aren't watching the next episode?''

''I figured you didn't want to, to be honest.''

She gaped at him. ''Did you _not_ just see what happened? I _need_ to know what happens next! Do you think we can watch the whole season in one night?''

''Series,'' he corrected. ''And I don't think we have another eleven hours,'' Nathan mocked with a chuckle. ''I'm glad you like it so much,'' he commented, mild teasing in his tone.

''It's sweet. I like the blonde girl,'' Haley said. ''So can we watch the next one?''

Nathan grabbed the remote and returned to the main menu, selecting the next episode.

She jumped to her feet. ''Oh, wait a second.'' Haley hurried into the kitchen, a tub of ice cream in her hands when she returned, with two spoons with her. ''We can't let all that ice cream go to waste.'' She handed a spoon to him with one of those smiles that made his stomach flip in excitement.

He placed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, the inside of his cheeks numbing at the cold. He paused the DVD as the episode began. ''Wait, before we start. I wanna ask you something.''

Haley eyed him sceptically. ''Okay...''

''You don't have to answer or anything, but what was Clay like when you went to see him? Was he... _okay_? He wasn't angry like yesterday, was he?''

She blushed slightly, placing the tub on the coffee table. ''He was a little upset. He'd been drinking, a little. I think he started after he called,'' Her voice went quieter and her eyes grew sad. ''He started asking again, why we broke up, he brought up you too. So I just grabbed my stuff and said sorry, and I gave him my key for the beach house. He got really pissed then, so I left. But I think I heard him break something once I shut the door.''

Without thinking, Nathan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his blues shining in concern. He felt his blood begin to boil, ''He didn't _do _anything to you, did he?''

''No! No, Clay wouldn't do that,'' she quickly exclaimed. ''He just... I don't like people shouting at me when they've been drinking. It scares me, a little.''

Nathan knew why.

_Haley didn't look angry by his order, she looked... relieved. ''I- It's my mom. She got drunk, again. And, uh, she threw a bottle on the wall and there's glass everywhere and a huge stain on the wall.'' her voice got higher as more tears filled her eyes. ''I try and get her to stop, but she won't and I can't do this anymore, Nathan. She's just so awful when she drinks, she says some horrible things.''_

(At least he _thinks_ he does, if he even begins to understand these dreams).

''Was Lucas there with you?''

''I told him to wait outside; I wanted to handle it by myself.'' Her voice began to shake, overcome with emotion from the memory of earlier at her ex-boyfriends beach house. ''It just really _hit me_, when I walked out there, that we had broken up, and _how much_ I've hurt him. And how much us drifting apart has hurt me, because, you know. He's not Clay any more, not _my_ Clay.''

''What do you mean?''

She blinked rapidly. ''I mean, when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't see him any more. And I realised that I haven't really been able to in a long, long time. It just sucks that it's taken me so long to figure this all out.

''I've wasted his time, my time, and I'm still wasting yours. It's not fair... I'm sorry, Nathan. I wish I could just know what I want, but I don't, not yet, it's too soon.''

''It's okay, I get it. Really, I get it.'' He rubbed her arm gently. ''And I told you. I'm going to be here for as long as it takes.''

''What about basketball?''

''Well, I'll have to leave then, obviously. But that's not for a while. But even if it takes even _longer_ than that, I'll still be here until you've made your decision, promise.''

Haley smiled, wiping her eyes. She looked at him in slight disbelief, ''You don't even know if we'd work out. What if we got together and it didn't work?''

Nathan shrugged his shoulders with a grin. ''I think we should try, whenever you're ready. Because I can't bear spending the rest of my life with _what if's._Because what if it _does_ work out, Hales?''

''I know you're right. And I am trying to figure all this out. I'm just so confused, and my feelings are just a huge mess right now. I'm so-''

''No. No more apologies, okay?''

She huffed teasingly. ''Fine, no more apologies.''

''I told you. I'll still be here, friend or something more, whatever you want. Take all the time you need.''

''Okay,'' Her lips tugged up to form a smile. ''Thank you,'' she whispered before leaning her head against his shoulder, snuggling into him. She couldn't help it. His chest was warm and she just seemed to fit against him, like a puzzle peace, as cliché as that sounded. But whenever she was with Nathan, everything seemed to feel right, yet so confusing at the same time. Right now, it was the former.

He placed a tiny kiss on her forehead, making her feel all tingly from head to toe.

Nathan grabbed the remote and pressed play, and the opening title sequence appeared on the screen.

Over an hour and a half later, they had reached episode four and it was getting late into the evening. Nathan felt his eyes begin to droop, but then he heard a soft snore from his shoulder. He chuckled quietly, reaching behind him and grabbing the blanket (being careful not to wake her up), he placed it over her gently, so she wouldn't get cold.

Not long after that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brooke tip toed into the house, closing the front door behind her as softly as she could. She didn't want to wake Haley, she already felt bad enough that she had left her alone the day after her break up. She hadn't meant to stay out so late, but then something big happened. Julian Baker <em>finally<em> asked her to be his girlfriend. And it was perfect.

But instead of having sex with him, like she wanted to do in that situation, they just talked, all night, about their life and childhood and dreams. She saw this huge said to him that she hadn't before, and so did he with her. It was becoming clear to her how different Julian was, how different their relationship would be compared to her others, and how much that excited her.

She walked into the living room quietly, surprised to see most of the electrical items still switched on. She then noticed the two figures asleep on the couch, causing her to grin widely when she realised who it was. She suddenly didn't regret staying out all night.

Haley's head was lay on his lap, while Nathan's head was leaning backwards, his arm around her over the blanket.

She whipped out her phone and snapped a quick picture, sending it to her _boyfriend_ accompanied with a, _LOOK AT THEM! AREN'T THEY ADORABLE? X_

Brooke glanced at her wrist. As much as she wanted to bask in the cuteness, Haley would kill her if she didn't wake her up for work soon. So she shook her best friends shoulder gently before doing the same to Nathan. ''Haley, Nathan, wake up.'' she said in a hushed tone, not to make them jump. ''Hales, you're gonna be late for work.''

Haley's eyes opened at the sound, her head feeling weird. She sat up, realising that her head had actually been resting slightly above Nathan's knees. She yawned, her cheeks darkening. ''Oh, _oh_!'' She shook Nathan's shoulder. ''Nathan, Nathan, wake up.''

Nathan leaned his head forward after opening his eyes, groaning at the ache in his neck, he knew that he shouldn't have slept like that. He then noticed Brooke stood over them, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk playing on her lips like she'd caught them being naughty. It felt strange, waking up without a dream to ponder over. He hadn't dreamt again last night, because he had Haley, just like the other time at the wedding, he didn't _need_ a dream when he had her right next to him.

He yawned, stretching his arms. ''Morning Brooke,''

The fashion designer laughed. ''What are you doing here?'' she questioned suggestively, sneaking a glance to her blushing best friend sat next to him.

''Movie night,''

''We fell asleep,'' Haley chipped in, sending her a pleading look to not ask any more questions. It seemed awkward, because she knew that Brooke wanted her and Nathan to be more, despite the short time since the break up (heck, Brooke wanted them together when Haley was still dating Clay) and she didn't like that Nathan was there when her best friend was so happy about them spending time together.

Brooke winked. ''If that's your story,'' she giggled. ''Anyway, like I said, you're going to be late to work if you don't hurry up.''

''Yeah, I should go.'' Nathan stood up, groaning under his breath at his aching muscles.

''What about your DVD's?''

''Keep them; you wanted to finish it, didn't you?''

She could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second. ''I kinda wanted to finish it with you.''

His eyebrow's rose in surprise, his heart rate increasing. ''Oh, uh, okay. Well, I'll leave them here anyway and you can call me when you're free, and if I'm free too.''

Haley nodded shyly, feeling like a nervous school girl with her crush.

(_So he's my crush now?_)

''Yeah,'' she finally said. ''I'll... call you.''

Nathan slipped on his sneakers, grabbing his jacket from the arm chair and flashing them a grin before he left.

And she found that she could barely breathe. Had Nathan always been so... handsome? Even with the dishevelled hair and creased clothing.

Oh, who was she kidding? Of course he had.

* * *

><p>Nathan knocked on the front door before stuffing his hands back in his pockets. He bounced awkwardly on the spot, not really knowing what to do with himself. It was time for his meeting with Clay, and he had no idea how tense it would be, or what was going to happen. He <em>really<em> hoped that he wasn't going to get another punch in the face especially.

The door opened and Clay looked at him sheepishly, his eyes landing on the bruise. ''I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have hit you... it was unprofessional of me.''

''I deserved it,'' Nathan insisted with a shake of the head, walking inside the house when his agent (or ex-agent now, he wasn't really sure) opened the door a little wider. ''And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said anything, I shouldn't even _feel_ anything for her. But I do, and I'm sorry.''

The honey haired man cracked a tiny smile, nodding his head. ''We should talk about our contract...''

* * *

><p>''It was so sweet,'' Brooke gushed, a bright smile on her lips as she told her story to her best friends as they ate lunch at the café. ''I made a comment about his hair and he started tickling me. And I begged him to stop because my sides were hurting from laughing so hard. Then he stopped and he just kinda... <em>stared<em> at me, then he asked me to be his girlfriend.'' she declared. ''It doesn't seem so adorable when I say it, but it was.''

''We're happy for you, Brooke,'' Peyton said, rubbing her tiny stomach.

Haley took a sip of her coffee before nodding. ''Yeah, we really are. You guys are so cute together.'' She looked at Peyton weirdly as the curly blonde brought the cheeseburger up to her mouth. ''What are you doing? You _hate_ cheese.''

The record label owner shook her head proudly. ''Nope,'' she popped on the 'p'. ''Not anymore. Since I got pregnant, I've been craving it. That and pickles, too. But I keep throwing it back up again with all the morning sickness, which sucks.''

''It'll be worth it, though.'' Brooke reminded her.

''I know,'' She turned to Haley. ''So, how was the wedding?''

After the events of the last two days, the wedding has slipped out of her mind, it seemed like it was about a month ago. But the thought of her father made anger burn in her veins; she had never hated someone so much. ''Not so great... my dad showed up.''

The fashion designer was shocked. She knew about the break up, but she had yet to learn of the reasons why, and she hadn't heard any of the gossip so far until now. ''Oh my God, are you okay?''

''Yeah,'' she nodded with a small smile. ''Nathan got rid of him. It's kind of a long story, not one that I really want to repeat.'' His words still burned into her mind, _I've been keeping tabs on you._ It made her feel sick. She definitely didn't want to say them again out loud.

''Well, we're here for you if you need us.'' Peyton stated, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

Haley wasn't going to tell them about Nathan's confession just yet. Yes, they were her friends and she loves them dearly, but it was very complicated. She didn't want Brooke's opinion just yet; it would make it even more awkward when they were all in the same room together. Plus, they weren't her feelings to talk about. She wouldn't betray Nathan like that, it wasn't fair.

Besides, they didn't even know what happened with Clay yet.

...She would just have to leave that Nathan parts out of that whole story, that's all.

* * *

><p>''I'm glad you showed up,'' Nathan remarked as Lucas approached him at the river court. He had called, asking if he wanted to play a game of basketball so they could have a chance to talk, because he didn't want his feelings for Haley to ruin his relationship with Lucas, not at all.<p>

''You're... you're my brother,'' Lucas said, snatching the ball from his hands when he reached him. ''Of course I was going to show up.''

He grinned as the blonde began to dribble the ball across the court, shouting back, ''Are we playing or not?''

Nathan ran down the court, and the two began to play.

After a couple of games, they eventually stopped keeping score and played for fun until they were so tired that they could barely breathe and were soaking in their own sweat. It was pretty hot out, considering it was summer, which only made it worse. But the two didn't stop smiling much; they were having too much fun.

Lucas headed towards the bench to grab his water bottle. Once he took a sip, he looked over to the raven haired man. ''So, you like Haley, huh?''

''Yeah, I do. And I'm really sorry for not telling you. I didn't want you to be mad, I know I'd be if you liked... say, Rachel without telling me.''

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. ''Yeah, I mean... me liking Rachel? That'd be _weird,_'' The red haired girl invaded his mind for a moment, forcing him to smile involuntarily. ''Any way, how did this happen any way? How long have you liked her?''

Nathan wasn't going to mention the dreams, he hadn't told anyone about those. He didn't want to seem insane, especially to his... brother, half brother, whatever they decided to call each other. But he hadn't even told Julian about the dreams, or Damien or Rachel because this is the kind of thing that happens in movies, not in real life. He isn't going to be considered as crazy to someone who he's trying to build a friendship with.

''As soon as I got in to town, if I'm being honest.'' he admitted. ''Every time I'm with her, my feelings get stronger and at the wedding I realised that I couldn't hide from it any more. So I told her. Because I want to be with her, I really do, it might not work and who knows? We might be completely wrong for each other. But I wanna be there, you know? I want her to be there with me, you know, for the good stuff. And the bad.''

Lucas' eyes widened slightly, he had no idea that Nathan was so serious about his best friend. Yet it was also comforting to know, at least the NBA star seemed to have no intentions for hurting his best friend. ''I-''

His phone started to ring so he grabbed it from the bench and brought it to his ear. ''Hey Keith. You're back? Oh, yeah, I'm just with Nathan but I can- no? Okay...'' He listened to what his adoptive father had to say down the phone. ''Um, yeah, sure. I'll ask him. I'll be back soon, bye.''

''Keith's back?'' Nathan asked, picking up on what he'd heard.

''Yeah, and he wants us to go to dinner.''

''That sounds good. Your mom's a really good cook,'' A thought occurred to him. ''Did you tell them about the HCM test?''

Lucas shook his head with a frown. ''No, why?'' Realisation dawned on him. Keith was Dan's brother, who had died from the disease, which his Keith didn't know about. He may never have been tested for HCM. Heck, he may even _have_ it. ''Oh.''

''You have to tell him,''

''Me?'' the blonde exclaimed. ''Dan was your father, too! More so than me, actually.''

''But Keith is _yours._''

''It'll hurt him. But he should know.''

Nathan sat on the bench, burying his face in his hands. ''Then we'll both tell him, together.''


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**AN:** I'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter, but I've had a busy week because I've had exams and studying and I've been really tired so unable to write anything, or if I did then I was half asleep. So I'm sorry if this seems rushed in any way.

If you've been following the casts twitter or been on tumblr recently then I guess you'll know that James has filmed all of his scenes now in the finale, which means all of the Naley scenes have been filmed. That's when it kind of hit me that it's almost over now. Naley have always been the heart of the show for me, and it's going to be awful to see it all end. I love other aspects of the show, too (I love about 95 percent of everything in the show- of course some storylines/ships/characters have annoyed me and still do) but Naley have always been the best part for me. I just don't want it to end, so that made it quite hard to write the last part of this chapter, too.

Anyway, I'll be quiet now. Here's some review replies:

**Chat- **I'm jealous! But I'm so glad that you had a great time:) This chapter is _very_ Nathan/Haley/Lucas, so I really think you'll like that. I love writing the three of them interacting together. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Cuteyfruity-** Thank you! It is all in this chapter, I hope you like it!

I'd love to hear your thoughts, they always help me write!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two.<strong>

''So, what do you think? This one, or..._this_ one?'' Nathan held up the blue and black shirts in his hands, biting his bottom lip nervously, a habit he'd picked up from Haley in the past.

Rachel looked up from her cell phone. ''The black one.'' she paused, waiting until he had begun to fasten the buttons of the shirt. ''Actually, the blue one.'' she laughed, causing Damien to smile and laugh along with her.

He sighed loudly, glaring at two of his best friends. ''Stop messing around, this is important.''

''I don't think they're going to care about what kind of shirt you're wearing, you know.''

''I do,''

''When you tell him, I think your shirt colour will be the last thing on his mind, to be honest.'' Damien stated, looking at him sympathetically.

Nathan had told them about Keith's possible heart condition, and the fact that they were going to dinner tonight to tell him about it, even though the mechanic had only just came home from a week a way. They couldn't leave it any longer, just in case he actually did have HCM. And it wasn't just him, it was Lily too. If Keith had it, there was a chance that his daughter could too. It was extremely serious.

''I still need them to like me,'' he said. ''They're the only family I have left. My mom's not around, my dad's _gone_, I don't have anyone else.''

''You have us,'' Rachel reminded him.

He sent her a half smile. ''I know, but you know what I mean.''

She heard his phone buzz on his bed side cabinet, so she grabbed it and read the text he received. ''It's Lucas, he said that he's ready and that you can pick him up.''

After all of these years, privacy wasn't an issue with them, unless they said otherwise.

''Okay, thanks.'' Nathan took the phone from her hands and sent a text to his brother. Through this whole thing, he already felt extremely closer to Lucas. They were going to do this _together,_ as a family, as brothers.

''So... I guess I should go.''

Rachel jumped up from his bed, pulling him into a hug. ''Good luck.''

He was so nervous about what Keith's reaction would be. He hated seeing people upset, especially the man who brought him here and gave him a chance to meet Lucas and the other Scott's. If it wasn't for Keith, he wouldn't have come to Tree Hill at all, probably. And then he may have never met Haley.

He doesn't want to hurt his uncle, but he needs to know.

''Thanks,'' Nathan hugged her back before breaking away from the embrace, smiling at Damien and walking out of the door. Julian was at Brooke's house (where he _always_ seemed to be lately), so he wasn't here to say goodbye too. But he may see him when he goes to pick Lucas up, considering Brooke, Lucas and Haley all live in the same house.

It didn't take him long to reach the house, it wasn't far from his own. He beeped the horn once or twice, not having the energy to go inside. His best friend stuck his head out of the top bedroom window, shouting, ''Hey Nate!'' with a wave before grinning and going back inside.

The front door opened and Lucas jogged out, opening the car door and sitting in the front seat. ''Hey. So, uh, I kinda invited Haley. For support. Is that okay?''

His chest tingled. He wanted Haley there, of course he did, but telling Keith the news was going to be hard enough without Haley sitting there distracting him with all of her... _Haley-ness._

''Yeah, I guess.'' he said nonchalantly.

Lucas smirked, chuckling under his breath. ''Well, at least this gives you some time together.''

Nathan gaped at him slightly, shocked. ''You... you actually want us to be together?''

''You're better than some guy that I don't know.''

''Thanks, I guess.''

''You're welcome, little brother.'' he said. And there was something about the way he said it, how natural it was, like it was _meant_ to be said. It fit with them.

Haley closed the door behind her, stepping down the porch steps. She smiled at the people in the car, unknowingly knocking the breath out of the younger brother. She was wearing a dark pink summer dress that stopped just above her knees, with some simple flats for the warm summer weather. Her hair was curled, as usual, and it hung around her shoulders. She looked beautiful, as always.

She climbed in the back seat, grumbling, ''You know, I could have _swore_ I called shot gun.''

''Well you were too slow, loser.''

''Aw, did you wanna sit next to me, Hales?'' Nathan teased with a laugh.

She took her tongue out playfully in response in the rear view mirror so he could see.

Nathan beeped the horn again, as a farewell the Julian. He then stayed quiet on the drive towards Karen and Keith's home. Ever since the accident, he always concentrated more on his car rides, never speaking more than necessary unless the roads were quiet. He didn't want to risk putting anyone in danger, not for a second. He had already done that by not realising that Keith and Lily may have the heart disease.

He parked the car around the corner from the house. Nathan glanced at Lucas, whispering, ''Does she know?''

''Do I know what?''

Lucas unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face her at the back seat. ''Remember when we got tested for HCM a couple of weeks ago?''

She felt a pang of pain in her chest as she nodded, glancing at Nathan longingly. ''Of course I do,''

''Well, you know that it's genetic, right?'' he didn't pause for her to nod. ''And Keith didn't know that Dan had it, and he didn't know that we got tested, so he could have HCM.''

Haley gasped (a full on, dramatic one too) before slapping Lucas on the back of the head, then doing the same to Nathan, causing the boys to groan in pain in unison. ''You don't keep this kind of thing a _secret_!''

''We only just realised yesterday!''

''You should have realised sooner!'' The brown haired, teenage Scott popped into her mind. ''And _Lily_!'' She gave her best friend around slap around the head. ''She could have it too!'' she exclaimed, yelling.

''We shouldn't be blaming people,'' Nathan stated, turning around to face her. ''All that matters is that Keith and Lily are okay in the end. Telling them is more important than hitting Lucas... and me.''

She bit her bottom lip nervously. ''You're right. I'm... I'm sorry.''

He sent her a small smile, causing her heart to flutter a little.

...That had never happened before.

* * *

><p>''So I walk up to him, with a card and this CD he's wanted for weeks. And he looks at me like I'm the most awesome person ever. Then it turns out, <em>he forgot<em> that it was our anniversary! Can you believe that, Haley? Can you?'' Lily exclaimed, peeling the potatoes with a dramatic huff.

Karen giggled slightly, this was the fourth time she's heard this story today.

''And how long have you guys been together, exactly?'' Haley questioned with an amused smile.

''Five weeks,''

''He's a teenage boy; he's not going to remember that. Besides, five weeks isn't exactly something to celebrate. A month, or three, yeah. But five weeks doesn't really... _stand out._'' she said sheepishly. ''Even I forgot my three month anniversary with Clay though, he was pretty hurt.'' She shook her head; she didn't want to think about Clay. ''Did he apologise?''

Lily nodded slowly. ''Like, eight times.''

''Then forgive him.''

Karen smiled. Haley was always like a daughter to her, she always had been. She loved when she saw her and Lily together, it was like they were sisters. They sure did act like it. ''Speaking of Clay, how are you two?''

Her face fell. ''Um, we kinda broke up, actually.''

''Oh honey,'' the older women walked around the kitchen and engulfing her into a huge hug. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, we weren't working out. It's fine. _I'm_ fine, I promise.''

That's when she realised that she actually was. She _was_ fine. Happy, almost.

_Almost._

* * *

><p>''Now, why did you guys wanna talk in private? You didn't do something illegal when I was away, did you?'' Keith chuckled as the boys followed him into his office in the house.<p>

Nathan fiddled with his hands. ''Uh, we need to tell you something.''

Lucas glanced at him nervously, his stomach in knots. How do you tell the man who's basically your father - the man you love - that he could have an illness that could effect his life and possibly his daughters too? ''Yeah, uh... Remember when we went to Charlotte for a couple of days?''

Keith nodded with a frown, taking a seat.

''I didn't tell you why.'' he paused. ''It was because Nathan and I were getting tested... for HCM.''

''The heart condition?''

''Yeah,'' Nathan said. ''My dad, that's how he died. I didn't tell you, I don't know why I didn't- I didn't realise. I'm so sorry, Keith.''

The older man ran his hands through his hair, his eyes glassy. ''It's genetic?''

The two brothers nodded silently.

''I could have it too... so could Lily, if I do.'' he realised, his voice shaky. ''Why didn't Danny tell me?''

''He didn't tell me either,'' Nathan stated. ''I thought you might have knew, but Luke said you didn't and that's when we figured out that maybe you could have it too, if you haven't been tested-''

''I haven't.''

''But you haven't had any symptoms or any health problems. That's a good thing, right? There's a good chance that you don't have it if Dan did, it's 50/50.'' Lucas said encouragingly, seeing that his efforts didn't affect Keith's mood in the slightest. ''I'm sorry for not realising it sooner.'' He glanced at Nathan. ''We both are.''

Keith buried his face in his hands. ''Can you both just... leave me alone for a couple of minutes? Don't say anything to Karen or Lily just yet. I'll be out soon.''

Nathan patted Lucas on the shoulder, nodding towards the doorway. They glanced at their uncle again, before exiting the room, feeling even worse than they did when they stepped inside.

* * *

><p>The dinner was filled with Lily making the conversation, and Karen giving everyone all the deals of her and Keith's week away. The men were quiet, picking at their food and trying their best to seem fine, even though they were far from it. The younger ones felt guilty, for not realising what Keith could have sooner, while the older ones life could have changed completely and he had been kept in the dark his whole life about it.<p>

Haley caught Nathan's eye from across the table, sending him a smile. She mouthed, 'You okay?'

He nodded, his lips curving upwards.

And _there_ was that flutter again, in her chest.

(_Damn it_).

* * *

><p>''Do you think we should leave him? He might need us, for support.'' Nathan insisted weakly as they looked back to the house where Lucas and Keith were inside, explaining the situation to Karen and Lily properly. He didn't want his brother to have to take the full weight of their mistake. That wasn't fair.<p>

''It's his mom and his sister, I think it'd be better that we're not crowding them. It's a lot to process,'' Haley said gently, grabbing a hold of his hand and lightly pulling him away from the house.

He sighed, yet his mood lifted slightly with the feeling of her fingers slipped through his. ''Where are we going?''

''We could walk to the docks, I _love_ the docks.''

He smiled admiringly. ''Me too.''

She blushed, slowly letting go of his hand. She saw his face fall slightly. ''Sorry, I just-''

''No, I get it.'' Nathan said breezily. He felt a pang of pain in his chest as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk to the docks. ''I, uh... Julian's still at your house?'' He tried to make conversation after the knock to his ego. ''He's totally gonna lose his job.''

''Why? Because of his deadline?''

''Yeah,'' He nodded. ''He's got nothing so far. If he doesn't come up with a script soon then he's fired.''

''That's terrible,'' Haley said sympathetically. ''Has he ever made any movie before?''

''One, but it didn't do so well. It was released at a time when a bunch of big ones were being released in theatres, so it was overlooked, and it didn't have a well known cast so it didn't make much money. But it got some good reviews, it's actually a pretty good movie, too.''

She smiled. ''What was it about?''

''Love,''

Haley bumped his hip with hers playfully. ''Yeah, but what was it about?''

''A girl and a boy. The girl was a bitch, the guy was a loner, they didn't know each other. Then one day, they both got arrested for different things and put on community service together. And it kinda goes from there.'' He explained with a shrug. He barely remembered, he'd only saw the movie once, if any of them ever wanted to watch it again Julian would be reminded of how it didn't do very well, so they never watched it after seeing it at its premier.

''Maybe you could steal it sometime, we could watch it. After we've finished _all_ of Doctor Who, of course.''

He raised an eyebrow with a playful grin. ''All of it?''

She giggled with a confident nod. ''Yep, you've got me hooked now.'' She suddenly shivered as a cold gust of wind hit them. Despite the fact that it was summer, it still often got colder as the night got darker. ''We should have driven there instead. I don't even have a-''

Before she could say anything else, Nathan shrugged his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders.

Her heart warmed as more blood rushed to her cheeks. She could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears.

''...Thank you.''

''You're welcome,'' he ducked his head. ''I don't really like driving at night. Sorry.''

_Haley, you idiot_, she mentally cursed. ''No, I understand. I mean... I don't, but it's okay. You don't have to apologise. It's not that cold, thanks to your jacket, anyway.''

''I get flashbacks, sometimes,'' Nathan admitted, not really sure why. Maybe because he's not told anyone before, maybe because he can't keep it in any longer, maybe because it's Haley. He's not entirely sure. But he's already said it now. ''Of the crash,'' he elaborated. ''My dad's yelling and I'm yelling and then the cars coming towards us and I can't stop it.''

She stared at him, wondering where that had all come from. But she couldn't help but adore the fact that he was opening up to her more, letting her further into his life as she had done with him at the wedding.

''Well next time that happens, then you call me, okay? You shouldn't go through that on your own.''

''I'm not alone, I have Julian and Damien and Rachel... but I haven't told them about it.''

''Why?'' Haley frowned slightly.

''I don't want them to think I'm crazy,'' he said sheepishly, with a small shrug of the shoulders.

''But you toldme.'' she said.

''I just needed to get it off my chest.''

Haley reached out and took his hand in hers as they continued to walk towards the docks. She intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. ''Well, you'll always have me. Whatever we end up becoming, you'll _always_ have me.''

''Yeah?''

''Yes,'' she confirmed with a nod, quickening her pace as they got closer to the docks. ''Oh, ice cream!'' She began to pull him towards the ice cream cart. ''It's on me, Scott. C'mon!''

Nathan hung his head back with a laugh, unable to stop that word ringing in his mind.

_Always. Always. Always. Always._

* * *

><p>''So do you think they'll be okay?'' Haley asked, wrapping her arms around the head rest in front of her, her chin resting the top of Lucas' seat as Nathan drove them home from Karen's.<p>

''Lily took it the worst,'' he responded. ''But they're driving down to Charlotte as soon as possible to get tested.''

''What did Karen say?'' Nathan questioned quietly, keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead.

''Nothing, really. She was quiet... I think she didn't want to cry in front of Lily.''

Haley sighed unhappily. She hated the thought of Karen - the one who gave her the chance to stay, the one who gave her _everything_ after her mothers death - being upset, she is that last person in the world who deserves to feel that way. Haley would gladly take that pain away from her if she could, but she can't, and that hurts.

Nathan stopped the car in front of the house. ''I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess.''

Lucas patted his shoulder before jumping out of the car, with a, ''Later, man.'' and heading towards the house.

''Goodnight, Nathan.'' She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, surprising him, and her, actually. But her lips tingled, and she didn't feel as sad as she did before. It felt so unbelievably _good._

''Bye, Hales.'' he croaked as she exited the car.

He placed a hand on his cheek, just for a second, and smiled.

Because, really, how could he _not_?

* * *

><p><em>''You don't have to do this, you know.'' Nathan reminded her gently, readjusting the bag on his shoulder. ''You can come in next week, or...''<em>

_''It's fine, Nathan. I have to start some time.'' Haley said quietly. She looked up at him earnestly. ''You won't leave me, will you?''_

_He took a hold of her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. ''Of course not.'' he paused. ''I just want to make sure you're ready to do this, are you sure you can handle it?''_

_''I've been living at Karen's for weeks. I can't have any more time off, I'm going to fall behind with school work.'' Haley stated as they got closer to the main entrance of Tree Hill High. It was her first day, and he knew she was scared. Who wouldn't be? He was just worried in case anyone gave her a hard time. She was so sensitive right now; he couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting her._

_''You're like... a genius, Hales.''_

_She rolled her eyes, clearing not believing him. ''Whatever.''_

_The two entered the building and Nathan unknowingly held her hand tighter as they headed towards the office to get all of her things. Quite a few people stared at them as they walked down the hallway, some whispering to their friends, one of two pointing. They all knew about Lydia James' death, everyone knows everything about everyone in Tree Hill._

_He noticed Alex, the girl from Haley's old school, stood at her locker with one of her cheerleader friends. Nathan glared at her, silently warning her not to say a word._

_''What did she say to you?'' Nathan thought aloud. ''You said Alex told everyone something about your family, what was it?''_

_''About my dad,'' she said, her voice full of hurt, like it always was when Jimmy James was brought up. ''She told everyone that he left me and my mom. I don't really know how she found out. I think her dad worked with mine.''_

Bitch. _''If she says anything to you, _anything. _Come to me, okay?''_

_''I told you, I don't need protecting.'' she reminded him lightly. ''So no.''_

_He sighed. ''Haley...''_

_''What could you do, exactly?''_

_''I could get Brooke on her. Have you seen Brooke when she's mad? It's scary.''_

_''I can look after myself,'' she stated firmly. ''I have other things in my life that are more important then her saying things about me.''_

_Nathan smiled proudly. ''Yeah, I guess you're right.''_

_''I always am.''_

_''Haley!'' Brooke squealed, running down the hallway and pulling her into a huge, bone crushing hug. ''I'm so glad you're here!''_

_Haley hugged her back, forcing a smile. ''Me too.''_

_''It's going to be amazing. The school kinda sucks, but you have us, you'll love it.''_

_She smiled weakly in response._

_Nathan looked at the honey blonde girl. His girlfriend. Well, it wasn't official. But he acted like her boyfriend and she acted like his girlfriend. They kissed, they held hands, they were best friends really. Yet he definitely had these uncontrollable feelings for her. And she was going to be here now, everyday. With him._

Yeah, _he decided._ It will be pretty amazing.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**AN:** Normally I update earlier, but I've only just finished writing this, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I'm not impressed with this, I've just not been feeling myself this week and it's been hard to focus. So I'm sorry. But I hope you still enjoy it any way.

**Chat -** Thanks so much for reviewing! The dream is at the very beginning of this chapter. It's not THHS, but very Naley. I hope you like it and thanks again:)

**Gabby 23 -** You don't allow private messages so I thought I'd send my reply here. Thank you for reviewing! Mmm, I kinda got the idea for Julian's movie because I had been watching _Misfits_ the week before, but I changed it a little. So I don't know, maybe I should write it... Maybe after this one:) Thanks again!

**Cuteyfruity -**Thank you! Not much THHS in this chapter, but more in the future... I know, it's so sad. I just don't want it to ever end, even though it's kinda run it's course now. I just love it so much. Thanks again:)

I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three.<strong>

_''Haley, do we have to keep studying? My brain hurts.'' Nathan whined, hanging his head back on the couch._

_''No, it doesn't,'' she yawned. Her head was resting on his lap. She had been studying and doing homework all week to catch up on all the work she had missed, and the new books and work that she needed to learn for the work they were doing over the next couple of weeks. Nathan had volunteered to be her study partner, yet it turned out that she was teaching him more than her._

_He was now reading out study notes and getting her to remember the meanings of the words they were learning in Biology. It wasn't much fun, but he didn't like leaving her alone, he worried about her if he wasn't around her. She was still incredibly upset about her mom, but when she was with him she seemed to brighten up a little._

_He fiddled with a stand of her hair. ''Can we take a break?''_

_''Okay, but not for long, though.'' she paused, a faint smile on her lips as she looked up at him, her head still resting on his lap. ''You know, when I first started high school. I'd sit with my mom and she'd read me study notes when I had big tests.'' Her eyes got slightly glassy, but she was still smiling slightly. ''You have no idea how much I appreciate you.''_

_Nathan wasn't sure how to react to that. Appreciate meant that she loved the things he did for her, the way he was with her, the way he took care of her. That didn't mean that she ever wanted to do the same for him. That didn't mean anything more._

_But..._

_''I love you, Hales.'' he said, barely above a whisper. Because he does, he may have since the moment he met her. He knew she probably didn't love him back, even if they were dating in a strange kind of way, that didn't mean that she did, or ever would, love him. But he wanted her to know. He's wanted to tell someone for so long._

_She sat up, sitting down next to him and crossing her legs. Haley placed a gentle hand to his cheek. ''I love you, too, you know.''_

_''You don't have to say that-''_

_''But I do, because... I do.'' she paused, contemplating her next words. ''Ever since my dad left, I have been bitter and angry at the world. I got this idea into my head that all men were like him- that they would leave. And I didn't trust you when I should have, but I do now, more than anything. Then my mom died and it was like there was this big dark cloud in front of me and I couldn't see anything clearly, nothing was right... except you._

_''And it never really clicked, but all this time I've been falling in love with you, every day. I didn't realise it at the time. Heck, I think I'm only just realising it. But I love you, I do. And I know I'm not the best girlfriend and I'm still hurting, so much. But you make it better, you make_ me _better. I don't want you to ever think that you're not the most important person in my life now, because you are.'' Her cheeks turned dark. ''And I hope I didn't scare you off by saying all that.''_

_Nathan smiled widely, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He definitely wasn't expecting her to say something like that; he didn't even know she felt that way about him. He had hoped that she may feel the same way that he does, but he didn't anticipate it, not even a little. But she does, she really does. And it felt amazing._

_''You could never scare me off, you dork.'' He pulled her into his arms and could feel her chin resting on his shoulder as she hugged him back._

_''Good,''_

_''Are you two _kissing_?'' a small voice perked up from the doorway._

_The two looked to see the ten year old Lily stood, a big smile playing on her lips as she stood in her pyjamas, looking innocent._

_''Aren't you supposed to be asleep?'' Nathan questioned, sending her a warningly playful look._

_''I can't sleep,'' Lily stated matter-of-factly. ''Mom and Dad are doing inv... inven...''_

_''Inventory,'' Haley filled in._

_''Yeah! At the café, and Lucas is somewhere and I'm not tired, not even a little bit. I promise! So can I stay up for a little while and watch TV with you guys?'' she sent them her sweet, puppy dog eyes with a matching smile._

_Nathan sighed, giving in. ''Five minutes,''_

_The little girl squealed, running into the room and jumping on her cousin's lap. ''Nathan, you're the best cousin _ever_!''_

_''What about Haley?''_

_''Haley isn't my cousin, she's my sister.'' she scoffed, as if Nathan was the dumbest person alive. ''Mom said Haley's family now, so we're sisters.'' She grinned at the golden haired teenager._

_She sent her a watery smile. ''Yeah, you guys... you're my family now.''_

_Nathan wasn't sure if those were happy or sad tears. But he sent her a reassuring look, mouthing, 'It's okay, I'm here.'_

_Haley nodded, blinking rapidly and wiping her eyes quickly, she seemed to be annoyed at herself for getting upset. 'I know.' she mouthed back._

RING. RING.

Nathan groaned in annoyance at the interruption, his eyes squinting at the bright sunlight streaming through the window. He sat up, rubbing a hand through his dishevelled hair. He grabbed his phone from under his pillow, peering at the caller I.D.

It was Clay.

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically. He flipped his phone open, bringing it to his ear. ''Hey, Clay...''

* * *

><p>''Will you be on time to pick him up today?'' Haley questioned, taking the money from the mother who had just dropped her kid off. It was a small charge every day for the care, food and the centre that they were in. It was like this every morning, the parents would have to sign in before their kids were allowed inside. ''One of the girls had to wait for almost an hour yesterday. They should be being picked up by five at the latest-''<p>

''Yes, I know. I'll be here,'' the mom snapped, snatching away her change before walking off.

The golden haired woman sighed, running a hand through her hair. She waited a couple more minutes, realising that some parents may drop their kids off later on. She locked the money box and walked away from the entrance and towards the main hall of the building.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, so she took it out and looked at the screen, causing her to smile widely without actually realising she was doing so.

It was Nathan.

She got that strange flutter in her chest as she brought the phone to her ear. ''Hello?''

''_Hey! Uh, I'm really sorry, Hales._'' (She loved how he called her Hales; it always made her feel closer to him every time he said it.) ''_But I can't come today. Clay called, he wants me and Damien to go to Charlotte with him for a tour around the stadium, schedules and stuff so we know when our game dates and training is. I really wish I could be there._''

Her heart sunk, just a little. She cursed inwardly, she shouldn't be this upset about a guy she's not even known for that long, just because she's not going to see him today. ''Oh... oh, okay. It's fine. I mean, it's your job, right?''

''_Yeah, but I doubt we'll actually be playing any basketball. So, I'll see you soon? Don't watch any Doctor Who without me, yeah?_"

She giggled. ''Never,'' she swore playfully. ''I'll see you soon.''

''_I'll see you soon._''

Haley hung up the phone, feeling slightly down and less excited for the day. She loved it when Nathan spent time at the centre, she loved seeing him hang out with the kids, play basketball with them and talk to them. Basically, she just loved being _with_ Nathan in general. She kind of felt sad for realising that she kind of, maybe, missed him already.

''Haley!'' a voice called from behind her.

She turned to see Sara, the blonde woman who she interviewed for the job at Tree Hill High a couple of days ago, jogging over to her. Haley smiled when she saw her, they had exchanged numbers after they first met, she had hoped so see and hear from her again.

''Hi!'' she exclaimed when she reached her.

''Hey Sara, what are you doing here?''

''Well, you told me about this place and Turner still hasn't given me a final word, so I thought I'd come and see you.'' She grinned. ''Would you like some help?''

Haley giggled and linked her arm with hers as they headed to the main hall down the corridor. ''I would _love_ some help.'' she said excitedly. ''Nathan cancelled, on the day I let one of the girls have a day of because he was supposed to be here. But it's not his fault... It just sucks.''

''Nathan? That guy who gave me a ride home from the café?''

''Yeah,''

''Oh I remember, you like him, I can tell.'' Sara stated matter-of-factly.

The golden haired woman gasped. ''I don't!'' she lied. ''He's... it's complicated. And I've _just_ broken up with my boyfriend, like a week ago. It's too soon and just-''

''You're so in denial,'' the blonde scoffed as they reached the entrance. ''Okay, now you need to show me what I need to do today.'' she winked. ''We can discuss Nathan later.''

Haley laughed as she opened the door, the giggles and shouts from the kids echoing around the main hall as the kids played with the toys, friends and the workers. She loved her job, more than anything, and she loved that she now had her new friend to be a part of it today.

...She just wished that Nathan was here, too.

* * *

><p>''That was so boring,'' Damien groaned as they stepped out of the building after they met with the team managers to be given their schedules for when they would have to return to Charlotte for training, meetings and press conferences. ''Couldn't they have said all that in an email?''<p>

''You probably would have deleted it,'' Clay chuckled, sending a pointed look to both of the players, Nathan had been known for deleting emails before reading them too. Heck, he barely even checked his account.

Clay still hadn't been able to find a replacement for himself to represent Nathan. He claimed that he couldn't find one who he knew that he could trust yet who had room to take on any new clients. But hopefully by the time the season started, Nathan would have a new one. Clay was an amazing agent, he didn't want to lose him, but every time they were together he almost felt suffocated by all the tension.

''I guess you're right,''

Nathan looked at the two of the sheepishly. ''I, uh, I actually have to go... Keith, Lily, Lucas and Karen are in Charlotte right now...'' He sent Damien a private look. ''For, you know.'' _HCM testing._ ''So I said I'd meet them for lunch and show them around a little.''

His best friend raised an eyebrow. ''Is this a family thing?''

His heart warmed at the thought, _family._ ''Yeah- Yeah, I guess it is.''

Damien patted Clay's shoulder. ''I guess it's just you and me, Evans.''

''I'll see you guys later,'' he sent them a wave as he began to walk towards the parking lot to his car.

He heard his familiar ring tone beeping in his pocket. He frowned at the unfamiliar number flashing on the screen before pressing the green button and bringing it to his ear. ''Uh, hello?''

''_Nathan? Nathan, it's me!_''

''Mom?'' His voice went higher in surprise.

''_Sorry I haven't called for a while,_'' Deb said quickly, her voice filled with excitement. ''_But I've missed you so much, sweetie. I've been feeling so much better lately. Some days, I don't even want to drink. I was hoping that maybe I could see you... I know you're getting to know you're brother, but I miss you so much, Nathan._''

His heart clenched. He missed her too. But that was the thing; he's always been missing her. She was gone a lot when he was younger on business trips, leaving him with his father, leaving him to be bullied and pressure and to play basketball for hours at a time. She just left him, returning weeks at a time. It got lonely. When he got older she stayed for longer, drink being the only thing that helped her put up with Dan, that and prescription drugs.

And it got worse, through the years, until Nathan needed her to get help and sent her to the rehab facility. He felt bad about doing so, but he wanted his mom back, so maybe she could actually be there with him.

But she wasn't better yet, this was clear. The rehab centre hadn't called to tell him this, as they had promised to call often with details of Deb's improvement, so he knew that she was lying. This was serious, he wanted to her stay and get better.

''I'll try and come and see you soon, mom.''

''_Or maybe you could tell them so let me out and I can see you..._''

''No, no, that's not happening.'' Nathan said sternly. ''I'll try and see you soon, okay?''

She was quiet for a moment. ''_Okay, okay. I hope to see you soon, baby. I miss you._''

''I miss you, too.'' His said softly, his voice sad. ''I really hope you get better soon, mom. I want you to come to Tree Hill and meet Lucas and see my friends again and come to Charlotte and-''

''_Of course I will._'' Her tone turned playful. ''_Is there a special girl that you might want me to see?_''

A strange feeling developed in his chest when the golden haired girl appeared in his mind. ''It's... it's complicated.''

''_It always is. Is she your girlfriend?_''

''No,'' he said quietly. ''She's my friend. She doesn't like me like that, I don't think. Like I said, it's complicated.''

''_Don't waste your time on a girl that doesn't want you, Nathan. There's a girl out there that is going to love you for everything that you are. I promise. You just haven't found her yet._''

Ouch. ''I'm not wasting my time.''

Deb sighed. ''_I'm not being mean. I just want you to be happy._''

''I know. Just... don't go there, okay? I like her, I really like her. And I think I am happy, so let me have that for a while.'' He was used to this, his mother putting a down on things as she tried to be realistic about everything. She was right most of the time, but that didn't mean it didn't kill the mood.

''_Okay, sorry._'' she paused. ''_I'm out of phone time. I have to go. Make sure you visit soon, okay? Promise me._'' she said hurriedly, her voice desperate.

''Promise.''

''_I love you,_'' she whispered just before the line went dead.

''I love you, too.'' He said into the receiver, knowing that he wouldn't get a response.

He had forgotten how much he had missed his mother until now. And that hurt, a little.

(A lot).

* * *

><p>''Out!'' Brooke shouted, shoving her boyfriend out of her house. ''I called to tell you this is a <em>girls night,<em> you're not invited. That meant that you weren't supposed to come over.''

Julian chuckled loudly. ''You said you were having a girls night. Of course I was going to come over. Are you watching Grease 2? You girls have better movie taste than Nathan and Damien. This'll be awesome.''

''That's why you're here? You want to watch movies with us?''

''Yes,'' he said simply.

The fashion designer rolled her eyes. _Typical Julian, _she thought as she began to close the front door. ''Bye, Julian.''

''But I'm _bored._ Everyone's in Charlotte or here, remember?''

''Go and see Jake,'' she suggested. ''Or even better, go and write a Hollywood worthy script!'' She sighed at the look on his face. ''Sorry, baby. But this is a girls night. No guys.'' she paused, seeing him giving in. ''I'll call you tomorrow, okay?''

Julian took a step forward and kissed her softly. ''Sure. I'll see you later.''

Brooke shut the front door as he walked towards his car. She leaned against it, sending Haley (who was also stood in the hallway) a pleading look. ''Are you sure he can't stay?''

''Girls night, remember. Besides, you're with him all the time. I think you need a break,'' Her best friend giggled.

She should have expected this. After working with Sara all day (which was really, really fun), she had invited her over to dinner, considering the blonde didn't have any friends in Tree Hill yet. Brooke was already home, so she had called Peyton and invited her over, too. Haley had already decided to call Rachel, because she was probably quite lonely here too, and she was only here for Nathan, after all. The five of them have decided to turn it into a girls night.

It was getting closer to night time now, and the other three girls were sat in the living room. Peyton was on the couch, while Rachel and Sara had their backs against it as they chatted animatedly while eating all different types of snacks.

''Let's watched a movie,'' Brooke declared as she walked into the living room, sitting on the other couch. ''And _not_ Grease 2.''

Haley picked up a stack of DVD cases from the shelf and put them in the floor. ''Take your pick.''

After a couple of seconds, Sara's look brightened as she picked one up. ''Oh, I've always wanted to see what all this was about.''

It was the Doctor Who, Series One DVD.

''No, not that one.'' Haley grabbed it from her hand instantly, her cheeks turning pink. It surprised her how important this was to her, keeping her promise to Nathan that they would watch it all together. She was already looking forward to the next time; she didn't want to spoil it. It was their 'thing'.

Rachel frowned. ''Why not?''

''It's... It's Nathan's.''

''So?''

More blood rushed to her cheeks. ''It's just- we're not watching it, okay?''

* * *

><p>''I gotta admit, that wasn't as nice as Karen's Café.'' Damien chuckled, patting his stomach as he pushed the empty plate away from him.<p>

Lucas grinned, looking at his mother proudly. ''Of course it wasn't.''

Nathan had met his family (that word still made him excited) earlier after talking to his mom. They had all eaten lunch, then he had taken them to some of his favourite places in Charlotte. Keith and Lily's test results wouldn't arrive for a while, so he wanted to take their minds from it. After that, they had met up with Clay and his best friend again and went for dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city.

''We're actually gonna take off,'' Keith said, his voice filled with tiredness. ''It's been a long day.''

Instead of commenting, Lily silently stood up and began to walk out of the restaurant. She had been quiet all day, barely saying a word. He understood. He was terrified when he found out, too.

''I've got this,'' Clay stated as he threw some money to the middle of the table before anyone could object. He looked at the younger men at the table. ''You wanna go for a drink?''

Lucas and Damien nodded in acceptance while Nathan stayed quiet.

''Thank you for dinner,'' Karen said politely, standing up and taking Keith's hand, walking towards the door.

The blonde looked at them longingly. He would do anything to make his family better. But the only thing that could make that happen is those test results that _need_ to be negative.

''Are you coming for a drink, Nate?''

This whole day had kinda sucked. He wanted to work at the centre, got dragged to meeting that he didn't want to attend, had to spend time with the guy who hates him, spent the whole day feeling guilty for Keith and Lily's situation, spoke to his mother who was desperate for him to visit and just missed Haley constantly. He didn't want to ruin the day further with drowning his sorrows.

''Nah, I'm gonna go home.'' Without another word, he stepped outside, the warm summer air lying on his skin.

His mind travelled to Tree Hill, that place already felt so much like how for him now. Specifically, it went to Haley. He pulled out his cell phone and found her number in his contacts before calling.

And after five rings, she answered breathlessly. ''_Nathan? Hi!_''

''Hey. Uh, sorry again for not coming to the centre-''

''_It's not your fault,_'' she said quietly. ''_Besides, Sara stopped by and she helped out._''

''Sara? The interview girl?''

''_Yeah. I guess we're kinda friends now. It's nice._'' Her tone remained hushed.

He chuckled slightly. ''Why are you being so quiet?''

''_The girls are all here, I'm sat on the stairs. They're probably listening,_'' she giggled. ''_Brooke's convinced something's going on._''

''Oh, I can go if-''

''_No, I want to talk to you... I've missed you today.''_ Haley admitted, her voice shy. He could imagine the blush rising on her cheeks, turning them a bright shade of red. ''_That's... that's weird. I mean, I only saw you yesterday! But I do. I miss you. I'm so lame._''

Nathan smiled widely, his heart rate quickening. ''You miss me? What are you gonna be like when the season begins?'' he teased.

Haley gasped. ''_Shut up!_''

''I'm kidding, I missed you too.''

''_Glad to hear it, Scott._'' She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before declaring excitedly. ''_You'll never guess what happened today._''

''What?'' His smile widened at the happiness in her voice.

''_You remember Tommy, right? The little boy who fell and you gave him some ice._''

''Yeah, I remember.'' That day had been scary; he didn't have a clue how to handle kids. But Haley was so proud of him at the end of the day, all of the freaking out was worth it. ''What about him?''

''_He snuck out at the flower patch, you know near the courts? And he picked out Sara a bunch of flowers and brought them into her. I had to tell him off, of course because it took me forever to put those flowers there, but I felt so bad!_''

Nathan laughed loudly. ''You can't blame a kid for trying,''

''_I had to explain that she was too old, he was heartbroken!_''

''Your day sounds so difficult,'' he teased.

''_Don't mock me, he was so sad, you just don't understand._'' she scoffed. ''_And you'll never guess..._''

And he stood, leaning against the building of the restaurant, listening to her describe every detail of her day.

This turned out to be the very best part of his.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**AN:** I know I usually update a few hours earlier, but I only had half of this done by the time I sent out review replies and I added more on than expected. This whole chapter turned out different than I'd originally planned. But I wanted to focus on Nathan and I've always felt like I've needed to deal with his Dan issues, with him struggling with fighting away this grief that he doesn't want, and feels like he shouldn't feel.

Also, there's a character on here that's kinda based off (just the looks- not the situation or personality) a character in my new favourite show _Once Upon a Time_. I think if you watch the show you'll recognise him. Who else watches it? Isn't it amazing?

Another note, anyone like my new icon? I'm sticking with this one, probably, because Arthur is my favourite.

**C -** I'm glad you're enjoying both of the worlds. I hope you like this next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chat -**I'm so happy that you liked it!:) Yep, only a matter of time... Thanks for your lovely review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, because I've been editing and changing and adding bits to this chapter all day and I really want to know if it was okay. So please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four.<strong>

Haley spread the purple nail polish on her toenail using the mini brush. She bit her bottom lip in concentration, sighing at the silence.

It was strange how it wasn't even eight am yet and the house was empty. Brooke had to take care of a delivery, Peyton had left in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep in a bed that wasn't hers (and the curly haired blonde realised this at _four am_), Sara had received a call from Principal Turner so she had to leave straight away to prepare for her second interview and finally Julian had arrived early in the morning to pick up Rachel because he couldn't stand sitting in the empty house for much longer.

She knew the feeling.

It was even worse for her because she was going into work later on in the day because Lucas had forgotten his key and she had to let him in when he returned from his trip to Charlotte. She didn't trust putting the key under the mat or flower pot, so she had asked one of the workers to open up and set up for the day.

She leaned forward and grabbed a hair tie from the coffee table and tied her hair up into a messy bun, one or two curls falling in front of her face.

''You shouldn't leave the front door unlocked, you know, anything could happen.''

She almost jumped out of her seat in shock, placing a shaky had to the chest. She looked and saw her best friend at the doorway, chuckling to himself. ''You jerk!'' She didn't move from her seat (she didn't want to smudge her nail polish).

Lucas jumped onto the couch, sitting next to her and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. ''You miss me?''

''You've been gone for a day,'' she bumped him with her shoulder teasingly. ''How was it?''

''Horrible.'' He sighed, his face falling. ''My mom was crying when they were getting tested and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I just had to hug her the whole time and I felt so guilty. Nathan took us on a tour of Charlotte, which took there minds off it for a little while, but I don't think they could stop thinking about it completely.''

''Nathan took you guys on a tour?'' Her lips curved up slowly. ''That was nice of him.''

''Yeah. He didn't come out for a drink with us though, when we walked out of the restaurant he was on the phone to someone.''

Her heart leapt. ''He said no to going out with you guys to call me?''

''He called you?''

She nodded, her cheeks darkening. ''We were talking for, like... an hour, then Brooke demanded I get off the phone because it was girls night.''

''Do you... do you _like him_?''

''I- I think I do,'' she said honestly. ''He makes me smile so much, and when I'm around him my heart beats so fast and I can hear it in my ears. But it's not been long since Clay and I broke up and I shouldn't be _feeling_ this way, not yet, it's too soon, isn't it?''

''I don't think it's too soon,'' Lucas stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. ''You said that you stopped having feelings for Clay before you broke up with him, you just didn't realise it at the time. So really, you're not rushing into anything.''

She smiled, looking at him strangely. ''I never thought you'd be so supportive of the idea of me and Nathan,''

He shrugged sheepishly. ''I like him better than Clay. I trust him, he's my brother, you know?''

''That's nice to hear,''

He repeated his previous action with a tiny smile to match. ''I think you just need to sort your feelings out first before you jump into anything. Timing, that's what you need. Gotta have good timing.''

Haley leaned into his shoulder. ''Thanks, Luke.''

''You're welcome,'' He kissed the top of her head gently. ''I'll support whatever you decide.''

And that's how they stayed, not sure for how long, lost in thought as they sat on the couch, together, like it had always been and always would be. Best friends forever, that's what they were. _Forever._

* * *

><p>Nathan kept his eyes securely on the road as he drove to the children's centre. He had gotten home about half an hour ago and didn't want to sit around the house (Damien had gone to TRIC, Julian was writing some rough drafts and Rachel was... actually he didn't even know where Rachel was) so he had decided to go and work at the centre today, something he hadn't done in a while.<p>

As he turned a corner, his mind drifted to the dream he had last night.

_He leaned against the arm rest of the couch, watching some cartoon with Lily by his side. It was pretty cool actually, and his little cousin had practically begged him to watch it with her, so he did._

_Karen walked into the room, smiling at the two. ''Nathan, would you like a drink?''_

_''No thanks,'' Nathan said politely. ''Where's Haley gone again?''_

_''She just said she went out for a walk,'' the older woman shrugged. ''She didn't say where, but she said she wouldn't be long,'' She sat on the edge of the couch. ''You two spend a lot of time together, maybe it's good to spend... Oh, I don't know, half an hour apart.'' Karen teased._

_He shrugged sheepishly. ''She's... vulnerable right now. I don't like the thought of her being alone and sad.''_

_''She's got us, remember?''_

_''But she doesn't let people in much, not really.'' he explained meekly. ''If this is some kind of hint, I can go, if you like...''_

_''No, no, of course not! You should know we love having you over,'' she said quickly with a reassuring smile. ''I'm just saying, it's always good to spend time apart.'' She patted him on the shoulder as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen to continue making dinner._

_Lily giggled at the visual gags in the cartoon, and so did Nathan._

_''Spongebob is awesome!'' the little girl squealed._

_Nathan nodded in agreement._

_The front door opened and he could sense another person's presence in the room. He didn't look back as he said, ''Why are you out for a walk when it's freezing outside, you dork?''_

_''It's refreshing,'' she responded, walking behind the couch and kissing the top of his head. Haley then moved to sit on the arm rest._

_''You okay?''_

_''I'm fine,'' She rolled her eyes at his concerned expression. ''Really, I've felt good today. Promise.''_

_He should believe her. It has been two and a half months since her mom's death now, and she was smiling quite a bit more than she used to. But he knew she was still incredibly sad. He could see it in her eyes, sometimes he would catch her just staring at nothing and when they were watching TV or a movie she would tear up and blame it on what they were watching. But she was feeling good, and it felt that too._

_''How was your day at school, Lils?'' Haley asked, looking over at the little girl who was focussing intently on the TV screen._

_Lily looked away from her cartoon and shrugged with a smile that she was trying to fight. ''It was okay,''_

_''Just okay? School's awesome.''_

_Nathan snorted with a chuckle, muttering, ''Nerd.''_

_She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow._

_''School's fun,'' Lily stated, her smile widening. ''A new boy arrived today.''_

_''Did you talk to him?''_

_She nodded eagerly. ''Yep, I introduced myself.'' Her cheeks got darker before she stood up. ''I'm gonna go and play with my dolls,'' she said, before hurrying up the stairs quickly without another word, giggling to herself as she went._

_''Aw, Lily has a crush!'' Haley cooed, grinning at him._

_''She's ten,'' Nathan stated strongly, glaring at her. He was protective, okay?_

_She scoffed loudly. ''I bet when you were ten, you were being mean to girls to get their attention.''_

_''And I bet _you _had your nose in a book.''_

_Haley stuck her tongue out teasingly. ''So? I was probably still cooler than you.''_

_Nathan grabbed her by the waist, flipping her down on the couch as he hovered over her. ''You wanna take that back?'' he laughed as she giggled, squirming to break free. But she shook her head. ''Okay then,'' His hand reached her side, tickling her waist, causing her laughs to escalate._

_''N- Nathan,'' she screamed, her giggles ringing around the room loudly. ''S- stop! Please!''_

_''Say it!''_

_''No!''_

_He moved his hands on her skin faster, causing her face to go bright red and she couldn't breathe from her laughter._

_''Okay- okay! Stop!'' When his hands froze, she took a deep breath, ''Okay, I take it back.''_

_Nathan grinned successfully. ''Ha.''_

_''Oh, shut up, you.'' Haley grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing his lips to hers firmly._

He had woken up with a huge grin on his face. Because Dream Haley was smiling more, she was becoming happy, thanks to _him._ Well, the dream version of him, any way. It felt great to know that even if this wasn't real, a version of him made a version of Haley fall in love with him, and that he made her feel good about herself and cared and protected her in the way he wants to with real Haley.

It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was quite close.

Nathan parked his car in the car park, the outside quiet because everyone was either inside or in the back courts of the building. It was mid day, all of the kids were already there and it was likely that no more would be arriving today.

He walked through the doors, down the main hallway towards the main hall, immediately greeted by the noise of loud chatter, giggles and childish screams.

He spotted her sat at one of the big tables, kids on the chairs around the circular table. They were all drawing pictures with crayons, and she was smiling at one of the ones that one of the girls had drawn, who was beaming proudly at her creation.

Her hair was up, in a bun on the top of her hair. She was wearing jeans, a simple t-shirt and a thin cardigan. He thought she looked great, but he _always_ seemed to think that.

''Haley, hey.'' Nathan greeted once he reached her.

She looked up, smiling widely at him, her heart rate quickening. ''Hi,''

Some of the kids at the table waved at him, while others didn't notice his presence.

''I need to talk to you,'' Haley said, standing up. She looked at the kids, ''I'll be back in a minute,'' she said to them before leading Nathan, past the mats with toys and games set up, to a quiet corner in the room. ''You're staying here, right? Today.''

He nodded. ''Yeah, I've missed this place.''

She smiled knowingly. ''Yeah, it kinda has that effect on you.'' She looked at a figure in the room and nodded over to them. ''You see that kid, over there?''

Nathan looked over his shoulder and looked across the busy hall to see a boy, who looked about twelve years old, sat against the wall, his legs to his chest, looking tiredly as everyone else had fun. He had brown hair and a sad expression on his face. That's what he clearly was, sad. Very, very, sad. ''What about him?''

''He's new. Nicole said his dad dropped him off this morning. They've tried to get him to do something, but he's a little older than most of the kids and he doesn't want to hang out with the ones his age... I've tried talking to him, but he just says he's fine on his own or he'll just ignore me,'' Her eyes were shining in concern. ''Could you maybe have a word with him? He might like basketball, you might be able to get through to him.'' She was almost nonchalant in his little speech, but her eyes were begging. She was that bothered about a child she didn't know.

It was true; Haley James really did just want everyone to be happy.

''_Please,_'' she added. ''He's lonely.''

''B- But what can _I_ say to him? I'm not good with kids!''

''You're _great_ with kids! You've not even been here that long and a lot of the kids love you already. Just... just talk to him. He may be having trouble with some of the kids here; he might know them from school. It might be a bullying issue. I need to sort it out. I can't have kids being unhappy in my centre, Nathan. I can't.''

He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slightly, ''Okay, I'll talk to him. Don't get mad if it doesn't change anything, though.''

Her lips curved up. ''Thank you. And I won't.''

''What's his name?''

''Henry,''

Nathan nodded. ''What am I supposed to say to him, again?''

''Just try and find out what's up with him, try and make him feel better. All of us girls have tried to talk to him, but he won't listen.''

''Okay,'' He sent her a sheepish smile before turning away, dodging the kids who were chasing after each other in the hall, before telling them to go and run outside before they hurt anyone. He reached Henry in a matter of seconds, sitting down next to him against the wall.

''Who are you?'' the boy questioned, peering up at him.

''I work here,'' Nathan explained simply. ''Part time... ish.''

Henry's forehead creased. ''Am I in trouble?''

He shook his head. ''No, not at all. I was just wondering why you were sat on your own, instead of playing with everyone else. Or why you weren't just playing at all. I think Lego's pretty cool.''

''I'm tired,'' he responded. ''I don't want to play.''

And he kinda looked it, too. Around his eyes were dark with lack of sleep and his face was quite pale. His hair wasn't combed and his clothes were slightly creased.

''We could go outside. I'm pretty good at basketball-''

''I don't like basketball,'' he said. ''I play baseball.''

''I'm not really a fan, but we could play that, if you like.''

Henry shook his head silently, his eyes to the ground.

''Why not?''

''My dad makes me play every day,'' he said quietly. ''I play a lot. I'm tired.''

_''Dad, I'm tired.'' A ten year old Nathan whined; sweat dripping from his forehead as he panted, desperate for a drink of water. ''Can we stop?''_

_Dan dribbled the ball in front of him before throwing it to his son roughly. ''When you get into high school, the scouts won't be impressed with that type of attitude. You're not going to get famous with that type of attitude, son.''_

_''We've been playing for_hours_!'' he exclaimed._

_''Just for that, you can do fifty suicides.''_

_Nathan wanted to throw up. He was so exhausted, he felt like he was going to__collapse. ''Dad-''_

_''Sixty!'' He blew his whistle. ''Now, run!''_

He felt a pang of pain in his chest from the memory. He shook his head, as if shaking it away from his mind. ''Are you good?''

Henry nodded, almost proudly. ''My dad... he says I can be famous if I listen to him. If I stop playing with my friends all the time and focus.'' he paused. ''My friends... they aren't my friends any more because I listened to him. _That's_ why I have no one to play with.''

This kid... it was Nathan. Well, not literally, but figuratively. This almost happened to him. He had some friends when he was younger, but left them because his dad made him focus on the game. But then he met Julian, Damien and Rachel and refused to give them up, so he managed to have both because his dad still made him train furiously. He hated the thought of this boy going through the same thing, but minus the friends to help him through the training with sometimes felt like hell.

''I understand, you know.''

''No you don't,''

''I do,'' he said, quite firmly. ''Your dad sounds like a lot like mine. Where's your mom?''

''She left when I was a baby,'' Henry responded quietly. ''I should be training now, probably, but he had to go to some sort of emergency meeting so he dumped me here.''

''I know it's hard, but your dad... he just wants you to do well. I know it can be cruel and you might think he's doing this to hurt you. But the way _I_ see it, is that he wants you to achieve things that he didn't. He wants you to do better than he did. It may seem like he wants to live through you, but I'm sure he loves you. People just show it in different ways.''

Henry looked up at him curiously. ''Do you love your dad?''

That was a difficult question, actually. _But it shouldn't be,_ his mind echoed. He tried to shake the thought out.

It took him a few moments to respond. ''My dad... he did more to me than make me train too much. He lied, and played games and kept things from me.'' He paused. ''But he's... he's my _dad_ and I wouldn't be where I am today without him. So despite everything, yeah, yeah I love him.''

''Do you still talk to him? Even though he lied.''

''No... no I don't.'' His heart ached. He wished he'd never mentioned his dad, he wished he'd never started talking to this kid; he wished he didn't come to the centre in the first place because this hurt too much. He's blocked out his feelings about his dad for so long because he's not ready to face them yet, because it caused him too much pain after everything Dan Scott did. He doesn't know when he's ready to deal with that, but it's definitely not now.

''Why?''

''_He died._'' His throat got tight, so he stood up. ''I'm sorry, there's somewhere I've got to be.''

Nathan walked quickly, out of the hall, down the corridor and out of the door, the warm air hitting his face. He took some deep breaths at he leaned against the building, tears prickling his eyes. It had just hit him. Suddenly, unexpectedly and certainly unwanted. The fact that his dad was gone was something he had known. Heck, maybe he had accepted it. But he never really _dealt_ with it. He blocked that pain out and refused to confront all of the things his dad did that could have ruined his life.

He took drugs in high school because of his pressure, he started fights with his friends because of Dan's meddling, he froze his mom out when he was younger because his dad told him he should, he missed twenty six years of Lucas because Dan never told Nathan of his existence, and he could have _died_ because of the heart condition his father forgot to mention.

After all of that, the fact that he's not here any more shouldn't hurt him this much.

But it does.

''Nathan?'' Haley said, her voice concerned. She hurried over to him as he sank to the ground, his back against the building. ''Nathan, what happened?''

''My dad's dead.'' he whispered.

''I know, he died a while ago.'' Her forehead creased in confusion. ''You didn't know?''

He nodded silently, his whole body this whole bundle of emotions that he didn't understand. He was angry, mostly. Angry at himself for feeling all of this over the man who treated him like crap most of the time. But it was his _father_, so he felt this huge heap of sadness too.

She sat down next to him, touching his arm gently. ''Nathan, I don't understand...''

''That kid... Henry, he's just like me when I was younger. Bitter and tired at his dad for pushing him too hard over a game.'' his voice was soft and quiet. ''It's just... hit me that my dad's really gone. I'm mad that I'm sad that he's dead, because he hurt me and everyone so much. My mom's in rehab, Keith and Lily could have HCM and I'm only just getting to know my brother after twenty six years. It's like he's still ruining this family even though he's dead... yet I still kinda miss him.''

Haley was shocked. She didn't expect him to have so many feelings about his father. She thought he was over it. But then again, no one can ever really be over losing someone they love, or loved deeply; despite everything that person put them through when they were alive.

''My dad, he's dead to me. He's not been around for so long, with the exception of Quinn's wedding, that if he was gone, I'm not sure that I would care. Because I hate him so much,'' She shook her head, this was about _Nathan_, yet she wanted to get her point across. ''But your dad, he's not the reason anyone you love is dead. He cared enough to make you great at basketball. You don't know why he didn't tell you about Luke, maybe he didn't want you to know who he really was in case you ended up hating him.''

''But that happened any way.''

''Everything that you're feeling right now, none of it is wrong. You love your dad, you always will, you should face that, Nathan.'' she said gently. ''And I know it hurts, because when I lost my mom it hurt all the time, it didn't stop. But I'm here for you.''

Nathan knew that would help. In the dreams, when he was there for Haley, that helped her. Even though the situation was very different. He was stronger than she was when she was sixteen, he was older, he was going to get over this. He knew that he was.

''I think this is one of those things where... where it creeps up on you. I didn't realise how much I missed him until now, that's all.''

Haley kissed him on the cheek gently. ''I'm here for you,'' she repeated, taking his huge hand in hers and squeezing it in support. ''If you ever want to talk, I'm here to listen.''

And so he did. He told her about his childhood and the times when his mom was gone and his dad made him train for hours. He told her about the time in middle school where his dad coached the local kids basketball team and yelled at him in front of everyone for his mistakes. He told her about in high school when he took drugs to improve his game but ended up landing himself in hospital. He told her about the times where his dad made him feel terrible and useless. He told her about when he showed up at his college games and started shouting at him to be better. And he told her about his first NBA game when his dad stood in the stands... and cheered his name when it was all over and he scored the winning basket.

''That never happened again. After that he would point out my flaws. But in that moment, after my first game, it felt like he was proud of me.'' he said.

''I bet he was,'' she replied, smiling softly.

Haley was true to her word. She listened through everything and offered comments of reassurance and understanding.

And this was the first time, she realised, that she had truly _saw_ Nathan Scott. He was a lot more real, honest and open than she had realised.

And she was falling so hard and so fast now, that she knew that she couldn't stop it.

(But she didn't want to).

* * *

><p>About an hour after their sudden departure, the two entered the centre again. A lot of the kids were outside now because of the increase it heat and the sun was shining, it was silly to stay inside. Some of the younger children were still there though, the sun was too hot for them to be outside for too long without getting sunburn.<p>

One of the younger girls tugged on Haley's hand, asking her to play with some of the dolls with her.

Nathan smiled over at her as a silent, _it's okay, go._Because it was okay. His heart still hurt a little and he certainly felt like there was so many things he needed to say to his father, but couldn't. But he definitely felt more... lighter, like a huge weight had left his shoulders. It felt good to finally admit all of his feelings to about his family to someone else, it didn't feel like he was carrying them around so much any more. All thanks to Haley.

He walked outside and spotted Henry stood, watching the other kids playing on the baseball field. He headed over to him. ''Henry, hey.'' he said. ''Look, I'm sorry about taking off earlier.''

''It's okay,'' the kid shrugged.

''Aren't you gonna play?''

He shook his head silently.

''Just because baseball's in your life, it doesn't mean you have to lose your friends. You can have both, no matter what your dad says.'' he stated, his voice growing gentle. ''And if you need me to talk to your dad...''

''No,'' Henry said quickly. ''Don't do that.''

''Okay,''

''My dad said that he might be working more, so I think I'll be here more often.'' he revealed with a small smile.

Nathan grinned. ''Then I definitely think you should go out there and play, with no pressure. If you explain to them what's going on, I'm sure they'll understand. My friend's did, and now they're my best friends.''

''Really?''

''Yeah,'' He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before showing him a photo from a few months ago in L.A. when Damien visited, they had all went for a drink and gotten a random stranger to take a photo. ''That's me, Rachel, Damien and Julian. The best friends anyone could ask for.''

Henry smiled widely. ''Thanks, Nathan.'' And then he turned and ran towards the field to join the other kids playing baseball.

He watched for a couple of minutes as he started to play, laughing along with a few of the other boys, before Haley joined him by his side.

''So, you did it, huh?'' She bumped her hip with his playfully. ''I told you, you could.''

''I guess I did.''

* * *

><p>Her legs were resting on his lap as they focussed on the TV screen. After spending the rest of the day at the centre and closing up, Haley had invited Nathan over to her house to watch some more of Doctor Who. Luckily (for her, at least) no one else was home yet, so it was only the two of them.<p>

As the credits of the episodes they had just watched rolled on the screen, she looked at him. ''Thank you, for telling me all that stuff earlier.''

He looked at her, his eyebrows rose in surprise. ''Thank you for listening... I just really needing to get it all out.''

''But you told _me_, and I'm glad you did. I didn't feel like I really knew you before.''

''Well, I know we're not together or anything, but I feel close to you. We're friends.''

''Of course we are,'' She smiled, her heart doing that damn flutter again. ''Remember when we were at Quinn's wedding and I told you about my dad? Well, I didn't tell Clay about that until about six months into our relationship. Yet I told you, because I trust you.''

His chest tingled. ''I'm glad because I trust you, too.''

''Good,''

And for a moment, she hoped that he would say or do _something._ Like tell her that he still has feelings for her, or kiss her, or _anything_ to show that he still wants to be something. Because what if he doesn't any more? What if he got over that and wanted to be her friend instead? What if he met someone else but is too scared to tell her?

Or what if she's just being paranoid?

She hasn't been with anyone but Clay, and the thought of that scares her to death because everything will be different from what she's used to. She's not good with change; she's never been good with change. But Nathan, it seemed like a one that will make her happy. Happier than she's been in a long time.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her to snuggle into him subconsciously.

Unknown to them, Brooke had walked into the house and was standing at the doorway, smirking proudly over them with her arms crossed over her chest.

_They're such a couple already,_ she thought, _and they don't even know it._


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**AN:** I'm back! And thank you all again for your lovely reviews:) As always, I'm not completely confident with this chapter, but I'm always so insecure with everything I write so I hope you all enjoy it.

**C -** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one, too!

**noname -** I'm pretty sure this is PrincessCupcake13's review but sent twice and the second time it went on anon? But thank you any way:)

**Cuteyfruity -** Yes, Henry was there:-D And they watched Doctor Who. I'm glad you liked that:) Thanks so much for reviewing!

I'd really appreciate it if you sent me a review after reading them because I love reading all of your thoughts on the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five.<strong>

**3 weeks later.**

_Her hand shot up, yet again, once the teacher asked the question._

_''Yes, Haley?''_

_''Thirty two,''_

_The teacher smiled, kind of adoringly. ''That's correct, well done.''_

_Haley smiled at Nathan smugly, in that way she does like she constantly has to prove to him how smart she is with all her private school education. It was getting quite irritating, actually._

_He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he droned out the sound of the teacher's words. Nathan stared out of the window leading out to the front of the school. He watched the empty parking lot, it was a better sight than this classroom and the sight of the teacher that he's ninety nine percent sure hates him._

_''Nathan,'' the teacher said pointedly a couple of minutes later, breaking into his thoughts. ''Do you know the answer?''_

_''No idea, sorry.''_

_''And why's that?''_

_He sighed loudly. Why was this teacher always on his case? It felt that way, any way. ''Because I wasn't listening.''_

_A few people chuckled in the room, while Haley gaped at him._

_''Any more cheek from you, Mr. Scott. Then you're in detention.'' The teacher looked around the room, picking on another student to answer the question._

_Nathan stayed silent, his jaw locked through the rest of the class and his whole body tense. He had been like this all day, yet had failed to tell anyone why as of yet. He hated even thinking about the events of this morning. It just made him so unbelievably _angry.

_When the bell rang, he shot up from his seat and walked out, being the first one out of the door._

_Haley quickly caught up with him, her quick but careful footsteps hitting the floor lightly as she reached his side. ''What the hell was that about?'' she demanded. ''You could have gotten into trouble, Nathan.''_

_''Believe me; I got into a lot more trouble before you showed up.''_

_''Will you at least talk to me? Tell me what's wrong with you.''_

_He sighed, running a hand through his hair, stopping walking and stepping to the side of the hallway against a row of lockers so people could still move by. He lowered his voice, ''It's my dad. He's been hounding me about basketball. I'm pretty used to it, but then he started saying that I'd never be good as him or good enough and that he's going to start limiting my time with you and Luke, like he thinks he actually could. But it- I just got so angry, Haley.''_

_She bit her bottom lip nervously for a second before responding. ''You didn't... hit him, did you?''_

_''No, but I wanted to... so bad. He just thinks he's so much better than me- than everyone and I'm sick of it.'' He paused. ''And he said that this was my only shot at anything great, that I wasn't _smart _enough to get a job doing anything else.''_

_''You are smart.'' she stated. ''He's just trying to get to you, to make you insecure. And _you _are not allowed to be, okay? Because that's not who you are.'' Haley took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. ''And I'm sorry about the... smug looks. I've just- I've been struggling for weeks and I've been trying to catch up, and now I have. I thought you'd be happy, that's all.''_

_''I am happy for you.'' He laughed in disbelief. ''I guess I never thought I'd be jealous of the fact that you're smarter than me.''_

_Haley giggled, standing on her tip toes and bringing her face closer to his. ''Well, maybe you should get a tutor.''_

_''No way,''_

_''What if that tutor was...'' He could feel her breath against his lips. Damn, she was teasing him. ''Me?''_

_''That depends; do I get a kiss from this tutor if I agree?''_

_''Definitely.''_

_''Deal,'' Nathan grinned, leaning down so she didn't have to tip toe as much and pressing his lips to hers._

Ring. Ring.

A groan escaped from his lips as his eyes opened and he felt around the bed side table for his phone. Once he grabbed it, he squinted at the called ID before releasing another frustrated groan. It was his mom, again. He had visited her last week in her rehab centre and had told the staff to let her call him. He hadn't expected her to do so every single day.

Of course, he didn't mind his mom calling him, not at all. But she was always sticking her nose into his life. Asking if Lucas was trying with their relationship as much as he was, why Rachel didn't have a boyfriend yet, why _he_ wasn't Rachel's boyfriend, and when he was going to quit chasing after a girl that didn't want him.

Their conversation on the phone when he was in Charlottehad stuck in her head, about him liking Haley even though she seemed not to return his feelings. So when they talk, she liked to asked if they were together yet, and try to convince him to go after someone else because he wasn't getting any younger and he should be thinking about settling down because _she's_ not getting any younger and she wants to live to meet her grandkids as the months drinking and taking prescription skills haven't done very good with her health.

But that was another problem. Deb kept swearing she was better, that she was ready to come home. But she wasn't, because the staff at the place she was had stated that she wasn't just yet. If she was to be released, then there was still a high chance that she would be drinking as soon as she got out.

''Hey mom,''

''_Hey sweetie,_'' Deb said, her voice high and strangely chirpy. ''_I swear. I feel so much better today. I just want to go outside and go to that park that we used to go to when you were a little boy._''

''I'm in Tree Hill, mom.'' he reminded her.

''_I know. I just wish I could be there, too. It's such a lovely day._''

Nathan sighed. He knew what she was doing. It wasn't going to work, no matter how much it hurt the both of them. ''When you get better, then we can go.''

''_I told you, Nathan. I _am _better! I've not wanted to drink in weeks!_''

''Mom, they tell me everything. I know you have. Just... I'll call you next time, okay?'' He didn't wait for a response, he just hung up the phone. A huge wave of guilt rushed over him. But he was so desperate for his mom to be better again, like she was when he was a kid. He wanted his mom back, so much. And that wasn't going to happen unless he was strict with her and not do what she wanted him to.

Ring. Ring.

He picked up his phone roughly, bring it to his ear after pressing the button. ''I said I'll call you next time. We need to stop doing this. You're not going to get better-''

''_Nathan?_'' a deep voice questioned in confusion.

Whoops. ''Um, hello?''

''_It's David... Haley's sister, Quinn, her husband, from the wedding, do you remember?_''

''Oh yeah, of course I remember!'' He paused awkwardly. ''Sorry, about that, I thought you were someone else...''

''_No worries. __I was just wondering if you meant what you said, about Quinn and I being able to stay in your place in Charlotte. I was thinking we could visit Tree Hill first then she could see Haley, then we could go to Charlotte. We're not going away 'til next year and we can't really afford anything else..._''

''I meant it, definitely.'' He smiled. ''You'll have to stop off at Tree Hill any way to get the keys.'' His smile widened. ''Haley will be so happy to see you guys. She's missed you two, she told me.''

''_Thank you, really._'' David said sincerely. ''_But don't say anything to Haley, please. It can be a surprise, for both of them._''

* * *

><p>''Peyton, calm down.'' Haley said, trying to keep her voice calm as her hysterical best friend panicked, sat on one of the chairs in the hall in the centre. Some of the kids were looking at her strangely, but the other workers distracted them from the ranting pregnant lady.<p>

''How can I? When that stupid Chris Keller cancelled on me! I need an opening act, Haley!''

That was similar to how the conversation began when Peyton came storming into the children's centre, grabbed Haley by the arm and explained the situation, begging Haley to talk to Chris and getting him to change his mind. The dark blonde haired girl had called him, but he had explained that he got called for his own gig in a bar out of town, not just opening act like Peyton wanted him to be.

Plus, the fact that she was pregnant and hormonal really wasn't helping matters.

''He's just such a _jerk_! And I really wanted this night to be special, Haley!''

Haley hated seeing her best friend so hurt and upset, so she said the first thing that came to mind, ''I'll do it.''

(And she instantly regretted it).

But the huge smile that formed on Peyton's face, that kinda made it worth it already.

* * *

><p>''So you'll come?'' She asked, her voice filled with hope as he fingers strummed against the counter of the café. It was her lunch break, so she was getting some supporters for Peyton's evening. Their friends didn't come to every night, because they held one or two a week which were similar and not a big deal, but this one was to Peyton, so Haley wanted everyone to be there. She had already invited Brooke (who she knew would invite Julian) and she had called Sara, too, who had instantly agreed.<p>

''Of course I'll come,'' Lucas rolled his eyes teasingly.

''And you can invite Rachel, too.''

He frowned, feigning confusion. ''Why would I want to invite Rachel?''

Haley giggled as she teasingly said, ''Oh, no reason.''

''Good, because I have no idea what you're talking about.''

A small laugh escaped her lips again as she pecked him on the cheek. ''I have to get back, I'll see you later.''

She walked out of the café, stopping when she saw Clay crossing the road and heading for the building. She contemplated whether or not to invite him, because she desperately wanted them to remain friends, because in their relationship it sometimes seemed like they were friends more than a couple. But she isn't quite sure that he wants the same thing, he hasn't wanted to every other time she's tried to talk to him.

But she hurt him, she understands that. And she wants to make it right, she _needs_ to.

''Clay,'' she said softly, causing him to look at her in surprise. ''Hi.''

''Oh, hey.''

''I was just wondering if you wanted to come to TRIC tonight, we're all gonna be there, I think. I thought we could hang out, as friends.'' She bit her bottom lip nervously. ''If you're not busy or anything, of course.''

Clay stayed silent, clearly debating with himself whether or not to go. He put on a smile, but she knew it was fake. She's known him for six years, she can obviously tell what he's feeling. ''Sure, um, I was planning to go any way.''

''That's great, I'll see you there?''

''I'll see you there,'' he confirmed sheepishly with a nod as he began to walk back towards the café.

''Clay.'' she called.

He looked back expectantly.

''I'm glad that you're going to be there. I do really want us to be friends, I've missed you.''

''I've missed you too, Hales.'' Clay said, nodding his head before walking through the café doors.

She grinned to herself, feeling a happy warmth feeling spread over her. She really has missed him, so much. Those feelings that she had for him years ago had left even before they broke up, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love him. Because she really does, and she can't stand not having him in her life. They would be so much better as friends, she knew it.

As she walked back towards the centre, her mind travelled to Nathan, like it always seemed to these days. He had been a little off these past few weeks. He was distancing himself from her, just a little, gradually as time went on. She wasn't sure why, but it was scaring her. It seemed like he didn't want to pressure her or anything, maybe he thought he was annoying her by being around because she hasn't said anything about wanting to be with him.

But she wants to. But now, he doesn't seem to want to be with her. And everything is getting so complicated and they're not even spoken about it yet. Because she's scared in case she says she wants him, and he says that he doesn't feel that way. She's scared in case he actually does still want her, because everything will be new and different from how it was with Clay and she's not a fan of change. And nothing seemed to be very simple any more.

Haley stopped suddenly when she got closer to the centre, spotting Nathan's SUV on the ride of the road. Once she got even closer, she realised he was inside, typing away on his phone. She knocked on the window, giggling when she saw that he had jumped in surprise. When he rolled down the window, she leaned down so they could see each other. ''Um, hi?''

''Hey,'' he laughed, placing a hand to his heart to calm his racing heart beat. She had really scared him there. He had been in his own little world before she knocked on the window.

''What are you doing here?''

''I was heading to see you, actually. But I just got a text from one of my old friends in L.A., so I parked on the side of the road to reply.'' he explained, quite sheepishly.

Her heart rate sped up slightly. ''Why were you heading to see me?''

''I wanted to make sure you were going to TRIC tonight,''

''I was going to ask you the same thing,'' she laughed.

Nathan smiled widely, making her heart flutter. _Damn,_ she cursed inwardly. ''Good, because I have a surprise for you.''

Her cheeks started to go red as she thought as to what it might be. ''Really?''

''Yeah, you'll get it tonight, at TRIC.'' His phone buzzed. He picked it up and his face fell. ''Crap, I forgot I was supposed to meet Lucas.''

''Okay,'' she nodded, fighting away the sad feeling that she felt by what he said. ''I'll see you later, then?''

''I'll see you later then,'' he confirmed with a nod, sending her another one of his sheepish smiles before driving away.

And suddenly, tonight didn't seem like such a bad idea any more.

* * *

><p>Nathan leaned his back against the building of TRIC, fiddling with the little purple flowers that he had in his hands, tied together with a small, white ribbon. He was waiting for Quinn and David to meet him at TRIC so that they could surprise Haley, but they were running a little late because some traffic near Wilmington.<p>

He hated being alone more than usual now, it left him alone with his thoughts that he was finding even more difficult to control than usual. He had realised after meeting Henry that he had been living in denial for weeks, not truly coming to terms that his dad was gone forever. After that, he was just angry. Angry at everything.

_''Why did I have to get in that car, Luke?'' Nathan slurred, his fist slamming against the counter top. ''If we would have just... gone for a walk or t- took a different route, then maybe he would still be here. Maybe we could have made up and had a father-son relationship. It's all my fault!'' His eyes got watery as he yelled, anger burning in his veins as he stood in his brother's kitchen, a bottle of whiskey in between them at two o clock in the morning._

_Haley emerged into the room, her feet padding softly against the tiled flooring. She wrapped her dressing gown around her body, her eyes sleepy. ''Nathan, no it's not.''_

_''You don't know that,'' His voice got louder, anger clear in his tone._

_''Yes I do,'' she said calmly, walking closer to him. ''I told you, none of this is your fault, okay?''_

_''Nate, even if... it didn't happen, then that doesn't mean anything would have change between the two of you.''_

_Nathan glared at his brother. ''But you don't know that!''_

_''I don't. But it's pretty unlikely that it would have. You said you guys were fighting when you crashed. He wasn't looking where he was going. It wasn't your fault.''_

_He blinked back frustrated tears, the alcohol in his system making him dizzy. ''Why is this happening to me? I shouldn't even be feeling like this!''_

_Haley took his hand gently. ''Come on, you need to get some sleep. You can sleep in my room, I'll stay on the couch.''_

_He silently followed her upstairs, not objecting as his whole body felt exhausted, the huge heap of emotions taking the energy from him. As soon as he lay down, his eyes closed and his body shut down, sleep overcoming him._

_And when he woke up in the morning, Haley was downstairs, fast asleep on the couch, curled up into a ball._

_Nathan grabbed a piece of paper, rubbing his sore head, scribbling a quick note._

**_thank you x_**

Now he's not sure, exactly, what he's supposed to feel any more. His anger had subsided, as he had slowly realised that the fault was on the guy who was driving the car that his theirs that night. Nothing could change what happened, Nathan just had to learn to accept it instead of thinking about "what if"'s all the time.

''Nathan,'' a voice said, grabbing his attention.

He looked to see Quinn and David walking towards him, their hands in each others.

''Hey guys,'' He gave Haley's sister a quick hug and shook her husbands hand before saying, ''It starts in twenty minutes, she's probably already in her dressing room.''

''She has a dressing room?'' Quinn echoed in surprised as they followed him into the club.

''It's more like a tiny room with a couch and a mirror, but yeah. She's only opening the show, she's not the main act so she doesn't have the bigger one.''

The club was quite noisy once they walked inside. People were surrounding the bar and the front of the stage so they could get a good view for when it began, while others were sat at tables and having conversations before the band began. The room was light, but the lights would dim when Haley came out and the live music began.

''This place is cool,'' David commented.

''My aunt Karen owns it,'' Nathan told him. ''And Peyton,'' He looked at Quinn. ''You've met her, right?'' He remembered in the dream that the two of them met at Lydia's funeral, at least he hoped that the same had happened in real life so he wouldn't be wrong. ''She's the manager.''

He spotted Sara at the bar, twirling her straw in her drink. She looked in disgust as a guy attempted to hit on her, but didn't leave despite her rejection. She seemed to be getting increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

''Uh, you guys should go on without me. I gotta help someone out,'' he said quickly, passing the flowers to Quinn. ''Give these to Haley for me, please. It's just through that door,'' He pointed through the backstage door. ''No one like guards it or anything, so you can just walk straight through.''

The two nodded before heading in the direction that he had pointed.

Nathan turned towards the bar, reaching his blonde friend in a matter of seconds. He glared at the man who was still trying to hit on her. ''She's not interested.''

''She can speak for herself,'' the man objected, his voice coming out in a slur.

''I am speaking for myself, and I've been telling you that I'm not interested.'' Sara said, her eyes wide in annoyance.

''Now leave, before I make you.''

The man took a step back as Nathan sent him a warning look, before he walked away timidly.

Sara smiled in relief. ''Thanks, Nathan.''

''You're welcome,'' He nodded over to the bartender, ordering his drink. He looked back at his friend, ''You okay?''

''Yeah,''

''Excuse me, Nathan Scott?'' A woman, about his age, approached him at the bar, leaning against it by his side. She had dark, almost black hair, and bright blue eyes that stood out above everything. A female version of him, almost, considering the smirk.

''Yes?''

She fiddled with a napkin in her hand, appearing nervous. ''I'm a _huge_ fan; can I have your autograph?''

Even though it was hard for him to believe, this was his first female fan in Tree Hill. In L.A. a lot of girls loved basketball. It was pretty cool that there actually some women in Tree Hill that loved the game. ''Sure,''

She took a seat next to him at the bar, smiling as he scribbled on the napkin. ''I saw some of your games at Duke too, you were really great.''

Clay plopped down on the seat next to the blonde, muttering, ''Oh look, he's got another one.''

Sara looked at the man next to her in surprise, glancing back at Nathan before looking at the handsome stranger next to her. ''It's not like that, trust me.''

* * *

><p>Haley muttered the words of Les Miserable under her breath as she sat against the wall, occasionally taking deep breaths to try and steady her nerves. She was snapped out of her concentration by a knock on the door in her ''dressing room''. She took another steadying breath as she opened the door, a squeal leaving her lips once she saw who was at the other side.<p>

''Quinnie!'' she exclaimed in excitement, pulling her into a tight hug. Pulling back when she felt like she was squishing something. ''Oh, you got me flowers? Thank you!''

''Actually, these are from Nathan.''

''Oh,'' She fought back a beaming smile. ''Where is he?''

''He said he had to help someone out with something,'' David shrugged.

And then it clicked. ''Wait, how did you get those off Nathan?''

''He arranged for us to come here. We're visiting tonight, then we're spending a couple of nights in Charlotte for a little honeymoon, he's letting us stay at his place. He offered on the day of the wedding when you were with Quinn getting ready,'' he explained.

She couldn't believe it. He really liked her _that much_? Enough to offer his home to people who are almost complete strangers to him. And if David was correct and he offered when she was getting ready at the wedding, then that means that he had only just met him at the time. He really was such a great person, and he's already doing such great things for her family. It made her stomach do excited flips.

_He really likes me, doesn't he?_ she realised. And she already knew that she really liked him too.

So why was she waiting around for so long to make a move?

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered loudly once she stopped singing. An excited blush spread on her cheeks as she bowed slightly before taking the microphone from the stand. ''That was for Peyton Sawyer, who throws these amazing nights for all of us. She truly is amazing. I love you, Sawyer.''<p>

She smiled again to the audience before walking backstage, taking a deep breath as the main act took her place on the stage. Singing was truly her greatest passion, she loved it so much. All of her troubles and problems just seemed to melt away when she was singing one of her favourite songs. Everything usually just felt _okay_ for a while.

Once she had stopped her shaking hands, she stepped out into the club from the backstage door.

Her friends were all sat around a table, chatting animatedly. Even Clay was there, saying something to Jake which caused him to laugh. Haley frowned, wondering where Nathan was. Her eyes scanned across the room until she spotted him at the bar, chatting to some girl.

She couldn't control the jealous feeling in her stomach when she saw him, but what could she do? He wasn't _hers._

Haley caught Nathan's eye as he looked over and sent her a proud smile before returning to his conversation.

Her stomach dropped. It wasn't supposed to hurt that much.

* * *

><p>''Grease is good and everything. But it just doesn't compare to Grease 2. You really should give it a shot, I mean, everything is just amazing and Michelle Pfeiffer's acting is truly <em>magical<em>...'' Haley droned out Julian's words as she took another sip of wine, glancing over to the spot at the bar where Nathan was still sat, chatting to that girl, like he had been for the past hour.

Julian looked in the direction she was staring at. He smiled, ''You don't have to worry, you know. If she was hitting on him, they wouldn't still be here.'' he laughed, stopping once he caught sight of her glare. ''Okay, sorry. But you should just talk to him.''

''Is he... is he _mad_ at me?'' Her voice came out accusingly, slightly slurred.

His eyes widened in alarm. ''No, he didn't say anything to me.''

''So he _could_ be, right?''

''No, no, he's not.'' he said hurriedly. ''Haley, maybe you need to slow down on the wine.''

''I'm fine!''

''You're really not,''

She glared at him again as she stood up. ''I'm going to talk to him.''

Julian grabbed her arm lightly. ''You're drunk; maybe that's not such a good idea.''

''You just said I should,'' She frowned, giggling with a snort. The effects of her four glasses of wine going straight to her head, making her head spin. She shouldn't have stood up so fast... Haley shook her head, though that didn't really help. She began to head through the crowds of people and towards the bar, tapping him on the shoulder.

He looked at her, his face lighting up. ''Hey, Haley!'' His voice came out in a cheer, he appeared to be just as drunk as she was. ''You were _amazing,_'' He looked at the girl sat next to him. ''Wasn't she amazing?''

If he thought she was so great, then why didn't he... ''Why haven't you spoken to me all night?''

Nathan frowned at her sudden angry tone. ''Uh, I was talking to... Annie. She went to Duke, too, a year below mine. We were... what's that word? _Reminiscing!_''

''So you're not mad at me?'' she question slowly, her voice slurring.

He laughed. ''No, why would you think that?''

''Oh... okay,'' _He just isn't interested any more,_ her mind declared, and suddenly her heart agreed as a sudden pain formed in her chest. She turned away, finding it difficult to walk in a straight line as she stumbled out of the club, the cold air biting her skin once she reached outside.

Why was she such an _idiot_? She's known of her feelings for weeks and didn't say a word. She should know by now that if you want something, you have to fight for it instead of waiting around for it to just come to you. She didn't, and now he's gone. She should have known, considering he's been distancing himself from her for weeks and he got away from her as fast as he could this afternoon.

''Haley, what are you doing?'' Nathan asked, following her out. ''What's the matter with you?''

''It doesn't matter,''

''Of course it matters! Why are you acting weird?''

''You said you liked me, okay?'' she exclaimed. ''You said at Quinn's wedding that you liked me. You said you would _wait for me_ and now you're...''

''I'm what? Having a conversation?'' He fired back.

Haley blinked, stopping in surprise. ''But you-''

''I was talking to someone from college. What? Because I'm waiting around for you that means I can't talk to any girls you don't know. Is that how it works?''

The truth is, he was tired. He was tired of waiting. He knew it had only been over a month, but considering that he didn't have much longer 'til he had to return to the NBA, he wanted as much time with her as possible. It's not that he liked Annie, the girl he was talking to earlier, it was just nice talking to someone who wanted _him_ for a change. Maybe that made him a little mean, but it felt nice having a little attention from someone who actually seemed to like him in _that_ way.

''You're still waiting around for me?''

''Yeah, but I get it. It's not like that between us,''

Her heart leapt, her mind becoming clearer. ''What made you think that?''

He frowned. ''You didn't say anything...'' He shook his head. ''What are you saying?''

She took a small, careful step towards his, a sudden confidence running through her. ''I'm saying that I thought that you had given up on me... and _us._''

''And where did you get that idea from?''

''You've been acting weird for weeks,''

His heart rate began to speed up. What was saying say? She wasn't- _no_, of course she wasn't... was she? ''I didn't want to add any pressure or anything. I didn't want to bother you.''

''You don't bother me,'' she said softly. ''What's bothered me is that fact that you haven't been around as much as you used to be. I missed you.''

''I missed you, too. You have no idea.'' he paused. ''Wait, why were you so bothered that I was talking to a girl? Were you_... jealous_?'' Nathan smirked as a blush rose to her cheeks. ''I'm kidding!'' She stayed silent, looking down on the floor. ''Wait...''

''Shut up,'' she muttered.

He smiled widely. ''You were?''

''A little...''

''But _why_?''

Haley looked up at him, sighing loudly in mock annoyance. ''Haven't you figured that one out yet?''

''You mean-'' He was silenced by her nod, causing his breath to get caught in the back of his throat. ''Really?'' She nodded silently again, causing his smile to widen and his heart to race. Really, was this _it_? ''We could be completely wrong for each other, you know.'' He slowly placed his hand on his cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing her skin softly.

''I know,'' she whispered.

''And we might not work,''

''I know,''

''And-''

''I know,'' she interrupted with a giggle, her breath shaky as nerves set in her stomach by how close they were. But it wasn't bad nerves, it was excited nerves. She was ready for this, she really was. She had wanted this for so long, but hadn't realised it until this very moment.

Nathan brought his face closer to hers slowly and cautiously, as if he was expecting her to change her mind.

But she wasn't. She wanted this, more than anything. She wanted _him._

She _wants _him.

Haley grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling his close to her and crashing her lips onto his.

(And now she has him).

(But the thing is: she's always had him, right from the start).


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**AN:** Hello again! This chapter is very Naley and it's the last of the dreams. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and if anyone watched _LOST_ when it aired and loved Charlie/Claire (like I do, they're definitely one of my otp's) then I'd love it if you checked out my drabble **Home** and let me know what you thought!

**Alison -** Thank you so much:) I'm so glad you liked it!

**C** - Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!

**Chat1 -** Every story has to end at some point, unfortunately. But hopefully I'll keep writing for this fandom after the story ends, which won't be for a while any way. Thank you for reviewing! Well, you'll see if they're together now... I hope you like it!

I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think of this! If you have an account, you'll get a preview of the next chapter!:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six.<strong>

She pulled him by the hand, their fingers intertwined, across the parking lot of TRIC towards her car. It wasn't that difficult, considering he was practically running along side of her. Despite the fact that she's a born klutz, in high heels and her head was still spinning from the alcohol, she managed not to trip over her feet, the ground... or air, which was pretty much a miracle for her.

And because she just jinxed herself, her foot skidded on the ground, causing her to tumble slightly.

But he caught her, a chuckle leaving his lips as his arms locked securely around her waist. ''Nice fall,''

''Nice save,'' Haley bit back, giggling as a blush spread to her cheeks.

''Maybe you shouldn't have been going so fast,''

Her cheeks darkened, but she ignored her mild embarrassment and just smile wider. ''Well, maybe I wanted to do this,'' She brought her lips to his, kissing him gentler than the first time. Her head was dizzy and she just _couldn't_ stop smiling, because, for the first time in a quite a long time, she was _happy._

Nathan smirked when he pulled away. ''We could do that here...''

She shook her head with a certain look in her eye. Haley brought her lips to his again, feeling his hands touch her cheeks.

''You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this,'' he said earnestly, staring into her eyes with the same delighted expression that hadn't left his face. Because he too was so unbelievably happy to be here, with her, _finally._

''Me too, it just took me a while to figure it out.'' She grabbed the back of his head, leaning her forehead against his. ''But it's you- it's you. It's always been you. Ever since the day at the café, when I met you, I've just felt... connected to you.''

Nathan kissed her again hungrily, feeling completely intoxicated. His heart hammered against his chest and he didn't care if she heard it.

''Now, do you wanna come back to my place? I kinda wanna kiss you so more.''

''What about Quinn and David?''

''They already left,'' she said, fighting back a smirk. ''What about your _date_?''

He rolled his eyes, sighing. _Really?_ ''I told you that wasn't-''

He was interrupted by her giggles that silenced him for a moment. ''Ha ha,'' he said dryly. ''You're funny.''

She pursed her lips. ''I thought so.''

''We can't drive,'' he stated, his thoughts becoming clearer. ''We've been drinking.''

Haley moved her hands from the back of his head and looked through her purse, pulling out her phone. ''I'll call a cab,'' A couple of minutes later, she arranged for a cab to pick them up in the car park, the man said that they would call her back when it arrived, so they could head inside.

''I don't wanna go inside and deal with their questions, not yet,'' she said quietly. ''Can you just stay out here with me instead?''

''That _is_ the better option,'' Nathan smiled, lacing his fingers with hers.

''God, we're so cheesy already.''

''Well, at least we're a ''we.'' That's good, right?''

She nodded, her smile widening as excited little butterflies erupted in her stomach. ''Do you think I was okay?'' she paused, watching him frown in confusion. ''On stage,'' she elaborated. ''My singing, was it okay?''

He looked sheepish. ''I kinda went to the bathroom, so I missed it, sorry.''

Haley gaped at him, a small pang of hurt hitting her chest, before she saw his lips curve up ever so slightly.

She slapped him on the arm lightly. ''Jerk!''

Nathan laughed loudly, struggling to catch his breath. ''S- sorry, I couldn't resist.''

She crossed her arms over her chest, feigning annoyance. She raised an eyebrow, curious, ''So did you think I did okay?''

''You were great, really.''

Haley grinned, her cheeks turning darker like whenever they do when she receives a compliment. ''Thank you,'' she said. ''And guess what? Sara got the job at the school.''

''I know, you sent me a text about it, and you called me, and you told me a couple of days ago.'' he chuckled.

''I'm just really happy for her. It means she's definitely staying in town.''

''Me too,'' he stated. ''And I saw her talking to Clay earlier.''

She frowned. ''You mean like talking, or _talking_ talking?''

''...I don't know what that means.''

''I mean were they just having a conversation or was he hitting on her?''

''How do you know she was hitting on him?'' he challenged.

''Was she?''

''No, but still...'' He shook his head. ''Any way, they spoke for like two seconds before she went to talk to Rachel. It wasn't a big deal.''

''But if you _think_ about it, they would be kinda good together.'' Her mind got caught up for a moment of the thought of Clay and Sara being _ClayandSara. _She thought about their interests, which were actually quite similar, and the way they would fit together. It seems kinda _right,_ she supposed.

''I hope you're not going all cupid,'' he teased.

''I got Brooke and Julian together,'' Haley fibbed.

Nathan laughed, rolling his blue eyes mockingly. ''I think you'll find _I_ got Brooke and Julian together. If I hadn't have come to this town, neither would have Julian. They wouldn't have even met if it wasn't for me.''

She scoffed. ''All you're doing right now is proving to me that I should be Clay and Sara's cupid.''

His look turned serious. ''No offence, but you're all Clay really knows of a love life. This is his chance to meet someone new, if it's Sara or not, without you being a part of it.''

He was right, she realised. She wanted Clay to be with someone, who wasn't her, and be happy. Not that he couldn't be without having a girlfriend, but she knows that all he's ever wanted is to settle down with someone. It would just be great it if it was with someone that she's friends with, because she knows that Sara is more than good enough for Clay. It would ease her guilt greatly, but that's not what this is about.

''You're kinda smart, you know that?''

_''You are smart.'' she stated. ''He's just trying to get to you, to make you insecure. And _you _are not allowed to be, okay? Because that's not who you are.'' Haley took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers._

''So I've been told,'' He grinned before claiming her lips with his.

And just as he did, a beeping horn forced them to pull apart.

Haley giggled against his lips. ''We really suck at timing, huh?''

''We definitely suck at timing,'' Nathan agreed with a nod, glaring at the taxi driver before taking her hand and leading her towards the cab.

* * *

><p>The taxi driver chuckled as he pulled up in front of the girl's house. ''Um, we're here.'' he announced.<p>

Nathan sighed, handing him some cash. He awkwardly climbed out of the cab, looking at Haley's sleeping figure. He guessed that any plans they had for tonight were now officially over. But she looked so adorable she slept, with her light little snores and soft cheeks, it kinda made it okay. Besides, he was too happy tonight to let anything seriously get to him.

He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, her light weight making it easy.

Luckily, the door was already open because Lucas had left the club early. So he opened it quietly, carrying her upstairs slowly so he wouldn't wake her or anyone else in the house. He lay her down on the bed, grabbing a blanket and placing it on top of her. Nathan leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek, admiring her simply for a second.

When he got downstairs, he looked at the clock, realising it was way too late to walk home and he was too tired to wait around for a cab.

So he sat down on the couch, kicking off his shoes before leaning his head against the arm rest and closing his eyes.

And he dreamt of her for the last time...

_''Look, it's a plane!'' Nathan said, smiling wide and pointing to the white plane taking off in the sky, ripping the clouds as is tore through._

_He looked at the boy in his arms, who was staring in wonder at the flying object in the sky._

_Lydia __tugged on his pant leg. ''Daddy, is she here yet?''_

_''Her plane's landed, she should be here in a few minutes.'' He told her, smiling. Nathan looked at the row of seats and spotted his oldest son, playing on his portable game, tapping away furiously at the buttons. Just over twelve years ago when he was born, James Lucas Scott, a year after he and Haley had graduated from Duke and moved back to Tree Hill to work in the centre she had bought after the old woman who used to own it passed away._

_Their only daughter, Lydia Bob Scott was born six years later, when everything got more settled with their jobs (Haley running the centre and Nathan becoming co- basketball coach with Lucas for the Tree Hill Ravens), they had decided to try for another baby._

_Because at that point in their lives, everything had become quite... easy with the two of them. Their relationship had never been easy. Filled with insecurities, jealousy and everything else in between. But it was also filled with love, passion and romance. The positives _always _weighed out the negatives, and that was what was important. They were together, and they always would be._

_And just over a year and a half ago, Haley had given birth to another baby boy, who they had named Julian. Nathan had come up with it. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like a good name to choose for his son, even though he didn't know anyone by that name. Julian Damien Scott. Original and kinda... perfect._

_''Daddy, daddy, people are coming!'' Lydia squealed, jumping up and down._

_Nathan looked at the crowds of people who were walking out of the departure gates, wheeling their luggage. Haley had been visiting Quinn after her sister had just had a baby for the first time. So she had gone to help them out for a couple of days. He had missed her like crazy, they all had._

_''It's mom!'' the blonde little girl shouted, beginning to head towards her._

_Her father quickly grabbed the hood of her jacket, halting her in her tracks. ''Don't run off,'' he scolded lightly, before looking to the direction his daughter had began to run towards. And there she was, walking to them in all of her beauty, her honey blonde hair curled slightly. Her smile widened as she got closer and she began to move faster, opening her arms out to Lydia._

_Nathan let go of her hood and the little girl shot off and ran into her mothers arms, hugging her tightly._

_''Hey, baby girl.''_

_''I've missed you, mom.'' The little girl whispered._

_''Was your dad's cooking _that _bad?'' Haley laughed, smoothing down her hair._

_Julian wriggled around in Nathan's arms, reaching out to his mother._

_The oldest Scott woman (because yes, they were married, not long before she became pregnant with Lydia) pulled away from the embrace and reached for her youngest son, kissing his chubby cheeks and holding him close. That's when Jamie approached, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face to her stomach, trying not to show that he cared too much, because that wasn't cool._

_Nathan grinned gleefully at the sight. This was his family. These beautiful people were his and they always would be. After all this time together, he still had Haley, and they've had a family for twelve years. They were still going strong. That was pretty rare these days, he realised. And these days when Haley has been away, it helped him realise how lucky he was to have a family, so happy and loving, the opposite of what he had when he was growing up. It was truly stunning._

_''Is it my turn yet?'' He laughed, watching as all of the kids clung to their mom. He had enjoyed some of his alone time with his children, but it wasn't the same as if Haley would have been there. He had tried to make it as fun as possible, taking them to the beach, playing basketball and even playing dolls with Lydia, but they still all missed Haley all the same._

_Jamie reluctantly returned to his seat, being too lazy to stand, taking Julian from Haley's arms before so. Lydia's attention moved to the suitcase, occupying herself by rolling the handle up and down._

_''Hi husband,''_

_''Hey, I missed you.'' He said, smiling softly when she wrapped her arms around his waist. No matter how many times she did simple things like that, it made him feel like when he was sixteen again, still hopelessly in love with her as he is now._

_''I've only been gone for a couple of days,'' she laughed, rolling her eyes in that way she does. Like she can't believe some of the things he says sometimes, even though he means every word of them._

_He leaned his forehead against hers, his heart rate speeding up a little. ''I always miss you.''_

_She rubbed her nose against his slightly. ''Well you don't have to, because I'm always going to be here.''_

_''You better,'' Nathan said, before pressing his lips to hers._

_And no matter how long they would be together, he knew that all of _this_… this love that he had for her, it wouldn't go away because every time they were together, he felt completely alive, just being in her presence. They wouldn't lose that, and he wouldn't let them._

_"Ew, gross!'' Jamie whined. "Do you have to do that in __public?"_

_Haley laughed against his lips, pulling away and looking at their oldest son. "Okay, grumpy pants.''_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_Nathan took a hold of Lydia's hand, while Haley took Julian from Jamie's arms and he took a hold of the suitcase to wheel out of the airport._

_Haley smiled over at her husband, adoration shining in her eyes, "Let's go home."_

''Lucas, hurry up out of the bathroom!'' Brooke screamed, hitting her fist on the door angrily. ''I need to go to work! You're job consists of getting sweaty all day any way, I need to look _presentable!_''

Nathan groaned under his breath, sighing at his aching muscles from the lumpy uncomfortable couch.

_So, was that it?_ He wondered. It was like he was reading a story and that was the epilogue. Why else would his dreams take a sudden leap? It was like all those years in between the two dreams were in his mind, like Dream Nathan's. He couldn't see everything, but little flashes of their life like buying a house, going for the twelve week scan when Dream Haley was pregnant with... _Dream_ Lydia? And coaching his first basketball game with his brother.

So in that life, he settled down and had a family. He wasn't in the NBA, he wasn't rich and famous. But he was still happy.

But in that world, he didn't have Damien, Julian and Rachel. And that _sucked._ Because they made him who he was, and it kinda hurts that if that was real, then he would never have known them at all. He would have new best friends and new memories and experiences.

It had Haley though, and they were _married._ This Haley doesn't want to get married, because of what her dad did. In the past she didn't a Nathan to prove to her that not everyone was like her dad, to show her that he would never leave her. He still could... but still. They could already have a family now, it felt strange.

So... the dream world. It's a universe where Dan moved to Tree Hill after college, rather than Charlotte. Because all of the same events happened there, than they did in the real world. Except in Dream world, Nathan was a part of it and he made a difference.

He didn't know which world he would choose if he had the choice, but he had this one. And he and Haley could still have that... _in the future._ They could have kids and even get married if their relationship works. But Dream Haley and Nathan's did, so who's to say that there's won't either? They're the same people, just in a different reality that isn't even real.

...This was making his head hurt.

Luckily, he heard someone walking downstairs, their feet patting against the floor.

''Hi,'' Haley said sheepishly as she skipped into the living room. She was still wearing the clothes from the night before, but she had a jumper over it now. Her make up was smudged and her hair was a little dishevelled. She looked adorable. ''I'm sorry about falling asleep.''

''Don't worry about it,'' He laughed softly. ''It was a long day, and you were pretty drunk.''

She sat down next to him, tucking her legs underneath her body. ''So were you,''

''I wasn't as bad as you though,'' he teased.

''You... you remember what happened, right?'' Haley asked, her voice squeaking slightly in panic. Last night, it was the best night she'd had in a long time. She had hoped that now they could become _something_. It would hurt her so much if he had just forgotten about it all.

He nodded instantly, immediately easing her fears. ''You do too, right?''

''Yes,''

''Good,'' Nathan grinned, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers loosely. ''Because I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight.''

Her heart leapt. ''I'd love that.'' She leaned forward slowly, pressing her lips to his gently. ''You know, you're lucky, no guy has ever got to kiss me this much before the first date.''

''Oh, I know I'm lucky.''

Her cheeks darkened. ''It's really early; I don't have to get ready for work for another hour. We could watch some Doctor Who, if you want?'' She said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

He brought his face closer to hers, smirking. ''Hales, isn't there something else we could do to pass the time?''

''Now that I think about it... there is.''

Nathan raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion.

She laughed, her whole face lighting up as she kissed him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down on the couch so he was hovering over her. ''Yeah, this is so much better.''

She couldn't agree more.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**AN:** Hello again! I hope you all enjoy this one. I haven't read through it, because it makes me super self concious, so sorry for any mistakes...

**C -** Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this one too:)

I love hearing your thoughts, so please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven.<strong>

His eyes were trained to the sky as the sun began to set. The skies were mixed with different colours all intertwined together as night began to settle in. It was truly a beautiful sight, he could barely look away. But he did, so he could steal a glance at her as she brought the bottle of beer to her lips and took a sip.

''This sucks, doesn't it?''

She looked at her, her doe eyes earnest. ''No, this may be the best first date I ever had.''

Nathan scoffed, muttering under his breath, ''You mean the best, _worst_ first date.''

''Exactly,'' she laughed. ''And the pizza's not even here yet. I'm having a good time, promise.''

He still didn't believe her. But he smiled shyly, pretending that he did. After what had happened earlier, how could she be enjoying herself?

**Earlier that day...**

Nathan looked at the little boy in front of him, who was stood sheepishly with his hands in his pockets. He had been sat on the bench, trying to fix one of the little girl's dolls whose arm had been snapped off. But as he had been doing so, while the five year old girl begged him to fix it, he had spotted Henry sat across the hall, talking to some of the other kids.

He knew he was going to be late. It was his date with Haley tonight and he had decided to cook the two of them a meal, even though he wasn't the greatest cook, but he wanted it to be special. He wanted to go to the beach and get some more of those little purple flowers that he gave her before her performances at TRIC, because he knew that she liked them. She was coming by after her day at the centre was over and she had changed her clothes, and the kids at the centre were getting picked up by their parents in half an hour, so he had to hurry.

But he cared about Henry too, so right now he wanted to make sure everything was okay. They haven't spoken in a while because the kid only comes to the centre once or twice a week. So he had called him over, and here he was.

The little girl with the broken doll still sat by his side, the tears had stopped but her eyes were set on her doll impatiently, silently begging for Nathan to hurry up and fix it.

''It's almost fixed, I've almost got the arm back on, don't worry.'' He said to her with a smile before looking at Henry. ''So, how are things with your dad?''

The boy shrugged. ''Okay, I guess. Same as usual. He's away more now, though. So I'm here, which is better.''

''That's good. You know, I can still have a word with him if you want...''

''No, no, that's okay.''

Nathan nodded over to the boys Henry was talking to earlier. ''Is everything okay with you and your friends?''

''I told them about my dad, how much he pressures me- they seem to understand.'' He stood awkwardly. ''Did I... Did I do something wrong?''

''No,'' He shook his head instantly. ''I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, that's all.'' Nathan fiddled around with the doll again; twisting its arm back and forth, hearing it click back into place. He smiled successfully, handing it back to the little girl. ''There, your doll's fixed.''

The little blonde girl smiled widely, a squeal leaving her lips. ''Thank you!''

As she skipped away back to her other friends with their group of dolls, Henry looked at Nathan, ''Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. You said that you understood what I was going through, so I was wondering if you could tell me how to deal with my dad when it gets too much.''

Nathan was definitely running late. He probably wouldn't have time to get the flowers and he still needed to stop by the grocery store. But this was Henry, and Henry needed his help. So he said, ''Of course.''

''So what did your dad do?''

''Uh, he made me train, _a lot._ Usually until I was about to pass out. It was hard, but I'm in the NBA now. I don't know if it was worth it, but I achieved my dream because of that.'' he explained quietly, surprised by the lack of pain in his chest compared to last time.

''But how did you get through it?'' He asked, his voice desperate.

Nathan thought back to his childhood memories. ''I had my friends, they helped a lot. I knew that one day it would be over and I was going to be great, then he wouldn't need to train me any more. As I got older and got on teams, the training wasn't as bad because I was more used to it. And it was less often because I was on a team. Maybe that will happen for you, too.''

''My dad's really determined to make me great; I don't think that will change any time soon.''

He nudged the boy lightly with his elbow. ''You're already great. I've seen you play, you're really good for a person of your age. Believe that.''

Henry smiled bashfully. ''Thanks, I guess.''

''If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here, remember.''

''I know. Thanks, Nathan, for talking to me about all this stuff. No one really understands.''

Nathan felt a sense of pride rush over him as he grinned encouragingly. ''You're welcome.'' He looked at his watch. The centre was going to close in half an hour. He didn't have much time left. ''I'm really sorry, I've gotta go.''

''You've got a date tonight, right?''

His eyebrows rose. ''How do you know about that?''

''I heard Haley talking to Rebecca about it.'' Henry grinned. ''Have fun.''

''Thanks,'' He laughed, picking up his jacket and sending the boy a wave before beginning to head out of the centre.

He spotted Haley sat on one of the mats, helping one of the kids with a puzzle. As he walked by, he tapped her on the shoulder lightly but continued walking, but he slowed down his pace.

''Hey,'' She called over to him, her smile widening at his presence. ''I thought you'd be gone by now.''

''I was talking to Henry,'' he explained. ''I'm gonna go and get everything ready now.''

''I can come over later, if you want...''

''No, it's okay.'' He wanted to spend as much time with Haley as possible. He didn't want to waste any of it. He could have everything ready on time, he swore he could. ''I'll have dinner ready by then.''

Haley nodded, her cheeks turning pink. ''I'll see you later then,''

He winked, causing her blush to deepen. ''It's a date,''

* * *

><p>Nathan dumped the grocery bags onto the counter, placing the flowers (that he had to buy from the store, as he didn't have time to make his way to the private part of the beach where the little purple wild flowers lay) next to them quickly as his phone was ringing in his pocket. He was already running late, he didn't have time for whoever was calling him. Haley was going to be here soon.<p>

''Hello?'' he said breathlessly.

''_Hello sweetie!_'' His mom's excited voice sang through the phone.

He sighed under his breath, not having the energy or the heart to tell her that he didn't want to speak to her. ''Hey mom,''

''_It's such a pretty day today, isn't it?_''

''I guess it is, yeah,'' He paused. ''Is there a reason for this call, mom?''

She was quiet for a second before she said softly, ''_I've missed not speaking to you every day, I'm too used to it now. I miss you, I miss hearing your voice. Can we just talk for a while? Tell me about your day._''

Nathan knew he had a date. He knew he still had to make the meal, shower, get changed and set the table. But his mom sounded so vulnerable in that moment, like she _needed_ him like when he needed her in the past. This was his mom, and he was _always_ going to help her when she needed him. Because he will always need her, too.

''Well, I spent the night on Lucas' couch...''

* * *

><p>''Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap...'' Haley muttered repeatedly under her breath as she ran around the house, slipping her shoes on as she tried to grab everything she would need. Keys, cell phone, car keys, etc.<p>

She had been perfectly on time, to be fair. She had picked up any remaining toys or stuff that the kids had left, she had cleaned the centre quicker than usual, and she had locked up everywhere as fast as she usually did. But after she had showered, the girl who was normally one of the most organised people on the planet realised that she hadn't picked anything out to wear. Peyton was away with Jake, Sara was at a school meeting and Brooke had said that she was going shopping with Rachel after work.

It had taken her half an hour (and eight clothes changes) to finally settle on something to wear. She had chosen a simple, white summer dress, accompanied with some sandals to match. She had her hair curled, as usual, with a simple silver locket around her neck, a present from her mother from years ago that she liked to wear on special occasions. And this date certainly was special to her.

Haley had to force herself to keeping to the speed limit as she made her way to Nathan's beach house. She didn't want to get herself, or anyone else hurt because she didn't want to be late, even though she already was.

She drove down the road of his house, spotting Clay's a couple of houses away. She smiled when she saw him, but it turned into a frown when she realised what he was doing. He had a mallet in his hand and his was hitting it against a _FOR SALE_ sign.

What the hell was he doing?

She pulled up at the side of the road and headed over to him. ''What are you doing?''

Clay looked at her in mild surprise before smiling politely. ''I'm selling my beach house. Now we're not together any more, I won't be around as much as I used to, so I don't need this place.''

''I didn't want to drive you away...''

''You're not,'' he said instantly. ''I'll still visit sometimes, I'll still be around. You can't get rid of me that easily,'' he joked. ''Just this time I'll have to pay for a motel.''

Her features softened. ''I'll miss you.''

He sent her a sympathetic smile that didn't reach his eyes. He looked at what she was wearing, ''You look nice, going any where nice?'' Clay then looked down the street, realising, ''Oh...''

''I'm- I have a date with Nathan tonight,'' she said quietly. But he should know, before he heard it from anyone else. He deserved to hear it from her, at least. He deserved so much more than this, she knew that.

His face fell slightly, but he quickly recovered. ''W- wow, that's great. I'm happy for you guys, really.''

''Clay-''

''It's cool, Hales. I want you to be happy, both of you.'' He looked towards his house. ''I have to go any way, I think I might have left, uh, the tap running.'' Clay started to walk towards his door. ''I'll see you the next time I'm in town, okay. Okay...'' He sent her a sheepish wave and a quick smile before walking inside.

Her chest ached. She didn't want to hurt him, not at all. _But it would have hurt him more if he had been left in the dark,_ she reminded herself. Haley climbed back inside of her car, pulling up outside Nathan's house a minute later. She reached the door in a matter of seconds and knocked on it lightly.

The door opened not long after that, revealing _him_, smiling his adorable smile of delight when he saw her. ''Hi,''

''Hi,'' she said back, biting her bottom lip. ''Sorry I'm late,''

He looked surprised. ''Oh, I was running a little behind any way.''

Haley sent him a knowing look, accompanied with a small giggle. ''I told you that I could come later on, but _you said_-''

''Yeah, yeah,'' He took her hand, pulling her into the house. ''You were right.''

_''I can look after myself,'' she stated firmly. ''I have other things in my life that are more important then her saying things about me.''_

_Nathan smiled proudly. ''Yeah, I guess you're right.''_

_''I always am.''_

''That's something you need to learn about me,'' she said, bringing her face closer to his. ''I kinda _always_ am.''

He brought his lips to hers, kissing her for a couple of seconds before pulling away, his heart racing. ''You look really pretty- beautiful.'' He stammered over his words. What is she doing to him?

She felt her cheeks heat up. ''Thank you,''

''You hungry?''

''I'm _starving,_'' Haley said, her stomach rumbling loudly as she said so. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as Nathan laughed loudly. ''Well, _that's_ embarrassing.''

''You're so cute,'' He kissed her again, which didn't stop her glowing cheeks. But she didn't care. She moaned into his lips, knotting her hands through the hair on the back of his head, bringing herself closer. It was intoxicating. She was completely and utterly mesmerised by him sometimes. And now was definitely one of those times. When she was with him, every part of her felt so _alive_.

She pulled away when she smelt something strange in the air. ''Is something... _burning_?''

Nathan frowned, looking towards the direction of the kitchen. His eyes widened suddenly. ''Crap!'' He ran towards the kitchen, groaning in annoyance when smoke began to seep out of the oven doors. He quickly grabbed a cloth, turned the oven off quickly and pulled the food out, throwing it onto the counter. That's if you could call of it food, most of it was burnt on the top, looking barely edible.

''Was that supposed to be Mac 'n' Cheese?'' she questioned, amusement clear in tone.

''Yeah,'' he said sheepishly. ''I guess the dinner is ruined.''

''How did you know that's my favourite food?''

''I asked Lucas, and he told me. I thought he was kidding at first, because, you know, that's five year old food. But then I asked Brooke and Peyton and they said it was.''

Her heart rate sped up. ''You made Mac 'n' Cheese for me?''

''I bought Mac 'n' Cheese, then burnt it. Does that count?''

She nodded. ''It counts,'' She walked closer to him and laced her arms around his neck, smiling when he wrapped his around her waist. ''Now, we're gonna order pizza and hang out here. I don't need you to cook for me, I just need you.'' Her cheeks flushed. ''Or, you know, it wouldn't be date, would it?''

''No, no it wouldn't.'' He grinned. ''I'm sorry for screwing all of this up.''

''You didn't screw it all up,'' Haley assured him with a quick kiss. ''Unless you didn't get dessert. If you didn't get dessert then you definitely screwed all of this up.''

''Don't worry, I definitely got dessert.''

**Present time.**

Just as she smiled over at him, a droplet of water landed on her leg, causing her to look up at the sky, as several more began to fall. Haley laughed, catching a few droplets in her palm. ''You gonna blame yourself for the rain, too?'' she sent him a teasing look, standing up as she didn't want to sit around while rain poured all over her body.

''That's funny,'' he said, mocking dryness in his tone. The rain started to come down harder, causing him to laugh loudly, tilting his head back.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. He arms slipped around his neck, while his went around her waist.

''Are you seriously making me dance in the rain? Now _that's_ cheesy.''

''Well, I have a feeling that we're going to be a very cheesy couple, mister.''

He grinned, moving his head closer to hers, water dripping from the end of his hair, down onto his face. ''_Best,_worst first date, ever.''

She nodded in agreement, pressing her lips to his as the rain continued to pour down on them.

But he was wrong, she thought, because for her it was simply just the _best first date, ever._


End file.
